


Galactic Treaty

by callih



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 125,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callih/pseuds/callih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock help a Romulan Commander sort through conflicting emotions concerning his half-human Science Officer, Galea Rand.. The daughter of a powerful Pro Council Member who has faced racial prejudice all her life from a Society which values pure blood-lines above all else,  but finds it impossible to live among those that refuse to accept her no matter how hard she tries to 'conform' or 'fit'.    A love story which transcends the rapidly expanding political tensions of two very different Cultures.    To prevent Inter-Galactic War, the Vulcan and Human, Kirk,  must use all Spock's  vast intellect and Kirk's cunning to keep the Romulans and Klingons from each other's throats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Chapter One   (Beginnings...)

The icy rain fell silently. Just enough to keep the temperature above freezing and wet the foliage.

Galea shivered in the ensuing cold. She pulled the regulation uniform closer, covering her chest area as best she was able with the snug-fitting over-jacket. Her fingers were numb and unresponsive, her legs cramping terribly from the time spent crouched in this relative place of safety.

The young female glanced about the musky, dark alcove for the hundredth time. The thick overhang of tangled branches, high weeds and clustered bushes were just one of many amassing the entire area encompassing her vision.

She looked across the wide space, spotting places of concealment, knowing soon she would have to make her way out of the watery valley up into the mountain region further north.

There, perhaps, she could construct a method of communication with the ship. She knew they crew constantly monitored the more primitive mountain villages for signs of civil unrest.

 _Galea S'lar had no equipment, no provisions, no water, however..nothing_. The chance that she could conceivably find the raw materials needed to construct even the most simple transmitter were minimal at best.

But...she could not allow herself to think that way.

The woman forced the hopelessness aside, which was not simple in itself, for her present state of mind was far from optimistic.

Night was fast approaching. The twin moon's pale outline could be seen just spreading their silvery rays along the mammoth outline of jutting mountain peaks which surrounded the entire valley.

The girl picked up a clump of soft mad from the soil beside her, smearing it about her face, hands and clothing. The first few applications had dried. She hoped, against hope, that her scent was, at least partially erased.

The creatures inhabiting this world were possessed with an uncanny sense of smell. How she had eluded them thus far was sheer luck.

It was only a matter of time before the inevitable.

As Galea sat, waiting for the dusk to fall, her thoughts turned introspective.

For the second time in her life in less than twenty-four hours, the young female felt fear. It was an unique sensation, extremely acute..a tangible force inside her.

She wondered fleetingly if she feared death or capture more. _With these creatures, death would certainly be preferable_.

Galea stopped such an unproductive line of thought, closing her eyes to physically aid the endeavor. Doing so reminder her how exhausted she was, however and it was difficult to find the strength to re-open the crystal blue orbs.

She wanted desperately to rest..to sleep..to...forget.

She started at a sound. A large rodent-type mammal scurried very close by her hiding place. Galea shivered involuntarily, the sharp-toothed animal disgustingly slimy in appearance.

She would not sleep..that was clear enough. No, there would be no sleep this night.

For a brief millisecond, Galea wished fervently that M'Kal was once again her ship's Commander. For that one moment in time, she allowed herself the luxury of such a soothing thought.

It would be pleasant to turn all her woes over to someone she instinctively knew, would handle them infinitely better than she, herself, ever could.

Had there ever been an instant the Romulan Commander had not been in control of any given situation? She, personally, had never witnessed such an incident.

But, just as quickly as the thought had come, it was dismissed. Better Spock..yes, of course! The Vulcan. Her friend. Better Spock to assist her.

He, too, was never at a loss. And, Spock had not hurt her as M'Kal had. Had not embarrassed her before her peers..had not forced her to resign a promising post..had not taken what few friends she possessed from her.

Because of the Commander, _she was in the trouble she was in_! Had she not been forced to transfer to the Nebula Star, she would not be in the _predicament_ she was in.

No! No, of course..that was not true.

Galea shook her head mentally at such rambling. Perhaps she was more weary than first she thought.

She settled her mind, following an Ancient Vulcan technique taught her by Spock some time ago. Try as she might, however, the young woman could not concentrate, failing miserably in her attempt for once.

Spock would be very disappointed in her, she realized. She was disappointed in herself.

But her mind was too full. The memories too fresh.. .the trauma too real.

Gala knew she must block the painful visions at this time wee she to retain control of her faculties. She must concentrate only on survival. She must not think about...the other.

* * *

 

**In Orbit: Around Pyrus IV /Bridge Of The Flagship: Galleon**

"Why are we here, M'Kal?"

The question was a valid one, granted, but it annoyed the being all the same. He was not in the habit of having his authority questioned. No matter the cause.

"We are here, Physician.." The being turned a disapproving glare to his friend and constant companion, " _Because this is where I said we are to 'be'_."

M'Kal had kept his tone as low as his Chief Medical Officer had. He sensed a 'lecture' forthcoming. The Commander had suffered through two full lunar months of such proceedings.

"We are 'here'.." The older being chose to ignore the characteristic callousness of his Commander's retort, as was often his way, especially of late. M'Kal's moods had grown progressively darker, more volatile. But, T'eon understood why. "Because the 'Nebula Star' is 'here.' And where the 'Nebula Star' is..Galea S'Lar is, also. That..is why we are 'here'. When are you going to admit your involvement with her?"

"Your association with the 'Earthers' has tainted your ability to see matters as they truly are." The Commander turned lazily in his Command chair, his keen eyes scrutinizing the efforts of his bridge crew. "I was given orders to proceed here by the Council itself, as you are already aware."

"Then why did you order the sensor-probes on the planet for a human/Romulan hybrid only if we are to local the Commander and his party?"

"The 'New Ones' are too closely identified with our own species." M'Kal answered dutifully. "A 'human'...is _not_...is it." He lifted a questioning brow.

He lifted himself from his chair in a leisurely fashion. "I assume she will be with her team, ergo..we locate her..we locate Commander K'Xoic."

"... _'It?'_ You think of Galea S'lar as an _'It'_ , Commander?" T'eon smiled his disbelief, teasing his friend openly.

"I do not think of her at all." The Commander mumbled, an attractive scowl darkening his features. "...How long does it take to carry out a command Helmsman? I ordered this search 7.3 hours ago! Are my people becoming lax in their duties?"

"It is a very large planet, Lord." One burly crew member answered in lieu of any other willing to take such a risk, all acutely aware of their Command's unreasoning anger of late. "It would take 17.9 solar days to search the land surface alone."

"I do not have 17.9 solar days!" M'Kal vented his rage gratefully.

"We will find Commander K'xoic, M'Kal." The sultry voice ceased any further confrontation for the moment.

The Commander turned a heated glance to the approaching figure, his mood no better for the obvious attempt to placate him.

"Be patient but a while longer with them." The beautiful female placed a calming hand on the huge biceps, her eyes allowing their involvement even here among his men.

M'Kal looked indifferently to the contact but his voice held his disdain as he spoke. "I do not like to be ..touched." He lifted cold eyes to emphasize his point.

The contact was slowly severed but the female clearly took no offense. "You did not mind being 'touched' last evening."

"Yes, I did." M'Kal corrected easily, aware the physician had remained stationary and was privy to all being said. He oddly, was pleased to allow T'eon's clear breech of protocol for once. "I simply needed..diversion."

"You can be so cold and indifferent, M'Kal." The female smiled provocatively. "I find that very appealing in a male."

M'Kal lifted his head, his expression carefully neutral.

"But, you are other things as well." She continued, sensing even now she was pushing the limits the being would allow. "The most powerful Fleet Commander under the Council's rule, for instance." Se moved decidedly closer. "Power can be a very potent..aphrodisiac, I am told."

"Return to your post." The Romulan was unmoved by such praise.

The female prepared to take her leave with an almost playful shrug of the well developed but undeniably feminine shoulders. "A good enough vantage point from which to watch you work your magic."

M'Kal's attention returned to the view-screen. He scanned the browns and greens fo the land mass on the planet, the preceding incident already forgotten. He absently sat into the rigid confides of his Command chair, knowing he would have to wait this interminable period out no matter the cost.

He dreaded inaction above all else. It was not something at which he excelled. One of the few things.

"Your taste has deteriorated, my friend."

M'Kal did not take his eyes from the screen, having expected a comment from the physician. "She is a very beautiful female, not to mention.. intelligent. Be honest, T'eon."

"Galea is beautiful and possesses twice the intelligence."

"She is not beautiful." M'Kal was not aware of the edge to his voice. "Not truly and as for her intelligence? I personally, think that a very doubtful proclamation."

"You said yourself she was beautiful. Do you not remember?"

" _No, I do not!"_ The Commander grated his weariness. "Nor do I wish these constant reminders of what once was! Do I make myself clear on this, T'eon?"

"It is my duty to point out your mistakes, Lord." T'eon remarked quietly. "I am also your friend and wish what is best for you."

"Only I may judge such a matter." M'Kal arose, somewhat agitated but more from the waiting than any real anger. "For only I know what is in my hearts."

"And this one?" T'eon motioned across the way, his look untroubled. "She..is in your hearts?"

The Romulan refused a direct reply. "..At least she is my own kind."

T'eon prepared to take his leave, having no more stomach for such speech. " _Perhaps she is at that_..." He showed his distaste. "If you truly believe what you just implied." He walked a good measure away, preferring to flirt with the bio-technician who busied herself at her station off to M'Kal's right.

* * *

 

**Pyrus IV  Planet Surface**

Galea could not stop the bleeding for the gash was deep. She re-wrapped the useless arm as best she was able, using the strips of cloth torn from the lining of her jacket.

Each movement sent agonizing shafts of stark pain throughout the slender torso. She tentatively felt the left side of her body, her touch delicate but she winced with each point of contact.

 _Her leg_ , she had hurt on the fall down the cliff side.  She glanced at the blood-soaked patch of fabric covering the area.    _Her ribs_...she thought perhaps the creatures had broken during the initial struggle upon first capture.

The leg was functional, to a degree. It had been a stupid mistake on her part but the loss of blood had weakened her terribly. _She had fallen_.

Her fingers were too cold, too numb to respond as she had commanded and she had lost her grip, sliding a very long way down the cliff-side, before being able to stop her descent. The rugged landscape had done nothing to cushion her fall.

The gash in her arm was from one of their weapons. For three days now, it had throbbed incessantly and it hurt terribly. She blocked a good deal of the pain with the mind technique Spock had taught her but she could not block the fever from the ensuing infection.

 _That these were the least of her worries somehow did not reassure her_.

Still...she was alive. The others were not.

The others were...dead.

For a moment, it was difficult to remember if that was a good thing..or bad. She shook her head to clear it, gasping as the stabbing agony pierced through her mind and body yet again.

Galea struggled silently to her feet, knowing she had to arise. To move on. To force herself do so, but her unsteady legs gave way instantly.

She hit the ground hard, the red-hot pain of contact jarring her senses. She sank, unconscious, into the white void of blessed peace.

All coherent thought ceasing abruptly.

* * *

 

**Orbit: Pyrus IV/ Bridge Section: The Galleon**

M'Kal sat bolt upright in his Command chair, his senses strained...alert.. He waited, on edge, _knowing something was wrong_ , knowing he must act..

T'are, his guard, stepped forward, having witnessed the unusual occurrence. He hesitated visibly. "Trouble, Lord? ...I may assist?"

M'Kal held up a silencing hand abruptly, still too attuned to what his mind was allowing, to acknowledge the interruption.

T'eon approached, his brow furrowed, his eyes trained on the younger Romulan's averted profile.

All were silent, reading their Commander's features, feeling his alarm.

Out of the silence came...nothing of value, however. _The moment was over_. Fleeting though it had been.

M'Kal settled back absently in his chair, his mind far from resolved. A feeling of deep unrest..uneasiness..urgency still very much within his soul.

" _I want the hybrid found!"_ He barked his command, his frustrations released in the sharp thud of his mammoth fist against the arm of the chair.

"What was it, M'Kal?" T'eon stepped to the being, concern etched on the still handsome, though lined features. "..What?"

The being was glad to be offered an avenue of escape for his mental anguish, immediately responsive to the inquiry.

"..I..do not know." He hesitated, realizing his tone was too sharp. "I..do not...know." He deliberately calmed the confusion of his normally concise, analytical mind along with the irrational anger he was experiencing. " _Something_!" Of that, he was positive, the vestiges of whatever it had been still lingering deep within the recesses of his subconscious,

"Nothing perhaps." It was disgusted, his failed attempts to reach a conclusion hampered by such public surroundings. "A...feeling." He waved aside the annoyance he felt with himself for his inadequacies.

"Concentrate!" T'eon lowered his voice, sensing the being needed to explore the problem upsetting him. "Perhaps it will return."

M'Kal shook his head minutely. "All I received was..pain. A moment of unbearable..pain." He absently glanced about the bridge scene. His people busied themselves at their various duties, for which he was pleased. If they were interested in the affairs taking place, at least they were pretending otherwise. "..And..then it was gone." He sighed heavily.

"Who?..Who was in pain?" T'eon puzzled.

"I do not know."

"No image?" The physician persisted. "Nothing?"

"..No." M'Kal lied. But he realized, there had been no reason to do so.

T'eon nodded thoughtfully but held his peace.

"The area we just passed.." M'Kal moved on instinct, for he had little else. The helmsman waited alertly for him to complete his thought. "Examine it again!"

M'Kal forced himself to settle back, his hands to ease their grip on his armrests.

So.. _why had he lied to his friend_? It troubled him greatly. He refused to look to the being beside him. He knew full well who had been in 'pain'...he had sensed it beyond doubt. He had seen the image clearly in his mind's eye.

He should not have lied.

* * *

 

**Pyrus IV**

Galea lay very still. Even though her consciousness had returned several minutes ago, she refused to chance movement yet again. _The memory of her last attempt still too vivid_.

She felt the cold, damp grit of dirt beneath her cheek. Smelled the pungent aromas of the forest's carpet of grasses and soil.

She lay very still. The wind moved the tree tops which towered above her. The sound having increased in tempo since the last she noticed. How long had she lay there?

Odd, usually she could instantly sense some kind of time frame, instantly know such data.

Her mind was now confused, chaotic..undisciplined. She did not even attempt to put it in order. _She merely accepted what was._

A storm approached. She could hear the thunder in the not-to-far distance. It had turned decidedly colder.

With great effort of will, she struggled to a sitting position. She could not stay here. She had glanced about the heavily foliaged area. She must seek shelter. But, even the simple act of sitting drained her of any reserves of strength and it took several more minutes before she felt strong enough to move again.

 _Time was a variant_. It did not seem to matter as it once had. The fact puzzled her. She felt light-headed, her vision swimming dangerously in and out of focus. She did not wish to die on this planet, of that she was certain.

But, in a larger sense..did anyone ever wish to die..no matter the time or place? _Was this what dying felt like_?

Unproductive...unproductive line of thought.

If..if she could just get to the next... her mind refused to aid her. What was that called over there...? That..that... _little clearing with the patch of tall grass_... grassy..grassy knoll.. Her mind flashed images.. A vivid pink dress..a lovely woman...an Earther.

Someone was shot...killed. _Now, who had it been_? This was important, surely.  But, she could not connect any of the data her brain was sending.

Oh well..perhaps another time.

* * *

 

**Orbit: Prius IV/ Transport Station Number Six**

"I will go alone."

"Impossible, Commande–"

M'Kal stepped unto the landing platform, his expression set, for he had expected his guards' objections, prepared for them. He turned, the heavy cape swirling about the powerful calf muscles with a flowing, graceful movement.

"It is our duty to protect you, Lord!" T'are almost pouted the fact.

"I am aware of your duty and it will be duly noted in the ship's log that you obeyed my orders." M'Kal lifted an expressive brow. "Yes?" He did not wait for confirmation. " _I go...alone!"_

The Romulan nodded curtly to his transporter engineer, instantly feeling the reassuring out-of-body tingle envelope him as the entire room faded into oblivion.

* * *

 

**Pyrus IV**

"...Four." Galea whispered her awe, her vision clear enough to see the imposing bulks outlined against the frequent stabs of lightening illuminating the night sky at different intervals. "By the Creator... _Four of them!"_

All hope faded with the realization that what she saw was reality.

She stood perfectly still, having no other recourse to take.

The female favored her left side, leaning, her injured arm cradled protectively. Her eyes moved listlessly from one imposing figure to another. It did not seem appropriate to try a useless gesture of defiance or supposed dignity.

They could see she was injured. _They knew she could not flee_. They knew it was ended but what was worse is that they knew...she...knew, as well.

The moment progressed, suspended in time. Galea kept silent, her mind strangely void of any real emotion.

She could smell their stench even from this distance. Did these creatures never bathe? It seemed a rather mute point, of course. Her eyes took in their garb...the clothes almost as filthy as her own, keeping in mind, she had deliberately covered herself and at quite frequent intervals, with all the mud and grime she could lay her hands upon.

The powerfully chiseled features were twisted in animal-like anticipation of what was to come. The yellowed stained teeth apparent in each foul-breathed mouth clearly visible in the crackling light of each shaft of energy sent from the heavens.

Galea's stomach convulsed sickenly. She reached instinctively to her belt for the only weapon she had been able to fashion.

She brought the sharply pointed stick upward into view, hearing the low chuckles of amusement issue forth from her subjectors for such puny efforts on her part.

The woman could see their point, for all that, silently agreeing with the general consensus.. The laughter ceased when she placed the needle-point tip gently against the soft, yielding skin of the slight indentation where her throat began.

Fury replaced amusement, the dark, menacing eyes stabbed her with the promise of regret should she be so unwise as to attempt take their rightful victory from their very hands.

Galea found herself unmoved by the threat of such unleased violence. She had seen it all before. The fact it was now directed toward her, left her profoundly indifferent.

Even her fear was absent. She, in truth, was aware of only one encompassing emotion. A great welcomed sense of release. Finally...it would all be over and done.

" _Must you be so dramatic, Centurion_?"

Galea's mind shut down completely. She turned ever so slowly to the sound of the mockingly stated accusation. She moved slowly..because of the pain. She had turned.. Because of the unexpected. Her mind ceased functioning for the simple fact that what her eyes told her she witnessed..logically, could not be. Spock would be proud of her...

The woman chalked it up to exhaustion..pain and fever. She would explain it away later, if she was to have a 'later' in her life.

She could not pull her eyes away from...The Vision. For 'It' was astounding to behold.

The tall, eloquent figure was set amidst the dark blue backdrop of the furious sky. The magnificent cape billowed in the angry winds. The hooded face, features non-existent, was hidden within the black void of eerie shadow. A reserved power..a tangible 'force', emanated from it's very form.

 _Was this 'Death'_?

If so, 'Death' had a most singularly familiar voice. But..why not? Was not her former Commander the very embodiment of all she dreaded? All she feared?

Who better to portray 'Death' to her?

Logical, really.

But, what was not logical. What refused register as tangible fact, was..why 'Death' itself, _would need a disruptor to perform the function of what it was in existence to perform._ Could not the Entity do it's task with a single 'touch'?

But, a disruptor was exactly the thing leisurely pulled from within the confides of the black folds of the cape. A disruptor's blinding ray of light was what Galea saw erupt from the lethal hollow tunnel of the weapon's deadly barrel.

Not once, but four separate bursts of sheer brilliance dazzled her weary eyes. Galea shut them for the brightness hurt somewhat but she could still hear the static electricity of the lingering essence of the weapon's power after each frightening hiss.

And then...the silence resumed.

The eerie..unnatural...quiet.

Galea reluctantly opened her eyes. She numbly surveyed the area. What greeted her eyes was the remains of what once had been..the four rather imposing adversaries.

The bodies were crumpled, totally disfigured, for a disruptor's ray scorches it's victims beyond recognition. The heat fusing the flesh and bone together into smoldering clumps.

She had only seen the actual effects twice in her life. Both times she had returned to her quarters only to find herself violently sick to her stomach.

The female waited for the feelings to come even now..but they did not. She looked back at the slight sound behind her, starting visibly to find the black-caped apparition standing so very close to her.

The large blue gaze remained fixed upon the shadowy features. She could not look away, even though she desperately felt the need.

The ghostly figure lifted a menacing hand, holding it out toward her.

Her eyes widened in alarm as the cold shiver ran the length of her spine. Galea shrank away from any supposed contact with the gloved appendage or it's unearthly owner.

Slowly...the hand was lowered.

She could feel the heavy weight of 'It's' gaze even though she could discern no eyes in the darkness of the hooded face.

The woman's gaze followed the magnificent physique absently, her thoughts stagnant.

So much had happened in so short an interval. Before, she had at least known her fate, unpleasant as it had been. _This..unknown factor was somehow more threatening_.

What did it want? What was expected of her? Should she speak? And, if so..what was she to say? Was she to be the next victim?

Galea glanced fearfully to where she knew the disruptor to be.

 _Never mind then_ , she told herself. Could it be any worse than what the creatures would have done? She resolutely pushed aside the images of the charred bodies behind her. They were no longer a factor.

Die as L'Ar had died. Die with dignity. Yes..a noble death was always preferable. Besides..she was certain the rays would kill her instantly. She would not suffer. She did not think so at least. Why had she never researched the question.

Damn! _DAMN!_ She should have researched such a vital issue, surely..

"Do you not wish to come home?"

'Death' was addressing her yet again. His voice was rather soothing, actually. Home? Was 'hell' to be her permanent 'home'? Surely It had meant..His 'home'. For all eternity? Had she been so horrible a being to deserve such a fate? She had sinned, of course, with the Commander, but surely that was mostly his fault.

She did not believe in hell. _Spock did not believe in Hell_.

She scowled darkly up at the ominous creature.

M'Kal removed the hood leisurely. "You are in dire need.." He raked the small figure absently. "...of a bath."

Galea's eyes fell downward as she looked about the grime of her clothing, her fingers feeling the mud-caked strands of her long, matted hair.

She lifted a hollow, uncomprehending stare.

M'Kal stepped closer and she stumbled, getting out of his path. His eyes swept her smudged features with a cryptic lift of his brows. "I can not believe I still find you acceptable." He shook his head woefully, flipping his communication device open in the next second. "What the hell...can I possibly be thinking!" He mumbled dejectedly.

He then straightened his form to it's full height. Galea stared up to his profile. He turned his head, feeling her eyes. "Do not allow it to go to your head...but.." The dark eyes swept her form meticulously with undue familiarity. "If you wish to go to _mine.._ feel free." He motioned with his hand according, to illustrate his meaning.

She looked at him as if he were insane, having caught the reference.

The Commander turned his head back, a slow grin pulling at his sensual mouth. "Transport...two to beam up."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Transporter Room/ Romulan Flagship:  Galleon**

Galea stood still, her senses reacting with alarm to her new surroundings.

M'Kal turned about, realizing she had not followed him down the platform steps of the Transport Station. He scowled his impatience but T'eon put a restraining hand out, slowly approaching the girl, having studied her for a long beat now.

The Commander allowed the physician his lead, sensing something was not quite as it should be with his former Science Officer.

Galea's hand tightened contractively on the weapon she still held from the planet, retreating slowly from the older being's approach.

T'eon halted his steps, exchanging glances with M'Kal, then returned his interest to the female.

"You are injured, Midshipman." He noted the fact she favored the left side of her body. "You are bleeding."

Galea looked to the gash in her arm..the one that dripped blood unto the meticulously clean floor of the Transport Room. She seemed surprised to find herself in such a predicament.

"If you will come with me, I will repair the damage."

The beautiful Romulan female, the younger hybrid was later to know as A'laia, came alongside M'Kal, her dark-eyed gaze openly interested and appraising. She smiled her concern. "By the Creator, M'Kal, you took this to your bed? What were you thinking?" She shook her head woefully. "You are not exactly as I had envisioned you." Galea was addressed.

The tall, willowy dark beauty stepped more into the light and Galea was reminded of a book Spock had once shown her of an ancient civilization founded on Earth.

The culture created wondrous works of art from rock and clay. This female's features recalled to mind the classic beauty of many of the statue's faces. This vision seemed as cold and empty of emotion as any of the stone creations to Galea's fatigued mind.

"From the crew's endless accolades, I was expecting..." The amused glanced trailed about the dirt and tattered remnants of the clothing Galea wore. "..a bit more..to be honest."

Galea drew in a long, cleansing breath slowly, so as not to disturb her body unduly. She exhaled just as carefully, seeking a place to sit down. " _This is hell_." She decided emphatically, speaking quietly, to herself.

She sat against a nearby wall, grateful for the support. She could take no more. She simply could not. Not at this time. Perhaps if she could just rest a while.

 _How long had it been_? How long since she had beamed down to the planet? So much had happened...so...much.

"I need your report, Centurion." M'Kal stated brusquely, his mind uneasy with the manner in which the woman reacted. It was so unlike her usual self-contained response to any given situation.

"Commander..it would be better if the Science Officer would accompany me first to Sick Bay." T'eon warned with a look to the being. "Is this agreeable to you, Lord?"

M'Kal could see the other male's approach netted a better response than his own more abrupt, official stance so he did not mind the intervention as much as he normally might.

"You must be very tired, Centurion." T'eon stated quietly, having managed to approach her close enough to stoop before her. He balanced his arms across his thighs, examining her in minute detail. "...What the hell has happened to you, Fledgling?" He shook his head woefully, his eyes gentle on the small, up-turned features that watched him so intently.

The questions seemed to puzzle the female greatly.

T'eon extended his hand. Galea looked at it for a long beat, searched the quiet eyes then..slowly placed her smaller one trustingly into the waiting palm.

M'Kal felt a tinge of jealously that the physician had managed to do what he, himself, had failed but he repressed the petty emotions instantly.

The proceedings were abruptly interrupted by the untimely intrusion of the Nebula Star's First Officer.

He entered the area unannounced with two Security Personnel, his stride purposefully directed, his manner stoically official.

Galea struggled to arise, recognizing a higher ranking Officer...one to which she still held allegiance. Every bone in her body..every muscle decried such an unwise move on her part. She masked the pain, her expression now quite unreadable. _Thank The Creator for Mr. Spock,_ she thought fleetingly.

M'Kal did not like the intrusion..not one little bit and was not above voicing his views.

"First Officer V'Ank, Lord. He beamed over directly after your departure from the Galleon." M'Kal's First explained the breech of protocol hastily, seeing his Commander's dark scowl of displeasure. "I assume full responsibility for the decision to drop the ship's shields long enough to accomplish the boarding."

" _Of course you do_." M'Kal warned chillingly, then turned an icy stare to the person in question.

"It is my duty to be here. I have a right to question the female, Lord." V'Ank defended not only himself but M'Kal's officer as well.

M'Kal remained silent, his gaze unwavering, his mood certainly no better.

"I will answer you inquiries, First." Galea advanced slowly, her fatigue weighing heavily upon her mental state, as was the dread of complying with what she had agreed to do.

The First's eyes flicked her with total indifference. _The crew of the 'Star' had not exactly welcomed her with warmth and open arms._

The Second-In-Command, this male..had never been less than respectful in his dealings with her, however, while others had been more openly critical of the half-breed intruder forced so blatantly into their midst.

It had been a difficult first few weeks. Most difficult, indeed.

Commander K'Xoic had eased the situation as much as he could under such trying circumstances to Galea's great surprise and she had been grateful. Extremely so. Kindness did not often greet her no matter where she happened to be.

"The Commander?" The question was put to her in a curt, no-nonsense tone.

"... _He is dead_." Galea replied as evenly as the turbulent emotions inside her would allow. "As are the other two."

"The Centurion? The Commander's guard? ...The Ambassador?"

She nodded solemnly.

The dark eyes raked her suspiciously. "..But _you_...are alive."

Galea thought she sensed where the inquisition was leading.

"How...did they die?"

"Honorably." She told the truth. " _Of course_. The..Creatures, the...New Ones..did not take the news of the impending removal process with the..optimism we had hoped. They..seemed willing to listen at first.." She trailed away, memories flooding her consciousness.

She winced inwardly, feeling sick to her stomach suddenly.

"There was no communication attempts with the ship."

"Our devices were taken from us upon materialization."

"As simply as that."

"No.. _not as simply as that_." She conceded. "Commander K'Xoic's Centurion was..killed in the impending attack." Galea could have said 'because' of the resistance he had made. She could have said, instead of 'killed', what was really done to the being, but that would help no one at this point. The details, surely, were unimportant.

"And the Commander, himself?"

"Later.." Galea lowered her head, fighting her depression, her anguish. ".. _He died..later_. Most valiantly." She lifted her head with great difficulty. This was proving impossible.

" _How?"_ The First was becoming less and less enchanted with what he clearly considered evasive answers. "How did he die, Midshipman..in what manner, exactly?"

"..A blow to..the head." She felt the nausea arise in her throat, closing her eyes to the vision the words recalled to mind. _Several blows...repeated blows_. Over and over until the skull was crushed. Until the brain matter began spilling out unto the...

Galea gasped, striving for control..she winced physically from the exertion it took to halt the hideous recollections. She turned aside, hiding any reaction from those gathered.

She focused on a technique Spock had drilled into her mind, knowing the report must be given out of respect for her fallen comrades. Any doubt or suspicion must be totally obliterated. Her answers must be concise, exact..above recrimination.

She took in a deep breath and continued. "They wished him to contact the ship. They wished to board her. The Commander refused. For that decision, he died." Her control was solid again, her conviction, strong. "The Centurion perished in an earlier attempt to escape. He was so ordered.. It was imperative we communicate our situation to the 'Star'. ...As I said, _they all died most valiantly_."

The female hid her shaking fingers from sight, curled into the palm of her hands, the nails digging hard into the tender flesh.

"And you.." The First lifted a sardonic brow. _"You...did not die."_

The woman sensed the hatred behind such a statement.

"You are alive. Your comrades are dead. _What is your explanation_?"

"...I...escaped."

"How was that possible?"

An excellent question, one for which she had not had time to prepare. She could not tell the truth but to lie would put her in the worst possible light and yet..she must not tell the truth.

"There...was..momentary confusion and in the ensuing frame of time, I...was able to get free and then I hid until the nightfall of the first day."

That much was true at least.

"...There was a celebration the same night and it was through this atmosphere I escaped to the mountains..or rather, I was at their base when found by.." She motioned to the being to her left who had stood by without a word or gesture. "Commander M'Kal. My plans were to contact the ship from the villages we monitor."

"Were you ordered to do so?"

Galea blinked once, swallowing hard. "...Yes." She whispered the lie.

M'Kal's brow furrowed darkly once again. By the Creator.. _she lied!_ Well..at least she had enough sense to do so. He breathed somewhat easier, finally.

He stepped about the younger Romulan, turning leisurely to face him. The Commander was not certain how much longer Galea could hold up under this interrogation.

"If you are accusing this female of a breech of honor, _so state the charge_. She will answer it at the proper time and the proper place. Neither of which are at this particular moment..or..on _MY_..ship."

M'Kal's reputation proceeded him, the belligerent, uncivil attitude of second's before was respectfully altered when confronted by the actual presence of a long-time legend.

"Forgive me, Lord, but you must see the implication of what has occurred here."

"She has stated she followed orders. Of what implications do you speak?"

"We..we only have her word that.."

 _"I accept her word_."

The silence was deafening.

Galea puzzled why this being was being so..supportive. Of course, M'Kal had his reasons but she could not allow him to get involved with this mess. "Commander, I will transport to the 'Star' with the First.."

"You will 'do'.." M'Kal snapped icily.. " _What it is I tell you 'do'!"_ He had not even spared her a glance. "My orders were to locate Commander K'Xoic or his party. I have done so! Until I receive further orders, she remains in my custody. Now... _get the fuck off my ship_ , Sir..or I shall surely PUT..you off her!" James T. Kirk had said those exact same words to M'Kal only a few short months back. The Commander's total recall aided him in this instance. He thought Kirk had been most effective at that time.. It never hurt to immolate the enemy from time to time.

M'Kal's two constant guards, the massive T'are and the equally impressive but smaller, S'Yrat..stepped forward, knowing an 'command' when it had been issued, their expressions benign and fully concentrated on the object of their leader's displeasure.

T'are had shoved Galea aside as he had stepped for she, while not truly in the way, could possibly have been so sooner or later and he found no reason to stand on ceremony. He cut an amused stare down to the indignantly resentful female but soon enough returned his stare to the other Romulan Officer.

" _You need to bathe_." He disgusted the fact, all the same. It felt good to berate the half-breed once again. She reacted so well, after all. This time was no exception he was secretly pleased to note.

"I should not cast aspersions were I you!" Galea fumed. Of course, she needed to bathe! Why did everyone insist upon such a stupid reminder?

She found herself bothered by the accusation in spite of her resolve to 'consider the source' as James Kirk often rebuked.

"Commander M'Kal is finished with you. He wishes you to leave now." T'are ignored the female, concentrating on his current mission in life. " _You will go_."

"..We..we will stay in orbit and..await the Council's advice and direction." The First had stiffened, almost, but not quite warned of his intentions. He took his leave immediately.

M'Kal turned as well and was gone in but another instant.

Galea released the breath she had been unaware she held, drawing in a shaky breath.

T'eon grinned down at her and motioned for her to follow his lead.

* * *

 

**Sickbay: Romulan Warship Galleon**

"I cannot distinguish blood from filth." T'eon waved the girl into a cubicle. "Can you manage?"

Galea primly closed the gaping front of her uniform, her eyes shifting awkwardly.

T'eon glanced about. "Ah..M'Kal." He nodded. "We have only begun. It will take a while yet."

M'Kal ignored the remarks, his attention for the female. "You were lying before. _Tell me what truly happened down there_." He began without preamble.

Galea remained silent..introverted.

T'eon read the stubborn set to her features. "Can this not wait?"

"Do you think your father's influence will get you out of this mess?"

"My sire's assistance is the last I would expect." She flared.

"You are in dire need of someone's assistance!" M'Kal exploded. "Then whose, if not...OH, of course!" He paced restlessly in the small space between medical tables. " _The Vulcan_! It is always the way of it, is it not! Perhaps he might even ease whatever it is weighing so heavily on that minute brain you possess with the 'meld'..as he always has!"

"NO!" Galea had listened listlessly throughout the tirade only to react violently opposed at the final taunt. _"NO!"_

The silence was immediate and decidedly uncomfortable for the girl who realized her mistake too late.

She attempted to key her body down but the thought of Spock inside her mind..of anyone..terrified her. No one must know what it was she withheld. No one! Not even Spock!

"..Really." M'Kal drawled lazily, too intelligent not to have picked up on the unforgivable mistake. Galea cursed herself soundly in every language she knew.

Move carefully, you idiot, she warned herself silently. _Think clearly from here on in!_

If she were careful, perhaps she could rectify the error. She must be especially cautious with the being before her.

"Not even our infamous Vulcan may be so privileged as to know the inner workings of your mind in this instance? Interesting...to say the least." M'Kal used Spock's favorite world in all the universes, he was certain. One which Galea imitated constantly to his chagrin and great annoyance.

"..I would not burden Mr. Spock again." She amended quietly now. "To do so would presume upon our friendship. I would never do such an unthinkable thing!"

"What are you hiding?" M'Kal walked slowly about her, studying her meticulously. "What is it you do _not_ say?"

"Will you speak with..the Council?" She asked, feeling the need to wipe her forehead of it's dampness but her manner, she hoped, was straight-forward..direct.

"What happened down there?" M'Kal did not side track so easily and he moved decidedly closer. She could smell the virile essence of the being. "It would be wise to share your little secret with me."

"I am bleeding." She stated unsteadily. "May I at least..cleanse my wounds?"

She held her breath, keeping her eyes lowered chastely.

She felt the dark liquid eyes acutely.

T'eon felt empathy for the female, holding his amusement for her sake. It was always interesting to see his friend spar with this one. They were never dull at least...

" _This is far from ended_." M'Kal stated, his tone saying it all.

He moved away, his mood certainly no better than when he arrived. His path lead him far too close to where she stood, and she certainly had no difficulty hearing his intended rebuke..

" _Bitch_!" The Commander had muttered as he strode past.

Galea bristled at the remark, but dared not retort at such a moment. She was not that stupid, at least.

She caught T'eon's eyes which twinkled merrily to her annoyance. He obviously considered his Commander's slur amusing.

To his credit, the Physician composed himself, motioning graciously to the bathing cubicle once more. "Let us get you all better. Perhaps then, you can handle him as you once were able to do?"

"I have no wish to 'handle' him. I only wish to be away from him."

"You have faired so well from his influence after all." It was sagely nodded. "Never mind. Come along. Let me do MY duty."


	3. Chapter 3

**WARSHIP Galleon: Sick Bay**

Galea awakened with a sense of dread, in an open state of alarm. Her clothes were damp with perspiration, her freshly cleaned hair wetly clinging about her face, clammy about her throat and nape.

 _Had she actually screamed_..or had it only been part of the horrible nightmare she suffered? The female glanced about the silent, empty medical area, her eyes wide and panic-stricken even now, upon realizing her surroundings as familiar and safe.

All was still. Nothing out of the norm.

Good, no one had heard. No one had seen. It was..alright.

Galea breathed a sign of relief, embracing herself tightly for her body trembled violently suddenly and she felt she would be sick to her stomach. Her breathing, quick and shallow now, as if she had run a very long distance and her temples throbbed with a dull, constant thud as her blood rushed through her system unchecked.

She hung her head and wept unashamedly, the release a soothing balm to her tortured soul.

Somewhere within the recesses of her mind, she was reminded, _a true Romulan would never have permitted such a contemptible display of emotion._

For the first time in her life, the female accepted her shortcomings with a degree of apathy, for it no longer seemed important if she measured up to another's concept of how she should perform..of what she should do..of what was the 'correct' thing she must be.

It simply had changed. _All...had changed._

The tears erased a part of the over-whelming grief she was experiencing, the depression that she had hidden deep within her soul for many days now. How then, could they be a bad thing?

She wept for the loss of her shipmates. The demise of a dear friend. She wept for the colossal stupidity of their deaths and more so, the heinous indignity of the way they had to die.

Above all else, dignity and honor was valued by a Romulan. These two things were the staple of their very existence.

How could she, in all good conscious, take from the grieving families of these noble beings, the most important thing left to hold onto?

How could she deny her fallen comrades their rightful place in the annals of Romulan heroism by revealing a fact that held neither relevance or any true importance to the issue.

A Romulan would scarcely have agreed with her concept of what was relevant or certainly, what was important. But, it was she whom the decision had been forced upon and only she would have to face the consequences.

Therefore, it was with an easier heart, her decision was reaffirmed. It did not aid her in her attempts to find any kind of peace of mind, however.

When she tried to sleep, the dreams were always waiting, the nightmares returned, the visions vivid and crystal clear in her fevered, tortured brain.

She should have perished with the others. Why... _Why, in the Creator's Name, had she been spared_?

When would it end? When would it lessen? Surely, time would begin to heal the severity of the emotions she was being forced to feel.

No..it was only self-pity she experienced. She should be made to suffer, even as L'Ar had suffered. He had suffered so much. But, it seemed so many things had gone awry in her life of late.

She admitted, in the depths of her soul, that the separation from M'Kal still was as an opened wound to her heart. No matter how hard she denied it to any and all, the reality of the situation was quite a different fact.

Even to know he was on the same ship again. When he was close, when he looked at her in a certain way, the very sound of his voice. His scent...at times, the tension inside her was almost unbearable.

What did it mean? _Surely she was not stupid enough to wish another bout with such a deadly foe_.

Where was her own pride? Her own dignity, in which case?

No..no, such a concept could not even be imagined again. She simply refused allow it.

But, the strain was there and this, added to the other, and too..what would her father think of her actions on the planet when the story was released? Would he believe, as the First of the 'Star' so obviously did?

Her mind was too full. She needed to rest but she knew rest would not come this night..no. There could be no rest until the voices inside her head were quietened. Until their blood was avenged. Until the guilt of the living was washed away by the cries of the Dead.

No rest...none.

* * *

 

T'eon had put a restraining hand on his Commander's forearm when M'Kal would have entered the room.

The Physician shook his head and motioned to move a discrete distance from the entrance to his domain. Once comfortably away, he spoke without preamble. "She will not reveal what is so obviously troubling her. You know this, M'Kal..just as I know...I do not have the knowledge to assist her."

"Of what do you speak? I..will assist her, if indeed, I do not first, snap her neck with my bare hands!" M'Kal's fears manifested themselves in anger, as was his way.

" _Listen to me!"_ T'eon demanded. "She is seriously ill..not only the physical aspects, which, I think, I can alleviate but more importantly, I am concerned for her mental state. You heard her just now. Do you realize the implications of such an act for one such as she?"

M'Kal stalked back and forth in the corridor, his thoughts private. "She is Romulan..it will pass. Whatever she is experiencing, she will eventually overcome."

"She is Romulan when it suits you..no, M'Kal..she is not like us! She is a hybrid..part human!"

"What would you have me do, Physician? I am at a loss, as much as you." The being snapped his frustrations.

"Several things, the first of which is, get her away from this damned place. She needs rest, nourishment, the correct amount..a regimented environment."

"Those things I can give you." M'Kal took heart, attempting to keep the 'hope' from his voice.

"It will help, but until she unburdens her mind of whatever the hell she experienced down there.." T'eon pointed aimlessly, meaning the planet below the Galleon's orbit, "She will not get better."

"What can be done?" M'Kal's dark humor returned. " _You are the Healer..heal her!"_

"I lack the skill. Get the human. The one they call McCoy. He will know!"

"Ask me the impossible!" M'Kal ranted, turning on the older male angrily.

"I ask what is required."

"I am not a magician, damn you!"

"She would assist you." T'eon reminded quietly. "Would she not?"

* * *

 

**Shore Leave: Isle of Loritus, Upper Regional Landmass, Remus**

The long curls whipped playfully in the strong wind of the ocean breeze. The unruly strands caught the sunlight, the softness undeniably beautiful in it's wild disarray.

M'Kal reluctantly drew his eyes from the soft loveliness, duty causing the intrusive necessity. He listened half-heartedly to what his First was explaining, then walked to join the humans approaching from the far camp.

He glanced once to ascertain the female's where-bouts, content to see she remained steadily engrossed in the soil sample she was gathering, as before.

James T. Kirk, was a human of substantial 'presence'..even from this distance. The Romulan was not looking forward to yet another confrontation with the Commander of the Federation Ship, Enterprise. The very name..of both Kirk and the ship, made the handsome brow furrow even more so than it usually did.

M'Kal trudged through the sand with his thigh high boots, determined to get this farce over and done as soon as human...as..soon as possible. He set his mind and continued the now, shorter distance to the campsite.

Kirk held his eyes as he approached, as always, a measure of distrust within the grey-green depths. The human momentarily glanced away at the Vulcan's bidding, his gaze softening, a smile coming to his mouth as he recognized Galea S'Lar by the sea's edge, meters away.

Soon enough, M'Kal was afforded the steady, calculating scrutiny once more, however.

"Earther." The Romulan nodded formally, then..even more reluctantly turned his attention to Kirk's right. "...Vulcan! You arrive on schedule, good!"

"Yes, we are here, Commander." Kirk consented, seemingly in good enough spirits. " _Now, mind telling us 'why'_?"

"We must speak privately." M'Kal was finding this tasteless enough without his crew members being privy to all that was to be said. He lifted a hand, offering the sanctuary of the large enclosure to his left. "If you will?"

Diplomacy was quickly dispensed with as the two factors settled down to the matter at hand..

"A month now you say?" McCoy moved away from the opening of the make-shift shelter where he previously had stood, watching Galea go about her duties.

"A little over, actually." T'eon confirmed. "She seems fixated upon returning to Pyrus IV...and the nightmares are certainly no better. She sleeps rarely and eats sparingly."

McCoy glanced back to the girl. He opened the flap, stepping unto the sand of the beach, crossing the stretch of land, hands in his pockets.

Kirk felt the tension in the Romulan's body as he watched McCoy's trek. "...What does he do?"

The curt rejoinder was demanded.

"He is assessing the situation on his own, Commander. That is what you wished wasn't it?"

M'Kal straightened, certainly no happier for the information.

Kirk held his smile and motioned his First Officer to follow him as he took a similar path that Leonard McCoy had seconds before.

 _"I cannot tell you how good it is, my friend.."_ Galea smiled wistfully at McCoy, the gesture widening considerably when she recognized his companions, arriving on the scene as well. She touched Jim Kirk's hand, nodding more formally to Spock. "To see you! How very good! Welcome Captain..Mr. Spock! _Welcome_!"

"Well..we were in the neighborhood." Kirk quipped, grinning retroactively for his wit.

"Across the Neutral Zone, Captain?" Galea teased openly. "Still..whatever it is that brought you, I can only appreciate! How long will you stay?"

"That depends on the Commander." Kirk purposely threw the ball into another court if only to see the results, with a certain amount of diligent thought.

"The..." Galea scowled her puzzlement, as all eyes turned to... "Commander?"

"A very delicate mission, Centurion, which may take some time." M'Kal volleyed effortlessly. "Which does not concern you, I think. Return to your duties."

"But..you have asked the Council for my transfer, Lord?" She had tried all day to get an audience with the being, chancing a rebuke to ask the question. "You.. _you promised_." She reminded anxiously.

"Do I break my promises?" He evaded.

Galea stared at him sullenly, knowing without doubt.. _he did and habitually_. "It is imperative I return to Pyrus IV."

"Others are handling the matter, much more capably than you could, I assure you."

" _UNACCEPTABLE_!" The female snapped abruptly.

"..You are dismissed, Midshipman." M'Kal's tone was just this side of frosty, Kirk noted.

Galea had the grace to flush, having momentarily forgotten her 'place' but the Captain was not sure if it was because Spock was present or..because she had dared 'question' her own Commander and..before others.. _especially... Earthers_.

Refreshments were offered..begrudgingly, Kirk was certain, but soon they had regained their seats inside the structure that served as 'Command Center' for the Romulan's stationed on this site. Even when they were on 'shore leave', they were battle ready it seemed to Kirk's mind.

"Which still fails to explain why we were asked here, Commander..granted the invitation being unexpectedly gracious, coming out to the blue, as it were." Kirk was finishing his sentence, stopping for emphasis. "From the Pro-Council Members themselves, no less. Color me impressed... _no...shocked_."

"Merely a continuation of the previously aborted mission, Captain. Surely your officials explained..."

"A mission, you ..yourself, refused to participate in, as I recall." Kirk smiled pleasantly to lessen the reminder.

"I must follow orders even as you, Kirk" M'Kal shrugged the broad shoulders aimlessly. "I do what I am told to do."

"Since when?" McCoy wanted to know. T'eon held his smile admirably, to his credit, for the human's audacity.

M'Kal chose to ignore the sarcasm. "It is important to establish a working relationship, not only for my government. With the Klingon Empire so close at hand for both our respective peace-of-mind and thirsting for new territories.."

"They out number us, it's true but their weaponry is hardly a match for your's." Kirk pointed out.

"Or your's." M'Kal was not to be outdone on the point. "Still, it is shortsightedness to believe that will always be the way of the matter." He leaned back, more comfortable with his lie. "In presenting a united front, what imminent power would be so foolhardy as to challenge?"

" _Unity has never been the Romulan way in the past."_ Spock pointed out.

"The past is just that. A new wave is in the offing, Vulcan. I do not have to condone it, merely uphold it, as is my duty. And..your's."

"And Galea?" Kirk questioned. "Where does she fit into the scheme of things?"

"What makes you believe she does?" M'Kal moved cautiously.

"Because it's the first thing you offered to explain, not this supposed meeting between our respective peoples." Kirk countered easily.

"I thought, as her supposed friends, you would naturally wish the details of her recent ordeal."

"A man of duty putting the well-being of his crew personnel above.."

"I have always put the well-being of my crew personnel above all else, Captain." M'Kal stated quietly.

"Have you, Commander?" Kirk wasn't put off by the chilly reply. "I haven't noticed such a sterling quality in you before."

"Then perhaps you should be more observant in the future."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Kirk pressed relentlessly, enjoying the exchange tremendously.

" _Not particularly_." M'Kal sighed wearily, sensing he was about to hear it, at any rate.

 _"I think_.." Kirk grinned infectiously, continuing. "You were concerned for Galea's state of mind. I think it worried you so badly that you even put aside your inborn distrust and loathing for my specie enough to attempt this little farce yet again."

M'Kal cursed the damnable human's insight but kept his features perfectly unreadable.

"I think you care a great deal for her, Commander. So much so, in fact, that you would even accept the possibility that Spock could help her where you..could not."

The Romulan shifted his eyes from the stately Vulcan. "There is nothing a Vulcan can accomplish that I cannot do better, Earther. Rest assured." He answered lackidasically, the depression, anxiety and fear of the past few months weighing heavily on his mind, truth told, however. "Think what pleases you, human. The truth of the matter is, I have long since dissolved my..association..with the hybrid. She was merely a passing fancy. You understand all about that particular subject, I am given to understand."

Kirk felt Spock straighten ever so slightly by his side. He shifted a quick glance to the impassive features. Ok, he thought.. _so that was one for the guy with the pointed ears_.. He shrugged it off.

M'Kal arose, taking his entourage with him as he left.

T'eon caught James Kirk's eye as he passed, a reluctant admiration and definite amusement found in the dark depths.

Kirk felt somewhat better, but he wasn't sure why just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**ROMULAN ENCAMPMENT: ISLE OF LORITUS**

" _She refused_?" The Commander was instantly up and on his feet. "The Meld?"

"She was quite adamant." Spock confirmed, his usual hands behind back stance used to emphasize the statement he had just voiced.

"Stupid! Imbecilic...utterly..." Words, apparently, escaped the Romulan male in this instance. "Of all the..." Kirk watched the large being stalk about the head of the table area, his mind on the odd behavior displayed. "By the Creator, _I want her DEAD!"_

"Don't bandy words, Commander..tell us how you truly feel on the matter." Kirk had tried to resist, but..not very hard. "You expected she would consent?" It was innocently asked.

"She has always done so in the past!" M'Kal pointed out rather belligerently to Kirk's way of thinking. "It is always you she seeks out!"

Kirk shot Spock a reassuring nod, recognizing jealousy when he saw it, holding his smile for another time, however.

"It was the logical assumption, was it not...Vulcan?"

"Indeed." Spock agreed readily, unphased by the accusations being hurled in his direction. "Which leads me to believe, were it just Galea involved, she would have complied."

"Explain, Mr. Spock." Kirk urged, interested to know what the Science Officer had meant.

" _She is protecting someone, or some..thing, other than herself_." Spock stated.

"Whatever! The fact of the matter is, if she does not lessen the burden on her mind, the thing that is eating away at her.." McCoy was impatient with all the discussion on the subject. "Like a cancer, if it isn't stopped, she will die emotionally from it."

"Cancer?" Kirk was momentarily puzzled by the term.

"A debilitating disease, Captain, of the periods between..."

"Yes, yes." Kirk interrupted. "I get it, Spock. Alright, Gentlemen. This is not acceptable, is it. _Come up with something_. In the meantime, I will speak to her myself.." He sighed, seeing no way around it. "For all the good it will do." He voiced his opinion to no one in particular as he took his leave.

* * *

 

He found the woman sitting on a ledge of rock formation, overlooking the ocean below.

"It's nice up here." He found a flat rock surface, sitting beside her, and for a long moment allowed himself to enjoy the scenery.

Seagulls...or the equivalent thereof, circled in the pristine blue of the sky above, their call unfamiliar to his ears, but their actions unmistakable. The periodically dove, catching prey in their beaks, then flew off to an unknown location to feast.

"Is Romula like this?"

Galea smiled over at him. "I am not to speak of our home planets with an...outsider. But..no, Remus is the..nicer of the two. We vacationed here..well, in a similar location. When I was younger. Romula is rather forbidding but it is our industrial planet. It works out well for our peoples."

"You don't look well." Kirk stated flatly, having noted the dark circles around the usually bright, inquisitive eyes.

"...Well, thank you."  Galea quipped.  "Perhaps it is the wind. My hair is not.."

"It's the man..the Romulan M'Kal mentioned. _This..L'Ar_." The Captain put it on the line. "It concerns him, doesn't it. Was it the way he died?"

Galea's smile faded. "He died an honorable death!" Kirk could sense the stiffening of her body more than witness it. He moved carefully.

"Settle down." He prevented her taking her leave with a gentle hand on her wrist. "I don't know what happened, but you do and it has you tied up in knots inside..doesn't it. You're physically and mentally sick over it. I can help."

Galea calmed a bit, glancing aimlessly to the horizon for a long beat. "It is...better." She shook the long tresses in denial. "I...feel better."

"Do you, Galea? You tell me this man was your friend. Would he wish you the torment you so obviously suffer? What kind of friend is that?"

"He was my friend! The only one that truly accepted me for what I am." The anger was always just under the surface..boiling..churning. " _Do not say differently_!"

"What the hell am I..chopped liver?" Kirk arose, facing the smaller female squarely, his tone matching her's. "I'm your friend too. I accept you!"

Galea lowered her eyes after a beat. "You are..human. It is your nature to..to..judge by other standards."

"And you see those standards as lower?"

"I see them as..different." She corrected. "I am Romulan. I wish to be accepted by my own kind. Is this wrong?" She lifted plaintively searching eyes.

"No, but it isn't the only criterion to go by either." Kirk reminded. "We want to help, Galea. I hate to see you so..injured."

Galea's heart was touched..deeply. "I..." She halted, uncertainly. "I..wish to.." She lost courage. "If..I could relate the...what happened..." She shook her head, bowing it regretfully.

"Galea..." Kirk had to know. "Did they.. _hurt_ you?"

She clearly had caught the reference, her eyes softening. "L'Ar angered them..taking their minds off their intent each time they..approached me." A great sadness swept through her. "Of course, he received the full impact of their..attentions..when his kindness..." She winced from the painful memory.

"They beat him." Kirk took for granted, realizing the simple statement did not in any way encompass what the being must have suffered.

"Continuously." She smiled hollowly. "He was so..strong." Her blue eyes welled with unshed tears. "So very..strong. It would have been better were he...weak."

She closed her eyes, swiping at the tracks of liquid sliding down her cheeks. She glanced hastily about to check if others of her kind had noted the weakness.

"Were you in love with him, Galea?" Kirk asked softly.

"I loved him." She shifted vacant eyes. "But, I was not 'in love' with him. He has a consort..children." She smiled wistfully. "Many..."

"Why is it so imperative you return to Pyrus VI?

She looked directly at him. "Justice perhaps..or punishment. For my crimes."

"What does that mean? What crimes have you committed?"

It was touch and go whether the question would be answered for a moment. But in the end...

"I..." The Romulan woman lifted her head slightly, revealing a lovely profile. " _Killed my friend_."

* * *

 

**STARSHIP ENTERPRISE: SICK BAY (AUXILIARY ROOM B)**

"He will help her?"

Kirk glanced from scrutinizing McCoy and Galea S'Lar through the glass partition, shifting his interest to an unhappy Romulan warrior. "He will do his best. Relax, Commander.. _your 'concern' is showing_."

M'Kal turned a heated gaze to the waiting human.

"Why is that concept so unthinkable to your race?" Kirk pondered. "It isn't a weakness, man..but a strength. Some say..the strongest in the Universe."

" _My world is not your's_. Your concepts mean nothing here."

"It would be so much more simple for you if they were did, wouldn't it." Kirk asked. "But, more importantly..for Galea."

The Romulan's attention was reluctantly caught, Kirk noted as the white hot anger was forced aside in order the cool, efficient brain could function more logically, if only for the woman's sake.

Kirk filed the information away for later use.

"...What are you saying?" It was begrudgingly demanded.

"The greatest support for her could come from you."

M'Kal's brow furrowed with his puzzlement. "...I have done all I can."

"You aren't stupid, Commander and you aren't naive. You must know what it is she feels for you." Kirk took a big chance.

M'Kal's hopes burned heatedly but he stubbornly refused to accept the warmth of their light. "Perhaps at one time, what you suggest was true." He turned, unable to face the enemy, having stated such personal emotions. "...Much has happened. All..has changed."

"Well, _you both try hard enough to convince each other, that much is true."_ Kirk admitted. "Careful, Commander. You might just get your wish. Tell someone often enough the sky is green and doubts start to set in."

M'Kal had not misunderstood the Earther's meaning but remained silent for once.

"If you care for her, allow her to feel it. She will draw strength from you. From the knowledge." Kirk suggested. "She desperately needs strength. You have enough to spare, dammit..even if you feel nothing..what would it hurt _to pretend long enough to see her through this_? When it's over, there would be time to end it then."

In stating the last, Kirk had deliberately given the being a gracious way out of his dilemma. He didn't understand why he had done so. He hoped it was to assist Galea., and not because..he was beginning to feel a certain affinity with the Romulan's lot in life.

"If you meant what you said about the well-being of your crew members, then prove it." The Captain challenged. "How many times has she proven a valuable asset to you? Can you afford such a loss? How much does she contribute to the running of your ship?"

"How much does your computer expert contribute?" M'Kal snapped.

"Spock is my computer expert." Kirk remembered, ignoring the waspish tone. "And he is indispensable!"

"No one is indispensable but the efficiency of my ship diminished 42.7 percent with Galea S'Lar's departure."

"A reason unto itself.. _for a man of duty_." Kirk held the stormy gaze easily.

Quiet fell in the room, as each occupant turned their attention to what was transpiring behind the two-way glass with McCoy and Galea..

The girl was clearly upset..for once in a very long time, the seemingly unshakable control was not apparent. Kirk didn't know whether to be pleased or distressed.

McCoy had said it would be advantageous if some emotion would show through the carefully preserved facade she presented.

"..Does he..harm her?" M'Kal's features were darkly forbidding as he watched McCoy administer more of the drug.

Kirk thought the statement rhetorical, so he remained silent.

The Commander closed his eyes to the words Galea related, his huge hands pressed to the two-way glass. He hung his head, his tone reserved when finally he spoke. "...It is ..unthinkable. _For a Romulan_." He shifted a weary glance to Kirk, then returned to his pastime of watching the two in the next room. "...We judge ourselves by our virility, Human. We are vain creatures, are we not. But.." He sighed heavily, straightening his frame. "It is..what we are."

Kirk could not truthfully say how he might react to the same situation. He just could not. He lowered his gaze, his state a pensively depressed one.

What Galea was relating even now..in the room with McCoy, chilled his soul. He wished he did not have to listen even, but, it was what they had badgered the girl so to tell. He owed her at least the courtesy of hearing the words.

The drug had been administered twice to calm her as the story had progressed. Still, her brow was troubled as she spoke the haltingly tearful narrative. Her reaction, even through the powerful relaxant, one of genuine distress and anguish.

"I now understand why L'Ar asked what it was he asked of her. I would have done no less."

M'Kal lifted his head defiantly, Kirk thought. "I _would not have wished to live either_. No Romulan would."

The room was silent for McCoy had decided to stop the procedure, signaling the girl had been through enough.

"Good." M'Kal spoke quietly. "Perhaps now..she can rest." He turned his head slightly to address Kirk. "It is little wonder she would not relate the truth. L'Ar..and the others..must be avenged."

"What does that mean, Commander? I thought you said the Council wished establish a working relationship with these people." Kirk did not like the sound of that. "They are you ancestors, correct? Direct Descendants of the original monarchs which once ruled your worlds?"

M'Kal simply looked at the Human then returned his attention to McCoy.

Kirk sensed a contained violence within the being.

"To seek revenge would make you just as they were, Commander."

"To do what they did for revenge is one thing. _They sought only the pleasure of inflicting the pain and degradation_." It was icily corrected. "L'Ar did only his duty in protecting the female. It is understood. _'Do Unto Others Only What Is Done To You.'"_

"Well.." Kirk pulled his muscles this way and that, his shoulder bothering him of late. "A variation of something along those lines, I suppose. Romulans invade other worlds, Commander. Conquer them."

"We take what we need, Earther. We are not Klingons, however." M'Kal glared. "Many of the civilizations under our control have prospered. _We kill only as a last measure and never do we torture_. We kill and have done."

"And that makes it alright? How would your race take to such tactics?"

" _We do not_. That is why we are the conquerors and not the conquered. But, if the day comes, we will very likely die as a race. The cycle is unchanging. _If one can adapt, one survives_. My specie has too much pride for it's own good, however. I do not ever foresee a time when we would willingly bow down to a superior force."

"If you are intelligent enough to understand this." Kirk shook his head woefully, "If you can see your own faults, why simply accept them? _Why not try to change them for the better_?"

"I have no interest in such matters." M'Kal told the truth. " _What is he doing_?" He demanded, incensed suddenly.

Kirk stepped alongside the burly individual. "..He is helping her relax." McCoy was in the process of administering some 'bed-side' manner. "He knows what he is doing, Commander..she is in good hands. It was a rough procedure, after all. A little stress relie..."

" _He lays hands on her_!" M'Kal barked his fury. " _It is not permitted_!"

"He's massaging her." Kirk laughed gently at such folly. "It feels good..it will help her sleep."

" _It is not allowed_! She is unmarked!" M'Kal seethed. " _Only a consort is allowed such freedom_!"

"Unmarked? What is tha..."

"There is a word for a female such as she!" M'Kal thought of a few more while he was at it, watching McCoy sooth the woman's temple and neckline, his eyes flashing fire. " _The promiscuous bitch_!"

"She is under medication." Kirk tried reason where no reason existed, he realized. "She can not possibly know or object to..."

Galea groaned her pleasure at one particular antic McCoy offered, the sound sending the Romulan male past his breaking point. The mammoth fist smashed noisily into the pane of the two-way glass, sending a long, crackling split snaking in all directions.

Kirk blinked his awe for the power behind such an incredulous feat for the glass was temper-bonded.

" _SLUT!"_ M'Kal rasped his belief, even though his logic, had it been ruling him at the time, knew the truth of Kirk's words as he had defended the female. "... _FUCKING...HARLOT...MOTHER FUCKING...WHORE!"_

The being swirled about jerkily, his face a mask of black rage, then stalked out of the room, pausing only to sling a metal chair from his path as he went.

Kirk cringed slightly as the object crashed into the steel deck of the ship's bulkhead, across the opposite side of the room, the impact indenting the latter and misshaping the chair into an almost unrecognizable pile of twisted, broken debris.

"I _see you are learning more of our language, Commander_." Kirk called after the quickly disappearing individual as he rounded the corner of the corridor outside the room. " _The Council will be pleased_."

Kirk checked on McCoy who sat, frowning hard at the cracked mirror on his side of the bulkhead.

The Captain shrugged apologetically even though knowing McCoy could not see him. He drew in a cleansing breath, organized his thoughts and..went about his daily business.

 _Such are the days of our lives_ , he thought, as he wondered the familiar corridors of his beloved Enterprise.

Spock would be so pleased he had practiced his diplomacy. He could not wait to share the proceedings with his friend and confidant.

* * *

 

**DAY THREE: ISLE OF LORITUS/ ROMULAN ENCAMPMENT**

" _An Act against the Realm has been committed_." M'Kal addressed his people, his stance one of official proclamation. "It cannot go unanswered. The 'New Ones' must be made to understand our position and our governing policy. I have had communication with the Council."

The being was in formal dress, walking back and forth before his rank and file as he spoke, his steps unhurried, his eyes intent upon those gathered..

His news met with resounding enthusiasm.

" _Blood will be given for blood_." Galea listened more intently than most, Kirk noted, as the Commander continued. "An Envoy will be detached to re-issue our position and further relate our displeasure with the way our Ambassadors were so heinously treated."

Kirk could feel the fervent zeal of the Romulans even though they stood at perfect 'attention'..perfectly immobile, impassive. _He could sense it in their very beings_. He could see it in their eyes.

"The Galleon has been chosen to lead the Armada heading to Pyrus VI." M'Kal continued. Several smiles broke out on the usually stoic features of those under his command. "We will depart shortly, but in the interim, I wish you all to make certain you extend your gratitude to our guests. And your heartfelt appreciation for the effort on their parts, for what I am sure must have been a most trying... _enterprise.._ no pun intended, Captain Kirk." He inclined his head to the human who stood, to the side, with his First Officer and Chief Medical Advisor.

Galea smiled warmly at the three then resumed her military stance.

"This does not mean the mission here is canceled. We will be replaced and Captain Kirk has graciously offered to remain on Romulas..well..here." It was conceded to the surroundings. "For the duration of the time allotted. The Council extends it's gratitude, sir." The being was at his most civil suddenly. "We hope this is merely the first of many encounters between your race and our's, Gentlemen." He finished. He glanced about his people absently, mentally assessing their readiness. "...Consult with the O.D. for your duties. _You are dismissed_."

Spock looked to his 'Commander'. "Is all he says, true, Captain?"

"Concerning his mission..who the hell knows..if you mean..are we being dumped.." Kirk set his mind. "No way in hell. Spock..get me a direct line to the head Honcho within the Council. I want to talk to him yesterday."

"While that is an entirely illogical statement, Captain." Spock had to say it or die. "I woefully admit, I did, indeed, follow your train of thought. Perhaps I am spending too much time away from my own kind."

"Or perhaps you aren't spending enough. I'm just starting to like you...don't blow it." McCoy suggested..strongly.

Spock raised a proverbial brow but other than that..kept his thoughts private, as was his way.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY FOUR ... ROMULAN ENCAMPMENT**

Galea ran her tricorder over several different varieties of fauna, her attention fixed and immediate. M'Kal shook his head wearily as an Argilian Angel-Eel snapped the end of her finger as she had attempted persuade it from it's hiding place among the crystal shards of 'flowers' in which it dwelled.

Galea started visibly, retracting her hand abruptly then glanced at the profusely bleeding apenditure with scientific detachment. "...Interesting." She murmured the observation, before going off in search of the Physician to mend her new-found wound.

" _She has the brains of a Tilas Water Plant_." The Commander was certain.

"They possess no brain, Commander." Spock pointed out the obvious.

"My point, Vulcan." M'Kal scowled over at the being, annoyed for the rejoinder.

"She won't be allowed to go with you, correct?" McCoy wanted to confirm his hypothesis.

"The last place she needs to be is Pyrus IV. You ARE..aware?"

" _Who has better right to return, but..no."_ M'Kal reluctantly conceded. "She will be assigned other duties."

"Have you informed her?" Spock asked pointedly.

"I will inform her when she needs to know, Vulcan. _And she will comply with my orders_."

Spock said nothing, simply raised his brows, sighed lightly, then compressed his lips thoughtfully, his thoughts his own.

"I wish to thank you for your assistance with my..Centurion." M'Kal nodded curtly to Kirk, including McCoy in the gesture. "It was timely and appreciated. I owe you, Human. _I pay my debts_. If ever you are in need of my services or the Galleon's.." He let it hang.

"I cannot persuade you to re-think this venture?" Kirk asked.

"Even if I were agreeable, it is a directive from the Council. Perhaps through diplomatic channels?" M'Kal knew there was no hope there, but it did not kill him to be polite in this instance..it gave him a pain, but..he could bear it.

Spock had contacted Serek but Kirk knew the chances of intervention were non-existent as well.

"You cannot believe this is the answer. You aren't that stupid." The Captain put it on the line.

"You were invited here to further relationships, not to dictate policy, Earther. Move cautiously." M'Kal warned. " _Our affairs do not concern outsiders_."

"These people are your descendants. I thought Romulans valued blood lines above all else."

" _Had I my way, I would eliminate the entire planet_. The New Ones are not Romulan." M'Kal spoke his belief. "They are more Klingon."

"Your orders state that you are to spare their leaders. Someone on the Council hopes to salvage something out of this mess."

"How is it you know the contents of my sealed commands, Kirk?"

"You owe us..you said so. I want to accompany you to Pyrus IV." Kirk called in the marker.

"Impossible!" M'Kal stated curtly.

"Then Galea is correct. _Your word means very little, I see_." Kirk shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly.

The silence in the tent was thick. Spock straightened slightly, waiting the moment out in his usual patient manner, McCoy shook his head woefully for Jim Kirk's less than tactful way of managing things.

"... _You challenge me?"_ M'Kal's blood heated with his anger.

"You make my mouth water, but no. This is supposedly a peace-keeping mission. No challenge, Commander. Just a simple statement of fact, apparently." Kirk motioned to Spock and McCoy that they would be going. The conversation was ending. "Now that I know what I'm dealing with, I will act accordingly. Much as I would with a ..oh, I don't know..let's say... _a Klingon."_

M'Kal fumed inwardly, the insult hitting home. " _I have killed beings for less, Terran!"_

"Yeah, whatever.." Kirk dismissed the issue. "See you around the galaxy, don't do anything I wouldn't do..oh wait.." He feigned puzzlement. "That's exactly what you're planning on doing..sorry, confusion reigns momentarily. My mistake."

Spock preceded him to the opened flap of the tent. McCoy shrugged mentally, accustomed to the Captain's rather dramatic way of handling a problem.

"..I have my orders even as you have your's." M'Kal called after the human angrily.

" _Then alter them somewhat_." Kirk jumped at the small concession offered, sensing the Romulan was bothered by his taunt in spite of his stoic demeanor. "I think you want a voice of reason on this one, Commander. _What can we do, after all_? On a ship full of your own people?"

"Then why accompany us?" M'Kal was suspicion itself, not trusting the Earther one iota.

"Truthfully? I hope to stop what's going to happen but if not? Then I will have at least tried. _It's MY duty_. You understand all about duty, right?"

* * *

 

**CONFERENCE ROOM A... FEDERATION STARSHIP ENTERPRISE**

"Jim, he's right on this one." McCoy cradled his coffee absently, leaning forward in his chair, his arms resting on the table before them.

"You're kidding!" Kirk was stunned. " _You approve of wiping out an entire population_? What is this..Nazi Germany?"

"I mean, we aren't here to run their worlds." Bones clarified. "We may not like it but the future of our interaction with these people depends on how we handle this first contact. They reached out..it has to mean something after all this time. Should we blow it?"

"What about Pyrus VI? We simply allow those people die?" Kirk was getting angry with the turn of the conversation.

"They would die were we not here, Captain." Spock stated. " _Their actions dictated the outcome_."

" _SPOCK!"_ Kirk blinked his shock.

"I am merely stating, for the good of the many, further contact with the Romulans would benefit the Alliance Of Planets. They can be a powerful ally..and a deadly foe. _One must weigh the balance_."

"You don't believe that crap!"

"He's saying, Jim, these people have shown a tendency toward malice..what the hell did they call them? 'The New...whatever...' McCoy frustrated with a curt wave of his hand. "The Romulans have their own justice system. _Would we like it if they came to Earth forcing their views on our society?"_

"Bottom line, Gentlemen! _People will die_. How many are 'acceptable' to appease our conscience? Our leaders? Would you like to give me a number here?"

"What can we do? The Enterprise is no match for the entire Romulan War Fleet." McCoy snapped. "It's our job to give you the facts, straight out simple. What you do with the input is up to you. I've said my piece."

Kirk tried to calm his anger. The room was silent for a long beat, the tension high.

"Captain..we do not advocate Romulan deaths. But, our mission was stated quite clearly and concisely, was it not?" Spock, always the voice of reason, broke the moment.

"There has to be another solution." Kirk was adamant. " _Thanks for all your help_.." He stormed off, needing time to think the situation through.

* * *

 

**ROMULAN WARSHIP GALLEON.. COMMANDER'S QUARTERS**

_"I must be allowed to accompany you down to the planet, Commander_! I must! Who has better right? And..and, I shall be ever so helpful to you!" Galea pleaded her cause earnestly. "I know these creatures! I know how they think, what they will do or not do! _You need me_!"

M'Kal looked up from his busywork, his eyes allowing his mood. He placed a few tape decks aside. "I... _what?"_

"Well, in the sense..I can be useful to you. That is all I..meant." She did not wish to alienate him, altering her tone and manner hastily. "Commander, please. _I will do anything you say I must_ , but, please..allow me accompany you down." She wrung her hands, not realizing her actions. "...Please."

He continued to look at her, nothing more.

"..I have never asked anything of you before." She hoped he would remember as much. "I..ask _this."_

"Do you consider me 'owing' you in some fashion, Centurion?" His tone dared her to answer in the affirmative.

"No." She stated almost shyly, unable to hold his gaze for any amount of time. "N-No. It is just that you often said the..the 'others' asked much of you, always more than you wished..give. _Did I?..._ Truthfully?"

He stared at her morosely. "...Ask something else!" He demanded.

She remained adamantly silent.

His mind ticked feverishly away at the solution to the problem she had presented him. He had not expected she would put it on such a personal level. _An idea came to him_.

If she wished 'personal'..then, by all means..

"You know me better than that, Centurion. If I grant you a thing of value.. _I fully expect an equal gift in return_." He swept her figure boldly. "Can you imagine what it might be? That I.. _want?"_

Galea flushed slightly. "..That is..illogical. Why would you want..such a thing? You..you have.. _'her_ ' for.. 'that'!" She resented the implication even.

"'She'..bores me. I grow tired of.. 'her'." It felt good to tell the truth, even though he realized she would not believe him.

"My sympathies, Lord." Galea's features cooled by degrees. "Apparently, you have made your bed.. _now you must find two birds in one bush, then lie with them_. That..or find another less 'boring' companion, as you always manage do."

"That is what I am attempting to do." He stated quietly, enjoying the turn of the conversation. "Although your 'bush' is _clean-shaven_ , as I recall." He held his amusement for her increased annoyance.. " _You must not wish to accompany me very badly."_

"I have come to you openly..honestly. Why are you doing this?" She fought back tears, finding herself most irrationally emotional of late. "It was hard enough to approach you and ask something of you after.." She turned away, too upset to continue. She swallowed hard, determined to find another way. This had been a mistake, clearly.

"..Wait." M'Kal growled his annoyance, having witnessed her condition, moved in spite of his determination. " _WAIT_!" He commanded a little more authoritatively. Galea halted uncertainly, looking back to the being.

He returned her sullen gaze, sighing his disenchantment. "..Very well, _Krayvisit_. Have it your way..for now. You may beam down with me."

Galea blinked her awe. He had relented? Then another thought struck her. "..I do not know.. _that word_."

"Oh, really? _Something you do not know_?" He drawled sardonically, pleased to see the female in a better frame of mind but not about to show it.

"I do not profess to know everything." She took exception.

He held the blue eyes contendedly, nothing more, to her chagrin.

"What does it mean?" She could not help but ask, her curiosity too keen even though she clearly did not wish to have done so.

He..stared at her, an odd glint in the chocolate darkness.

She lifted her chin defiantly. "I..I will ask the physician. _He_ will know." She decided.

M'Kal held his smile. "You do that." He suggested all too silkily.

Galea tightened her mouth, frowning hard, reaching for the exit button. The Commander's quarters was the only one equipped with a manual entrance and exit device. For security, of course. She could see how someone might wish to harm the being, in her present state of mind.

"Galea." He called softly to her when she would have stepped into the corridor. She stopped her exit but did not turn. He studied the lovely lines of her back through the simple cut of her uniform, the primly upswept style of her blonde hair with it's soft tendrils escaping the neatly piled curls. "Do you ever.. _think about that time_? When we were..together?"

The female closed her eyes, the pain of remembering always just below the surface..repressed..denied.

Her fingers tightened into clenched fists as she forced herself forward. She hastily walked away from such a dangerous foe, pulling up short, several meters down the way.. her legs shaky, her system totally attuned to the being.

She leaned against the bulkhead for needed support.

Damn him. _Damn him to hell_. Why could he not leave her alone? Why must he be so..

Galea hung her head, wincing inwardly.

 _Did she ever think of that time_? She smiled listlessly. _Only every minute of every day. Only each time she chanced a breath_.

Her blood had heated just from the suggestion he had offered. She had desperately wished for him to pursue it..to..say more. To..somehow force her admit she wished the reality of becoming his lover again.

She felt shame. Humiliation, total depression but..she had to admit, if only to herself, she had felt..other things for him as well.

 _She must get away from his influence_. This forced closeness, being on the ship again, seeing him constantly. He looked so attractive when he did not shave. Damn him, he knew as much too! She had made the mistake of telling him her preference one time.

She knew _he was not shaving deliberately now_..she just knew it!

_Damn him!_

She resolved her mind. She would get through this. She would soon be on Pyrus IV. She could do what she had vowed L'Ar she would do. The chances she would survive the ordeal were slim indeed, so..perhaps she would not have to concern herself with 'later'.

She would get through this. She pushed from the bulkhead and went to ready her gear.

* * *

 

**ASSEMBLY AREA C.. WARSHIP GALLEON**

"The orders are as follows." M'Kal halted, glancing about his crew personnel casually. "..Centurion? _Since you have been through this before_..feel free to suggest corrections if I err in judgement."

The expected smiles followed the quip, the once somber mood of the room a tad lighter now, which had been his aim.

Galea's expression said it all, for the unnecessary rejoinder and she was a little embarrassed to be singled out so.

"We all value your considered opinions, _of which seem to be numerous_ , if I recall." M'Kal continued and then..allowed a reprieve. "..Now..to business. A full compliment of Divisions will be sent to the surface after the initial engagement with the Powers That Be on Pyrus IV."

Kirk thought that to be the same euphemism they used when the bombs were dropped on Hiroshima far back in Human history. 'After the initial engagement'.. Sure..right..whatever.

He bit his tongue and remained silent, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, for having to do so.

"Your armament will be distributed by the Officer in Charge. The weapons the New Ones use are primitive but they are reputedly very accurate with them." M'Kal continued his briefing.

Galea recalled just how deadly the 'primitive' weapons could be in the hands of such unconscionable beings.

"All due care is to be taken." The Commander stated the obvious, his tone saying as much. "The main target is the largest establishment. Consult the reference displays on computer." He nodded to the screens before his Officers. "Reconnaissance reveals these buildings here.." Several structures were marked on the co-ordinate maps, which all present checked out as the Romulan spoke. "In the Northern Section of the city, are to be taken first. The Centurion assures us these are the main Command Centers."

Galea was lost in thought, several arial photos of the area bringing back unwanted memories.

Kirk studied the woman with a trained observer's eye.

M'Kal was having second thoughts about his decision to allow her to join the assault. He shook the notion, concentrating on the objective before him.

"At precisely 0700 hours, Standard Solar Time, Mark..." he consulted his read-out. "Four. Our announcement will be televised, planet wide, using our sub-orbital satellites. These details are to be found on the third page of the report. Study it. Know it's contents." M'Kal glanced at his own copy. "The citizens will be given the customary ten minutes to comply, if capitulation is not immediately forthcoming, standard procedure is to follow."

Kirk cleared his voice a tad to indicate he had a comment. "Eh..Commander. I was wondering. Not to intercede in any way upon your plans but..since these people are your Ancestors, would it not be advisable to give them just a little more time to respond to demands? Ten minutes doesn't even give someone pause to get over the shock of your arrival..does it?"

M'Kal was definitely regretting his decision to allow James Kirk on board, but he nodded to the question. "Not an arbitrary suggestion, Kirk. How long would you suggest they be given?" All must be above reproach on this mission and the fact that some on his worlds were religiously against the Council's decree concerning the New Ones, the Commander was determined to move slowly..cautiously.

"Thirty minutes seems a reasonable.." Kirk was pushing the limits even now, he realized. What he thought could possibly happen in a few more minutes evaded his mind at the moment. But time was a valued commodity and any given had to be a good thing, surely.

" _Twenty."_ M'Kal settled on an equable compromise. His look told Kirk that no more leniency would be tolerated.

Kirk nodded his gratitude, falling silent. He exchanged looks with Spock but could not read the impassive Vulcan features in this instance.

"Any questions thus far?" M'Kal resumed his briefing.

There were no questions.

"These beings, as Captain Kirk is fond of pointing out, are of our ancestral lines. If there be any here, bound by family-line or conscience, who wish to refrain from participation in the assault, let it be known now." _He had never spoken those words before._ No true Romulan ever found an excuse to shirk his duty in battle for whatever reason.

All were silent.

M'Kal nodded, adding. "Consult your Unit Leaders. Advise to whom will or will not be attending our little get-together." He thought some might prefer a little discretion, not that their identity would remain secret for long with the communication network on his ship. "I wish the city infiltrated by dusk, Command Posts established and occupants evacuated to temporary internment cells. Which will have been set up in Sector B and C."

"We are to take adult prisoners, Commander? Male and female?" The First wanted it stated for all to hear.

"The Council wishes only to eliminate the dissidents. Leaders of this world are to be spared, no exception. I know you have heard the 'rumors'..consider them 'confirmed'." M'Kal said. "If you are challenged, defend yourself. Otherwise, use your own discretion but I repeat. Special Operations will be attending to those that govern the New Ones. Stay out of their path. They take priority in all matters."

" _There will be no prisoners, Commander_." Galea looked up from her brooding. "And the females will fight alongside the males. The children are armed from the age of ten cycles upward in age."

"Children are children. They are not to be harmed..nor the females." He felt good about that command, especially with the Humans sitting in on the session. He spared Galea a scowl, _surprised by her outlook_.

Galea had said what had needed to be said, returning to her introspection.

"Personnel assignments will be on computer directly after this meeting. Consult your personal screens. Standard preparation activity." M'Kal glanced about the faces assembled wondering as always, which would be absent after the battle. He pushed the thought aside. "Commence operations."

The beings arose with customary informality that Kirk found refreshing. A lapse of protocol allowed by the Commander among his higher ranking officers, obviously. All began to file out of the area in an orderly fashion, most talking animatedly of the mission that was to come and their respective parts in it.

Galea had come to full 'attention', not one of the elite, awaiting official dismissal along with those of her station.

Kirk wanted some time with her but, Spock had a question about the role the Enterprise would be playing in this farce, so he was momentarily way-laded. When he turned once again, the woman was no where in sight.

Galea had noted T'eon had lingered in the outer corridor to his Medical Bay, so she thought to approach the being, now that the formalities were out of the way. "..Physician?" She ventured, smiling her 'hello' when finally she had his full attention. "May I pose a question?"

"Concerning?" T'eon was willing enough, always amused by her curiosity, patient with it and her ways.

"My knowledge of the language is not all it should be, as you know." She began, having stated in the past, how her birthright often hampered the simple things a full-blooded Romulan would normally have been taught since birth. "A word I do not know. Can you supply it's meaning, please?"

"What word is that?" He humored her, his smile a genuine one.

" _Krayvisit."_ She stated succinctly, waiting patiently for the knowledge to be bestowed.

T'eon's smile faded, replaced by a dark scowl. 'Who has said this to you?"

"..The Commander."

The smile returned reluctantly. "Oh. Well..I am certain he did not mean it." He grinned down at her.

" _He meant it_." Galea was just as certain. "The meaning is, of course..derogatory. May I know it?"

"It is a slang expression..a colloquialism...an old one, if you will." He softened his expression. "He did not mean it, Galea."

"What does it mean, please?" She repeated.

He sighed lightly. "... _Cunt."_

Galea flushed instantly, her mouth falling open for a beat. She quickly regrouped. "Ohh..oh, I..see. Thank you, Physician." She ducked her head, quickly taking her leave.

T'eon's smile grew unaided and he shook his head for his Commander's audacity. He continued to his Medical Wing, sighing mentally.


	6. Chapter 6

**SEXUAL SITUATIONS/ADULT LANGUAGE**

**M'KAL'S QUARTERS...ROMULAN WARSHIP GALLEON**

"...Is it over?" The sultry voice broke the being's reverie. M'Kal pulled himself back from a goodly distance off, his thoughts varied and concise.

"..You said?" He questioned the female, not having heard the statement.

"I watched you this morning. You constantly seek her out." It was not an accusation, simply a statement. "Does she still hold your interest? _That is illogical_. I am more beautiful."

There was no immodesty involved. "Do I not please you, Lord? You have but to tell me. I will do better. She is not good for you..or your career."

M'Kal did not pretend to misunderstand. He had been wondering how to broach the subject. "You are indeed, beautiful, A'Laia." It was conceded, as he touched her face gently. "No. You please me. It is not..that." He lied to lessen the moment.

She closed her eyes, intelligent enough to realize the implication of the statement. "..I cannot believe you prefer her." She scowled her puzzlement.

"..There is an opening for a First Lieutenant on the Nebula Star." M'Kal put it as delicately as he knew how.

"..Well." A'Laia looked about the dimly lit room aimlessly. " _At least I have a promotion_."

"..I am sorry." He was polite.

"She will not consider you again." She was in pain, wishing to inflict a little of her own. "I have heard her telling the others. She no longer trusts you. You waste your time, Commander."

M'Kal was of the same opinion more and more these days, were truth told. He could never be less than what he was, however. "You underestimate me, Lieutenant."

"Or perhaps, in this instance, you underestimate the depth of pain you inflicted on the hybrid." The female straightened, preparing to take her leave. She had only a few articles here. She would collect them at a more opportune time. "At least you did not flaunt your new mistress before _ME at the Embassy Ball, with my own Sire in attendance_. I suppose I should be thankful."

M'Kal's head swirled about, his expression unguarded for once. " _The Pro-Council Member was present that night_?"

A'Laia smiled slowly. "You did not know? Yes, he was the one who whisked the Centurion away so efficiently after he had called her _your whore_..among other less..delicate things."

 _"You LIE_!" M'Kal's temper flared incandescently.

"Ask her. Ask anyone." A'Laia shrugged. "Really, Commander, did she deserve less than the rest of us? When, supposedly, you intimate..she is the one who pleased you the most?"

M'Kal bit his lip anxiously, unaware he showed his displeasure. He had not known. Damn it to hell! How could he have known her Sire was present?

 _Whore?_ G'ard S'lar had called his own daughter.. _that_?

Shit! _Fuck_! This was wonderful! This was simply..

He stared transfixed, his mind in turmoil.

"I do not understand the attraction. Is it the alien flesh?" The female still droned on. "I do not dislike her." She sighed the fact. "I even concede she is..pretty, in her own fashion and not stupid at all. I have formed my own opinions. I, for one, Commander, have high hopes that she will tell you to leave her to her peace. Because, you see My Lord..in reality it is _YOU_ , who..." She stared at him steadily. "Are not good for HER."

The room fell silent for a long beat. M'Kal was glad when finally, she left with but one parting shot. "That is only my humble opinion, of course."

* * *

 

The being wasted no time in summoning Galea S'lar to his quarters. He had paced restlessly the entire time, going over what he would say in his mind. Going over all that had been revealed to him.

He did not wait for her to announce her arrival but met her at the portal of his domain, motioning Galea to.. "Come."

"You..have not changed your mind, Commander?" She asked her fear upon turning about, once inside.

" _Sit.."_ He stated bluntly then remembered, amending his tone. "I mean..if you will, Centurion."

Galea stared at him, blinking her surprise.

He motioned her to a seat. She sat nervously. "Commander, I assure you, that I have no intention of dishonoring.."

"This concerns my actions, Centurion, not your's." he sat across from her, his tone grim as was his features.

Galea was totally lost, her expression saying as much.

"My First reminded me of this yesterday." He would start small, hoping to lead into what had to be said.

Galea looked at the disk he held in his hand. "..Oh." She nodded formally now, finally understanding. "Yes. I..I have applied to the Vulcan Science Academy and, as you see..they have accepted me." Of course, she now realized that her actions had been before she had transferred to the Nebula Star. "My father suggested that perhaps a change in vocation might be beneficial to my continued..well-being. He.." She managed a slight smile. "Did not put it quite that way, but the jest is there."

M'Kal could not return her mood. "You were unhappy aboard the 'Star'?"

"No, Lord." She lied hesitantly. "Of course not. The truth of the matter is..well, being a.. _what I am_. Although the crew accepted me on the whole, for which I am grateful." She was quick to offer another lie. "I cannot always be stationed on the Galleon, as you are aware..where I _was_..I felt a part of.." She trailed away. "..Suffice to say, I believe a less visible choice in my life would be more to my liking."

"..I do not know how to say what must be said." He told the truth, having thought and thought on the matter. "So, I shall simply..begin." He spread his hands expressively. It was more difficult than he had imagined it would be, sitting here, looking into the blue eyes so patiently awaiting his words.

" _I do not apologize_." He lifted cool eyes. "You know this."

She nodded, a little perplexed, clearly. "Yes, Lord..that fact is indisputable."

"..But.." He arose, running a restless hand through his dark hair. He paced absently. " _Damn you, Galea_! I did _NOT_ know your Sire was present the night of the..we...parted. MY WORD!"

The female stiffened at the turn of the conversation, totally thrown. "C-Commande.."

"NO..hear me out! It must be said!" He insisted..strongly.

She arose, shaking her head. "That time is past. I do not wish to.."

"She was a mistake, Galea." He grated. "Have you never erred? I knew it the minute I met your eyes across that fucking room. I just did not know how to.." He lost conviction. " _There..were reasons_! They..they do not seem important now. I wanted you to know, that is all. I wanted the words said between us. I should have come to you..faced you. Explained my actions."

"Your actions were self-explanatory, Lord. You tired of me and wished another in your.."

" _That is not how it was_!" He promised.

"Why? Because you tire of your present..partner?"

"I deserve that but..do not say more." He warned, his eyes flashing his growing anger.

"Why are you doing this..at this, of all times. We have more important matters with which to.."

"There is no more important matter." He raised his voice effectively.

Galea strived for a measure of decorum. "Can we not at least part friends..or..if not frien"

"I do not wish to be your 'friend'" he disgusted the word, stepping threateningly. "You know fucking well what I 'wish' from you! _Do not pretend you do not_! I have made certain you understood my intentions."

".. _You hurt me!"_ She held her tears, shaking inside. "You have done so in the past, you are doing so now and will do so in the future if I allow it." She closed her eyes to her lost pride but perhaps if she were truthful with him.. "You have no right to do this!"

"It was never my intent to hurt you."

"That does not help!" She stated sadly. "After this is done, you must sign the papers." She motioned. "You must allow me to go from you. It means so little to you but so much to me. This must cease!"

M'Kal looked at her long and hard. "I wish to please you, Galea." and he did. "But not by allowing you to run from your problems. Stay! Face them! Face.. _ME!"_ He stepped again in his urgency to make her see reason. "We can find a solution..together!"

" _NO!"_ She was adamant, retreating slightly from his closeness. "You made a fool of me once!" Her eyes flashed fire and he thought her never more beautiful suddenly. "Do you suppose I have any less pride than you?"

"You have _MORE!"_ He snapped his waning patience. "Damn you! I have said.. _it was not like that_! The reasons had nothing to do with S'rea Du' Lac..or any supposed desire on my part for her. I used her as a means to anger you. She meant _NOTHING_ to me!"

"But, you took her to your bed?" She asked, feigning confusion. "Even though, you did not desire her?"

"..I was drinking heavily that night, as you, yourself witnessed." He recalled his state after their argument. No matter how much he had drank, however..no matter how many females he took to his bed..and there had been ever so many at first..afterwards. In those days following Galea's departure. It was the last thing he would admit at this point. Especially in her present mood.

"It was just the once." Well..for THAT particular female. A partial truth was better than nothing.

"Oh, I see." Galea stated calmly. "Then, of course, I forgive you."

"By the Creator, you can be a veritable bitch!" He drew in a cleansing breath, determined to allow her a measure of her own back if it killed him. _They were talking again_ , he reminded himself. That had to mean something.

And you Sir, are a veritable _SON of a bitch_!" She could not ever remember being more furious with him. She managed a seemingly calm exterior, her insides churning chaotically.

"You do not mind then," she continued. "If I took L'Ar to MY bed since.. _it was just the once_?"

"The first thing I had T'eon ascertain when you came back was whether or not you had spread your legs for another male." M'Kal shifted his body absently. "There was no indication what-so-ever of any sexual activity on your part." He held her gaze masterfully. "How was it he put it..ohhh, yes. I recall. _'She has not even played with herself'_..he smiled slowly. "You deliberately try to anger me..why?"

"Then I will!" She vowed, flushing prettily for the vulgarity. "I will allow another male at me! I shall allow _thousands_! You hypocrite! The entire _FLEET_ 'knows' you and I am not allowed even.."

"No.." He interrupted coldly. "You are NOT!"

"I will do as I please!" Her anger out weighed her common sense for once.

"..I have no intention of signing the papers." He stated succinctly.

She blinked disorientedly. "Then I will go over your head. I will ask the Council itself."

"You mean you will ask your father." He taunted. "Do you still require him to fight your battles, Centurion?"

She shifted her eyes guiltily. "What choice have you left me?"

"The correct one. Face your fears."

"I do not fear you!" She bristled. It was the last thing a Romulan ever admitted.

" _Liar_." he smiled slowly. "You fear what I am capable of making you feel."

She could not hold his eyes to her shame. "I am not experienced as I could be perhaps in the way of things. That will not always be the case"

She lifted defiant eyes, the sweet mouth settling stubbornly. "You use that advantage against me! What does that make YOU, in which case?"

" _Desperate."_ He stated sardonically, stepping, his hand latching unto the small wrist. Galea gasped her awe, shock filled eyes seeking the liquid brown creaminess of M'Kal's steady gaze.

" _Permission_." He stated indulgently, remembering the amenities as she so deemed he should, amused for the fact.

" _NO!"_ She staunchly refused give her consent to be 'touched', pulling frantically at her captured wrist, chaffing the area red. " _NO! HOW DARE..."_

" _Shut the fuck up_." He murmured soothingly, his free arm encircling her waist, pulling her up against his rock hard torso. He released her wrist, his fingers catching the small cheek line, holding firm. "Such an unclean.." His eyes raked the pout of the trembling mouth boldly. "Unhygienic practice!"

He lowered his head, his lips melting pruriently to hers. He groaned his pleasure, the contact at once both intensely erotic and undeniably stimulating in nature and the being knew instinctively, this is what he had been wanting all along, this is what had kept him awake nights now, ever since she had returned to him.

She did not need to know such things just at this exact moment in time, however.

"What the hell am I to do with you? You drive me insane." He whispered directly into her parted mouth, his tongue flicking the tip of her more timid one leisurely. Galea stifled a moan of anticipation, her body trembling from his touch already.

"By the Creator, I have missed the sounds you make." He reaffirmed the fact, his lips catching hers in a crushing kiss that left the female weak and shaky in it's path.

He pushed her up against a convenient bulkhead wall, his huge palms sliding up the velvet thighs, taking her uniform skirt upward in their path. All the while, he refused release her lips, his mouth eager.. Hungrily devouring her sweetness, his tongue exploring the inner warmness freely, greedily. And to think, when first she wished to experience this primitive act.. _he had refused her access_. What a fucking fool he had been!

Galea gasped her denial, her hands pushing on his insistently. " _Noooo!_ Stop!" She turned her head this way and that but he only persisted, catching the swollen pink mouth again and yet again.

His hands held her easily for his purpose. He cupped a ripe young breast, squeezing repeatedly, his thumb seeking out the pert nipple he knew to be rosy pink and delicious. He would make time later..to reacquaint himself to the taste. Right now, he had other priorities...

"I watched you bathe that first night." In T'eons antiquated shower. The one that used water spray instead of the emollients of present day facilities. " I wished it had been _my_ hands on your body."

"...You what?" Galea was surprised. "You did.. _what?"_

M'Kal eased his fingers into the rim of her undergarment and smiled when she cried out for his audacity. Her hand grasped the thickness of his wrist but he shook it off, transferring his attention to her neckline, as he suckled her..marking her..in the more acceptable form of a Romulan kiss.

"P-Please! _DON'T_!" She pleaded to deaf ears, but he felt her body reacting to his expertise.

"You are wet, little krayvisit..deliciously so." His breath was becoming more labored, he noted, as his blood heated. " _Why do you refuse me entry to what you know is mine already_?" He nuzzled her cheek lovingly. "Feel what you do to me..bitch." He moved against her enticingly, allowing her to feel his ever hardening bulge. He squirmed into the valley he had created between her thighs, nudging forward and back in the ancient movements of love-making.

"I... _ache_." He stressed his new-found pain aptly with a deep, guttural moan. "For your cunt!"

Galea's senses were on fire, her mind confused, the center of her being heating to vivid life.

"Spread you thighs for me." He whispered the taunt. His breath fresh and clean on her cheek. " _Allow me fuck you_! I will do it ever so good...my word.. No...my fucking _promise_ , krayvisit!"

He fumbled with the opening of his uniform, cursing his inability to release his mammoth member as easily as he usually was able. But then, it was free and he held it for her to inspect..

"Do you remember, Starlight?...Is it to your liking?"

He placed the large bulb of the head to her opening, his eyes locked with hers. "Will you give me what I need.. _or must I take it_? There was times..when you enjoyed that particular pastime, wasn't there. Whatever it is you desire, Gali...that is what I desire as well."

She seemed to hold her breath..her soul revealed to him.

M'Kal shoved hard into the tight opening awaiting his exploration. He closed his eyes to the feel of the molten heat as he inched upward with his granite shaft. His breath caught in his throat as the emotions surged through his body and mind.

He moved tentatively several strokes, grunting his amazement. " _Fuck_! This feels..." He groaned brokenly, enjoying the process immensely. "By the Creator, Galea! _I want you_!" His throat closed as the feelings flooded his mind. "I want to fuck you so badly!"

"Y..You have no.." Galea fought for equilibrium. "Right!"

" _I claim the right_." He growled, he increased his movements to a more hectic pace, enjoying the hell out of the female's kitten-like gasps of distress and..surrender. His 'weapon' still afforded her discomfort. The fact made him feel more male, somehow and where before..he had moved slowly for the fact.. building desire within the female, enjoying doing so..this time..he did not!

"You belong to me..give me what is rightfully mine to take." His tone altered to one of Supreme Ruler, suddenly. " _NOW!"_ He commanded, fucking her roughly..heatedly..having grasped her hair, his mouth covering her's passionately.

Galea felt the white-hot intensity building inside her body..her mind shutting down completely as she released herself to the wondrous depths of emotions he could evoke within her.

M'kal sensed her climax close, his fluid finally granted it's release, bursting forth with explosive intensity into the receptive little hole he 'played' in. He gasped/grunted his gratitude, his own emotions allowed free reign for once, as he lost himself in the abyss of ecstasy he felt himself falling into..

His hands tightened on the curls of the blonde hair as he rode the incredible waves of erotic sensations afforded him by her body.

He came down slowly from a most pleasant journey, finding himself in a most precarious position. _A part of him amused by it_..a greater part knowing there would be hell to pay for his lapse in judgement.

He eased out of the sensual depths slowly, reluctantly, releasing the female gently. He absently adjusted his clothing, his eyes never leaving the beautifully flushed features. His hand stroked her cheek line in open affection. "I have missed you." He stated lowly, huskily, still affected by her nearness. "I have wanted you from the first moment I saw you on that God-forsaken planet." He smiled for her alone. "Fucking dirt and all."

Galea's eyes were like those of a frightened child and his hearts were touched. He touched the fullness of her lips possessively, his eyes deepening to flame as his body reacted once again to such blatant stimuli. _He felt himself grow hard_..

The intercom clipped to life. "Commander..Priority message. Incoming. Pro-Council Member E'Dar."

M'Kal sighed wearily, his head lowering with his mood. He lifted Galea a soft gaze. "..I have to take this, Beloved." He knew for certain. He caught her cheek line, kissing her opened mouth, his tongue moving languidly through her lips for a long, satisfying moment.

Galea moaned weakly, moving from his influence, finally.

M'Kal's eyes moved restlessly about her features. He pushed the intercom button, the dark eyes never leaving her face. "M'Kal here.. _on my way_." He advised absently. Then he leaned..kissing her again, taking his time..the kiss holding a definite promise of passion.

It melted Galea's insides.

He pulled away, his tone somber. "We shall continue this."

She could only shake her head.

He fixed the collar of her uniform, his touch all too familiar. "We shall.." He reaffirmed the fact. " _Continue this_." He moved away, his look one of burning intensity. He walked slowly to the door. He did not want to leave her. His manner, he hoped..told her as much.


	7. Chapter 7

**GALLEON BRIDGE... DAY FIVE**

"Commander." M'Kal's First Officer conveyed the information with precise dispatch. "We are ready to transmit to the surface at your order."

Kirk, Spock and McCoy, having beamed over from the Enterprise earlier, stood off to the side, watching the preparations the Romulans made.

Kirk's body was tense. _Waiting was not one of his strong points_. Doing nothing had never set well with the man.

All eyes turned expectantly to the nearest available view screen.

Galea halted her calculations, stepping from her station in order to see what was about to take place, giving her full attention.

M'Kal exchanged glances with James Kirk, two warriors communicating silently. "..On screen."

Galea gasped audibly, recognizing instantly, the face that appeared before those gathered.

M'Kal studied the image of the extremely handsome individual that peered back at him so curiously.

Kirk knew this being was undoubtedly of Romulan ancestrial lines. There was no mistaking the fact.

"What magic is this?" The handsome features smiled disarmingly. "You appear on my transmission device out of thin air?" He stepped closer to examine the phenomenon. "Are you able to see me as well?" The thought seemed to delight him.

Galea stared transfixed at the being, her heart feeling as if it would break from her chest cavity, it beat so rapidly.

"Your planet is about to be obliterated." M'Kal stated flatly, his tone firm with conviction. "I _trust you are prepared to die_."

Kirk drew in an uneven breath, every fiber of his being telling him to stop this insanity somehow.

"Well, that isn't a very nice greeting. You seem rather out of sorts. Was it something I said?" It was questioned innocently.

Kirk's brow furrowed even more so at the flippancy offered.

"Seriously..tell me how you speak to me and I to you. This is most interesting!"

"You can not comprehend our _communication system_. Imagine the superiority of our weapons." M'Kal disgusted.

"I most certainly could comprehend. I am a very fast learner." The being protested in a most civil manner. "It is only a matter of time before we are as advanced, as I think you must have already surmised. Does that fact trouble you at all?"

 _It troubled Kirk_..it troubled him greatly.

"Oh!.. _is that our little friend from before_?" He leaned to better see. "Why yes it is! My goodness!" His attention was fixed suddenly. "The golden haired one. _You have returned_ and..you have brought friends!" He nodded amicably. "Good! We have been terribly bored since last you visited."

Kirk noted the color had drained from Galea's perfectly composed face. She stared at the screen, nothing more.

"You left before we could be..properly introduced." 'He' pouted superficially, his tone provocatively sensual in nature. "I was so looking forward to..making your acquaintance. I was very disappointed..very!" His eyes raked Galea's form with an all too keen interest. "A pity, really!" He mused.

"Look to your left." M'Kal instructed, his tone grim. He nodded to his Weapon's Engineer, having given the signal for the 'target' to be locked and set. He lifted his hand and the ship shook with the power of the phaser banks erupting.

The other being gasped at the sound now coming from outside the structure he stood within. He crossed to the massive panes of glass to view the panoramic vista of his city. Moments passed as the unmistakable sound of M'Kal's weapons bombarded one of the main buildings.

M'Kal lowered his arm and the sounds died away and the ship calmed.

_Kirk closed his eyes and felt like he might hurl._

All through the attack, he had studied the being meticulously. There seemed a genuine child-like amazement in his face.

"I am very upset!" But, he did not seem to be upset in the least. Petulant perhaps, Kirk thought. "I rather liked that building. _It held great sentimental value_." He sighed his mood away. "I can have another commissioned, I suppose but still..." He lifted an annoyed stare. "That was just rude!"

"Merely a small demonstration of what we are capable." M'Kal's knuckles were white from the exertion of his grip on the back of his chair. Kirk noted, the Romulan was not as unaffected as his tone would have one believe.

"Oh, I am certain." 'He' responded cheerfully. "..Why not come down and learn exactly what it is..'we'..are capable of?" His eyes danced with subdued excitement. "Unless you fear to face us one on one, without your fancy weapons. _What sort of coward is it who refuses to fight a foe on equal terms_?"

"We came before, to face you openly.. _you murdered our emissaries_." M'Kal debated cooly. "The time for pleasantries is past. Meet our demands.. _or die_. Those are the choices remaining to you."

"I would have given you at least three." 'He' smiled politely. "Not very generous of you."

"I assume I have your answer." M'Kal lifted his head slightly, his eyes losing all emotion.

"We do not like to be told what to do." 'He' grimaced apologetically. "No..we do not like that at all..so.."

Kirk stepped forward hastily, before Spock could stop him. "Do you speak for all your people?"

M'Kal sighed lightly. It _wasn't as if he had not expected interference from the Human, after all_.

"I'm sorry, Commander. I don't mean to.."

"An alien?" 'he' disdained, his voice dripping with contempt and revulsion. "You allow such a heinous thing on your vessel, Romulan?"

Kirk cast his eyes to the Being, his thoughts interrupted.

"How do you even breathe the same air? I was not aware I dealt with such disgusting creatures." 'His' features set. "Well, I certainly shall not even attempt civility now!"

Then..he smiled. "..Wait." He waved a dismissing hand. " _Surely I am better than this_." He seemed to ponder the statement for a beat. "No..no, _I am not_ , but I shall answer your question, you despicable thing you."  Kirk was intimated but not addressed openly.   "But, of course, it is understood..I will never acknowledge your existence by doing so on an intimate level. I shall speak only to you, Romulan.."

Kirk sought M'Kal's eyes. He felt a little better when the Commander shook his head ever so minutely, clearly embarrassed for the statements being said.

" _Of course_ I speak for my people, you silly little cretin! I am their ruler. And, if you do not believe me, come ask them for yourself! Now see? You have manage irritate me! I must take a moment to..compose myself." And he preceded to so.

"..You have it in your power then.." Kirk tried again, although his instinct was telling him to tell this guy to go fuck himself. "To save your people much suffering. A wise ruler would wish what is best for his followers, would he not?"

"Tell it please, that it's ramblings make no sense _what-so-ever_! Why should I concern myself with such stupid inanities? _Is it addled_?" 'He' sighed his annoyance. "No matter..we do so look forward to _your_ visit, however.. Do _NOT_..bring.." 'He' measured Kirk, shuddering visibly.. "your.. _thing_..with you, please. It would offend our sensibilities greatly, but _you_.." the male's attention was shifted..

Galea blinked to be singled out..but she was clearly being just so..

"You little vixen! _A half-breed no less_. How utterly debase.." 'he' swept her with lascivious eyes. "I have never tasted one before! I am quite aroused just thinking about it!"

M'Kal stepped, blocking 'his' view of Galea. "You will have me to contend with before that unlikely possibility. I should not set my hearts on any long term objective, were I you."

The mirth left the being's eyes replaced by a maniacal glint. "We are two of a kind, I think, yes?"

"I think not." M'Kal replied icily. "You see before you.." He suddenly addressed those gathered on the bridge. "The product of ages of _inter-breeding_. You can fully understand now..why such practices are outlawed by our society."

For one brief second, the other being's features tightened with rage and Kirk thought _he had never seen a true madman before this day_..but then the expression altered, slowly... 'his' good humor returning as if it had never left.

"There is so little to occupy us on this planet." 'He' shrugged almost playfully. "At least you left us females with which to pass the time. What is your name, my lovely?" He sensed M'Kal was not pleased when 'he' addressed Galea, thereby making sure to address her often.

"My personnel are none of your fucking concern. _Deal with ME_!" The Commander suggested evenly.

"I simply wished to reassure your..personnel..that I have had ever so much experience in..amusing a female, just in case my credentials are in question and I am certain we should be most compatible. I do hope you will allow such a lovely vision to accompany you to our planet?"

"I will be there." Galea interceded any remark M'Kal might think to make, her temper getting the better of her. She hated this creature's smug politeness. She hated...him!

"Now, you aren't holding a grudge for what we did to your companions, are you?" 'He' scolded. "That was just our little way of..saying 'hello'. It was certainly nothing personal."

"You admit you..murdered those sent to offer you peace?" Spock was fascinated by the barbaric aspects of such a concept.

"Murder is such a strong word." 'He' objected. "Perhaps things did get a bit out of hand, granted, but..well, you did come uninvited, remember."

The silence reigned momentarily, as each took time to take in all that had transpired.

"Never mind, then..I am ever so pleased to extend an open invitation on this occasion." And 'he' seemed genuinely honest having done so.

"I trust you will be delighted to see _me_ , then." M'Kal advised quietly, suddenly looking forward to the prospect. He ended transmission with a curt wave of his hand, turning his animosity upon an unsuspecting..Galea S'Lar.

" _What the FUCK..was that_?" He bellowed his displeasure. "You speak when I am.."

"Forgive me, Lord. I spoke out of turn." Galea had expected some sort of retribution for such a breech. "He..he upset me. I apologize..most sincerely. I am truly most sorry."

"Nice ass-kissing." McCoy was impressed in an 'aside' with Spock, commenting on the woman's words and manner.

"Indeed." Spock had to concur.

Kirk gave them both a stern look..but was too interested in the drama unfolding to do more.

M'Kal glared at her, his mood altering a bit, in spite of his fury with the asswipe on the planet. "I have a good mind to leave your ass on the ship! NEVER..interrupt when I am speaking to a fucking insane person."

"No Lord." She did not wish to be left behind when she was so close to her objective. "It was unthinkable of me. I ask forgiveness." She lowered her eyes, observing the proper demeanor when confronted by ..an asswipe.

 _Especially one of a higher rank that could keep her from transporting to the planet below_.

It was touch and go for a beat but the Commander was able to turn his attention to the matter at hand. " _That one!"_ His eyes were icy chips of contempt. "I wish taken alive! And brought.. _to me personally_!" He returned his frosty glare to Galea who weathered the moment stalwartly to her credit.

" _We go!"_ The first group followed M'Kal's quick strides as he headed to the Transport Station. He addressed his Weapon's Officer directly as they walked the corridors of his ship. "Directive to the other ships _..I want the entire city leveled!"_

Kirk tightened his mouth with the news, keeping abreast of the other males easily, however. He threw Spock a helpless look.

"Lord!" A short nod of affirmation was forthcoming as the Romulan's relayed the command, each Officer taking his place behind the correct console.

"Commander." Kirk finally caught up with the being. "What the hell was that? You can't mean to kill everyone in the city!"

" _Proceed!"_ M'Kal snapped, his tone efficiently controlled and concise.

"WAIT!" Kirk used his best command tone himself and was kinda shocked when it was heeded. All activity halted for a second as all eyes turned to him and M'Kal.

".. _Wait..please."_ He altered his approach. What the hell..it had worked for Galea. "...May I make a suggestion? One that the Council might approve?"

M'Kal lifted his head but refused to speak as yet.

Kirk took it to mean..he could continue. He didn't know what it had really meant but.. "Don't let his guy get to you. He's a nut bar, granted..wouldn't the Council want to know if all his..subjects are just as whacked before you go about blowing them up?"

"Are you asking to be sent down to that fucking planet? I think that has been tried, Human! With less than favorable results. Do you think you are so more intelligent..more courageous than we?"

"Hell no. But, the people should have a say in this, shouldn't they..not just some fucking head job? _How do we KNOW he speaks for everyone down there_? Are you so bent on revenge, you want them all dead? Just to satisfy some perverted sense of justice? You are better than that, M'Kal! You know you are!"

"Captain..the inhabitants I saw did not attempt stop what transpired. Indeed, they joined in the.." Galea trailed off. "They are hideous creatures. _The Commander is right to destroy them_."

"Galea.." Kirk was astounded. "You can't mean that." He looked to Spock. "... _Mr. Spock has taught you..that there is a better way to live one's life_."

Galea shifted her eyes to the stately Vulcan, then looked away. She remained silent, turning aside. "Permission, Lord..to prepare for departure?" She sought out her Commanding Officer.

M'Kal nodded his consent, his features broodingly set.

Kirk felt disappointed to say the least.

"I will not be responsible for your deaths." M'Kal warned, bringing matters back on track. "We know what we are doing, Kirk. I do not wish any more killed than necessary. But, make no mistake..neither will I allow these...barbarians to evolve enough that they, one day..develop space flight. You heard! You saw! Tell me, Earther.. _what would YOU do in the same situation_?"

"I don't know.. _something_!" Kirk yelled right back. "Anything but.." He tried to formulate a feasible plan. "My God..how many did you kill when you leveled that building? Where there children in there? Women?"

" _It is their military headquarters_." M'Kal stated. "I did not chose it indiscriminately."

"You could have given warning..allowed them to..evacuate."

" _They could have received our people with good will_..or at least..allow them to return to their ship unharmed. We all make choices, Human...they chose poorly! And now..they are paying the price."

"Give me a few hours, man!" Kirk asked, hating to have to do so.

"To what ends?"

"I don't know...just...a few hours.. We will think of something! I swear!"

M'Kal hesitated. He checked with his Medical Officer. T'eon shrugged his shoulders. "What the hell.. _we can always kill them_. I wasn't aware the Council had given any set time. I do not see any reason, Captain Kirk..but, neither do I see any harm in your request. It is,of course..up to you, Commander."


	8. Chapter 8

 

**STARSHIP ENTERPRISE... CONFERENCE ROOM A**

"Alright, you heard the man. We have a very short time frame here, Gentlemen, _and I use the term loosely_." Kirk was still a little miffed from the fact, he had not gotten much support from his people so far. "All I require from you is that you do your jobs. Regardless of personal opinions. The last time I looked, our mission was to seek out new life, not assist in..or stand by idly..while it is being destroyed."

McCoy sat back in his chair, looking around aimlessly for something he did not see.

Spock folded his arms, his features impassable.

"Well, Medically speaking, I'd say this guy is two fries short of a deluxe combo but if all the people down on that damned planet, as our fearless Romulan leader indicated, are a product of generations of cross-breeding..then _Whack-0 boy_ may be the pick of the litter.. Who do I have to fuck around here to get a cup of coffee?"

"We have monitored the villages in the mountain regions, Captain." Spock ignored McCoy, as was his way. "An oddity exists. While the more highly populated Urban areas appear socially developed equivalent to approximately Earth's Twentieth Century Industrial Era..the inhabitants of the outer regions are decidedly more primitive in nature."

"How much more primitive?" McCoy took an sudden interest.

"I believe you referred to the era as...The Dark Ages, Doctor."

"My first marriage?"

"I was not aware you were wed more than..."

"How can that be?" Kirk halted the tirade, keeping things on-track.

"Several factors may come into play. The point I stress is..if they differ in social development, might they also differ in ideology?" Spock stated.

"But, more primitive means.." Kirk thought how to put it. "Umm..less..intellectually inclined? More primitive as in..kill now, think later?"

"Not necessarily." McCoy differed. "Genetically, they might be at a 'more primitive' stage as well..as in, not completely off their collective rockers, just teetering."

"Your analogies leave much to be desired, Doctor." Spock sighed. "But, technically, he is correct, Captain. That portion of the society might possibly be open to negotiations. It would not hurt to ascertain the answer, perhaps. It would give leverage with the Council."

"Yeah, we might buy some more time, if nothing else, while they debated the issue.." Bones shrugged.

"'Some'..trumps ' _None_ '." Kirk wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Alright, now..the more pressing issue." He urged, bringing the matter to the table.

"Let's assume what Galea says about these guys is correct." McCoy began the discussion. "She related some pretty hinky things about what went down when first they contacted the New Ones. A city wide celebration after what they did to the Romulan contingent? That's pretty cold, to say the least. Even Klingons will honor a 'truce' period. What sort of beings are you thinking about welcoming into the Federation, Jim?"

"The debate has raged for ages." Spock reminded. "Where does the right to decide such things begin and end. The boundaries are unclear even in this day and age."

"Don't be naive. History has taught us, if anything, the cost of 'inaction'." McCoy snapped. "We have a responsibility to the rest of the worlds out here. The ones wishing to live in peace..without the threat of constant annihilation looming over their heads by some fanatical race of power hungry, egomaniacal asswipes!"

"No politics." Kirk vetoed the idea. "Concentrate on stopping the slaughter of hundreds of thousands of beings. Hundreds of thousands! We have that capability..as do the Romulans! That is.. _unconscionable to me!_ And I know you both agree!"

"We also..the Enterprise.." Spock was thinking. "Are capable of sending a message less severe in nature."

"What are you talking about, Spock?" Kirk jumped on the statement with renewed hope. "Explain."

"Yes, let us in on it, Old Stone Faced One.." McCoy urged, curious as to what the Vulcan had come up with this time.

"A dispersal beam..our phasers on stun. A practical demonstration of those superior weapons we possess."

"You are forgetting the Romulans." McCoy pointed out the obvious. "The last thing they want at this stage is what they would consider a show of weakness. They are out for blood."

"And the logistics." Kirk was pondering all the variables of the solution suggested by Spock. "Our 'power' has to be absolute. Buildings sometimes shield a target from the effects of the phaser beams, depending on their composition. If one person is not affected, would they see that as 'failure'?"

"A Klingon would." McCoy knew for certain.

"Ideally, it would be to our benefit to have the populace out-of-doors in one or two strategic areas." Spock solved the problem.

"Well, we'll just ask them to go on a picnic.." McCoy had his own solution. "Or we could stage a fire-works exhibition. That should draw a crowd."

"Dammit, Bone..be serious!" Kirk snapped, in no mood. "Or barring that..at least be constructive!"

"Fine..how do we get 'hundreds of thousands' of people to gather into a large group out in an open field? I give up." Bones was losing patience. "You two genius figure it out. You're the strategy guys, not me."

Kirk fell silent then..an idea came to him. "...Alright, that part is taken care of..now what?"

Spock raised a brow.

"That easy, hum. I would have thought..impossible." Bones was ever skeptical.

"All things are possible, Doctor." The Vulcan reminded quietly.

"Yeah? Then why do I still leave the toilet seat up?"

"So after we zap the New Ones, they might see the logic of at least listening to reason? Is that our plan?" Kirk got it straight in his mind.

"It leaves them no choice." McCoy motioned with his hands. "We show them we can knock them on their ass anytime we please..each time they get out of line. What is left but compromise?"

"Death." Spock reminded. "A definite possibility, Captain..with this Race of Beings. I trust you are prepared for that realization as well?"

"At least we will have tried." Kirk was not, in reality..all that prepared but he would cross that bridge when it was on the horizon.

"They consider all other Races inferior."

"You're just a little ray of sunshine, aren't you, Spock." McCoy shook his head woefully.

Kirk took the advise to heart. "Then..we will have someone they respect teach the lesson."

Spock and McCoy exchanged looks.

"Work out the kinks, Mr. Spock..Bones, come with me." Kirk motioned curtly, already on his way out the 'door'.. "We have some tall talking to do.."

* * *

 

**SICK BAY .. ROMULAN WARSHIP GALLEON**

"Normally, I stay out of other people's business but given Galea S'Lar's recent ordeal and seeing that she is my patient.." McCoy shifted a suspicious glance to the other Physician. "She IS..my patient, right?"

"I do not possess the skills necessary to assist her. She is more Human than Romulan, despite her determination to deny such facts." T'eon retrieved the bottle of Saurian Brandy from beneath his medical supply table and two drinking containers.

"Her mental health is very much in the balance." McCoy told the truth. "She still has a long road to recovery."

"Are you saying she is not fit for duty?" T'eon halted in his pouring of the fiery liquid, his expression a serious one.

"Active duty? No." McCoy could be blunt if the occasion called for it.

"..This is troubling." T'eon handed the other man a generous portion of brandy.

"Under no circumstances should she be allowed on that damned planet..but I think you already know this."

T'eon had the grace to be slightly bothered. "The Commander has given his word to her."

"Oh..then by all means. Let's not break such a sacred vow."

T'eon smiled slightly. "He keeps his word _when it suits him_. And it suits him to please the Centurion at present."

"At what cost to the Centurion?" McCoy growled his annoyance.. "She has been traumatize by the death of her crew members..and a good friend. But more so..HOW they died. It wasn't pretty. That shit doesn't go away over night. Believe me!"

"I do not understand the Human way of things." T'eon admitted. "Life is life. Good things occur..evil things occur. One must adapt and accept. You, as a physician, must realize the logic of this."

"We aren't big on the 'logic' thing. Can you talk to M'Kal? Come up with some reason to keep her on the ship?"

"Were it only that simple." T'eon sipped his drink absently. "Being a...what Galea is.. _in our society._ We are not very tolerate of..diversity especially where bloodlines are concerned."

"Then why is M'Kal so bent on scoring with a woman that is so obviously beneath him?" McCoy wanted to know.

"..Were he not so highly placed..nor his Sire a Pro-Council Member..barring the fact he is of the Royal Blood Line. All might be overlooked." T'eon explained the Romulan way. "We are not completely archaic in our views. But, M'Kal is..our most valiant warrior. Much is expected of him. _His life is already ordained by circumstances and Fate_."

"Look, I try not to judge another person's life style. My patient is my only concern here. She is dealing with a lot of major crap in her life right now. I'm not sure she can handle anything more."

T'eon nodded. "I understand your concerns. I shall pass them on to the Commander."

"For all the good it will do?" McCoy was not happy with the outcome of the 'talk'.

"M'Kal's hearts are noble..if prodded enough. _His cock_? Is not." T'eon decided to share his problems as well, since the Earther had returned the favor. "The young often think with the incorrect organ. He is unaccustomed to denying himself something that he truly wants."

"Yeah, well so am I and I want Galea S'lar out of harm's way and off that planet when the shit hits the fan."

T'eon nodded minutely. "I could simply give her a sedative."

"She would never forgive you." McCoy had thought of the same thing, in reality. Nor was he adverse to administering one if worse came to worse. "But, I like the way you think."

"What is it you think she will attempt?"

"Whatever it is, it won't be a good thing. She is hell bent on revenge. And judging from the last time she tangled with these Beings..she might just come out on the short end of the stick again..and this time. She might not be as lucky as last time."

"You believe Fortune smiled upon her last time?"

"She came out alive..so yes. I do."

"Another?" T'eon held the brandy decanter aloft.

"Well, I wouldn't turn it down." Bones sat his empty container on the med table.

"A being after my own hearts."

* * *

 

**COMMAND BRIDGE.. WARSHIP GALLEON**

"You wish me to bombard the city? _You?_ What is this, Earther?"

"Not destroy it..just keep a constant barrage going until the inhabitants leave. And it would be to your advantage to have your men surround the sectors A, B and C..what are your thoughts on the matter?" Kirk had pointed to the sectional map on the screen above the First Officer's computer station.

"What are you planning?" M'Kal demanded.

"You aren't the trusting type, are you. Alright..I'll run it by you but try to keep an open mind for more than three seconds, ok?" Kirk didn't hold out much hope on that one.

He explained the plan, in detail, that Spock had conceived.

M'Kal looked at his First then back to a patiently waiting Captain of the StarShip Enterprise. "..You expect us to believe that you will use the Enterprise's Phasers to eliminate an entire compliment of New Ones...you!" He motioned. "Who pleaded for mercy for their worthless souls on this very Bridge?"

"Hey..better a few thousand then all of them. This is your ball park, Commander. I _don't make the rules here_. But, evidently, I have to play by them." Kirk lied proficiently.

"You do not trust me to eliminate them?"

"It looks better for future negotiations if they can blame someone other than you guys."

M'Kal was not buying it, clearly.

"Am I wrong? You gave me little choice here, Commander. It's the best we could do. Or..if you have a better plan? Run it by your Council..see what they think."

"I shall, Earther." It was promised. "I definitely shall."

"Commander." The First cleared his throat self-consciously.

"Yes." M'Kal's memory was suitably jogged, apparently. "Kirk..in this compliment of Beings..there is no way to distinguish females or children. Have you thought of a way to.."

"What the hell, Commander. If you're going to wipe out a race, why quibble about semantics. Women..kids..they grow up to be..New Ones. _Why be squeamish_ , in which case. Sooner or later, you would have to zap their asses, one way or another. At least..in _your_ world."

M'Kal lifted his head defiantly but..in the end, the logic seemed to sway him. "We do not wage war on females or children."

"The children are armed from ten cycles upward, Commander." Galea had been listening acutely to all that had been said. "The females will fight alongside the males. Indeed, they are the more deadly foes. Captain Kirk has a valid point."

Kirk kept his opinion to himself and his features unreadable.

" _We do NOT_..wage war on females nor children!" M'Kal iterated his annoyance to his Science Officer. Galea turned back to her computer station screen with no further comment.

* * *

 

_PREPARATION ROOM .. SUB-DECK C WARSHIP GALLEON_

"I will watch her closely, T'eon." M'Kal fitted his chest plate absently. "I cannot refuse her access to the planet."

"The Human physician knows best in this case, M'Kal. We should heed his advise."

"I _am_ heeding his advise. If I leave her on the ship, she will find a way to beam down, you know this. If she is with me, I can make certain she stays out of harm's way."

"You will be occupied."

"Watching Humans kill New Ones...yes, that should take a few moments of my time."

"Were we not going to do the same?"

"It is..not right. Something is wrong! I feel it." M'Kal allowed his frustration. "Kirk is up to something."

"If he is, it's with the Council's approval..they gave their permission, did they not?"

"It is out of your hands." T'eon summed it up for his Commander. " _Do your duty_. It is all you can do now."

M'kal nodded, his expression grimly set. "This becomes less and less appealing to me, Old One.." He felt the weight of his Command. "Do I grow ancient as well?"

"No..but you grow wiser." T'eon smiled at his friend. "And I am not so 'ancient' that I cannot still kick your ass if necessity calls."

M'Kal held his amusement but the mood faded quickly enough as he made his way down the beloved halls of his Starship. He took time to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

* * *

 

**PYRUS IV.. SURFACE NORTHERN HEMISPHERE**

The sound was in the distance. Galea materialized and it was the first thing she noted, that..and the harsh, biting wind of an early winter's storm.

To the North of their location, smoke and fire lashed the horizon. Flames soared as high as many of the still remaining buildings which once comprised a huge industrial complex. She could see the phaser beams in the early morning light.

Had she not known their purpose, they were quite beautiful to behold, actually.

They continued their bombarding of the structures silhouetted against the twin rising suns of this planet.

The female surveyed her surroundings absently. M'Kal was already in touch with the other divisions that he had ordered down. He issued directives as he walked briskly to the relative cover of a ridge of natural rock formation to her left.

Captain James Kirk was standing just below her perch, Spock at his side, as always.

About 3,000 meters off across the snow-laden hills directly before her, thousands of citizens of the city hurried down the sloping, difficult terrain, escaping the turmoil left behind them.

She could make out larger bodies of the inhabitants darkening the barren hills a few kilometers away, advancing slowly along similar routes.

Her eyes continuously sought out the destruction to the North as structure after structure toppled crushingly under the constant stress of M'Kal's powerful ship's phasers. _The ground shook and it seemed the heavens themselves roared with the devastating sound of an entire civilization's down fall._

Galea had rarely had to witness the horrible spectacle. Usually, reason dictated a race's decision to survive, even if conquered by the Romulans. Especially after M'Kal had demonstrated the weapon capabilities her world possessed.

Others in the Universe thought the Romulans habitually invaded New Worlds, destroyed the existing populations, then seized the planets for their own purposes.

The Romulans liked such propaganda, _rarely denying it_. For it was often advantageous not to do so. When one's reputation preceded them, the way was often paved before any actual work had to be done.

In reality, although they were constantly extending their boundaries, only occasionally did a race chose to resist, especially after the first initial battle. Romulans could be a deadly foe, gallantly loyal to a fault, a warrior race by birth, proud..fearless and never having been conquered..not to be willfully chosen for an enemy if at all possible.

But, as a whole, they were highly intelligent, realizing early on that diplomacy had it's place. Learning quickly how to win over any peoples they took under their collective wing.

Not one world the Romulans had seized had not benefitted in some way, be it..world trade, improved economy or valued protection from other more ruthless enemies.

Unlike the Klingons, who destroyed all in their path and took great delight in the process, the Romulans used force if necessary then took to reconstruction of the society on the worlds captured.

They were builders and achievers, expecting no less from another race.. _born with vision and drive_ , they sought excellence in all they undertook.

Members of the Federation of Planets admired such tenacity but also feared so ambitious a Race.

The Romulans did nothing to dispel such unrest, choosing to remain a closed society, unto themselves.

For centuries remaining silent, Specters shielded behind the invisible barrier of the Neutral Zone, never crossing over or allowing other to peer in.

Only as recently as a few decades past, emerging into view..revealing themselves to prying eyes. True, the first encounters were of a more aggressive nature..that was the old ways.

Suspicion and wariness subsided on both sides as time passed, however.

The Zone was established, even a series of space stations for trade purposes but the Romulans still preferred as little contact as possible with what they considered the harmful, outside influence of other races.

It was not a good thing to be caught inside Romulan airspace without the proper transit papers. Romulan justice was swift, decisive and decidedly prejudice in their own favor.

Fully regimented Battle Cruisers such as M'Kal's well recognized _Galleon_ patrolled vigilantly ensuring Peace and Justice.

For this one time, however, Romulans were dealing with a people as tenaciously zealous as they, themselves. With the same stubborn inbred lines of resistance to any will other than their own.

They were dealing with..in effect... _themselves._ Simply a more primitive form.


	9. Chapter 9

James Kirk watched the rapidly approaching hordes of New Ones streaming from the city in the distance. "It appears to be working, Mr. Spock."

"Indeed, Captain." The Vulcan sought out the Romulan Commander. "I am correct in assuming you have not as yet informed the Romulan Commander that the Enterprise has a 'stun' setting on it's Phaser Weaponry?"

"It's a need to know thing, Spock..and if he doesn't know then he will react accordingly. All eyes will be on him, right? _We need to sell this thing_." Kirk confided.

Kirk glanced to a darkly brooding 'Romulan Commander'. "He doesn't seem exactly thrilled with my plan, does he."

"Is he ever, Captain? Thrilled with anything 'Human'?"

"Good point." Kirk let it go. He looked Spock up one side then down the other. "You look like one of these guys..you better give the order for the 'go', just in case. Don't want them thinking we are interfering or anything."

"But, we are."

"Need to know, Spock..remember?" Kirk frowned.

"There are distinct differences in our Species."

 _"You all look alike to me_." Kirk quipped then grimaced slightly. "I don't believe I said that out loud. Sorry, Mr. Spock..my attempt to lighten the moment. Bad timing to say the least..not to mention..bad form, hey?"

Spock drew in an even breath, nothing more.

"I would like nothing better than to be dealing with a Vulcan along about now..trust me."

"Most kind, Captain."

Kirk held his smile which faded quickly enough as he was forced to return his interest to the horizon, darkened with a vast multitude of living beings, descending upon their location.

The Captain's gaze shifted to his counterpoints, across the grassy plain. M'Kal's First Officer was conferring with the latter.

"There are more females and children than first we hoped, Lord." His tone was concise, nothing more. "..I do not sense they will be very..cooperative."

"Yes, I 'feel' it as well." M'Kal concurred quietly, his features unreadable.

He stood upon the edge of the cliff side out-ridge, his powerfully built frame outlined starkly against the purpled sky, his stance one of resigned determination, the handsome features chiseled in a steely resolution of what must come.

Galea looked upon his countenance, taking a measure of comfort in his presence, even though her spirits were greatly depressed. What a difference, however..from last time she was on this dreadful place.

Now, Spock was here..and Captain Kirk. Two impeccable allies, indeed.

She took comfort in the fact. _She was not alone..not this time_.

Her eyes were constantly drawn to her Commander. She chastised herself severely, but even now, studied the physical perfection of granite thighs, bulging biceps and stocky build, the very embodiment of strength itself, the dark eyes shining with an inner quality of self-assurance, unshakable calm and a certain knowledge that he knew exactly how to accomplish any task, even though he might not relish the undertaking.

He was dressed in full battle regiment, flowing black cape and all and he looked most resplendent, even Galea had to admit. A deadly foe, savage and intense in his purpose..ready to do what must be done. Even the very look of the Romulan Commander was a deadly serious thing.

Galea glanced once again to James T. Kirk, seeking out safer subject matter.

Kirk was a very handsome individual as well. She could see where the females would find him most acceptable. He contrasted M'Kal in every way possible. His uniform was the more casual one issued by Star Fleet Command. His manner, unperturbed...patience personified.

And of course, the ever composed Mr. Spock.

A smile almost curved the female's lips. But, then, the situation was called to mind, with the First's words, filtering up on the wind.

"Your orders, Commander?" It was questioned respectfully. "If..if they refuse listen to..reason?"

"...Do what you must.." M'Kal issued them unflinchingly, his tone chillingly calm. "To survive."

"..Yes, Lord!" The command was quickly passed down the ranks.

Galea was most aware of her comrades on either sides of her. She did not possess the Romulan ability to read emotions, and Spock's attempts to teach her had failed miserably. But, one did not have to be a mind-reader to see, in the stoic faces, this was one battle in which none wished to participate.

She took her place behind a rock grouping just above and to the right of M'Kal's Command Post.

She glanced down from her loft, once situated, _surprised to find the Commander's eyes on her_. Was he wondering of her ability in battle? It was true, she had never been tested..

He smiled slowly and her heart stopped beating for a moment then sped ahead at an alarming pace. She lowered her gaze quickly, busying herself unloading her extra phaser cartridges.

Kirk stepped the few meters to join the Romulans.

Spock stayed away, and was even now, walking to a more secluded spot. No one seem to take much note, all occupied with other more important matters.

"How do you plan to handle this, Commander? What's the first item up?"

"Do not interfere, Human until I have had an opportunity to gauge their mettle."

"Whatever you say." Kirk spread his hands expressively. "You're calling the shots."

M'Kal straightened and faced his foe. He stepped forward, accompanied by his ever present guards, his First and an elite select few warriors.

They crossed the 'Secure Zone' that had been established, halting..waiting for the first wave of New Ones to come close enough for communication.

 _M'Kal had issued the first warning shot himself_..a sizzling beam of heated protons which burned and scarred the ground directly in front of the rapidly advancing drove of 'attackers'.

At first.. _all stopped_.

It was as if a wave of consciousness passed through the entire populace.

And when several of the males stepped beyond the projected 'line' the Commander had drawn..his weapon was regretfully hoisted again, _this time to make his statement decidedly more deadly in nature._

Kirk's body tensed, his eyes wide, startled, but Spock was suddenly by his side, a calming hand was placed on his arm.

"Better a few, Captain..than all." He stated in that reassuring tone.

In mere seconds, more than thirty bodies lay silent, burned beyond recognition by the searing heat of the explosive weapon M'Kal's people yielded.

Galea's stomach convulsed sickeningly, as the smell drifted upon on the cold, crisp wind. She swallowed hard and forced herself continue look upon the tragic sight.

" _No more must die this day_!" M'Kal had lifted his hand to stop the discharging of Romulan weapons. "Take the lesson... _learn it well_!"

Hatred etched the faces of the multitude confronting them and Galea knew instinctively, that the New Ones would avenge their fallen comrades.

 _The deadly silence was broken by a bone-chilling war-cry of primitive savagery_.

Loud screeches of frantic grief escaped the females and wild abandoned excitement etched the children's faces, all mingling with the heartier blood-thirst drone of the males.

The sound was deafening.

Kirk had tensed. Spock relayed the needed command to Montgomery Scott aboard the Enterprise. Within seconds, a bright, blinding light swept the Northern section of the battle field. A loud 'whoop' silenced the war cries as each being stopped to investigate what was happening.

 _Twenty thousand beings were dropped where they had stood_..falling into crumpled heaps, immobilized by the power of the Enterprises Phaser Banks.

The New Ones were given pause for thought. All seemed confused and dazed..disoriented by the new events.

The state did not last for long..

They regrouped rapidly, _attempting yet another staged frontal assault_..

Spock once again issued the order and _the Southern Sector fell silent_.

The enemy was once again way-laid. Where once, their numbers had over-whelmed the invaders to their world..they now appeared greatly diminished.

It took longer this time.

Kirk's hopes raised high, for even the clear leaders seemed to be at a loss.

Shocked faces looked back at them now.

The silence was uncanny. So many present, yet..no sound issued forth from those gathered.

And then..

 _They attacked_. Scrambling agilely over seemingly insurmountable obstacles, the stone-age weapons held on high.

 _And so it had begun_...

A people without any true weapons, without any real hope of victory..even when confronted by the full evidence of what one single disruptor could accomplish in the hands of an experienced warrior..

Even when thousands of their contemporaries had fallen in silent 'death'..

With all hope of survival quickly vanquished. _They came forward..and continued...forward!_

 _Kirk was now the stunned one_. They had been so close, and the attack so unexpected..it all happened too damned fast.

M'Kal's crews responded, their Disruptors easily eliminating wave after wave of hysterically incited males. But, the females broke the lines for none seemed willing to kill them outright, simply stuck them down, if ...when..necessity called for such action.

M'Kal had been caught off guard as well. His guards hovered around their Commander protectively as if the being actually needed looking after.

One of the fallen female New Ones, struggled to consciousness off to Galea's right.. Before anyone could react, she had hoisted an ax, embedding the razor sharp edge into an unsuspecting Romulan warrior.

Galea scrambled out of her place of safety, over rocks and dew-laden ground and bodies, pushing and shoving roughly aside stray children and female New Ones.

She fell beside the Lieutenant. _Her eyes took in the weapon protruding from his back_ , the dark green stain of blood spreading on his uniform even now.

She had always liked this one. The one with the gentle eyes, teasing her relentlessly. Her heart constricted, her hands shaking hard as she removed the weapon with a determined tug. She did not know if it was the 'right' thing to do..but it felt the 'decent' thing to do.

The being groaned lowly, turning over. The slightly quirking mouth tugged into a grin, the laugh lines crowding about the young, boyish face.

Galea took his head into her lap, mindless of all the chaos and outcry surrounding them. "You must lie still. _It will be alright_."

"Oh yes? Are _you_ a physician?" He teased, then coughed blood as he had tried to chuckle for his own wit.

"No." T'eon was miraculously there, kneeling and beside him..McCoy, who jabbed a syringe full of pain killer into the muscular biceps..then ran his Tricorder over the Lieutenant's form " _but she knows a damned good one."_

"What am I?" McCoy grumbled. "Donkey dung?"

T'eon acknowledged the Human with reluctant amusement before returning to his work.

Galea was never so glad to see anyone in her entire life. "Will he be alright?"

"Go about your duties, Centurion." T'eon practically snapped his directive, already deeply engrossed with cleansing the deep, gaping wound. "You are not needed here." Then, as if he remembered to whom he was speaking..he softened with a gruff, "It will take more than a child's toy to kill this one."

Galea glanced to the female whom had inflicted the wound. Hatred filled the dark, smoldering eyes that stared back at her. A Romulan female stood guard over the prisoner, but all too soon, another surge of New Ones took everyone's attention.

Before Galea could react, the female had over-powered her guard, retrieving a Disruptor in the interim. She pointed it at M'Kal's turned back, her finger searching clumsily for the trigger mechanism.

Spock fired his weapon, hitting the female squarely, bringing her down easily into the solid dirt of the field. Galea picked up the discarded ax, rage over-taking her. _She embedded the sharp edge into the female's abdomen with all the strength she could muster_.

" _Mutant!_ " She hissed her disgust, her blood heating with revulsion. She straightened her frame, staring down at her handy work. She felt nothing but a deeply ingrained satisfaction.

T'eon lifted mildly chastising eyes, then returned to his patient.

McCoy's face allowed his concern momentarily but he masked it expertly.

 _Galea felt no remorse_. None.

The battle waged on. The Romulans had taken to wounding the females, if only to put them out of commission. The children were merely swatted aside as if bothersome insects.

A hand roughly twirled Galea about, and she staggered, off-balance. She had brought her weapon around, expecting the worse, only to have it knocked aside angrily.

"What are you doing? _Return to your post_!" M'Kal scowled hard down to her smudged features.

"I gave orders for you to remain with the females!"

" _You did not_!" She snapped right back, remembering no such 'order' and she had jerked from his grasp. "As if your females can not fight as valiantly as your warriors at any rate!"

" _GO!_ " He bellowed, pointing to the higher ground which as yet, had not been breached by the New Ones.

Galea did as he bid, but with one lethal look in his direction, her temper high.

M'Kal looked at T'eon. "How many?" He demanded.

T'eon shrugged minutely, his true attention for yet another wounded warrior. "Not many."

"You jest Old One?" M'Kal exploded.

"Do not take your humor out on me, Boy." T'eon lifted cool eyes, his tone deathly quiet. "The count is acceptable..be glad we have assistance in the Human physician. He saved many! His skill is great and he does not blink in battle."

M'Kal calmed, looking about the far from silent battle grounds. "They need our assistance to the South." He motioned. "I will leave T'are. I can not afford to train another physician to my liking." His features softened just a tad. " _I have such a docile, nurturing one, after all_."

"Bite my ass." T'eon suggested sarcastically and McCoy grinned although deeply engrossed in front line surgery, even as they spoke.

"I would rather lick... _her_ s." M'Kal motioned to the high ground.

McCoy lifted an interested quick 'check'..

"Does not seem likely, she is in a bitchy mood." T'eon had observed the fact.

"When is she not?" M'Kal curtly waved Kirk to their present position. "I am capable of handling her."

"Oh really?" T'eon arose, moving out of the way as the medical team was now ready to beam the Lieutenant up to the Galleon's sick bay. "I do not see you 'licking' her as yet."

Kirk and Spock had struggled to the area, the human breathing heavily, his arm bloodied from a jab of a lethal looking weapon honed from native rock on this God-forsaken planet. The Captain would later take one for a souvenir as a reminder of this horrid day. He would hang it above his authentic Eighteenth Century English saber and just below the Klingon knife whose blade broke off in his rib after the scuffle in a bar on StarBase 24 on shore leave many years ago. _The wall in his quarters was rapidly becoming filled with such 'souvenirs'._

"Do you wish to 'watch' Ancient One?" M'Kal asked absently, welcoming the two new arrivals with a nod of his head.

T'eon moved on to the next patient with conviction in his voice. "You are a sick, perverted son-of-a-bitch..." He locked eyes with a bemused McCoy. "... _Of course_ , I wish to watch."

McCoy handed him a medical instrument and the rest was forgotten as they settled into an established routine.

"Kirk..there is much resistance to the South. Will you accompany us." M'Kal stated more than asked "You have performed with courage this day. I do not approve of your strategy but in battle..you are to be respected. I can find no fault with your performance... _nor you, Vulcan_." It was reluctantly added.

"They aren't dead." Kirk stated, pleased to see the fight was turning in their favor. The Romulans were subduing the last of the New Ones that still fought on.

M'Kal halted his steps, turning about, puzzled by the nonsensical statement. " _You said what_? Of what do you speak?"

"Those people laying out there.." Kirk swept the vast area of valley before them. "We stunned the hell out of them. They will be out for a couple hours but.. _we did not kill them,_ Commander. What do you think we are? Barbarians?" It was innocently asked.

M'Kal exchanged confused looks with his First. "...Are you saying..."

"Effective, hum?" Kirk winced, favoring his shoulder, his hand squeezing the tender flesh testingly. "It was Spock's idea. I can't take any credit."

Spock inclined his head regally. "The battle wages, Captain. I believe this conversation can wait until the hostilities have ceased?"

"Right, as always, Mr. Spock...lead on, Commander. We are at your service." In reality, it was the Human and Vulcan that..lead the way, leaving a few stunned Romulan Warriors in their wake.

"Is he smiling?" Kirk asked, his tone one of pure sarcasm as he struggled up the steep incline to his right. He did not even pretend to object as he felt Spock's helping hand assist his efforts.

" _I'm getting too old for this shit_." He muttered dejectedly.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**PYRUS IV.. UNDERGROUND DRAINAGE SYSTEM**

The odor was at once familiar yet repugnant. _Galea had been here before_. She knew the way, even in the dark, but this time, she had light.

The sights which greeted her were better, perhaps, left in the dark.

The slimy, cumbersome creatures slithered about her feet in the swirling, dank smelling water drifting through the small, claustrophobic tunnel system she traversed.

She shuddered involuntarily, kicking the heavy bodies aside as she stepped. It would be slow going this way but she could arrive at her destination undisturbed by what was going on above her without having to concern herself with the Commander.

The last thing she wanted at this point was to have M'Kal learn of her actions.

She could no longer hear the sounds of the ship's weapons wreaking havoc on the City. Galea shook her hand free of the large insects which covered the wet walls of the tunnel, used to them now. She saw light ahead, all thought halted for the moment.

She walked quickly forward.

* * *

 

**PYRUS IV... ROMULAN COMMAND POST, OUTSIDE CITY**

"They are fools! Why do they persist? It is hopeless. Can they not see this?" M'Kal paced back and forth behind the lines of his lieutenants, his mood uncharacteristically sullen. Never in battle was he known to be anything but cooly collected and calm. "This is a waste of valuable time! Nothing more!"

He was infamous for his clear, precise thinking. His ability to face a foe, focusing on only the objective sought, profoundly indifferent to his surroundings.

His mind appeared to be elsewhere this day.

" _They keep coming, Lord_." The First nodded his agreement, watching the battle wage on. "And we continue to kill them. You are correct. It seems rather stupid of them."

"What can be done? They will not hear reason!" M'Kal was bitter..disillusioned at this stage. His own kind, reacting like idiots. "I cannot abide stupidity.. _it is almost a relief to kill them_!"

T'eon was not fooled by such remarks, sensing the anguish and turmoil behind them. These were highly trained warriors. The Elite of the Romulan Force. None relished such a fight. It was not only dishonorable, it was tragic. But, to not defend themselves meant certain death from these creatures. _There seemed no other choice_.

For the New Ones, while lacking organization and strategy in their attacks, were without doubt, excellent fighters. And they were learning quickly, how to withdraw..regroup and attack in massive waves of unexpected fervor. It was only a matter of time before M'Kal's warriors would have to resort to even less favorable forms of retaliation.

"Commander.." T'are, the one burly guard approached, a troubled look upon his face. "The hybri...The Centurion." He was loath to be the one to report such news. "She is not at her post. I have searched the area. She is no longer in this sector..did you issue orders.."

" _WHAT_?" M'Kal glanced to Galea's former 'station'. " _FUCK!_ " He grated, not having seen the female in his frantic search of the area. "The stupid! Ignorant! Conniving... _BITCH_!" He exploded his contempt, receiving a knowing nod of agreement from T'are.

"Not.. _krayvisit_?" T'eon offered helpfully, granted a 'death glare' in return from his Commander and friend. He held his amusement admirably.

"When I find her, I shall rip her hearts out!" M'Kal vowed sacredly.

"She only has the _one_ heart, actually..technically speaking." T'eon reminded.

"Would you like me to rip your hearts out as well, Old One?" M'Kal asked icily, in no mood for such flippancy.

T'eon drew in an even breath, remaining silent. Surely that had been a rhetorical question, after all.

"She will rue the day she was born!" M'Kal could pretty much promise that fact.

"You will punish her, Lord?" T'are was quick to jump on his Commander's willingness to do so.

"Oh, I shall punish her, T'are!" M'Kal's eyes shone with an odd light of anticipation. "As the Creator is my witness, I shall 'punish' her!"

"I shall search to the North." T'are was more than willing to assist find the hybrid, a staunch believer in discipline among the ranks. Especially, if it meant getting a little of his own back as the Centurion was a constant thorn in his side on the best of days, and M'Kal rarely allowed any retribution for any supposed slights she caused..even if T'are usually started any and all 'incidents' between them.

"She is headed for the city." M'Kal stated ominously. "Draw our people back to the 'Secure Zone'." He commanded. "I shall contact that lying son-of-a-bitch, Kirk and tell him to phaser this entire sector.."

"A most ingenious plan. Perhaps we should suggest to the Council, our military develop a 'stun' setting for OUR ..." T'eon glanced, reading the younger Romulan's face expertly. "...Or..perhaps not." He conceded good-naturedly.

M'Kal set his mind, pushing other thoughts aside for a beat. He would find Galea S'Lar and the Creator help her if she was injured beyond repair! _He would KILL her if she were_! He did not think how illogic such a thought was..he merely relished the notion.

"We must beam down into the city. Take the center of command from this madman! Why does he issue the very destruction of his own people? I have asked repeatedly for surrender...he MUST be insane!" M'Kal had little doubt of the truth to his words.

All understood his anger and frustration, feeling it as well. They wished to face an equal foe..useless slaughter sickened them..disgraced their race.

"Apprise the other Commanders of our intent." M'Kal told his First. "Put a halt to this insidious rebellion. If it moves..tell Kirk to phaser it! Fuck them all...I tire of these lunatics!"

T'eon's features quietened, his brow furrowing slightly as he watched the Commander and his warriors depart. He flipped open his communicator, setting the frequency. The human physician should be made aware of the recent developments.

* * *

 

**PYRUS IV.. THE CITY**

Galea peered about, seeing what she expected to see..tons of debris, smoldering rubble, catastrophic chaos and walls of flames where once, solid, stable structures once stood.

She could hear weeping and maniacal screaming, sounds of trampling feet, beings running about aimlessly with no where to go. Trying to evade the terror of M'Kal's weapons..or perhaps, their own fears.

She did not think these creatures registered 'fear'..in the normal sense of the word.

She recalled reading in McCoy's bible about the time of the end..when civilizations would pay for all debts owed. _When the Creator's wrath would be felt and final judgement would be decreed._

The beings here reminded her of how it must surely be..in that time. She could not think of them, however..

_She had a final judgement of her own to decree._

She must not feel apathy for these people. They had chosen their fate. They were evil, hate-filled beings. They deserved all they received.

She forced the face of Commander K'xoic to mind..she allowed her memories for once..of what they had done to him. The deliberate, sadistic, unconscionable acts..barbarism in it's purest state.

L'Ar..with his quiet dignity. His gentle eyes. Eyes that had beseeched her in the end..

She moved on.

It was ridiculously simple to enter the building..if there had been guards, they were no longer present. It felt odd, walking through the opened portals, one by one. Her boot clicks resounding loudly in the now, empty corridors.

Still, Galea moved cautiously. Her eyes scanning continuously..her senses alert.

The huge doorway was opened. _She could see the lone figure standing_ , his back to her, looking out the jagged-paned windows onto what was left of his domain.

"Would you look at that?" He turned leisurely, his hands still clasped behind his back, his expression benign. "What a glorious panorama ! _Come look_! To the South. I can see the confrontation itself! Ohhh, dear.." He grimaced slightly. "It does not look good for my side, does it."

Galea's mind could not phantom such..disregard for life.

"You are the cautious one, aren't you. There is no one else here..oh! Except, T'reas." He smiled reassuringly to his right, and Galea noted the presence of a female New One. "You remember our guest, T'reas? From before?" He mentioned quite cordially. "T'reas is my Consort..one of them, at least..not to fear, my precious..my very favorite one, of course." It was drawled lazily.

Galea took her place by the wall. She could see all entrances to the gigantic room and no one could approach her from behind.

"Is that the little tidbit that is wreaking havoc with my people?" 'He' noted the raised weapon.

Galea did not answer, simply studied the creatures meticulously.

"Not very sporting of you, to take such an advantage." 'He' tsked.

"You were not very sporting to my Commander or our people when we were here, as I recall."

"Perhaps that was a mistake on my part." He mused.

 _She found the being's manner chillingly disarming..almost..likable somehow_. She shook such a thought, bothered tremendously by it.

"Do you plan to kill me?" It was politely asked.

"I am going to repay you for your..hospitality to my friends." Galea knew now her purpose for some months.

"Oh, please." He waved a dismissing hand. "There is no need."

"There is a great need... _STAY_!" Galea pointed the weapon she had taken from the Enterprise weapons arsenal at the female to stop her slow but steady advancement about the long table in the center of the room.

T'reas looked at the weapon..then stepped again, her features showing a definite contempt for the command she had been issued.

 _Galea fired_.

The male cranked his neck, for T'reas had fallen with a thud to the floor, hitting hard on her way down. "...Is she dead?" He asked excitedly.

Galea did not answer.

'He' sighed lightly. "May I offer refreshments?" He resumed his 'hands behind back' stance. "Forgive me!" He lifted his hands aloft, his consternation seemingly genuine. "Should I keep them insight? Is this better?" He wiggled his fingers animatedly. "Where were we?" He scowled attractively. "Tell me..did you feel somehow _..compelled_ to return here? I am curious. I dabble in the workings of the mind..you intrigue me."

"..I do not like you." Galea was suddenly positive.

"I am crushed." He stated woefully. The dark eyes ran the length of her body then slowly back up the lovely curves. ".. _I..like..you_!" His tone implied in exactly what way. "Very much..I have never had tainted flesh. I am of the Line, pure-born myself, you see..but, I am open-minded about such matters. A view, I am certain..you are unaccustomed to, yes?"

Galea stiffened involuntarily, the words making her uneasy.

"Breeding seems to be so very important to those of your world, doesn't it." He shook his head sadly. "Why bother with us if not, hum? You and I both know how stupid such nonsense if, do we not? Case in point.." He motioned to himself, grinning impishly. "Tell me..what do you think of me, in reality? Am I all you expected?"

"Why do you not tell your people to surrender." Galea was curious. "You realize the hopelessness of the situation, do you not?"

"You evade the question." He was disappointed. "Perhaps we can return to it later. My People? Surrender? My dear child.. _we would not know how_."

"Females and children are dying." She wasn't sure about that fact, but neither was he, she realized.

".. _Do you have a point_?" He waited expectantly.

"You do not value life?"

"A life such as we are forced lead hardly is one to value." He made mention.

"Any life should be so."

"Did you read that somewhere?" He teased affectionately. "You are too young to have decided it on your own."

Galea fell silent, having nothing more to say.

"Do you kill me now?" He asked amiably.

"..It would serve no purpose. You clearly do not care to die." She pondered the fact. "What is it..one could wonder, that you do value?"

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "The female perhaps?" He helpfully suggested, checking on the still silent T'reas. "..No.." he frowned his remembrance. "That was not it..was it." He seem to ponder with more determination. "Let me see..I have no children. None of which I am aware." He chuckled. "My 'power'? My 'wealth'? ..those seem to be gone, do they not? Well, I am simply stumped..you?"

Galea lifted her weapon, having set it on a lower level of power. " _Your vanity, perhaps_." She pulled the trigger mechanism, hitting the being full force along his cheek line, the jolt sending him careening backward, into a nearby wall, his hand catching on the window pane, slicing his palm wide open on the cracked peaks of shattered glass.

He, at first, staggered away from the contact, noting the free flowing blood from his wound..then he hastened quickly across the room to check his reflection in the mirror behind his desk.

Galea watch his reaction closely.

The ever present smile was absent, his features unguarded. The dark eyes deepened with a wild rage at the sight of his marred face. The moment progressed as he continued to stare at the unsightly mark.

He shifted his eyes slowly, his gaze meeting Galea's in the mirror. For one split second, she felt an overpowering fear of the being. _Insanity stared back at her_. She was unprepared for such depth of loathing.

She lifted her head and her weapon, mustering her courage..recalling to mind her goal for being here.

The being quickly mastered his control. "You will be very sorry you did that, my cherub. I promise you." He smiled tightly at her, devouring her from top to bottom. "Your hair is the color of light. Is it your..birth-right?" His gaze dropped suggestively as if staring at the part of her anatomy long enough might provide the answer. "I shall keep a lock..for a reminder..of our 'time' together."

Galea's fury sparked, her response..to send a corresponding shot of liquid fire across the opposite side of the being's cheek.

This time, when he rebounded from the staggering blow, he was not in a jovial mood or of a mind to be charming. Galea was expecting the move, however, her weapon trained and steady.

He pulled up short, his hand going to the now, gaping wound in his upper right thigh. She watched him struggle to his feet, wounding the left thigh with an unflinchingly accurate explosion from the phaser.

She watched, enjoying his loud groan of pain. " _My Commander struggled much as you_. Do you recall?" She tried to stop the visions of the pitiable sight..always just under the surface, dare she call them to mind. "..Are you in pain?"

The being lifted a crazed gaze.. "Nothing I cannot bear." But, his voice held a definite edge to it..she was pleased to note.

"That is.. _unacceptable_." She was positive. She fired yet another burst of molten fire from her weapon, striking first his right shoulder..then the left, for good measure.

"Are you in pain.. _now?_ " She needed him to be. She watched him wither about on the highly polished floor of the huge anti-chamber. "It is imperative that you suffer. I am afraid I must insist that you do."

"As least.." 'He' smirked his contempt. "I do not beg for mercy..I do not plead for death..as your Commander!"

" _LIAR_!" Galea's rage consumed her trembling body..She fired the phaser again, the action somehow soothing the pain his lies caused.

The jolt hit the being directly, tossing him about jerkily in the air, depositing him hard against the wall a few meters away.

She could see the gaping wound in his chest cavity, her blood heating in something akin to animalistic anticipation. "You disgusting.. loathsome creature! _You are not fit to even speak his name!"_ Her voice shook with emotion and hatred. "Do so again..and I SHALL kill you! As horribly as you did L'Ar.. _JUST_..as you did him!"

"Is that not what you had planned, Galea?"

 _The female swirled about at the somberly stated inquiry_ , her eyes large with shock..She had not heard anyone's approach..but then...she would not have done so with this being..

She recognized the stately Vulcan even through her haze of conflicting emotions. She lowered her weapon. _Spock was not her enemy_..

Her enemy was before her..moaning, groveling in the dirt of the debris around him...where he should rightfully be..

She pulled her attention away from the New One. "Mr. Spock..you should not be here."

"Nor should you." The Vulcan stated succinctly.

"...You must go away from this place.." She was certain of her facts. "It is..an evil place. Not for one such as you."

"And you? You will stay?" Spock asked.

"...I must stay." She admitted sadly. "I cannot go..just yet."

"Give me the weapon, please." Spock extended his hand.

Galea stared at it in confusion, her fingers tightening on the phaser determinedly. She retrained the weapon on Spock's companions as they dared approach the being before her.. "NO!" She warned, her tone one of ultimate finality. " _STOP!_ "

The Romulans pulled up short, awaiting their Commander's decree.

 _When had all these beings arrived_? Galea shifted her interest from M'Kal and his followers to Kirk and McCoy.. How odd she had not heard them come on scene.

"Tell them to 'go'." Galea spoke to her Commander.

M'Kal hesitated then waved his First forward. The being totally ignored Galea's weapon, not particularly alarmed by the female or her supposed 'threat' as he stepped to offer the tradition 'salute' to a higher ranking officer. "Lord!" He waited at full military 'alert' for a forthcoming command.

"Secure the stay holds we have established." M'Kal ordered quietly. "Inform the citizens we have their Regent. Tell them it is ended."

The First nodded curtly. "As you say, Commander!"

"I will join you shortly." M'Kal stated. "Dismissed."

The others begin to file out the portal, weapons at the ready for any opposition they might meet.

T'eon arrived on the scene, noted the situation and started to approach the injured being.

"No." Galea shook her head minutely, her mind and mood set. " _Do not assist him."_

The New One grunted his agony, his face twisted in an unflattering grimace of pain.

T'eon's features darkened thunderously, not accustomed to anyone but M'Kal issuing him orders. Especially of a medical variety. _"He will DIE_!"

"..Yes." The female stared at her handiwork absently. "I know."

"The Council wishes him taken alive." M'Kal stepped, stopping slowly as Galea's weapon came around.

He stared idly to the deadly hollow of the activation chamber, lifting a chillingly effective gaze. " _You would kill me, Centurion_?"

"I..I will put you out of commission." Galea answered truthfully. "It is a private matter. I must finish this!"

"It is finished, Galea." Kirk tried his hand in the matter. "It's over..the fight has gone out of them. The Council will see justice served..right?"

"NO..I will do this thing! For the Commander..for L'Ar..and the others! You were not present.. _you did not see_..you were not forced to watch!"

"Do not add Insubordination to the list already against you." M'Kal stated. "He will be tried by those who do such things..not by you!"

" _Who has a better right_?" She yelled her conviction. "You do not command me in this! LEAVE!"

"Lower the weapon, or use it." Spock stepped around Kirk, walking straight for the woman.

Kirk's mouth fell open and his hand reached hastily for his First Officer's sleeve, but it was too late.

Galea retreated as far as she was able..torn between her promise to her former ship mates and...it was..Spock.

_Spock._

Her will weakened, her arm falling of it's own volition, the weapon lowered.

Tears filled the blue eyes as they met the somber one's of the Science Officer.

The female, T'reas used the moment to her advantage. Having feigned unconsciousness now for some few minutes, lifted, _hurling herself at Galea with uncanny speed and agility_. Galea's eyes widened, her mouth falling agape, so stunned was she by the turn of events.

Kirk's reactions were too honed by the recent battle, however..the situation too easily remedied.

He shouted to Spock, even as M'Kal had drawn his own Disruptor, having seen the danger as well, but Kirk's split second release was instinctive, his aim sickeningly accurate.

T'reas fell heavily, with a disturbing thud of finality only inches from Galea's booted feet, green blood pooling slowly about the worn material.

She stared at it in awe.

M'Kal was bothered by the death of the other female. He sensed the human, Kirk..was more so.

Galea's eyes showed no remorse..no reaction. "...She was the one who wished L'Ar's member." She stated listlessly. "They could not break him..they tortured him..relentlessly, but..his mind was not touched. _Not once._ She wished a ..'trophy'..of such a fine specimen." She continued to stare at the dead female.

M'Kal looked at the scene stonily, his weapon hanging by his side.

"He asked me to end it..he did not wish to live..afterwards, of course." She looked about the area aimlessly, lost in thought, staring hard at the opposite wall, her thoughts private.

One last time, eyes devoid of emotion, _Galea lifted the weapon_. She fired.

The Regent screamed with the agony as a searing iron melted away what was once, his male organ.

Galea watched contentedly as he thrashed about convulsing excruciatingly.

The screams pierced Kirk's brain..he fought the urge to cover his ears.

T'eon ended the episode with one merciful blast of his Disruptor.

The silence was eerie after the catastrophic events of the day.

Galea walked around the long table, coming directly before her Commanding Officer. "There you have it, Commander.." She stated wistfully. "Finally... _finally_ , my Romulan heritage exerts itself." She smiled wanly. "My father will be so proud."

M'Kal could sense no emotion what-so-ever emanating from her.

"Shall I report to the First..or wait for a guard?"

"..Report to your station. There is still much to be done here."

Kirk glanced, frowning at the statement, wondering if there was going to be some sort of punishment..he just as soon get it out in the open now and deal with it.

The Centurion looked at M'Kal oddly but only replied evenly.. "As you say, Lord."

"Science Officer." His tone stopped her retreat. " _Do not ever_...raise a weapon to me again."

Galea was dumbfounded by such a statement. "...I cannot envision a time when I would, Lord."

" _You had better make fucking certain of that fact_."

The female scowled slightly. "..As you say, Lord." She nodded agreeably.


	11. Chapter 11

PYRUS IV ROMULAN COMMAND POST OUTSIDE CITY

James Kirk searched the starry heavens absently, his mind still alert after the day's activities.

It was late. The Human had returned to the Enterprise several hours ago but his restlessness had brought him back down to the planet's surface for one last look around before he attempted sleep.

He had been too wired to sleep.

It appeared he was not the only one. He had second thoughts about approaching the lone figure that stood out-lined against the dimly lit entrance of the building the Romulans had elected for their Command Center here, in the heart of the occupied city.

All seemed quiet after the harrowing events that had transpired only a few short hours ago.

Patrols of heavily armed warriors kept vigil. Kirk passed a few of the burly individuals on his way across the meticulously cleaned street. Already 'progress' was rearing it's ominous head on Pyrus IV.

Had Kirk not known the area had been recently devastated by Phaser rays, he could not have guessed. It must be true what was said about Romulan tenacity. He could only shake his head in wonder of such a people.

"You're up late, Commander..anything wrong?" Kirk had halted his steps at the bottom of the stairs leading to the entrance of the building. He glanced about the area superficially.

"Everything seems under control."

"A few expected uprisings in the regions to the North.." M'Kal looked in that direction, a strong wind blowing his non-regulation hair across his brow. Kirk could only guess at the being's years..but he looked to be, at this moment, about his own age. "My personnel preformed well this day...as did your's."

Kirk lifted his brows at the unexpected compliment. "I think so." He nodded. "The only difference being..my personnel are on the Enterprise resting..your's seem to still be here. You do not allow down time, even when it is deserved?"

"Several have remained here..most are on ship." M'Kal followed Kirk's gaze. "..She fell asleep there. T'eon thought it best not to disturb her."

Kirk smiled, his eyes softening, having recognized Galea S'Lar. She was bundled up against the cold night air, resting with others of her station, in a group at the bottom of the stairwell off to the Captain's right. "Bone..McCoy says..'he' does not come this night." Kirk repeated what his Medical Officer had said earlier, and upon seeing the Romulan's look of inquiry. "L'Ar..he leaves her alone. He is at rest."

"The dead do not walk again." M'Kal stated. "But, yes..she sleeps..finally."

"Well, that's a good thing, correct, Commander?"

The sound came from behind the being, from close by. Kirk grinned retroactively, the baby's whimper alerting him to it's annoyance. "He's not asleep, I see...what will you do with him? You will have to relinquish him to the proper authorities soon, I would imagine?"

"I would sooner turn it over to a Klingon Mid-Wife." M'Kal disgusted the thought. "No..I think not."

Kirk was intrigued. "Then what?" He chuckled. "You can't keep it on a Warship indefinitely, can you?"

M'Kal shrugged mentally, going to retrieve the disgruntled infant. He reappeared almost immediately, the little one in tow, supported on one massive arm.

Kirk thought how odd it seemed..the fact, that it did not seem odd at all..to see the being holding the baby. The Romulan was at ease with the situation, which allowed Kirk the same leeway.

"You and I, Commander..we are not meant for such things, more's the pity." Kirk sauntered up the steps, holding his arms out to the little one, who came willingly then begin to tug insistently on the Captain's Star Fleet emblems. "I never had a family. One thing I deeply regret."

He noted M'Kal looked at him strangely.

"What..did you think I was a changeling? That I had no parents? That I don't think of such things?" He practically teased, so amused had he been by the look on the Romulan's face.

M'Kal remained silent, clearly pensive on the subject, however.

"And you, Commander..your Medical Officer tells me your future is ordained. When will you resign your commission and take up your duties as Regent? Or do you simply gain a seat on the Council, itself?"

"Such a position holds no interest for me."

"And yet..that is your future, correct? I mean..you can't refuse. Sooner or later, it's what you must do."

M'Kal lowered his head, his thoughts not shared.

"I'm not being nosey..well, to an extend, perhaps." Kirk pulled the coverlet closer around the baby. "Galea has applied to the Science Academy, Mr. Spock informs me. We will be leaving soon, as you know. I was thinking of offering her a lift..to Vulcan."

M'Kal lifted his head, his interest immediate and intense, Kirk noted.

"Any objections?"

"...There are proper channels of.."

"Yes, but you can cut through all the red tape if you really want, can't you?" Kirk smiled to lessen the words implications. "I mean, your 'ok' would go a long way in speeding up the process."

The Romulan turned aside, his gaze falling on the female for a long beat. "Is this what she has asked of you?"

"No..I just thought.." Kirk let it hang purposely, studying the being's reactions closely.

M'Kal was not stupid. He shifted his eyes to Kirk. "We are both males..seasoned..you are aware of my..interest in Galea S'Lar. What is it you truly ask, Earther?"

Kirk nodded minutely. "Alright." He could be blunt if need be. "I think..in a month's time, you will lose interest and she will be transferred to another star ship..and she finds herself right back in the same shit she was when you found her on this planet."

"You profess to know me so well?"

"I don't know you at all..but, I would like to think, you are a man of honor..that you respect Galea's intelligence..that you will do what is in one of your crew personnel's best interest..even over that of your own..if push comes to shove."

The Romulan lifted his head, meeting Kirk's eyes. "What leads you to assume such a thing?"

"Your conduct today." Kirk didn't flinch at the sarcasm, having expected it.

M'Kal was the first to shift his gaze.

"..You must sleep." He stepped, taking the baby from Kirk's arms. "You have been given food.. Your uniform is dry and comfortable. Sleep." Kirk had followed into the small alcove off the main hall, watching as the child was deposited in a make-shift 'bed'. "That is a command..obey."

Kirk held his amusement, waiting patiently to resume the interrupted conversation. The baby sucked on his fist contentedly.

The Romulan turned, clearly uncomfortable with the turn of events. "..I will not allow the female to come to harm. I give my assurance..as a warrior and as one Commander to another."

"That doesn't cut it." Kirk shook his head. "You can't make such a promise..once Galea is away from your influence, you can offer her no protection..case in point..the Nebula Star."

"That was a mistake on my part." M'Kal was becoming angry. "It will not be repeated. She will have my protection."

"Bottom line.." Kirk sighed heavily, folding his arms, setting his stance of feet planted firmly apart. "She is just a passing fancy for you...or even if she isn't..there can be no future here..in your worlds..for a hybrid and..one of the Royal Line. Am I not understanding your society's dictates, Commander?"

"This is not your concern, Terran!" M'Kal snapped his waning patience.

"I am making it my concern." Kirk held his ground. "Unless you can tell me truthfully..you plan to reject your duty to your Line..to your worlds."

"Enough! My personal.."

"I don't give a shit about your personal life..and you know as much. Galea is my friend..she is Spock's friend. And I do care about him... Your world is not good for her.." The Captain stated his opinion in no uncertain terms. "Is this news to you, man? She would have a much better life on Vulcan. And I think you know this."

"She is in love with me." M'Kal's growled his believe.

"But..you are not in love with her..are you."

"What the fuck do you know of this, Human? What do you know of anything Romulan? Least of all..me!"

"I know Galea." Kirk countered. "I witnessed the state she was in when we arrived. And these past days. Now? She is getting better. I intend to see she stays healthy. If I have to go through you to do it..so be it, but, I don't think it will come to that."

"And what makes you so fucking confident of that fact?" M'Kal's large hands knotted and unknotted into fists of frustration and rage.

"Because I think you do care for her..to an extent..just..not enough." Kirk had said his piece. He straightened his stocky frame. "Time will tell, I suppose..just how much."

FOLLOWING AFTERNOON: ROMULAN WARSHIP GALLEON

"He is in no danger here.."

"Whether the infant is in danger is not the issue. The Relief Ship arrives on the morrow. You will relinquish your charge to the correct authorities and prepare the Galleon for return to your former duties with the human contingent on the Isle of Loritus."

"I think not." M'Kal's tone held a finality to it.

"That was not a request, Commander." The Pro-Council Member was not amused by the remark or the attitude displayed.

"The child remains with me. If you have issues with this, I suggest you remove my rank and replace me with another applicant for the position I now hold." M'Kal was in no mood to suffer fools. "You..and the entire Council, for that matter..can all go fuck themselves. You do not dictate MY life!" He waved a curt hand to his communication officer who severed connection immediately with the relay from Romulus.

"..Do you think that was entirely wise, Commander?" T'eon sighed lightly, having stood by while the drama had unfolded. "You own sire is a member of said Council."

"We deliver them an entire planet for habitation and this is the thanks we receive?" M'Kal ranted, gesturing his disgust. "Diplomats.." He disdained. "They sit, safe..out of harm's way and send others out to die for their stupid believes! When they have spend a goodly number of days in THIS chair..then...then perhaps I shall allow them make decisions for me!"

"Do you think they will NOT remove you from that chair? They will."

"I do not give a fuck."

T'eon really looked at the younger Romulan. "..I think you mean that..By the Creator, this ship is your life. Do you forget so easily? You must begin to think before you speak."

M'Kal waved an imperious hand, his mood certainly no better.

"They will allow you much for you are who you are..but, do not push them into a corner from which there is no way out..." T'eon reasoned. "Contact your father..he will put matters to right. I tell you true..I am pleased we will soon be back on Loritus. I think we all need down time. The stress has been too much this time out..for all concerned."

"I will not contact him.." M'Kal snapped. "Nor will you! Do you understand that, Physician? Do not go behind my back on this issue. I am deathly serious on this..give me your word!"

"My word as opposed to your word?" T'eon sniffed. "Mine, at least..can be accepted as truth."

"Do not interfere." M'Kal stalked away angrily.

T'eon caught Galea's eyes across the Bridge. He shrugged non-committally at the unasked question in the lovely orbs. He had no answers this day.

He crossed to the female, smiling his hello.

"I do not understand him, T'eon." Galea admitted. "He refuses to give that child up..why ever would he do such a thing? What is it he is thinking? A child on a Warship? It is unheard of."

T'eon listened, as was his way.

"It is against regulations!"

"The system on our worlds does not bode well for orphans, Centurion..you know this. What would you have him do?"

"Change the system."

T'eon grinned. "So simply stated..how would you accomplish it? I am curious."

"I could not, but he could. He has the power..the influence. But, that still does not explain his behavior."

"He will very likely give it over to his mother. That is a viable option, perhaps."

"Oh...oh, of course. I had not..." Galea relaxed a bit. "Of course, that would be logical."

"And how are you faring these days?"

"I am well, T'eon..and you?"

The older being chuckled his amusement. "Return to duty..I have more important things with which to occupy my valuable time."

Galea smiled at him, returning to her station obediently.


	12. Chapter 12

ROMULAN/TERRAN ENCAMPMENT: ISLE OF LORITUS

"Well, Commander," James Kirk glanced at the other being's attire, noting the total lack of military protocol. "When you let your hair down, you let your hair down, I must say." M'Kal was even bare foot today. "Color me impressed. Didn't know you had it in you!"

The Romulan's brow furrowed deeply. "I fail to comprehend one word of what you just now stated, Human."

Kirk grinned. "You are a little out of uniform. You're relaxing..good for you!" The 'human' translated.

M'Kal glanced to Kirk's apparel. "You are out of uniform as well, as you have been since our arrival. Is it not allowed that I.."

"Now, see? You are always so defensive. I meant it as a compliment...really!" Kirk assured any and all. "It's a good thing...really!"

M'Kal sighed mentally, glancing down the wide, white sanded beach, checking on the infant that played on a mat, sheltered from the sun by a gigantic umbrella McCoy had dredged up from Ship's Supply Officer O'Ryan.

Several of the colorful objects dotted the area, as both species made good use of their 'down time'.

Kirk did not miss the fact that the Romulan's eyes also strayed to where Galea S'Lar and his guard, T'are lounged about a hundred meters from where they now stood.

"What was the Council's decision?" Kirk brought the being's wayward attention back to the here and now.

"..Concerning?" M'Kal turned to an inquisitive James T. Kirk.

"Galea..her actions on Pyrus IV."

"She simply carried out her duties..to what do you refer?"

"Is that what we are telling them?" Kirk asked amicably "Hey! I'm good with it..really!"

M'Kal was getting annoyed, clearly, as Kirk had hoped he might.

"Anything that keeps peace in the 'family'..little white lies are sometimes beneficial, don't you agree, Commander?"

"...I do not lie."

"You said that with a straight face..." Kirk blinked his awe. "Wow! Yes, well..anyway. We should get our stories straight, though..don't you think? I haven't been asked for a report or statement..hell, I'm not even sure they know we are still in the vicinity. Surely, the Council will contact me sooner or later..right?"

"The Council no longer concerns me."

"So I hear, and yet..here you are. Still in command of the Galleon. Just like always." Kirk reminded.

"My replacement has yet to be named."

"Ahh, I see." The Captain nodded. "What will you do now? Any concrete plans for the future?"

"I am required to 'do' something?"

"You don't seem the layabout type." Kirk stated his opinion.

"Perhaps there is an opening in your Star Fleet Command."

Kirk chuckled. "Too many rules. You would hate it. They won't really sack your ass, though..will they?"

"If I understand your terminology, yes. I have many enemies within our political system and there are several qualified to assume my position."

"So you're serious then..you could leave your ship?" Kirk found such a thought totally repugnant.

"It is done."

"..Who is that woman..with the baby?" The Captain had been noting the interplay down the way for some time now, asking the question on everyone's mind.

M'Kal turned to see his meaning. "A trusted friend..you ask many questions, Human." He turned a sardonic look back to Kirk.

"Inquiring minds want to know...you answered them." It was reminded without rancor.

"I no longer have anything to hide."

"Did you before?" Kirk lifted his brows a tad.

M'Kal held his gaze. "What have you learned from this time spent among us. Has it proven valuable?"

"A sly change of topic." Kirk held his smile for such tactics. "Proven valuable in what aspect? We have no designs on your people, Commander. I'm sensing a trust issue here."

"It is merely 'M'Kal' now, remember..I have no official 'title' any longer."

"You evaded that one nicely." Kirk had to give him credit.

M'Kal lowered his eyes, his thoughts turning to more serious matters. "You will be departing soon?"

"Yes, the Enterprise is needed elsewhere, but..like you..we will simply be replaced. The Federation puts a high priority on this venture. We should like it to continue if possible." Kirk felt comfortable with sharing that much information.

The being nodded he 'understood'.

"Doesn't give you much time, does it." Kirk glanced at Galea. S'Lar.

M'Kal's eyes shifted thoughtfully, nothing more.

"You lied in your report to the Council. But, with another person in command, her actions will be called to account. She has no recourse but to journey to Vulcan now...right?" Kirk had thought it through.

"I have stated..I do not lie."

"Withholding facts amounts to the same thing."

M'Kal smiled unpleasantly. "Not in my world, Kirk."

"We must all be held accountable sooner or later, Commander."

"..Perhaps later, we might resume our game, Captain? It is a most entertaining pastime." The Romulan bowed minutely. "I can always count on you to...amuse me."

"I am the least of your problems." Kirk advised.

M'Kal's mouth twitched slightly, his eyes allowing his respect. "I have none that I cannot overcome. Which reminds me..I must tend to a very vexing one. You have reminded me of how short my window of opportunity."

Kirk lifted his head slightly, signifying he got the drift of the statement.

"Enjoy this amazing weather..I think storms are on the horizon." With that cryptic remark, M'Kal took his leave.

"The writing on your shirt.." Kirk called out, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What does it say, Commander?

M'Kal had forgotten he had donned such a foolish piece of clothing. "..It is merely the name of the Technical Institute where I received my education."

Kirk knew that was a lie. The dossier on the being stated that, after the Academy, the Romulan had been granted a Warship. No 'technical' training had been mentioned.

The Captain watched the other 'man' saunter down the beach, his destination a fixed one.

"Mr. Spock?" Kirk called to his First Officer.

Spock arose from his stooped position, a crystalline formation in his hand, one he had extracted from the sand a few meters from where Kirk now stood, waiting to join up.

"What does it say?" Kirk asked, knowing the Vulcan had been privy to all that had been said.

"It is a most inappropriate statement."

"I figured that much." The man nodded. "So, what does it say?"

"I have had more ass than a hundred Klingons." Spock had sighed heavily. "Which is infinitely preferable to the writing on your own shirt, if I may be so bold."

Kirk spread his arms slightly from his side..looking down to the front of his clothing. He asked the rhetorical, 'what'..?.

"I smile because you have all finally driven me insane?" Spock raised a stern 'look'. "Most fitting an officer and a gentleman by act of legislative proclamation."

James Kirk felt like pouting but he was above such things. "Which reminds me..why don't you ever wear the one I got you on shore leave last year?"

"I assume the question to be rhetorical. I shall return to my research...with your permission...Captain."

The Human felt the 'reprimand' acutely. He sat, determined to finish his novel if it were the last thing he did this day, shaking his doldrums.

Galea S'Lar lay, on her stomach, head resting on a rolled up towel. She felt the warm breeze blow her hair. She felt good.

"The child remains with him." T'are continued his conversation, watching the little one with analytical eyes. "I am not looking forward to the arrival of the ship from Remus. All will change!"

"I cannot believe it is happening." Galea told the truth, digging her toes into the sand to better reposition herself. "The Commander hates to be told what he can or can not do. Surely, the Council is aware of this fact. Why fixate on such a minor issue."

T'are followed his Commander's approach. He smiled a welcome of sorts. But, M'Kal had held up a hand to signify..silence.

T'are caught the reference, his attention transferred to the female beside him. "..That swim outfit leaves little to the imagination, Centurion." He held his amusement as he sought M'Kal's input on the matter.

M'Kal's eyes traveled the curvaceous backside with masculine appreciation.

"I did not think you noticed such things, T'are. There is hope for you yet." Galea grinned her amusement, her eyes closed dreamily.

T'are lifted an impish grin to his Commander, whose own stoic manner was severely relaxed today.

"What transpired between you and the Commander after Pyrus IV..he was not happy with you. When he called you into the conference room that day?" T'are sensed some fun to be had, his innate sense of humor surfacing.

"Well, he wasn't very nice, I can tell you that." Galea frowned her remembrance. "But, I was expecting incarceration at the very least, for my transgressions. I have yet to receive a written or oral reprimand, but I am certain, M'Kal leaves that to his successor."

"He usually enjoys berating you personally." T'are teased both individuals.

"He can be very difficult, but all in all..my actions deserved more than I received." Galea lifted her hair, twisting it into a top knot.

She settled back into the warmth of the sand.

"Did you tell him that?"

"I needed this down time, thank you very much." the female disagreed with such a notion. "If I am to be punished, I will hope for a slight reprieve beforehand...Oh, T'are..does this not feel wonderful!" She smiled happily, sighing lightly. "I have always adored the ocean..any ocean!"

The male watched his Commander settle himself comfortably beside the female.

"YOU..are even being half-way pleasant." Galea continued, humming a non-descript tune after a beat. Then..she frowned. "MOVE!" She frowned her annoyance, kicking sand with her foot, not bothering to disturb herself otherwise. "You are blocking my sun!"

She had felt the shadow of a large being.

T'are held his chuckle admirably, even as M'Kal's hands brushed the sand from his calves.

"Make yourself useful..do my back." Galea tossed her bottle of sun protection to the side.

M'Kal's eyes took in the situation, the bottle and..T'are's gleeful expression. He ignored the latter, raising on one knee in the giving sand. He smoothed the lotion in large palms, his eyes hungrily devouring the lovely expanse of flesh afforded him.

T'are shook his head for his Commander's audacity, as the being began to massage the small shoulders soothingly.

Galea settled down, sighing contentedly, determined to enjoy the moment. "..ummmm." She moaned lazily. "You are very adept at this. Do you think your consort will mind sharing you occasionally?" She teased.

"I have no consort."

Galea recognized the voice instantly, scrambling up hastily, her eyes large and vulnerable, clutching her towel protectively about her frame. She shifted shocked eyes from a grinning T'are to a very somber..

"I have not finished." M'Kal held the startled gaze easily, noting the flush of embarrassment on the pretty features, even with the newly acquired sunburn. He motioned minutely. "Lie back down."

Galea sought for something intelligent to say..even coherent, coming up empty. She sought assistance from T'are, who for once, offered aid.

"She was not aware you were here."

"He was correct concerning the suit." M'Kal's eyes said as much as did his tone as he swept her body slowly..effectively. "It is entirely too...revealing. But..I approve, all the same."

Galea's cheeks were getting a workout this afternoon, as T'are's laughter met M'Kal's statement.

She searched in vain for an avenue of escape...

"And is this the hybrid you have taken to flaunting before your Sire and the entire Council?"

M'Kal twisted his head at the new arrival, shielding his eyes from the sun's glare.

Galea's mouth fell open for such a crude, insulting remark.

No-nonsense eyes stared back at her. A large, older Romulan woman with stern features that once held much beauty stood, holding the infant in her arms, towering over both Romulan males.

"Do not start, A'Via." M'Kal sighed. "Your task is to see to the child..not meddle in my.."

The female's hand snaked out, cuffing the side of the Commander's head with a sharp reprimand of a thud.

Galea gasped, completely stunned by the turn of events.

T'are blinked his surprise but held his peace.

"Do not speak to me in such a manner." The female stated evenly, her attention focused entirely on M'Kal.

To Galea's amazement, the being merely sat..silent.

"Now, answer the question put to you." Once again, the bold stare was directed upon the younger female and Galea wished the sand would open up and swallow her whole.

"...This is Galea S'Lar..she is my Science Officer." M'Kal's tone was respectful and quiet. He seemed perfectly at ease with all that had transpired.

"How can she be YOUR Science Officer..as you were stupid enough to lose YOUR ship?"

M'Kal held his smile, lifting himself up in one fluid movement. "One being's 'stupid' is another's 'freedom'. She will be my Science Officer until I am officially removed as the Galleon's Commander, then..happy now?"

An evil look was lifted to M'Kal. He smiled charmingly, leaning to kiss the still smooth cheek awaiting his exploration. "Only you have such power over me, beloved..I worship the ground you spit upon..as you well know. I am putty in your capable hands."

"You are an impossible being..I do not find you amusing. Nor does your sire..or your mother! Explain to me why this skinny little bit of fluff is so important that you would risk your very career for it? With exactly what head do you make decisions these days?"

T'are's mouth fell open, his brows lifting into his hair line.

"If you are so interested in my ..head..why do you not check it out for yourself? I will be most..co-operative, I promise." M'Kal, on the other hand, seemed take a certain delight in such open frankness, coming from this new female.

"I am old enough to be your Promissory..perhaps another reprimand is in order."

"When you abuse me, it excites me." M'Kal clearly teased, leaning far too intimately close to the female. "I enjoy your particular brand of..reprimands, Neeya..."

The female rolled expressive eyes, unimpressed with such efforts, clearly. "Take this child. He has had enough sun." the infant was fostered into capable arms. "I am going to prepare suitable lodgings for myself. Those quarters you assigned me are pathetic! Give my your card.." She wiggled her fingers, her expression more than stern.

M'Kal obediently handed his personal key card over without question.

"Feed him. Put him down. I will be back in time for his bath. DO NOT allow him sweets."

M'Kal smiled down at the old female's angry features. "As you say, A'via..so shall it be."

"It had best 'be'!" It was warned. "Chose guards..capable ones that are not overly stupid..I wish them on duty continuously."

"I will chose wisely."

"You had best chose wisely for if they err..it will be on YOUR head."

"That goes without saying, surely." M'Kal put on his best innocent face.

"You were never my favorite." The female shook a woeful head.

"But..you were always mine.." M'Kal took the criticism well.

The female started off then remembered. She looked Galea up one side and down another. "Your coloring is all wrong...you should dye your hair at leas.."

"NEEYA!" M'Kal's tone held a definite warning.

"Ohhh." The female turned instantly, a smile on her face. "So..you like her hair, do you. A weakness, M'Kal. Never a good thing to allow me to see ...a weakness...is it."

She went on her way with but one lingering glance to...Galea S'Lar.

.


	13. Chapter 13

James Kirk's attention had been captured by the sharp reprimand, as most of the people on the beach. He glanced up from his novel, searching out the source.

The impending scene held his interest for the tension could be felt even from where he reposed, a goodly distance away. He lowered his book, blatantly listening in on any further commotion which might conceivably be note worthy.

The Romulan Commander realized he was the sudden center of attention, but the fact did not trouble him unduly. "You will treat my crew personnel with the respect they have earned..ALL..my crew personnel." He directed his ire to the older Romulan female.

"I will treat them as I will treat them. You were aware of that fact when you sent for me." His anger did not seem to phase the woman, in James Kirk's opinion.

"Perhaps I erred in judgement in having done so."

"You have done so many times of late." She snapped, taking her leave with no further word.

M'Kal felt T'are's stare. "...Find something new with which to amuse yourself." It was suggested rather stoutly, Kirk thought.

T'are grinned, taking his leave with but one glance to a fretful Galea S'Lar.

Kirk met the Romulan's eyes by happenstance.

M'Kal's mood dropped a degree. "Shit." He murmured under his breath. The Human had witnessed his humiliation. The others had not mattered but Kirk? He sighed heavily returning his wayward attention.

"Centurion..a moment of your time." He indicated the recently vacated spot where she and T'eon had reposed.

Galea glanced sheepishly about the area, noting the inquisitive stares of those gathered. "..It is..not proper, Lord, that I.."

"Sit!" He had already found an acceptable spot under the umbrella, snapping his annoyance for the constant interruptions this day. "They will think what they will think. You must learn to give credence only where credence is due."

Galea did not agree but she reluctantly followed his lead, sitting demurely into her rumpled beach towel. She was acutely aware that she was not dressed as she would have wished. It seemed rather puritanical to keep holding her wrap so protectively to her breasts, so she stalwartly lowered it, lifting her head pridefully. They were both mature adults and she for one, would endeavor to act the part.

"Commander?" She questioned, wide-eyed, the thing that most plagued her in this instance. "Who is that horrible female? She..she struck you and you did nothing! It is said, you once killed a Klingon for merely looking at you in a questionable fashion...why then, did you allow.."

"Galea." the being shook his head woefully. "Do you truly believe such prattle? I would hope to have more discipline than that. Besides, were I to kill anyone, it would be James Kirk. For it is he who annoys me the most. But, no." M'Kal softened his tone at her gasp of horror. "Do you see me as...that?"

She was not certain how she perceived the being, in truth. "I..it is just that..she was so..disrespectful and ...and..." She sought for the correct word..

"A'Via..." Where to begin? M'Kal absently blocked the wind and sun from the infant as he lay him into the warmth of the towel, giving over his identification tags he wore about his neck as the baby had been tugging insistently on the chain for some few minutes. "Mother has always been quite active in the political arena. She did not have the time or inclination for child rearing. A'Via was there..in her stead for myself and my siblings."

"Ohh." Galea understood better now. "I..see."

"She is here to assist with the little one."

Galea watched the infant gather up small fistfuls of sand then release it only to repeat the process over and over, seemingly content to past the time in this totally non-sensical manner.

"Also..as you may or may not know..I will shortly be relieved of my Command. This leads me to why I have asked to speak with you."

"Can nothing be done, Lord?' Galea fretted.

"Even if it could, I would not allow it. My decision is cast." He told the truth. "My question is..what of your decision? What is it you will do concerning your future?"

"Will not the Council decide such a thing, Commander?"

"It is done. No actions will be forthcoming. I referred to..Vulcan. The Science Academy."

"But..how can it be that the Council will simply ignore.."

"It is done." He iterated. "I am in the position to offer you another option besides Vulcan." He stated without preamble. "I have been approached by the Luderian Ambassador. They offer me the command of a star cruiser. I will ask T'are and S'yrat to join me aboard the new ship. They are excellent warriors and most trustworthy. It is a start..."

"A..Star Cruiser?" She was surprised at the turn of the conversation.

"Luderia is a newly developing star system..many opportunities exist for experienced warriors. Much wealth is to be had for those strong enough to make their way in such an environment." He watched her features closely as he explained the situation.

"..Do you require wealth, Lord?" It was news to her. It was rumored that his family was financially secure to say the least.

"I would not refuse any rewards were I to earn them." He shrugged stocky shoulders.

"You speak of..mercenary work." She had heard the stories of the Luderian System raids and casualties.

"They require protection for their exports..most contain precious metals. There are those that would steal the shipments."

Galea nodded, thinking all that had been said through. "It is a very dangerous vocation...it would suit you, yes."

"It is something I could stomach and there...I would have no one to whom I must answer for my actions."

"Of course." It made perfect sense suddenly.

"I have need of someone of your capabilities." He lied proficiently.

She blinked her surprise. "I am a Science Major..what could I possibly contribute to.."

"You have other qualifications. I could make use of such diversity of knowledge and I tell you truthfully..your earning potential would far exceeds that of a Science Major..."

"Truly?" She found such news interesting. "...I am honored you would.." She halted her sentence, frowning hard. "Commander..would you ask it to cease it's activities? Those are my belongings." The child had found Galea's beach bag and was systematically emptying the contents in rapid order..strewing the articles hap-hazardly here and there on the drifting sand.

M'Kal glanced to her meaning, but something more prevalent had caught his attention. "..It?" He repeated the phrase. "You think of him as...that, Centurion?"

Galea lifted placid eyes to the question.

"He now has a name." M'Kal was not certain she had been made aware.

"It is a New One." She shifted her attention back to the incoherently babbling child, her tone without infliction.

"It is a child." M'Kal corrected sternly.

Galea arose..her mind quite set. "I am a hybrid..it is a New One. We are what we are. Placing another name upon us will not change the facts. He will grow to be a New One. The Large Female was correct...there is no place for the likes of us. Even were I to change the color of my hair..I could never change how I am perceived."

The change in the female shocked M'Kal. He stared at her, not certain what to say, if indeed..anything at all was called for.

"I do not like New Ones." Galea lifted defiant eyes. "I shall never like...New Ones."

She took her leave assuming the 'offer' had now been rescended. Prejudice was a petty thing..a sad thing. But, Pyrus VI had taught her one thing...no matter how badly she wished to be above such things..the truth of the matter was...she hated the beings that had taken that ability from her.

Before Pyrus VI..she had always believed that what Spock taught..that diversity in all forms was a beautiful thing..a sacred thing to be embraced...was the only true path to enlightenment.

She no longer felt enlightened. She only felt anger and hate. Logically, she realized that a mere infant was just that..with no inclination to be one thing or another. But, the thought of it growing..eventually becoming one of..those vile creatures on that planet.

She shuddered visibly at such a thought, even though it was a hot day and the sun beat down on her back even as she made her way across the giving sand.

She wished the Commander well in his new endeavor. She wished him success and wealth if that was what he sought.

But, she had read the disillusionment in his eyes. What hypocrites Romulans were. She shook her head disgustedly. They could set in judgement on a Hybrid but evidently, a Hybrid could not set in judgement upon a New One.

Disillusionment? Well, welcome to her world.

She wondered how it felt for an almighty Romulan to see in her..what she had seen in their race all along. Not a very welcome sight, from his reaction.

Let him learn to live with the revulsion..as she had been made to do all these many years.

Yes...welcome to her world.

WARSHIP GALLEON: M'KAL'S QUARTERS

"She does not...accept the child, T'eon." M'Kal sat, drink in hand, his thoughts of a depressing nature..his mood, weary. "Had I not witnessed it, I would not have believed her capable of such a thing."

"Well, she has been taught well...by her own kind." T'eon mused.

"No..she IS different..but the child is simply ...a child." M'Kal shook his head. "I have come to respect and accept what she is, but the truth is...she IS...different from..."

T'eon smiled humorlessly. "Do you hear yourself even?" He asked. "The words are different..the belief...the same, M'Kal."

The younger male scowled darkly. "I cannot give him up." He knew for certainty. "Not even for..."

T'eon nodded his understanding. "Perhaps it was never meant to be. So many obstacles to overcome...for both of you. What will you do now?"

"I do not know." M'Kal stated quietly. "It no longer seems important to decide."

"That will pass. And why is it I was not invited along on this incredibly stupid adventure? You thought to ask T'are and S'yrat." He thought to turn the subject to more productive lines. "Do you consider me too ancient?"

"T'eon..you are the best Surgeon about. I could not ask you risk your reputation and career.."

"Fuck that, boy..when do we leave?" The Medical Officer demanded. "Do you know how dull it will be without you to piss off every Klingon within spitting distance? Career? I wish wealth and beautiful females hanging about me, catering to my every whim."

M'Kal smiled his melancholy. "It is too dangerous and you ARE too ancient..stay on the Galleon where you belong."

"I belong.." T'eon lost his jovial mood... "With you."

M'Kal glanced at his long time friend. "..Then make certain you pack an ample supply of your medicinal compound. I would be bereft without it."

ROMULAN/HUMAN ENCAMPMENT ISLE OF LORITUS

"I didn't know you drank, Gali." McCoy watched the girl grimace for the taste of the liquor she had gulped down.

"Well, I do." She shuddered involuntarily for the bitterness of the scotch, pouring yet another sip into a container.

"I can see that...how is it?" McCoy placed his hand on his chin, watching her force the 'brew' down.

The woman coughed spasmodically, gasping for breath as the fiery liquid burned her throat all the way down, hitting her empty stomach full force.

"It tastes very good." She thought it might, if she simply kept drinking it. It wasn't as bad as when she had first tasted it, after all. "I like it very much."

"Does Scotty know you borrowed his stash?" Bones held his smile.

"I did not think he would mind..he says it is helpful if one wishes to forget something."

"What is it you wish to forget?"

"Something." She answered moodily. "I shall sit very quietly and not bother anyone, McCoy..so, if you wish to be about some Medical business..please do so."

"Want to talk about it?" He tried another route. "Sometimes it helps."

"No, thank you. Most kind, of course..but, I am simply drinking away my doldrums." She explained patiently. "It is an accepted form of self-pity. I researched the subject."

"Self-pity?"

"Yes..I am allotted a little, even a Hybrid is not exempt."

"I see." He nodded. "You know, there is a price to pay for..what you are attempting."

"I have weighed the balance..I find it acceptable."

"...Ok." McCoy shrugged. "Have a good time then." He pushed away from the table, standing to look down upon the woman.

"Most kind." She nodded minutely, lifting yet another measure of Scotch to her lips. "You were ever kind, McCoy."

"Huh hummm."

WARSHIP GALLEON: COMMANDER'S QUARTERS

M'Kal lay, wide awake..he had tried to sleep..to rest his mind. To meditate..to..forget. To move past the emotions churning inside him.

He had seen a side to Galea S'Lar he did not like. One he could not live with. And yet, T'eon's words came to haunt him. Were his beliefs such that he was just as..hate filled? Romulans were taught to think of themselves as a better breed of individual than other races..but the truth of the matter was...they were.

Was that statement ego? He did not think so. And yet, James Kirk was of a weaker race. And in battle, on Pyrus IV...the being had proven his capabilities..his intelligence. It was all most confusing.

Still..M'Kal could win in a confrontation over a human..any human. He truly believed he could win over a Vulcan as well. That had yet to be proven, of course. He was stronger physically. But was his intelligence any greater? Kirk was sharp-witted..devious even. Spock was..well, who could dispute the power of the Vulcan's mind?

He had heard enough on that subject from Galea to last a ...Galea...

He closed his eyes. His soul longed for Galea S'Lar. His body longed for her warmth beside it. His cock longed to be inside her cunt.

This was insane..he must stop. It would lessen with time. T'eon had promised. All he had to do was get through it.

He was strong enough to endure any hardship. She was merely a female. One in a hundred. No different than any of the others he had taken to his bed.

No different..except..that she made sounds when he stroked her correctly..soft little whimpers of submission that made his cock throb painfully with need.

He groaned, reaching, unfastening the front of his uniform, as he allowed the visions to come.

Full, beautiful breasts..with pink nipples that tasted sweet and smelled of an erotic scent that he loved to drink in..

A steamy cavern that contracted deliciously around the tender part of his head when he suckled her just so..

His hand began the movements that would allow him release some of the emotion he suppressed..he pumped slowly, relishing the tension building within his body.

He could make her wish to drop her panties for him anytime he desired..and such a delightful gift she offered a male. That flimsy little piece of material hid an amazing 'treat'. And she could move that ass when she wished. By the Creator, she could.

His hand increased it's tempo...as his blood heated.

And then...a coldness numbed his system as he realized..it was over.

His hardness melted into oblivion. He opened his eyes to the reality of his aloneness.

He had chosen never to experience such 'light' again.

The darkness of his quarters seemed somehow fitting in which case.

It would pass...Fuck! It must pass!

He threw the covers aside, arising abruptly. He would fucking endure this! Once he set his mind..nothing could prevail. He would erase the bitch from his universe!


	14. Chapter 14

Galea's stomach churned sickening and for one brief moment, she felt as if she would once again, empty the contents within as she had already done several times throughout the night.

The 'research' she had done did not prepare her for the devastation of the reality of the consequences of over-imbibing far too many intoxicating beverages.

McCoy could sympathize, having been there himself a few times.

"You look like hell." He whispered, making his way threw those gathered about the hanger section. He had noted James Kirk and Spock waiting patiently on the make-shift dias the Romulans had constructed for the visiting dignitaries.

The 'turn out' was mandatory and most of the Galleon's crew was present as were a select few Humans.

Kirk had ordered full dress uniforms for such an auspicious occasion. Several members of the Pro-Council itself would be arriving very shortly. The Humans had been invited for curtesy's sake, of course.

Kirk knew the reason for the unexpected show of force from the Council. Shit was about to hit the fan for Commander M'Kal.

Rumors were flying rampant on both the Enterprise and the Galleon, according to the latest scuttlebutt. Deck Three on his own ship, had a odd's on bet whether M'Kal would tell them all to go fuck themselves. Always Deck Three, Kirk sighed mentally. It would be better were the Romulan to bite the bullet, apologize and keep his ship, in the Captain's opinion. God knows he, himself, had been through similar trials.

Kirk was certain, with a little compromise on both parts, and cooler heads, all could be salvaged. Spock had briefed him on the protocol expected when meeting a Pro-Council Member.

Any words of support would not be heard until the official meet and greet was over. Sarek would be the intermediate for the Human Contingent. Kirk felt better knowing the stately Vulcan was about.

His musings were interrupted as M'Kal, T'eon and the usual entourage that accompanied the Commander strode on the scene. Kirk noted with a mental shrug, that M'Kal had not opted for any official dress. A bad sign in itself.

There was a time to be petulant, Kirk thought..and a time to suck it up..admit a wrong and take one's medicine. The Romulan seemed determined to be as difficult as possible in this situation.

M'Kal joined the Humans, his glance to Kirk an unreadable one. They had no time for exchanged civilities as the Shuttle Craft from the Romulan Flagship had docked and already the doors had opened.

Kirk turned his attention to the delegates filing solemnly out of the craft.

For the first time, he felt a foreboding. Austere faces stared straight ahead, as the delegates took their places in seats set up behind a long bench. Kirk had a feeling, suddenly, of a court room rather than a 'meet and greet'.

He turned his head to check on the Romulan. M'Kal shifted his eyes, the deep brown orbs holding a calm intentness.

Kirk did not share such quietness of spirit.

Five Pro-Council members had taken residence. The silence in the large hanger section was ominous. So many gathered, all stoically waiting..for what? Was anyone's guess. Kirk sought Spock's reassurance. He had not seen Sarek. No one had departed the craft but the five Romulans.

The First Officer of the Galleon had stepped from the ranks, unrolling what appeared to be an ancient parchment, from which he read: "Let the Accused Come Before Us..."

M'Kal lifted his head a tad, then stepped forward a few steps. "He is present."

Kirk scowled his puzzlement. He glanced hastily to Spock, who shook his head ever so minutely. Kirk breathed out slowly. Damn..what the fuck was going on?

"You are charged with Insubordination, Disrespect and Dishonor Among Your Peers..how do you plead."

The First clearly did not savor his duty, his eyes allowing his distress if only for his 'Commander' to read.

"Guilty of all but disrespect..I honor the past actions of those gathered.." M'Kal answered.

"State your defense."

"I offer none." The Romulan's tone was straight forward, his manner polite.

The Council Members scowled their annoyance. "It is required." One snapped angrily.

M'Kal met the steely glare unflinchingly. "I offer no defense..Do your duty, in which case."

The Members exchanged perplexed looks. "We will ask one time more..." One dignified elder offered. "We will entertain any and all evidence. If you have witnesses.."

"None..I am prepared to accept your decree." M'Kal had long since been so in his own mind, only wishing to be done with this farce.

Again, the Dias seemed to be perplexed. "We realize the Galleon's Crew has been without relief for a prolonged duration. We accept that under the circumstances, Stress..The strain of Command and the fact that Pyrus VI was a particularly demanding.."

"My crew has performed admirably. I expected no less. Your displeasure is with The Galleon's Commander..not her crew. I will state..for the record..that I grow disillusioned with those to whom we pledge loyalty and life. We perform our duty and beyond only to be asked to give more. It is a system I no longer wish to serve."

The silence was deafening.

"If you realized my crew was under extreme duress, why did you not then, offer acknowledgment? Why were they not relieved of duty? The Galleon has been on border patrol for over three years..." M'Kal had not intended to voice his concerns. It all simply poured out of him.

He had noted Galea S'Lar..he had walked right past her and offered no sign that he even knew she existed. It had taken a lot out of him. He felt empty inside. An anger growing so intense, he had to vent it somehow. It gnawed at him..eating him alive.

"You sit and command I risk my personnel's lives, offering no support or recognition of their valor..their honor..their sacrifices. No...it is my wish that I leave such a position. I dissolve all allegiance with my superiors and their so-called 'causes'. Find another puppet to perform for you. I am done!"

Kirk opened his mouth to object but Spock lay a calming hand on his shoulder. "No, Jim..let it go. Later..."

Kirk did not see how 'waiting' would make anything better at this point. And while it had all been said in Romulan, and Universal Translators were not allowed by the society, he had understood enough of their language to get the drift of what M'Kal had stated. Spock had taught him well, even if he had not been the best of students.

M'Kal removed his insignia, his communication device and his weapon, handing it to his First.

He left with no further word.

T'are, S'yrat and T'eon followed suit as did six other of the higher ranking officers of the Galleon.

The Pro-Council arose, as the First Officer preceded them, leading them out the opposite side of the hanger. Several guards fell into step behind and then..all hell broke loose.

The crew of the ship seemed shell shocked. All faces registering awe and disbelief. All speaking animatedly among themselves. Galea S'lar stood quietly, her thoughts private ones.

McCoy echoed their mood with his.. "What the hell was that? Did he just do what it felt like he did?"

"It was expected he would resign." Spock seemed confused that everyone was surprised. "Was it not?"

"What the hell kind of 'justice' was that? What choice did they give him?" Kirk was livid. "They left him no 'out'!"

"It is expected that one admits his guilt and accept whatever the Council decrees as punishment." Spock explained. "It was a minor violation..they would have been lenient."

"They have no idea of what he is going through of late..they should have taken the time to find out..if they think so highly of his leadership." Kirk argued. "Don't you think, Spock?"

"That is not the way of the Pro-Council."

"Evidently.." McCoy shrugged. "Now what? He's 'out'?...that's it?"

"He left them no choice. A child cannot be allowed on a War Ship. They will name his replacement. The incident is closed." Spock stated. "I believe the Council will live to regret what has just transpired."

"Should I say something?" Kirk spread his hands expressively. "I could explain about.."

"Not wise, Captain. It is the Romulan way. The Commander has made his decision..should we not honor his wishes?"

"I don't know, Spock.." McCoy shook his head. "There's something going on with Galea and Mr. Wise Ass... all is not well in Paradise. If it is affecting his decision making. Maybe an intervention isn't such a bad idea."

"Not to mention..that shit with the New Ones. It took a lot out of these people, Spock. You felt it..afterwards..you know you did." Kirk could commiserate. Had it been his people..his ship... "That was no ordinary mission. It affected them..it affected him! Hell..it affected us all in one way or another!"

"One must learn life lessons for themselves, Captain." Spock reminded. "Their system is time honored..it will not be changed over night..if at all..and especially not by 'out- worlders'."

"Ours is not to reason why, Jim." McCoy could see the wisdom of the statement, inspite of himself. "M'Kal is a big boy..he will land on his feet."

"I feel shitty." Was all that Kirk knew. "I should have seen this coming. I did see it coming, damn it! I just didn't expect it in such a manner."

"Things happen so quickly here in Qz." McCoy quipped. "Come on..let's get the hell home. I, for one..am looking forward to getting back across the Neutral Zone."

USS ENTERPRISE: DARTOV PROVINCE, SERRIAN SYSTEM

Captain's Log: StarDate 2847

We have been exploring the Serrian System for space anomalies measured recently by droid exploration, Magellan Mark 2.

We have mapped several unexplained phenomenon in sector..

Kirk halted his data entry to lean, pressing his communication console. "Yes, Mr. Spock?"

He had not minded the interruption one bit, the beep of the device a welcomed reprieve from his 'paper work'. Although a necessary evil in his world, one he often put off as long as humanly possible, the man jumped at any chance to do so of late.

"Priority Message, Captain..Star Fleet Command..Incoming."

"I'll be up." Kirk was off his bunk and on his way, hoping against hope this was some assignment that would pull the Enterprise off this mission. Boring was too mild a word for what they had been doing these past few months since leaving the Neutral Zone and Romulan territory.

He felt any starship could handle such mundane assignments, his Enterprise was meant for grander things, surely. Scientific expeditions thrilled Spock, of course and they certainly had their place in the larger scheme of things.

Kirk had attempted to be interested in all aspects of his ship's capabilities but were he honest with himself, he would have to say, he preferred something with a bit more bite to it.

He usually used such down time to catch up on his reading. He had been unusually restless since Romulus however, were truth known. He found it difficult to simply sit and relax. Bones had said it had to do with trauma..that the human mind had to have time to come to terms with all that had happened. All it had witnessed.

Kirk did not feel traumatized. He valued his Chief Medical Officer's input, however and if McCoy said his crew was 'stressed'..then his crew was 'stressed'. And he was stressed as well.

He did not feel stressed.

He felt..like the other shoe was about to drop..

He entered the Bridge, taking his place in his Command Chair. He sank into the comfortably familiar plushness, swirling about to inquire of his Science Officer.. "On Screen, Mr. Spock..if you will."

The image flashed into view. Kirk sat a little more rigidly, his full attention given. "Sir." He nodded his 'hello'.

"The Klingons have attacked several Romulan Outpost positions in the Northern Sector of the Mircea Eliade. The Federation is offering our support. The Enterprise will commence patrol of that sector as soon as you can arrive. You will rendevous with Captains Sheppard, Pierce and Vermers. Your orders will be shortly forthcoming as soon as we can gather more Intel on the situation. For the time being. Be prepared to defend against any unprovoked attack. Use of force is subjective. Try to negotiate, Kirk. We don't want this thing to escalate..but our policy is..well, you know our policy where the Klingons are concerned. Just let 'em know we're on the scene and we won't take any crap off them, ok?"

"Understood, Sir." Kirk nodded, having arisen out of respect. He tugged his uniform down in back. "Will the Romulans contact us?" It was not customary for any ship to open communications first with the race. It was a violation of the Peace Treaty, as a matter of record.

"The Galleon is in the vicinity. Commander E'Rak has been informed of your scheduled arrival."

Kirk nodded. "Thank you, Sir." The screen went blank.

James Kirk drew in an even breath. "Mr. Spock..I assume you have already.."

"Co-ordinates set, Captain."

"Let's go map out a plan, Gentlemen." He lead the way, as his officers followed to the briefing room. "What the hell are the Klingons thinking? What.." He asked angrily.. "Is in their pointed little heads."

McCoy held up his hand, situating himself in the turbo lift. "Don't say it, Spock."

"Know anything about this new Commander, Spock? What will we be dealing with?" Kirk knew the Vulcan was often in contact with his father. And, Sarek was still on Romulus. So, he hoped some information had been exchanged.

"He is said to be most capable, Captain."

"Well, let's hope the hell so." Kirk nodded. "For the time being, we simply patrol..put on a show and hope the Klingons back off and open lines of communication. Scotty..did you have time to overhaul the systems you mentioned?"

"We are on line and more than operational, Sir. The old girl has never been better."

"Good to hear." Kirk felt better. "Alright then. Let's familiarize ourselves with the area and run some drills. Standard Operational Procedures. Get the crew busy..and off their asses. Show time, Gentlemen. Let's be ready."


	15. Chapter 15

 MONOCEROTIS NEBULAE MINING OUTPOST #12

"A most lucrative assignment..this last endeavor." T'eon hoisted his drink, saluting his companion. "I haven't felt this productive in eons."

"S'yrat will recover..you are certain?" M'Kal demanded affirmation.

"He has seen injury far worse on the Galleon, with no compensation what-so-ever. What is wrong with you of late?" T'eon sighed his waining patience. "No one is offering complaint, M'Kal. All are most appreciative of the opportunity you have presented. On the ship, they risk their lives on a daily basis for no profit...none!"

"I did not ask them to be part of the Service to our worlds. It was their choice. I did offer these ventures."

"And we have no regrets." T'eon iterated.

M'Kal nodded, his features losing none of the brooding intensity, however.

"This is a celebration! Drink! Relax!" T'eon suggested. "Enjoy the fruits of our labor."

Again, M'Kal nodded, automatically reaching for the liquor before him. He tasted the hardy brew absently, his eyes inadvertently catching those of a beautiful Elejian just a few tables away. The Romulan shifted his eyes, leaning forward in his seat.

T'eon held his smile, having caught the exchange. "..She is interested." He grinned his amusement. "What is this fatal attraction you hold for females. I, personally..find you totally without merit. Is it the size of your dick?"

"It is my underlying charm." M'Kal drew in a cleansing breath. "Jealousy hardly becomes you, Old One."

"Which will you chose?" T'eon glanced around the more than crowded rooms, having raised his voice in order to be heard in this den of iniquity. "I have never experienced a Motarylic..you could take pity then report your 'findings' back to me. I am ever interested in furthering my medical knowledge."

M'Kal sought out the female in question, sitting his drink down, having dismissed the obvious 'invitation'.

"It has been a taxing run, T'eon. I have not seen T'mas for days. I journey to Dark Novae..will you be accompanying me then?"

T'eon sighed heavily, sitting his own drink down in resignation, his mood clearly one of annoyance.

"Not at this exact moment, of course." M'kal managed a smile. "I realize the night is young, even if you are not..and amusement is to be had. I will arrange a transport to collect you in a few days, yes?"

T'eon remained silent, his thoughts unspoken as yet.

"..I am well, Old One. Do not fret. I am merely.." The being's voice trailed off.

"Yes, M'Kal..what are you?" It was accused. "You have not been yourself, have you. What is wrong? Is it the Galleon?"

M'Kal met the troubled stare. "Truly..I simply need a few days. Am I not allowed?" He smiled. "Perhaps I am getting old as well, hum? Can you not give me some drug to halt the process?"

"If it is not the ship, then it is Galea S'lar. Fuck, Recruit!" T'eon snapped. "What is in your head? Let it go!"

M'Kal took the anger in his stride. "I have. I am merely..tired, T'eon. Much has transpired in my life. I wish to go home, if only for a time. The others are well established..their reputations now precede them. They will have no difficulty in securing missions."

T'eon exhaled slowly, sitting back.

"And you will come and live off my generosity as always until we venture forth again. Allow me a brief time to collect my thoughts. Yes?"

"You are such a fucking piece of shit but.." T'eon spread his hands helplessly. "Fine. Take time. But time will not heal stupidity. It is over! It will never be. Do you understand these facts as I have stated them?"

M'Kal smiled genuinely. "I am sorry..were you speaking?"

"Pick a female..pick two..three! Fuck them all! That is the only way to erase her memory! Replace her with others..as many as it takes."

M'Kal nodded agreeably. "I shall do so. Hundreds of them..simultaneously. But.." He arose, throwing the currency of this planet on the table. "Now? I wish to see my son."

"Well, if you have no need to fuck a female..rest assured, I do." T'eon glanced around the area superficially. "I will join you shortly."

"If indeed you survive the ordeal." M'Kal nodded. "Enjoy yourself, you have earned it. But do not expect me to return to fetch you from this planet's incarceration system. You are on your own."

"Then you had best leave more than that.." T'eon motioned to the meager amount M'Kal had thrown before him. "When I 'amuse' myself, I do it wholeheartedly."

M'Kal grinned, "You just received your wages..why must I be the one to.."

"Oh, now you are going to be a cheap ass bastard as well as a deserter?"

M'kal sighed, handing over his wages. "You had better find a good fuck for that price..I almost lost my life for it."

"If you are attempting to make me feel guilty..it is not working."

M'Kal chuckled, taking his leave.

VULCAN: SCIENCE ACADEMY, STUDENT'S HOUSING, SECTION E

Galea S'lar rubbed her eyes, for the computer screen had blurred yet again. She glanced at the readout to her right on the desk, pulling the soft coverlet closer about her shoulders.

She could not seem get warm these days. Vulcan's winter was short but harsh. She far preferred the unbearable heat of this planet.

The female tried to refocus her attention.

She had settled into a routine. There were two things required of each student of the Academy..basically that they study and learn.

The motto of those fortunate enough to be among the chosen few accepted by the prestigious institution was: Study or.. Study. That was the catch phrase posted everywhere.

Galea thought it amusing upon her arrival. But, of late..all she did was study, participate in her labs, attend her classes, research her thesis paper and then of course..study.

At first, thoughts of M'Kal had plagued her no end. But she found drugs surprisingly easy to obtain on campus, therefore sleeping had been no problem. Other drugs awakened one and yet more offered energy to get one through the stress-filled days.

For the first time in her life, being a Hybrid..a human/Romulan freak, had not mattered. Being 'unique' had not been an issue here. She was not only accepted but welcomed by most.

It was a totally freeing experience.

And while she had not moved past her anger of M'kal's treatment of her when last they had 'met'..if one could call his total indifference 'recognition' of any sort.. She had managed not to think about him.

Well, what had she expected? All she had ever been to the asswipe was a piece of ass. Why could she not have seen that? Why had she not wished to believe it? It was what he did with females. Use them..discard them..move on to the next.

She would work through the hurt..the pain. No longer would her actions be dictated by her heart. The heart was a most treacherous organ. Her intellect was far better able to discern such matters.

She finally believed that statement.

To hell with M'Kal Du'Lac..to hell with her home worlds..she had found another path. One which suited her well. She would survive. She was a survivor. And a damned good one.

All would be well, if only she kept such thoughts in mind.

NEUTRAL ZONE: CONFERENCE ROOM A, USS ENTERPRISE

"Thank you, Commander E'rak, for this meeting. I know how precious your time is these days." Kirk stated without preamble. "What can we do to help?"

"The Klingons have continued to strike our outposts. We have established a network of our warships, doubling our patrol area but.." The Romulan shook his head, his fingers fiddling with the rim of the coffee cup Kirk had offered as refreshment. "This has not been as affective as we had first hoped."

"Why do you think the Klingons have taken such an avenue? They have held off any signs of aggression for decades." Kirk voiced the question uppermost in his mind.

"The Klingons have never feared us. They fear very little, as I am certain you are aware." E'rak decided honesty might yield more than subterfuge in this instance. "It has been suggested that..the only thing they regard with any degree of 'pause', is another of their own kind..the only thing they respect, apparently."

"A difficult species." Spock agreed.

"With M'Kal gone..with his..ideology absent from the equation.." E'rak clearly did not agree with what he was about to impart. "They now believe we are weak..that we will not be able to stop their advancement into our territories."

"It is not logical to assume one starship..one being..could hold so much power." Spock pointed out the obvious.

"They respect M'Kal because he is as ruthless..as bloodthirsty..as demonic as they." E'rak scowled darkly. "We, as Warriors, hold ourselves to a strict code of ethics..of conduct. None of the twelve that remain...none approved or sanctioned M'Kal Du Lac's methods of..combat. In truth..we found him just as barbaric, if indeed, not more so, than any Klingon we have encountered."

"I'm not sure I understand what you are saying, Commander." Kirk stated.

"M'Kal believed in an abstract policy..one forbidden by any decent, morally responsible society. One we, as his fellow peers, could never condone." The Romulan seemed embarrassed to relate such a tail. "This.. 'give as, is given' philosophy..we found it totally unacceptable. Repugnant even! But..it is one the Klingons appeared grasp and accept."

Kirk thought the statement through. "Give as, is given.. An eye for an eye." He mused. "Is that what you are saying, Sir?"

"I am saying..were M'Kal Du Lac here this day..he would be leading raids against Klingon Outposts..with the express order to eliminate any and all living things in his path. If the Klingons attacked two of our outposts..it would be revisited ten fold upon holdings in their territories. Early on..in the years before the Enlightening..this was his standard policy. Indeed..it is how he made his reputation as Rumulus' Warrior Prince." He offered a disgusted gesture and sound. "Warrior Prince, indeed. He has brought only shame and degradation upon his House Name."

Spock mused thoughtfully for a long beat. Kirk digested all that had been said.

"You have, of course..made your feelings known to Commander M'Kal?" The Vulcan asked straightforwardly.

"No one speaks of such things..not and remains alive, it is said..but all think it." E'rak stood. "I do not fear M'Kal Du Lac..but neither do I wish face him in battle just yet. I will confront him in my own time. I thought it best to allow you know the way of things. We will conduct ourselves with dignity and honor. I am certain you, of all beings, can appreciate such things." He bowed formally. "It is the Human way, is it not? A noble way."

"I'm not sure the Klingons value 'noble'." Kirk told the truth, his tone a grim one. "We will be here when you require our assistance..if that eventuality arises, Commander. I trust you will feel free to avail yourself of our services."

"Most kind, James Kirk." E'rak nodded his gratitude. "This insurrection will be squelched..my word. And it will be accomplished without unnecessary loss of lives of the innocents, or reverting to the demeaning ways of old..or those of the enemy."

"I hope so, Sir..." Kirk placed his hands behind his back, clenching his wrists tightly. "I hope so."

ROMULUS: SOUTHERN HEMISPHERE

M'Kal pulled the long leather coat more snugly about his muscular frame, his eyes scanning the dark blue of the horizon.

He loved this place. The beauty of the natural landscape filled his mind with peace..It renewed his soul.

Often, after a particularly stressful 'tour of duty', he would journey here.

Solace was granted by the Creator in this environment.

He felt none of these comforting emotions this visit.

The being glanced back to the inner sanctum of his home, the sound of the infant's squeal catching his attention. While there had been no official 'adoption' of the child, none seemed disposed to question his 'custody' to date.

He smiled absently, watching the scene unfold from within the brightly lit rooms off the patio on which he stood.

T'mas scooted frantically across the tiled floors, his newly acquired 'transporter' being put to the test after only a few short hours of trial and error on the little being's part. He appeared to love his newfound 'mobilization' and the freedom to explore his surroundings without interference or assistance of others.

A'via kept a careful eye on the tiny being's progress..or lack of it, as T'mas constantly manage wedge himself between some piece of furnishings. The female would patiently remove the obstacle, opening a path.

Seeing clear sailing ahead, the baby would then squeal his delight, beginning his rampage anew.

M'Kal could see his priceless artifacts being placed in dark cupboards, out of reach and harm's way. The 'landscape' of his home was taking on a rather barren face.

The Romulan turned back to the night sky.

His mind was troubled. News of the Klingon raids had reached him days before but..there was more pressing matters which concerned him, were truth told.

What was she doing at this exact moment? What occupied her thoughts? Did she think of him as often as he did of her?

Why should she? With the way he had left it. Without a word of farewell even.

He had brooded too long that fateful day. When finally he was able to swallow his pride..to go search her out..only to find that Kirk had whisked his Enterprise away and with it...Galea S'lar.

He had attempted to rendevous with her on the Isle of Loritus but the Federation had already sent Kirk's replacement. The Enterprise had crossed the Neutral Zone, leaving Romulan territory behind.

Discrete inquiry confirmed she had journeyed to Vulcan..where she remained..still.

M'kal's actions were of the utmost interest to the vultures who spied for the media of his worlds.

Any move he would make would be fodder for those who would invade his privacy..and that of his family.

Relations with his Father were strained to the point of breaking.

The cold of the night filtered through his clothing into his body. He braved the biting winds gusting up the steep cliff face of his domain.

His anger had been for the Council that day..not Galea S'lar. No..that was not true. He had been angry with her. He had needed her to accompany him. To stand with him. To feel the emotions he had felt.

He now realized how the others had felt..females..the ones he had callously turned his back upon.

Had he been such a son-of-a-bitch to them? Had he not given all he was able? Had he not been truthful from the beginning, allowing, there could never be anything other than his Ship? His Command?

Had he lead them to believe anything more? He could not remember and that in itself said much about him, he supposed.

How the hell did it become so complicated.

His instincts told him to go to her. To put things to right.

He sensed that would not be as easy as it sounded in theory. The bitch had inherited her father's stubbornest, his rigidity of character.

"M'Kal..you are needed..." A'via interrupted the being's thoughts.

He scowled his annoyance.

"They descend upon you. I will take the child to his room."

M'Kal sighed heavily, crossing to the communication center along the far side of the living area.

His eyes watched the descent of the transporter, his features grim. This could not be good.

He opened the channel of communication that had been beeping for his attention. "Identify yourselves." He demanded.

"Is that anyway to greet an old ally, Commander?"

"...Kirk?" M'Kal's brow furrowed even more so. "James Kirk?"

"These winds are a little iffy...can we land or not?"

"..Proceed." The being made his way up the three tiered structure, foregoing the turbo-lift he had installed for his mother's infrequent visits. His thoughts were varied and concise. What business was it that a Human would have with himself? And how had said Human manage obtain permission to cross the Neutral Zone yet again.

He had forgotten his coat, but he was reminded when he stepped out on the landing deck.. His body was throughly chilled when finally, he lead the small group of visitors back into his domain.

"Nice digs." Kirk had glanced around the stylishly decorated mansion. "Looks like Bela Lagosi's castle from outside but..it's .." He reaffirmed his opinion, nodding politely. "Nice..real nice."

"You cross into our territories more often than the Klingons, Kirk..why have you come?"

"No, we're fine..no refreshments, please." Kirk smiled pleasantly. "Don't go to all the bother..it's good."

M'Kal sighed heavily. "What would you like?" He reluctantly remembered his manners.

"What do you have?" Kirk rubbed his hands together briskly. "It's colder than a well digger's ass out there..something..warm?"

M'Kal sensed the Human would get to the point in his own time and manner. He went to fetch something...warming.


	16. Chapter 16

 DARK NOVAE

"I'll get to it then." Kirk finished the last of his drink, sitting the goblet aside. "You know of the raids on your Outposts, of course."

"Why have the idiots not halted the stupid bastards?"

"Ohh, I think you know why." Kirk stated his belief freely. "You and I both have dealt with the Klingons for a while now."

"They murdered your son." M'Kal watched the Human's reaction to the indelicately stated fact.

"..I held that against them for a very long time." Kirk admitted. "...A very long time. But, hopefully, I have moved past it..to an extent anyone can really move past such a thing."

"So you believe as those in power on my worlds? That peace can be achieved through negotiation and compromise?"

"No." Kirk shook his head. "I do not. It is a sad statement, but there are some ideologies in this Universe that simply do not conform to the 'lets be friends and everybody just get along' theory. The Klingons fall into this category, unfortunately."

"Given enough freedom, they could very likely be the next 'Superior' race..which would piss me off quite nicely, if you wish the truth." M'Kal poured his guest another portion of the fiery liquid they consumed.

"Given enough freedom'..the operative words." Kirk agreed. "The Federation does not wish such an eventuality."

"Our Council has grown old, it's policies..ineffective against such beings." While James Kirk had finished yet another wee dram of the 'warming' liquid, M'Kal had only nursed his own, which he sat aside absently. "It is all well and good to 'wish' a better Universe. Achieving such a concept with a warrior race that is not only ambitious..but arrogant enough to think they can.." The being smiled slowly. "That sounds like MY race, does it not."

"The Klingon's mistake..perhaps their fatal one..is in believing we are weak because we do not necessarily desire war." Kirk sat back in the comfortable chair, folding his hands across his chest area. "We fancy ourselves evolved beyond such ideologies. We prefer to aspire to loftier pursuits."

"As it should be." M'Kal could appreciate the statement.

"Were you aware..the peoples of your worlds hold a similar belief?" Kirk asked.

"I try not to involve myself with political issues. It is a draining pastime. Nor is it any of my affair any longer. The Commanders of our Fleet are most capable, I am certain. Perhaps they will defeat the Klingons soon."

"They may well be capable but their hands are being tied by your Council." Kirk was blunt.

"I was not aware."

Kirk smiled for the sarcasm. "You once said..you repay your debts. That if I needed your assistance?"

"I will do what I can, but I am but one being. I have no ship..no crew..no power." M'Kal shrugged. "What is it you think I can accomplish exactly?"

"You stopped the Klingons before..can you do it again? With the Enterprise by your side?"

M'Kal blinked his shock. "..Your leaders have.."

"My leaders are not as short-sighted as your's appear to be. They know the value of compromise and diplomacy but they also know a lost cause when it rears it's ugly head."

M'Kal hesitated, many questions as yet unanswered in his mind.

"It bothers you..that Romulans are being killed. That your civilization is under attack." Kirk needed to hear the words however. "Don't tell me otherwise."

"Of course it troubles me!" M'kal snapped. "I am not as your Science Officer..totally without emotions!"

"Mr. Spock dislikes the situation as much, if not more, than you. He is a man of peace. And yet, he chooses to align himself with us." Kirk pointed to himself, meaning..humans. "There is a reason for that. He believes, at this stage..there is a need for a policing of the Universe."

M'Kal listened intently despite his dislike of the Vulcan.

"For a stronger race to offer protection to the less aggressively inclined ones?" The Captain shrugged carelessly. "Perhaps one day, our breed of men will be obsolete. I hope that day comes, but this day is not that day..is it, Commander."

"Even if I wished to assist..I have no means by which to.."

"You have the Galleon."

M'Kal jerked his head up. "..You said..what?"

"Your sire and Galea's..they carry much weight in your worlds. As does Sarek of Vulcan." Kirk had been highly impressed over the past few days at the turn of the situation.

"None of which find me very endearing, at last check." M'Kal did not see where this was headed.

"But they are warriors. Of the Older Order and belief and apparently still hold a place in your worlds' hearts." Kirk relayed the most recent news on the matter. "There has been a...well, suffice to say. None are happy with the way of things thus far. The Council has not been able to stop the Klingons. Your people are demanding the Galleon's former Commander be reinstated."

M'Kal was speechless, the statements surprising him greatly.

"That..would be you." Kirk needlessly reminded. "I was sent to reinforce the fact that my world is behind such an endeavor as well."

M'Kal turned aside for a moment, having risen, too restless to remain seated. "..Your world does not fully understand, nor would it approve.." The being was loathe to remind the Human. "Of the tactics I would be forced to use in order.."

"We are not naive. We believe in peaceful means..it does not follow that we arbitrarily dismiss unpleasant..actions when necessary. We are fully prepared for war..if that need arises."

"The actions would be most unpleasant." M'Kal stated grimly.

"The Klingons are attacking undefended Outposts, sparing no one. How much more unpleasant can things get?"

"Were I to return, you would have the answer to that question." M'Kal lifted a troubled stare. "Keeping in mind, you are the one who 'stunned' the dissidents on Pyrus IV. You..did not chose the alternative method I suggested."

"There was a better way then." Kirk stated. "I am not happy with this decision but I do understand the need. The Klingons can not be stopped with such simplistic tactics..can they."

The Romulan shook his head, sighing heavily. "Such a decision should not be made hastily. It is something I must think upon. ...You are welcome to stay." It was well past night fall and the winds had picked up in the last half hour. It would be dangerous to attempt maneuvering a transport shuttle in such weather.

"You could lower your protective shields and allow me to beam up to the Enterprise."

"I do not lower my shields..ever."

Kirk smiled. "Then looks like you have a few guests for the night. Thank you for making my pilot comfortable. It is appreciated."

Kirk was shown a rather luxurious room, complete with an old fashioned fireplace that had been set to a cheerfully blazing crackle by some unseen hand.

He showered, changed and joined his host for dinner, which was surprisingly good.

He had, early on..decided not to ask of alien cuisine, for in following such a rule, enjoyed many a tasty meal. Had he known the ingredients, the Captain believed he might not have fared so well in that department.

Taking things at face value proved most advantageous to his taste buds.

"It's poker, Commander..well, Texas Hold Em, to be more exact. Simple game..simple rules." Kirk brought out his well worn deck of cards. "A child can learn."

M'Kal bowed minutely. To the Human's surprise, he found the being to be a consummate host.

Having explained the rules of the game, Jim Kirk dealt the first hand.

"Where is the kid?" He made small talk.

"A'via does not like him exposed to Out Worlders."

Kirk smiled for the veiled insult. "Oh, I'm not so bad once you get to know me."

He studied his cards. A good enough hand to start..a jack of spades and a ten of hearts. He could live with it.

"Her philosophy is not mine. As soon as he is ready, I wish him exposed to all cultures and species." M'Kal frowned over his cards.

"Didn't know you were so open-minded." Kirk threw in his 'anti'. The Romulan analytically studied his moves, following suit in his own time.

"I am not..but I wish him to be so."

"Why is that?" Kirk wished to know, liking the turn of the cards but careful not to allow his features show it.

"...T'eon says.." M'Kal hesitated, not certain he wished divulge such personal information.

"I am prejudice. I accept what I am. I will not change. But..I do not wish T'mas reared as I was."

Kirk nodded thoughtfully. "You're short in the pot."

M'kal glanced to his 'chips'..which consisted of multi-hued crystals James Kirk had noticed on a nearby shelf before his boredom forced him to suggest a game of chance in which to pass the time.

The Romulan threw in a few blue crystals as an after thought.

"And he ups the anti.." Kirk lifted impressed brows, not hesitating in the least, quickly matching the 'sum'. "Are you prejudice against Galea S'Lar?"

Kirk thought he would not receive a reply, for the Romulan's expression was foreboding..

"...She believes me to be."

"But you aren't?"

M'Kal refused to say more just yet.

"Spock says she is doing well on Vulcan. She is to be assigned her 'internship' soon."

"She has served on several Star Ships, and she still must prove herself to you Humans? Perhaps I am not the prejudiced one here."

"It a 'cadet' thing. We train differently than you. It's good to be familiar with a new system's..requirements." Jim Kirk offered.

M'Kal fell silent again, his thoughts his own.

"What'd ya got?" Kirk laid his hand down.

M'kal glanced at the cards, laying his own for display.

"Going for the straight." It was surmised. "Gutsy play." The Human admired the tenacity of such a move.

"It did not succeed."

Kirk grinned. "That's the 'fun' part of the game..taking risks. Another round?"

M'Kal nodded, watching passively as Kirk raked in the 'pot'.

The game began anew, this time Kirk handing the cards over to his opponent. "You're like Mr. Spock, you have an excellent poker face." He mentioned in passing.

"I do not enjoy being compared to the Vulcan." The cards were dealt.

"You dislike him." Kirk nodded his understanding. "Why?"

M'Kal motioned. "You are 'short'..in the pot."

James Kirk chuckled, giving the crystals over readily. "Because Galea likes him? Can a Romulan feel jealousy, Commander?" He lifted a steady gaze.

"..She and I have.." The words tasted bitter in his mouth. "..It has ended."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." Kirk nodded amiably, playing a hunch along with two pair.

"..What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know." The Captain upped the anti. "From her attitude and whatnot."

"'Whatnot." It was carefully answered. "I do not know this word. What exactly...was her 'attitude'?"

Kirk lifted innocent eyes. "Much as your's. Like you said, it's too bad though. Or..maybe not? I mean, it's between you guys. You are both adults. You know your own minds."

"Yes..she said..what, exactly?" It was more than reluctantly asked.

"Well, you know women. She seemed a little.." Kirk searched for the word, his expression a thoughtful one. "...Pissed..with you. Hey! I'm not taking sides here."

M'Kal watched the Human rake in yet another pot.

"Had enough?" Kirk asked pleasantly.

"Deal!" It was sharply requested.

"Whatever you say, Commander." Captain James Kirk shrugged amicably. "So..when do you think you will have your decision on.."

"She said that? That she was..unhappy with my conduct?"

"Nooooo..that's not what she said..she SAID..and I quote:" Kirk quirked his head this way and that as he studied his cards. "'I hate him, I hate his Sire, I hate the very water upon which he believes he walks, I hate his precious ship, I hate his very being...I hate the Universe in which he resides..' end quote."

The human raised inoffensive eyes. "Total recall..it comes and goes. Must be old age sitting in..do you think? You have to turn the 'show' card."

M'Kal masked his anger admirably, leaning to place the appropriate card face up. "...Is that all she said?" He asked more than tightly.

"Ohhh, no, no, no, no." Kirk shook his head woefully. "But what does it matter? That's water under the proverbial bridge, right? Are we finished here?" He motioned to the 'pot'.

M'kal nodded curtly.

Kirk showed his cards more than willingly, pleased with his hand.

The Romulan stared at them moodily.

"Two queens..two fours." Kirk waited patiently.

"When last did you speak with her?" It was tensely demanded.

"Who?" Kirk could not resist. Then at the lividly effective stare. "Galea? Most have been about two weeks ago..why?"

"..A stipulation, Human. To my acceptance of your Federation's proposal."

"Yes, Commander?" Kirk inquired politely.

"The Hybrid is to serve her..internship..upon the Galleon."

"Gee..I don't know if even Mr. Spock could persuade her to do that." Kirk sighed more than heavily. "With her mind set.."

"Those are my terms!" The being arose abruptly, his tone dripping ice. "Convince her and I shall stop the Klingon Sons-of-Bitches! I shall stop them in their fucking tracks! They shall run back to their mothers pleading to be suckled!"

Kirk blinked for the uncharacteristic outburst. "That?..I would pay to see. I'll see what I can do, Commander."

M'Kal threw his cards down, stalking off angrily.

Kirk frowned slightly, fingering the three aces..two kings. "Humm." He drew in an even breath exhaling slowly.

He might not have won the battle..he was suddenly absorbed in thought. But perhaps he had manage win the damned battle. Time would tell.

He gathered his cards absently, humming a non-descript tune.


	17. Chapter 17

 DARK NOVAE (ADULT THEMES AND LANGUAGE...SEXUAL SITUATIONS.. NO MINORS, PLEASE. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION)

The Romulan tossed about restlessly in his sleep. Erotic images flashed inside his mind. Beautifully sensual images. Her essence was all around him, even her scent..especially..her scent.

He could reach out and touch the alluring curve of her thigh, feel the warmth of her flesh under his exploring fingertips, the smooth, flawless texture..symmetrical lines.

It was so real..his palm fit perfectly to the indentation of her waist. He could hear the soft intake of her breath when he pulled her into the sphere of his arms. Feel the full crush of delicious mounds pressed against his chest, look down and see the erect amber of her nipples.

His mouth went dry. His fists clenched tightly. His body tensed in..anticipation.

He moved in his fitful state, searching for something he could not possibly find.

Her thighs parted and he could feel the heat of her..his member thickening with growing desire. He could smell the sweet, tangy whiff filtering up to his nostrils, taste the soft, giving nub as his tongue passed over the tiny surface..By the Creator, he loved to nuzzle that spot.

To hear her moan his name, whimper her passion as he refused allow her close her legs to his administrations. To feel her thighs tremble..

He had felt it many times in the past. She had submitted to his will, but not often enough..not nearly damned often enough..

He would find himself reacting to the bitch even on the bridge of his Ship..an unconscionable act in itself.

He would glance over to see her bent, performing some menial task. The fabric of her uniform stretched ever so fetchingly across those succulent little ass cheeks.

Fuck her! Wearing her clothing that tight, that a male's imagination would run wild, that his cock would respond to such stimuli.

She did it apurpose. He was well aware.

He even thought once of chastising her.

But the image of bending her down on all fours. Of watching as he gently pushed the bulb of his cock into that straining, pink, tight..

M'Kal groaned in his slumber, shifting about anxiously in the massive bed, his brow beaded with perspiration, his skin damp, clammy.

She liked when he went between her legs, perhaps for the simple fact, he was on his knees before her, knowing the sadistic little bitch.

No..no, that was not the reason. He had worked diligently for each invitation she had issued. Not that he regretted any time allotted for such investigative efforts.

The bitch had weaknesses. He had sought each out with painstaking search.

But then..he had weaknesses as well. That had also been proven over the course of the experimentation.

Fuck! How did he allow it happen? At what point had he lost control of his life?

A storm brewed outside his domain, winds howled piercingly about the crags and crevices of the stately demesne. Swirling waves tempestuously crashed against the immovable out-jut of high cliff walls.

The violent rhythm of the ocean continuously plummeting the jagged edges of the shoreline.

A storm brewed inside M'Kal's soul, just as ferocious as the one outside.

So long..so long a period since he had felt her acceptance.

So many hellish nights spent attempting to put her from his mind, by any means afforded him.

He had even spend an entire week with a Meditation Master, hoping to find a method to rid his memories of her, to regain the discipline he once possessed.

Still, in the quiet of the long, miserable nights..she came.

When his mind was unguarded, his shields at their lowest.

He could easily begin to hate her..her intrusion into his private life..his personal space. But..he did not hate her. Perhaps he should hate himself..his weakness.

'The Warrior Prince' they dubbed him. How laughable a thing, indeed. 'Fearless'..they said, 'Invincible'..well, what did 'they' know?

How could he fight an invisible foe..a specter, that showed it's face only in his dreams..his nightmares.

A ghost with golden hair that hung to her waist in ringlets of soft, fragrant curls, that blew in the wind like tendrils of sunshine that framed a face so beautiful that it mesmerized a male, a form so enticing, the thought of allowing another touch it made one physically ill. A smile so sweet it melted away the blackest of moods, even when one did not wish it so..especially when one did not wish it so.

M'kal refused allow such thoughts when he was awake..when his control was present.

It was only in this dream state she could distress him. That she dared show her face.

He spread her legs, moving between them. "Put it inside you."

He groaned loudly at the timid touch of the warm fingers, encouraging her efforts, his own hand curving about her smaller one, holding it to it's pleasurable pastime.

She ran his smooth head about the opening of her vaginal area, her breath coming in shallow gasps. He felt her arms lifting about his neck, as she raised her mouth, seeking his lips.

He grunted as the tip of her tongue shyly asked permission to enter, opening his mouth, his own organ flicking hers erotically. "This time..you will ask me to defile you." He vowed his need.

"You will beg for it." He rasped shakily, the prospect enthralling him.

Her leg lifted, sliding heatedly up the naked flesh of his thigh. He caught the underside, moving insistently forward, easing his thickness into the steamy envelope of her cavern.

She gasped weakly, then settled closer, sighing contentedly, her nails raking the muscles of his biceps, her mouth parting passionately for his kiss.

He removed his straining shaft, smiling for her desolate whimper of distress. He gently pushed his middle finger into the wet, saturated cavity enjoying her addictive moans of delight. He stroked her several swift thrusts. "You like that, do you not, pet." His mouth claimed hers with all the passion she aroused within him. "I like it as well."

She closed her eyes, her head falling over his forearm. He took the opportunity to trail a searing path down her neckline unto her breasts with his mouth.

Her arms tightened about his body and she caressed him sensually, her fingers massaging his neckline lovingly as he attended to her nipples.

"Hurry." She asked breathlessly, pushing on his shoulders, attempting to move upward, squirming, directing him where she wished him to be.

"Like fuck!" He chuckled at the notion. "I prefer to take my time."

"NO!.." She shook her head negatively, her voice tremulous. "Now.. I want you...now, M'kal."

"Well, at least you are aware of who it is this time fucking you.." He teased. He had never felt less like doing so.. "Tell me what you want." He nuzzled the freshly shaven mound lovingly..temptingly. Almost, but just barely not..touching what she so obviously wished him to 'touch'.

"I...I t-told you!" She reminded, becoming agitated..

"Say the fucking words." His tongue flicked her nub several quick passes.

She lifted, instantly, wiggling about unashamedly. "YES..that! Do...That!"

"Is that what you wish?" He lifted his head, his eyes blazing with his involvement.

"P-Please!" She practically wept. "W-Why are you..doing this?"

"Say...the fucking words!" He grated. He felt very much a male when she ..said the fucking words.

"Make love to me." Her small fists clenched the bed linen tightly, twistingly. "You bastard.." She snapped waspishly. "Put your fucking cock inside me and...Fuck me!"

"Why did you not simply.." He moved, grasping her hips, roughly tugging her downward, grasping his shaft. "Say as much?" He guided the stiff rod into the receptive hollow, closing his eyes to the delicious feel of the molten depths.

He thrust rapidly, the friction of her wetness building the fire inside him to burning intensity within seconds.. Her arms enclosed him, her mouth distracted him but in the end..he was able to devote his entire efforts into finding the pleasure her body could always afford him.

He withered in ecstasy, allowing the tension to build to an implosive state of euphoric proportion, one that took him to amazing heights of physical release..the pleasure so intense it verged on pain.

M'Kal awoke, jarred into the cold light of reality. He could do nothing but allow his body it's dictates, the last dredges of fluid escaping the tiny slit of his cock.

He lay back, drained, emotionally and physically. It took several moments to acclimate himself to his new surroundings. It had been ever so pleasant ..where he had been before.

His mind wandered, as his body keyed down, his breathing slowly returning to normal, his blood cooling in his veins, the tension easing from his straining muscles.

"You are very lovely..but, you know this, of course."

The first thing he had said to her..of a personal nature. It had taken him many months to gather the courage to approach her. He was not shy about approaching a female, The Creator knew, but he had fought the urge to take her to his bed from day one.

Her heritage..her Sire..his own. Many things came into play. He had decided after a month or so..it would be best to forego such a tryst. He had taken another lover in Galea's stead. He had journeyed to Romulus, as his father had wished, to meet S'rea Du Lac..a very distant cousin. He realized his acceptance of the invitation meant that he was considering a union.

S'rea was very lovely..beautiful really. As intelligent as she was shrewd..the perfect consort. Well, his Sire would allow nothing less, after all. He had not even been displeased with her performance in bed.

Why then, could he not wait to return to his Galleon. His first love. His only love.

He could not be a Star Cruiser's Commander all his life. He must think of the future.

Once on board, he had felt restless.,unsettled. Never before had he experienced such emotions on his beloved vessel. It troubled him so, he even mentioned it in passing to T'eon.

It was with a feeling of foreboding that he stepped back onto his Bridge that first day. He hoped, once in his chair..once back to the routine of..normalcy.

And then she approached...her hair all awry, standing out in a ridiculously idiotic fashion, complaining of the fact that the Chief Engineer had insisted she enter the barium chamber to tighten the release valve, knowing full well, she was abundantly certain..that it would effect her hair in just such a manner and these ridiculously immature pranks had been a staple of her days since his departure and could he possibly, if it were not too much trouble..make them stop!

Had she been close to tears, M'kal would have very likely, lost his temper..for he was sincerely troubled by the odd feeling that had plagued him the entire time he had been gone. More important things on his mind, certainly.

But she had not been angry..simply..pissed. Highly so.

He had kept his features stoically impersonal, even though he had felt like laughing in her face, with her hair flouncing around so comically, electrified to the max by the ion particles in the chamber.

He had told her to go back to her station and that he would handle the matter.

She seemed most relieved and happy to trust his judgement on the matter. It took hours for her hair to return to normal. He carefully had averted his eyes the entire time. Which is more than he could say for his Bridge Personnel. Who took great delight in Galea's predicament.

He did note, however, that the inexplicable mood that had bothered him had entirely disappeared.

He returned to his duty, thinking nothing of the matter until months later.

"You are very lovely, but you know this of course." The quote came to mind yet again as that day was recalled:

"Ohh, yes, she is very pretty, isn't she, Commander. You could not make a better choice." Galea had smiled ever so politely, returning to her duties with prim devotion.

M'Kal had scowled his confusion then realized..she had thought he spoke to a young Yeoman that was nearby, attending to the gathering of samples.

"..I was speaking..to you." He had corrected her misconception.

Galea continued to catalog the indigenous plant life, humming to herself happily, seemingly now, oblivious to whatever he would attempt next with the other female.

"...I was speaking.." He stepped, raising his voice effectively. "To you, Science Officer."

"Yes, Commander?" She seemed startled he would do so. "May I assist you?"

M'Kal studied her carefully..she appeared honestly confused as to why he might still be present.

She had glanced to the other female. "Oh!" She smiled sheepishly. "Of course..I will give you some privacy. Forgive my stupidity."

M'kal was left to his own devices. The only sound had been T'eon's smug laughter at his expense.

And so it had begun.

Never had a female been so blatantly disinterested in him. It was a definite challenge, of course, but moreso..he had grown to reluctantly admire her intelligence..her innate kindness often made him rethink his decisions on matters..after he had calmed his temperament, of course.

Her outlook on the Universe in general..on different species..on simple, everyday issues. Things he had never bothered to analyze before. She forced him to take a second, oft times, a third look.

'To think outside the box' was her favorite saying.

Slowly, his crew had begun to accept the Hybrid. The Rec Room was empty most times because she preferred to spend her free time in the atrium..with an old guitar her mother had sent her from Remus.

She sang..as, he was also informed, did his crew..well, certain key members, among those numbered..T'are and T'eon, and played to all hours of the day and night..depending on her assigned schedule.

At first, he thought to put a stop to such foolishness, but..it truly hurt nothing and seemed enhance efficiency performances on the Galleon. T'eon had told him to lighten the hell up and get his thumb out of his ass.

He chose, from then on, to ignore such goings-on and allow certain things any other more sane Star Cruiser Commander would never allow. Such as an on-line betting pool from anything to 'how long a certain relationship would last given the knowledge that the participates were blissfully unaware that each was also involved with another's consort', to how many times the Council would berate their Commander this particular month.

Or his personal favorite.. How many females would their Commander fuck before the lunar cycle was completed.

He turned a blind eye to such behavior. Even the fact that his crew had a running feud with several other Star Cruiser crews over which was the best in the Fleet. And that they would do anything short of actual murder to insure the failure of each's missions.

That one had caused several unexpected 'flies in the proverbial ointment' that he had been forced to deal with while in the midst of, oh..a battle with an encroaching enemy, say. He would explode, rant and rave about 'rampant stupidity' for a day or so, then conveniently forget to follow through on his promised 'punishment'.

Still in all, not once had his people failed in their duties. Reprimands had fallen to nil and in-house disputes were a thing of the past. Unity was the order of the day. They had even taken to wearing 'colors'. Each Ship having it's own. He could not begin to imagine just whom had suggested such a thing.

The Creator forbid if an opposing 'color' was found on the same Starbase, on leave, at the same time.

It was the stuff of which legends were comprised..T'eon assured him.

All he knew was that he would have to drudge down to the Law Enforcement Section of said Starbase and retract his people from their hospitality, usually for...how was it often phrased? Oh, yes..Willfully and With Malice of Forethought..inciting a riot.

None of these..oddities had occurred before Galea Salar's arrival on his ship.

And not once had he ever extracted his people that she was not in their midst, assuring him faithfully that it had certainly not been anyone's fault other than those horrible misfits from the OTHER crew. That his own people had shown exemplary virtues in attempting to avoid the fiasco that had arisen. That it had all been an enormous misunderstanding on the part of the Law Enforcement Officers.

If that was the worst that ever happened, he considered himself blessed

And to date..that had been the worst. At least, on his Ship.

This new development involving the female. This..incessant..obsession!

This could not be allowed continue.

He was pleased he had told Kirk to bring Galea Salar to the Galleon. He would confront his demon face to face. He would finally put to rest these insideous nightmares.

She was merely flesh and blood. No different that any other female.

He needed to remind himself of that fact.

More importantly, he needed to see her again. That he could once and for all..put the matter into perspective. Then..he could move ahead. T'eon had said 'closure' was the order of the day.

Perhaps there was something to such nonsense.

He lay back down, having showered and paced his room for a long spell.

He was determined to sleep. He would not allow any more interference with his life.

He simply would not allow it, in any way, shape or form.

He felt decidedly better..but, he still thought better of sleep, opting instead for a very early morning run about his home. The Sea air felt bracing and it was with renewed spirit that he met his 'guests' for breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19 TRANSPORTER STATION TWO: GALLEON

The Romulan entourage materialized on the platform. James Kirk traded glances with his First Officer, smiling at the unexpected greeting which met the group's arrival.

Those gathered on the deck, pounded their fists upon the ship's hull, any surface that would take the beating, as a 'welcome back' to their former shipmates and especially, perhaps..M'Kal Du Lac.

About eighty of the crew were present, the rest, at their stations, of course. And they wished to show their approval. The 'applause' was deafening.

M'kal permitted a hint of a smile, signifying he was pleased with such a gesture. He stepped the steps of the transporter platform, followed by his ever present 'friends'. T'are to his right, S'yrat, his left and close behind, His Chief Medical Officer, T'eon.

Kirk noted the others hung back as M'kal was greeted by the immediate Commander of the Galleon.

The latter, inclined his head slightly, his expression less than cordial, to Jim Kirk's way of thinking.

M'Kal met the cold stare, his own features unreadable suddenly.

"I wish it stated for the record." E'rak D'Mer begin without preamble. "That I do not agree with the Council's decision to reinstate you." The being swept M'kal's companions disdainfully. "Nor have I ever approved of your..comtemporaries or their behavior."

M'Kal 'checked' with his companions. "It is of little concern to me..or my..companions..with what you agree or approve. If you have an issue with the Council, I suggest you take it up with them."

Kirk drew in a cleansing breath, shifting his eyes to Spock. "I begin to understand what you mean by 'diplomacy', Mr. Spock." He sighed evenly, returning his attention to the matter at hand, sending himself a mental note to..attempt to be more civil with other beings in future negotiations.

"Prehaps that is your problem." E'rak stated. "You seem care little about anything of import except..your own needs and wants."

"I do not have a 'problem'." M'Kal informed the being. "I am here..to rectify 'your' problem, if I understand the parameters of the 'problem' as it has been explained to me."

T'are grinned his amusement for the not so veiled insult.

"All that is required to bring the Klingons to bear is more time." E'rak stated his beliefs.. "Our methods are succeeding, simply not as rapidly as the Council would like. If given more time.."

"If you truly believe your words, then I shall drop you off at the next Out Post. You may await the arrival of the Klingons and explain your theories to them personally."

Kirk heard Spock's sigh of weariness, he was certain..had to be 'weariness'. It seemed 'fit' the occasion.

"You are as dangerously depraved as the enemy." E'rak stated his point of view quite succinctly.

"Most kind." M'kal Du Lac's smile was only just withheld. "You have had your say..now, relinquish my ship."

The other Romulan lifted his head regally. "I challenge."

M'kal did not say a word, and later, Kirk thought that perhaps, it was all played out rather in slow motion.

The being stepped, having miraculously withdrew two sharp, double-edged blades from within the folds of his leather chest plate, slicing upward in one fluid movement.

E'rak D'Mer staggered backwards, his eyes wide with wonder and amazement, as the blood spurted unto M'kal's face and clothing, flowing down the other being's collar and vest front.

M'kal lunged after the retreating Romulan, thrusting the twin points of the knives into E'rak's hearts in one swift, confident action. He stepped back, watching his enemy's face as he came to terms with his own death.

E'rak's eyes clouded over, his own weapon clanging to the deck of the Galleon in the sudden silence of the moment. He stood erect for a long moment, then, slumped ..almost in slow motion, unto the floor.

T'eon pushed through the two massive guards, kneeling beside the fallen victim, attempting to repair the damage done. "A medical team?" He lifted a sarcastic brow, holding pressure on the juggler veins on either side of E'rak D'Mer's neckline.

"You are assisting my enemy?" M'kal wished clarification.

"I assist anyone and everyone..it is what I 'do'.." T'eon grated.

"He will only attempt murder me again." M'kal pointed out.

"We shall discuss the particulars at a later date. Get me the fucking medical team!"

James Kirk was stunned at the turn of events. All had happened so quickly. He was hard pressed to know exactly what protocol was to be observed. He stood, like everyone else..simply watching the events unfold.

M'kal hit his communication tab on his right shoulder area, his tone almost conversational, Kirk noted with amazement. "Physician requests assistance..Transporter Station Two..."

"Immediately!" T'eon barked the order before the younger Romulan could 'sign off'.

The Romulan Commander glanced around those gathered, his eyes falling on.. "Human." He nodded his greeting. "Not as pleasant a beginning as I had hoped. Change can be..difficult for some."

"You couldn't have simply..." Kirk began only to trail off listlessly. Still a little shell shocked, perhaps.

"Yes? How would you have handled the matter?" M'kal was interested to know.

"Well...I don't know." Kirk wasn't quite sure, even in his own mind. "Differently?" He was relatively certain of that.

"Are you having second thoughts as to our mission?" M'kal questioned.

Kirk checked with Spock. He was relieved to see the dispassionate stare for some obscure reason. He calmed his nerves, watching as the medical team hoisted the former Commander unto a transportation table. He checked with his Science Officer one last time to confirm his decision.

"...No." He shook his head negatively. "The Enterprise is ready whenever you are."

M'kal took the time to study the Human well. "..Good!" He had found the answer he sought in the hazel eyes staring back at him. "..and the new recruits?" M'kal accepted a wipe from S'yrat, wiping the blood from his face and hands as an afterthought.

Kirk motioned imperceptively to his right.

The Romulan searched the faces of his people, scanning them meticulously..slowly..then, he saw it..the long blonde mass of mane, protruding from the regulation 'cover' issued new recruits.

He..relaxed, absently handing the wipe to one of his crew who stood off to the side.

"If your presence here this day, in some way reflexes that you are pleased we have returned.." He lifted his hand to include T'are and S'yrat. "We are then contend to be 'home'..As you can see.." He glanced at the blood stained deck behind him. "It will be 'conduct as usual'. That is the order of the day." M'Kal lifted his head a tad. "You have performed at your expected efficiency in our absence. You afforded us honor." He inclined his head regally. "Return to your duties..and thank you for your loyalty. It is appreciated."

The smiles and easy banter following the dismissal, the animated exchanges as the crew filed out, bespoke less of the horror they had just witnessed and more to the excitement they felt about their returning friends, Kirk noticed, having heard bits and pieces of the conversations as the Romulans had passed by him.

M'Kal had leaned, speaking soto voce to T'are, who immediately crossed the rapidly emptying space.

"Recruits! Line for inspection!" His low baritone boomed the command, his muscular arm showing the red markings on the deck lining the outer wall of the station.

As if the being was not intimidating enough, he roughly shoved a few of the slower ones as he took his place at the lower end of the 'line'.

Kirk noted Galea S'lar walked normally to the line, taking her place with the other's that had scurried when prompted so sincerely by the mammoth guard.

She came to 'attention', her manner, otherwise..without reproach, her features masked into rigid placidity.

M'Kal's eyes met James Kirk's and the human read, incredulously..a twinkle of amusement of sorts within the dark brown orbs.

Kirk's mind reeled, for he was still troubled after the incident with E'rak D'Mer. That M'Kal might find anything amusing at such a point rather dumb-founded him.

He would never understand the Romulan way...never!

"Assembled, Lord." T'are had done his part, and was most pleased with himself, clearly.

M'kal approached the recruits, his hands locked behind his back, his manner almost a casual one.

He looked the first three over, moving slowly down those standing stiffly at attention. He fully realized the effect he had on the 'fledglings'. He planned to use it to his full advantage in this instance.

Kirk, himself, had 'reviewed' many a line of cadets in his time. He could appreciate the delicacy of the moment.

M'Kal halted halfway down the line, having passed Galea S'lar completely without so much as a glance in her direction.

'Well...' The female thought. 'Why should this time be any different.' She remained silent, fuming inwardly, however. She kinked the tension from her neck, moving it this way and that, unaware she showed such a fallacy.

M'kal scrutinized a recruit to her left..his gaze remaining fixed and concentrated. The young Andorian began to sweat..or..their version of the act.

"You are from the Vulcan Academy of Science." Finally he allowed a reprieve.

"Yes, Lord."

"You are assigned?"

"Section F-Forward, Lord..Weapons Specialist, First Class"

M'kal said nothing, merely glanced up and down the line. He turned his head ever so slowly, after what seemed an eternity, Kirk was certain..to those recruits.

"..You are a Hybrid." He lazily remarked, his attention for..

"Most observant, Lord." Galea had tried to bite her tongue..to answer correctly. It just was not in her this day.

'So..that was how it was to be..' M'kal mused to himself. 'Not good..not good at all.'

He pointed to the floor. "Give me two-hundred."

Kirk's mouth fell open. Was he kidding? Hell, he was in the best shape of his life and even he could only do about one-fifty. On a good day!

Spock sighed heavily again and Kirk thought perhaps it was more difficult for the Vulcan than himself at times when it came to dealing with... exasperating circumstances.

Galea's shifted her eyes, the lovely blue orbs flashing the fire of battle.. and for a moment it was touch and go whether she would obey the command.

"If you prefer..I can punish your friends for your subordination in your stead." M'kal had enjoyed her anger, proud of her suddenly. But, rules were rules. "It is now..four-hundred."

It was more than evident, Galea was having an issue with the 'new' Commander, care any look.

At length, however..she relented, slowly lowering her 'challenge' with her gaze.

She assumed the position, her palms flat on the deck.

"..Fitting somehow." M'kal murmured his contentment, looking down upon the stretched out form.

Galea shot up like a wired spring. "It will be a cold day in hell when a Salar is on his knees before a Du Lac!" She disgusted the name, her complexion amber with fury.

"You have often been on your knees before m.."

"GO TO HELL!" She interrupted icily, having raised her voice and for added measure..she had stepped, her hand slashing upward, striking the Romulan's face with all the force she could muster.

M'Kal had lifted his palm, warding off the blow, and he smiled down at her. "Is that any way to show your respect before these impressionable..."

"I HATE YOU!" She vented nicely, her hands clenched into fists of frustration. "I hope you are captured by a thousand Klingons.. I hope you are tortured and maimed and torn asunder several times over!"

"Would not once suffice? I would be dead, after all."

"NO!" She yelled at him, getting right up in his face. "NO! It would NOT suffice! Nothing short of your death by unimaginable means would suffice! NOTHING!"

M'kal studied the furious little bundle before him. He had to concentrate very hard not to become aroused. He..concentrated.

"I HATE YOU...I LOATHE YOU!" She continued her tirade. "I WANT YOU DEAD!"

The Commander turned to the closest 'recruit'. "We have a history together." He explained, enjoying the flush of embarrassement caused by his totally inappropriate remark. Her sharp intake of breath made his mouth twitch slightly. "She..apparently..holds a grudge."

He returned his wayward attention to the female. "Can we not be civilized about this entire matter?" He lifted a condescending brow. "No need to air our differences before others."

"You loathsome creature, you!" Galea was beyond livid. "It is sad that Commander E'rak did not kill you first! You stuck him before he was prepared! You...you...cheated!"

"It is all in how one looks at it." He shrugged non-chalantly. "He could have been more courteous, in my opinion."

"I will not remain on this hideous ship one second longer! I will contact my father! We shall see whom holds more power..." She looked him up and down, shuddering with revulsion. "Your senile..lecherous..horribly ancient..."

"Who..holds more power..I believe is the correct.."

"What do YOU know..I speak better Terran than you! Do not even think about correcting my grammar! You insidious little troll! I am more intelligent that you could ever hope to be! I can calculate the exact time a star will nova..can you? I think NOT!"

"I am impressed..I must say." M'Kal nodded amiably. "The exact time you say?"

"I will have my father come and kill you DEAD!" She turned, flouncing off without a 'by-your-leave'.

M'kal watched her go, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He drew in an even breath. "Was it something I said, do you think?" He inquired of James T. Kirk.

"Exactly what do you think you gained by that, Commander?" Kirk asked.

"RECRUITS!" The 'Commander' was back in full force suddenly as he turned his attention to the matter at hand. "You are to watch..learn and above all else...BLEND! Do not take ANY action unless directed to do so by a member of this ship. Any deviation to my commands will be met with swift and judicial action. You will NOT find me a lenient taskmaster no matter what you have witnessed this day."

Kirk could sense the tension in the air.

"Remember my words..HEED them!" M'kal raked the assembly with cold eyes. He nodded to T'are.

"DISCHARGED! REPORT TO YOUR DUTY STATIONS!"

The recruits fell over themselves obeying the order. In seconds, quiet reigned in the station.

M'Kal walked to the human and his companion. "I will settle in. Please make the Galleon your home. T'are will guide you to the Bridge. I shall be there directly."

He hoisted his travel pack and made his way to his quarters.

COMMUNICATION STATION SEVEN...LOWER D DECK/GALLEON

"I wish to come home." Galea spoke hesitantly. It was difficult to ask such a thing..especially of this being.

"..You are welcome here, child, but..you have such a short interval and then, your life will be your own. You have made the correct decision. It was a sound one." G'ard Salar realized how hard it was for his daughter to speak of her desire. "You were not discontent at the Academy, correct?

"Well..no, but. This is intolerable! Why was I assigned to this horrible place? Why, of all the Star Ships available..did fate.."

"It is but a very..very short amount of time, Galea.. Think, please. Do not allow your emotions to.."

"Why should she not allow emotions to dictate her reasonings, Gard?"

Galea gasped her delight. "Mother?"

The stately woman came into view on the screen. Galea smiled her pleasure. "Mother!"

The cool eyes softened tremendously.. "A moment angel.." She turned her attention back to her consort. "..She has played your stupid game long enough. She has passed all the heinous tests you asked of her..your 'People' asked of her! Why, then..must she endure a moment more? Answer me this? What more..is required of MY child? In order that she is acceptable to your race? To..YOU?"

"Mother.." Galea felt horrible for causing any kind of rift between her parents, as any child. She attempted to explain her reasoning...

"NO..answer me!" Serena Salar demanded of her husband. "She asks to come home. Where she is safe..where none ridicule or dismiss or malign her and you refuse?"

"I did not refuse.."

"You suggested she stay!" It was accused.

"Moth..."

"She has traveled a very long, arduous path. The end is in sight." G'ard Salar reasoned.

"A path you insisted she travel..a path I never wished for her. A path you could have made so much easier if you.."

"She is strong, Serena..secure within herself. She earned that serenity. She is able to face down a foe.."

"I am sick to DEATH of your beliefs! All they have brought Gali is pain and suffering!" The woman had actually raised her voice. Galea blinked her shock. "I want my child HOME!"

"...Mama." Galea spoke softly, her heart touched.

Serena turned her head, her attention finally caught. "Yes, precious?"

"Mama..he is right. I..I did not think it through. Please do not quarrel over this." She asked sincerely.

"Gali..angel. I want you to come home now. I have missed you so, my darling. Do this..for me."

"..I was angry, Mother. And not thinking rationally. I suppose..I just needed to..vent." The young woman smiled sheepishly. "I was being childish. Father cannot fix everything in my life. You taught me early on..that was my responsibility, yes?"

"This..he can fix." Serena Salar shook her head, the azure eyes holding her affection and love. "I have watched you year after year..as you struggled to 'fit in' with others that were beneath you. I allowed them to hurt you..but..no more! It is enough!"

"Yes, you are correct. I was accepted at the Academy, Mother. I shall make a life among your race of beings." Galea said. "A life..I have earned I think."

"Oh yes, my love..God knows you have earned it!" Tears welled in the still lovely eyes.

Galea nodded. "Then..please forgive this rather stupid communique. I did not mean to upset you. It is the last thing I wished."

"You are not the one upsetting me, child."

"Nor should you take my weaknesses out on Father."

"It is not a weakness, Galea! My God! Why can't you see this? It is a normal, healthy..GOOD thing! You are human as well. That is not a bad thing! It can be a wondrous thing!"

"I stated it badly. I am alright, Mother. Truly. I...I simply..needed to connect with you and Father again. It is wonderful to see you! And..Father, of course."

Serena was still anxious, fretful. "And you, beloved. Are you eating well? You look thin."

Galea chuckled. "I am well, Mother and you? You are..as always..most beautiful!"

"Ohh, you know." The woman seemed settle a bit. "Your aunt is having difficulties in her marriage. She is visiting. She needed a respite. And Emilia has her promotion. She will never be content, of course. She must always have a 'horizon' to explore." She sighed lightly.

Galea found such small talk soothing. "We are all lost at one time or another it appears. As long as she has you, she will be fine, I think, no matter her quest."

"Are you 'lost' Galea?" A troubled scowl creased the flawless forehead.

Galea smiled tenderly. "No, Mama. Truly. Please believe that. I am not even upset any longer."

"..We all miss you very much. You have been away so long." Her mother traced Galea's face on the monitor with a loving touch. "So long a period."

"Yes, I know. After this..it is only 3 weeks..less now. I will have quite a bit of 'down time' coming. I will journey to 'Pemberley'..with your permission. Is that agreeable? Galea had always thought of the enormous mansion as such..the structure renamed shortly after her mother was captured by her father all those long years ago. It was from her mother's favorite novel, the name. Pemberley. Fanciful..but somehow fitting.

G'ard S'Lar's ship..the Morpheus Realm had been the second foray across the Neutral Zone in the Time of the E'Vok. He had avoided the enemy, his own curiosity the only reason he journeyed into forbidden space. He had found his soul mate..the one and only consort he had ever taken.

A human. Had it been known, intergalactic war would have broken out, very likely.

But, no one had known the fate of the scientific out post on the edge of the Zone. And after a while..no one bothered to continue looking for John Birkley and his wife..their young daughter, Serena. All believed a tragic accident had occurred. A sad thing, indeed.

John Birkley had died in transit..from wounds sustained in defending his 'home' and family. It took years and years for the young Serena to forgive and forget. She had her mother beside her..it helped. As had the G'ard's kindness and generosity.

G'ard Salar had not meant to hurt the humans. The man had attacked his First..thinking the Romulans meant his family harm. S'lar had only meant to attempt communicate with the odd specie. And then..he had seen the girl..and she had been a mere child when first they met.

Even then, she held a fascination for him. Had Serena's Sire sensed as much?

It had all happened so long ago...

"You know this is your home..you do not have to ask, Galea." Serena threw G'ard Salar a heated stare.

"Most acceptable, fledgling." The elderly Pro-Council Member smiled warmly, stepping into view. "We shall prepare your room. You have pleased your mother. This is a good thing."

Galea said her goodbyes, feeling somewhat better. Her spirit renewed, her determination restored

The silence was tense after the woman had 'rang off'.

G'ard searched for something to say to pacify his consort. He hated when they were at odds, which hardly ever happened these days.

"I want her home, Gard. I do not care what you must do to insure that eventuality!" Serena turned, facing him squarely. "Speak to that son-of-a-bitch..fight him..KILL him! Do what you must" she was ravishing in her emotional state. "I want my child with me..or assuredly..I shall leave this place! I shall leave...YOU!"

"This means that much to you, Serena? You would put it on such terms? After all we have meant to each.."

"Those are my terms. Take them, Gard.." The woman meant every word she spoke, it was clear. "Or..leave them. It is your decision."

She walked away as simply as that.


	19. Chapter 19

 BRIDGE OF THE GALLEON

Galea S'Lar was not a happy camper. Not at all. She sighed more than heavily, addressing the Duty Officer rather waspishly for all that.

"I did not report such findings."

"This is your signature, is it not..on this paper?"

Galea took the 'log entry' device, writing her name hastily, handing it back, her expression a tight one. "That..is my signature. Clearly someone is, once again..finding amusement at MY expense. I would never make such a stupid error in my computations..ever!"

"This is not your signature?" The female Officer repeated patiently, her expression saying it all.

"Should I speak more slowly? What exactly are you not comprehending?" Galea raised her tone just a tad.

"Well..this is unacceptable."

"It most certainly is and when you find the culprit..this time? I wish to file an official complaint and I wish it entered into the daily reports. You know the ones? That go directly to our superior officers?"

"..I do not understand." And it was clear from the puzzled expression on the female's face. "You have never..in the past.."

"Things change. I would like a copy of said report and if I do not receive a copy of said report, I will surely file an official complaint against you as well."

The other female blinked her shock. Speechless for a spell at the new turn of events.

"You are rather bitchy today, Hybrid, I must say." M'kal had listened from his Command Chair with veiled amusement, now, swirling lazily around to face the one in question. "That time of the month already?"

Galea flushed prettily. She cast a hasty glance at Spock, the blush deepening two-fold. James Kirk could sympathize. He had hoped M'kal would have seen the error of his ways and attempted a different approach to the woman..but..that hope was shot, apparently.

"What then, Commander..could possibly be your excuse for such foul moods, as Romulan males..it is reportedly stated, do not have a monthly cycle."

Several mouths quirked at the comeback, least of all..James T. Kirk's.

M'kal's eyes twinkled with something the female did not wish to analyze. He was well aware his crew personnel was taking a certain delight in this rather open exchange.

He usually kept his 'indiscretions' private for he was a most private individual by nature. He was not certain why he was allowing such 'public' viewing of this..relationship, for lack of a better word.

Spock straightened from his station, his brow furrowed slightly. He lifted a brow, then caught Jim Kirk's attention.

Kirk glanced to the Science Officer's screen, the one made available by M'Kal out of courtesy, and lifted puzzled eyes.

Spock leaned and spoke for the human's ears alone.

Kirk waved the unasked question aside..motioning to the scene taking place before them on the Bridge of the Galleon.

Spock remained silent, placing his hands behind his back, prepared to wait patiently for what surely was to come.

"I am not certain I approve of how the Vulcans have returned my Science Officer. You were much more..compliant before they took you under their collective wings." He shifted a chastising glance to Spock.

"I no longer require your approval. Nor, I dare say..do the Vulcans." She lifted her head defiantly.

M'kal smiled. Never a good sign, Kirk thought. What the hell did the man have in that nefarious mind now?

"If you find fault with my performance, I suggest you transfer me to another ship. That should solve your dilemma, should it not?" Galea asked politely for once.

M'kal's smile grew wider, the long indentures on his cheeklines dimpling retroactively, the dark stubble of a few days growth visible on the area.

T'eon had sauntered over to where Spock and Kirk stood, his manner one of total amusement.

"We are airing our dirty dry cleaning before others..how quaint of us, yes? I trust you gentlemen are properly entertained?"

Kirk frowned a bit for the wrong paraphrasing but smiled his welcome. "It simply makes us feel more at home, Doctor."

"Did I once even suggest I found fault with your.." M'kal was continuing, taking their attentions back to the moment. He had arisen and stepped casually up the two tiers to Galea's station, coming to face his foe head on, so to speak, even though he was a good head taller than the petite female. His eyes looked her form over all too suggestively. "...performance?" The creamy brown orbs lifted to the crystal blue boldly appraising.

Galea's eyes narrowed with her growing disenchantment. "Do not even start!" She warned under her breath, her lovely features holding a certain fascination for M'kal..even now. When she was not exactly pleased with him.

"We have never finished." He kept his tone just as low, but now..a definite challenge was found in the dark depths of his eyes.

"I have no desire to do so." She spoke in a normal mode of address to her Commanding Officer.

"Is there something you wished, Commander?" She strived for a professional air hoping the being would take the hint.

His eyes fell to her breasts, examining the area with a most 'professional'...air. "I thought you said 'do not start.'" He lifted a stare that made the hair on the back of Galea's neck tingle with something she could not define. "Are my wishes still a priority with you..Centurion?"

He had kept that as private as possible in such surroundings, but the damned bridge was so silent now, although everyone appeared to be doing their jobs, he sensed each ear was turned to his business. He found..he sullenly did not give a shit.

"Certainly not..." Galea took offense then, was struck by the absurdity of it all. "Well..in the sense that..yes..you are my..you are..The Commander. Of course I must..eh.." She was momentarily confused as to how she should answer such an inquiry. "B-But..other than that, then..no! Of course not."

"And...if I challenge such a remark?" He..moved closer without seeming to do so.

Galea glanced at the suddenly looming individual, stepping back, her expression an annoyed one. "You just had better not!" She snapped, in no mood for such stupidity. "This is certainly no place to discuss such a disgusting issue at any rate. Where is your decorum? Have you been imbibing? What is wrong with you of late?"

"The fucking question of the day." M'kal grated his own 'mood'. Nothing going the way he had hoped. Everything moving too slowly. He was not a patient being. "Suppose we adjourn to a more private area in which to discuss this'disgusting issue' at length. He took her arm, his fingers gentle on her flesh.

Galea jerked from his touch, as if burned. "You will NOT touch me without permission!" She gasped her astonishment for him having done so..and before others.

"Who is to stop me, Galea?" He turned, pulling her roughly to his chest, his anger more for his weakness for the female than her denial of his 'rights.'

"I will.." A deep pitched voice broke the stunned silence of the area. "Stop you."

All heads turned to the new arrival on the scene..

M'kal's fingers loosened on Galea's arm of their own volition. He took in the imposing figure who had just stepped off the turbo lift to his left. Recognition immediate and complete.

"Father." Galea's mouth had fallen agape, as she too,stared wide-eyed at the large bulk of a being. "OHH.." She whispered, as the sinking sensation hit her stomach.

Shit.

M'kal rapidly ran through all the options in his brain. He had time to implement none of the hastily contrived 'greetings'..

"Pro Council Member S'lar insisted on beaming over, Commander." The First Officer stepped apologetically around the massive frame blocking exit from the lift. "I..was not certain..eh.."

G'ard S'lar had eyes on for... M'kal Du Lac.

And it was not especially a friendly stare, Jim Kirk thought.

He shifted a glance to Spock. Spock drew in a long breath, his lips compressing tightly for a beat.

Kirk concurred. This was not going to turn out well. Not well at all.

"So.." The Pro-Council Member spoke..breaking the chilling silence. "You appear to make a habit of laying hands on my daughter without 'permission'..do you not."

M'kal could have wished for a better time for S'Lar to appear on his Bridge, certainly.

"First, you defile that which is my issue..again without even the pretense of seeking my authorization.." The being stalked forward, his features masked in out and out ...rage. It took only seconds for him to reach the younger Romulan, his beefy fists smashing into the handsome face with all the intensity of his fury behind the strike.

First one side, then the other, as M'kal had not taken a defensive stand.

The being staggered backwards, away from such lethal blows but he did not go down. He did not even raise his arms to ward off the attack.

G'Ard S'lar advanced continuously, landing blow after blow, aggressively pummeling M'kal. "You shame her, and MY house name by bringing your whore of a bitch to the Ball, before my very eyes!"

M'kal stumbled, going down hard, crashing into the Communication Station, causing those working nearby to scramble for a safer place from which to observe the action. "I should have killed you then!"

M'kal was faster in his younger age, managing to awkwardly move from S'lar's vicinity. "Are you insane Old One!" He swiped at the blood running down his face from the opened slit by his right eye. "What the fuc..!"

He backed away as Galea's father advanced yet again.

"Step down!" M'kal warned, his tone no-nonsense. "I do not wish to harm you!"

"I wish YOU...great harm!" It was rasped.

"LISTEN to me!" M'kal urged, having seen Galea's ashened face. She clearly feared he would do her father harm. "Allow me speak!"

S'lar was beyond listening. He clutched the front of M'kal's uniform, renewing the repeated blows to the Romulan's face and body. "Time for talk is past..defend your fucking self!" He heaved his great strength, throwing the Commander bodily threw the air.

T'eon winced in sympathy. "That has got to hurt." He mumbled his belief, but James Kirk nodded his head in agreement, grimacing at the sound of bones cracking, even from this distance.

"Listen to me you old bastard!" M'kal gasped at the pain in his chest as he had attempted to rise.

"Or I SHALL fight you!" He grated his growing anger.

"Do not you dare!" Galea ran to her father, getting between the combatants as best she was able. "Papa..do not exert yourself! Remember your blood pressure!"

S'lar moved her out of the way with a gentle shove which landed her on her ass half way across the area. At which time, he returned his wayward attention to...

M'kal lifted his arm to ward off several blows, his ears ringing, his head exploding suddenly.

The Older Statesman moved remarkably well for one of his age and stature. He landed a vicious kick to M'kal's midsection. M'kal coughed blood, managing to once again..get to his feat.

"NO MORE!" He warned icily, holding out his hand, his free arm protecting his rib cage. "I give fair warning! ENOUGH, you son-of-a..."

"Get fucked." S'lar snarled, hitting him again directly in the face, producing a weapon out of no where. He lunged forward, but M'kal dodged artfully, the blades missing their intended mark of his hearts, entering the tender flesh where his shoulder meant his neckline.

Salar lifted his arm yet again, his meaning perfectly clear.

Kirk's finger pulled on the trigger of his phaser, and the Pro Council Member went down with a loud grunt of surprise.

Galea rushed to her father, cradling his head in her lap. "Now see what you have done!" She lifted an accusing glare to M'kal Du Lac.

The being swayed precariously on his feet, breathing heavily.

T'eon was examining the Statesman, his features composed now, where before, he seemed most amused that his friend and companion had been getting the shit kicked out of him.

"Is he alright?" Galea's voice held her terror.

"He is as strong as a Volora Tri-Ped." T'eon dismissed such a question. "Are you alright?" He had directed his question to his Commanding Officer who watched the two with quiet eyes.

"See to him." M'kal motioned, waving the newly arriving Med-Team to the Pro-Council Member.

T'eon helped Galea arise. "He will be fine..just highly pissed when he awakens." He turned a sour look to James Kirk. "Then what?"

"FIRST!" M'kal bellowed his displeasure. "You could not have issued a WARNING?"

"He demanded to be transported, Lord. I was not present and he ..well, he can be most forminable.. I take full responsibility for my people's actions."

M'kal lost his mood, too tired to worry over the issue, suddenly.

"I will not have my Father treated with such disrespect!" Galea waited for the team to lift the being unto a transport table. "The Council will hear of this incident! You horrible, HORRIBLE being you! I hate you!"

And with that, she scurried to the lift to accompany her Sire to the Sick Bay. "I HATE YOU!" She iterated as the doors closed with a finality that seemed bespeak of the entire situation.

M'kal sighed lightly. "I do not believe her Sire likes me very much either."

"Ya think?" Kirk shook his head woefully. "You didn't fight..not exactly your Modus-Operandi. Why? I thought there was no love lost between you two."

"G'ard S'lar is a legend. His name looms large in our History." T'eon answered in M'kal's stead. "He fought in the Battle of Ke'desh. He has earned our respect..and more. And, of course..he is an Elder. A revered one, and rightfully so. Nothing changes those facts."

"He was trying to kill him." Spock pointed out in that 'obvious' way he had about himself.

"And he was right.." M'kal stated quietly. "In all he charged. His anger was justified, his cause..a righteous one."

"Still hurts like hell though, doesn't it." Kirk wanted to know.

"I will survive." M'kal glanced absently at his wound.

"You should get to the Sick Bay." Kirk advised. "You have to be in working order to contend with our new friend...when he awakens."

M'kal lifted his head, to search the man out.

"Well, you didn't think I wanted to face him alone, did you?" Kirk quipped.


	20. Chapter 20

 SICK BAY: GALLEON

M'kal stood, one palm braced against the tiled wall of the antiquated 'shower' in his Chief Medical Officer's 'ready room'. He allowed the tingling spray of steamy water to soothe his headache.

He was seriously considering remodeling his own quarters to include this antiquated method of bathing. For the first time in a while, the being was able to relax somewhat. He did not know how long he had stayed here..in this relative place of quiet. He only knew, he was enjoying the experience.

He was pleasantly surprised by T'eon's suggestion earlier and just as pleased he had decided to take the being up on his offer.

The shower stall clouded with a fine mist as the water pelted his flesh relieving the pain of the numerous cuts, bruises, scrapes and strains. He glanced through the sheen of water to his right thigh, noting the amber spread of a large bruise. It felt tender to the touch of his finger tips.

He winced, having moved too fast. The cracked ribs he had suffered when G'ard S'lar had thrown him up against the bulkhead wall, reminded him of such a stupid action, in no uncertain terms.

His left shoulder throbbed unpleasantly. T'eon had said it was dislocated which did not sound so terrible until one actually experienced the sensation.

The worst injury, of course, being the two deep puncture wounds left by the Pro-Council Member's blade as it sliced deeply into the crux of M'kal's left shoulder where his arm connected with his body.

His injuries seemed to be the least of his worries, however.

G'ard S'lar would soon be up and aware. Kirk had said, the Human's 'stun' effect never lasted very long.

M'Kal did not relish another confrontation with the Elder. In his hearts, it was not an unwelcoming fact that Kirk would be there to buffer the moment, if the Romulan were honest with himself.

And the strain between Galea and himself was not helped by the fact, her Father clearly, had issues with him. She was a stronger personality now. Able to face him on an equal footing.

He was not certain if he approved of that or not, as yet.

He could not find time alone with the female. Time to remind her of his...qualities. And time was running out.

And then, of course..there was the mission with the Klingons looming large on the horizon. It was a most frustrating, stressful and annoying situation.

How it would ever resolve itself was beyond M'kal Du Lac. His head ached with all the tension of the day.

He sighed, pushing himself away from the wall of the shower, reaching to shut off the valves. He absently dried his dark hair, tossing the drying cloth aside, wrapping another about his waist.

He stepped to the one lone mirror/basin in the room, looking at the reflection that stared back at him. He scowled darkly, leaning closer..by the Creator..was his temples graying?

"Ohhh, yes!" Galea S'lar's entrance into the space was not only unexpected, it was dramatic. M'Kal straightened his frame, turning. "I am going to finish what my Father began!" She was obviously speaking to T'are..or S'yrat. Her attention focused elsewhere for the moment. M'Kal had forgotten which of his guards had pulled duty this day. "Do not concern yourself! Were I to murder him, it would be with poison..it takes longer!"

She shut the door she had been holding open with a hard push of her hand against the automatic button, her face laced with a dark scowl.

M'kal waited patiently for once for her full attention, wondering to the reason of her 'visit'.

The female pulled up short, having come face to face with her nemesis, so to speak. The blue eyes swept his form, noting the 'condition' of the being.

"Were you not such an asswipe, you would not require those cretins." She snapped, some of the anger of the confrontation with his guards still with her, apparently.

She seemed regret her words then, hesitating. M'kal noted with interest, she could not meet his eyes for very long an interval at a time.

"...You..you could have.." She began only to seem rethink her intended words. "All are aware.." No..that did not seem to suit her either. "..I am indebted to you..for what you did..or rather, did not do. My father is not..the warrior he once was."

"Tell that to my body." M'kal quipped if only to lighten the moment for the female who clearly was finding the 'apology' difficult.

"Well.." She waved that issue aside. "..Still. I shall attempt to calm him that another episode not occur."

"That would be most appreciated." He stated intently, his eyes gentle on her.

Galea was trying very hard not to note how beautiful she thought the being's body to be. Or that he clearly was nude beneath the one lone remnant of 'civilized' garb. The muscular biceps, the dark mat of down covering his chest, the sensuality of one thigh half covered by the waywardly tucked drying cloth. The mussed hair, falling so attractively over his forehead..even his bare feet were somehow most virile to her way of thinking.

"You should shave!" She grated the observation, finding it more than appealing..the dark stubble on the ridiculously...arousing somehow. "It is most..unprofessional a thing!" She turned, desperate for an end to this exact moment in time. Something pulled her up short at the door, however, and she found herself hesitating even when she did not wish to tarry. "..I..I will not forget...your kindness." She vowed huskily, exiting hastily, having said what must be said.

Less than two hours later, the moment M'kal had been dreading arrived.

T'eon had informed him G'ard S'lar was stirring from the effects of his bout with the Human's 'stun' apparatus.

James Kirk walked alongside the being as they made their way through the maze of corridors on the Galleon, on their way to Sick Bay.

"Do you think it wise for you to be present at this auspicious occasion, Commander?" He brought the subject up for debate. "Talk about 'pouring gasoline on the fire'."

"I must face him eventually."

"Well, yes..but.." Kirk turned the curve of the corridor, keeping astride with the slightly taller Romulan. "Perhaps we could reason with him. Get him in a better mood."

"I do not believe his moods vary to any great degree." M'kal sighed. "What you see is what he is."

"I got that impression too." Kirk had. They entered Sick Bay, the automatic doors swishing open in unison. They halted outside the glass partisions, peering into the actual working part of the medical lab. G'ard S'lar was sitting, just..clearly still not fully aware of his surroundings.

T'eon administered to him.

Kirk drew in an even breath. "Once more into the breech, dear friends." He muttered, mentally preparing himself for the ordeal to come.

M'kal's communicator beeped and the being hit the 'pin' on his shoulder out of habit then grimaced, his eyes closing to the stupidity of the move. He had forgotten his wound.

Kirk sympathized. "Ouch." He made a face for the other being.

"...M'kal here." He managed through gritted teeth, the pain a searing one for a goodly while.

"Vessel approaching, Commander." The First's voice came through the device clearly. "It is the 'R'Var S'Ngon."

M'kal scowled. "Has he hailed us?"

"Yes, Lord..he is asking permission to board."

M'kal's eyes met Jim Kirk's inquisitive ones.

"Granted." He clicked the device off, more cautiously this time, then transferred it to his opposite shoulder as an afterthought. "Pro-Council Member Du Lac has arrived."

"Your father?"

"He assures me there is only the one." He could not hide his annoyance. "Am I to be unindated with Pro-Council Members this day?"

Kirk checked once more on S'lar's progress. "The lesser of two evils? Should we see what he wants?"

"What makes you believe that is the 'lesser'?" M'kal trudged forward determinely.

Kirk followed, grinning for the unconscious display of 'wit'.

The swish of the doors behind them brought them up short. "Ahh, Mr. Spock." Jim Kirk smiled at the new arrival. "Just in time..go wake up S'lar..you can take him, I know it!"

Spock cast him an old-fashioned look that said it all. "Captain..the Enterprise has detected three Klingon vessels. They are holding just outside the range of the Galleon's sensors. Cloaked, of course."

"You are able to discern a cloaked vessel?" M'kal was at once, impressed and troubled.

"Something about Ion trails." Kirk stated. "Looking us over, are they, Spock?"

"It must be interesting..this sector of space appears suddenly most appealing, not only to Romulans but The Federation as well." The Vulcan put it in a nut shell.

"We could use this to our advantage." Kirk mused.

"Conceivably." Spock concurred. "Sarek has informed me there are factions of the Klingon Assembly that do not favor the recent actions of their contemporaries."

"They await orders. It is the perfect time to strike." M'kal realized. "There will be conflicting commands and confusion."

"Whatever you think best, Commander." Kirk had given a 'look' to his Science Officer, knowing the Vulcan would want to take the path of least resistance.

M'kal hesitated uncharacteristically. "What good to wait?" His instincts were telling him to take action.

"Your Sire..and G'ard S'lar's reputations are well-known among your enemy, Commander." Spock reminded. "That they have decided to return to the 'field' is a most significant indication of just how serious a thing your people consider the invasion into their territories."

"Return to the field?" M'kal was confused. "They are here to make my life a living hell..it has nothing to do with the invasion of our.."

"We know that, Commander." Kirk smiled benignly. "The Klingons..they don't know that."

M'kal was given pause for thought. "Even if all you speculate is true..the lives lost by our brothers must be avenged. There can be no talk of 'treaty' now."

"Not without..a substantial show of 'regret' from the Klingons." Spock nodded minutely.

"And you believe they will miraculously produce this 'show' because of a few vessels gathered at one point in space?" M'kal shook his head woefully.

"If one is seeking an 'excuse'..one often finds it in the most likely of places."

"What does that mean?" M'kal questioned Spock.

"If you would give but a few hours, that question might answer itself." Kirk had spoken to StarFleet and evidently, Spock had news to input into the pot, as well. "There have been clandestine meetings in the works with certain members of the Sub-Committee. We can always take action if the ships make a move on us."

"What harm if they are merely in a 'waiting' mode? We are fully prepared for attack and our ship's weapons are more powerful..as they are aware." Spock, ever the logical one..stated it much better, of course.

"You are certain you can track them..even cloaked." M'kal asked.

"I will alert you to any deviance in their behavior patterns." Spock promised.

Inspite of himself, M'kal found that he trusted the Vulcan's integrity.

"One problem at a time, Commander." Kirk motioned to G'ard S'lar, who was now..on his feet, albeit..groggily so. Galea attended him without seeming to do so.


	21. Chapter 21

 AND SO ARE THE DAYS OF OUR LIVES...

G'ard S'lar was a large being. He towered over his daughter. Still muscular and fit, the only sign of his years was the greying of his straight black hair.

His eyes shown with a keen intellect, his manner usually, was one of quiet menace to anyone that did not know him well. A being of few words and dark moods which bespoke, it was said, of a most difficult childhood.

Orphaned at a young age by the turbulent years before the Great Wars of L'an..he was a self-made individual. Earning his way up the ranks of a military career which spanned decade after decade.

A ruthless adversary, a cunning strategist, an enemy to be avoided at all costs, if possible.

He protected that which was his with a fierce tenacity, having hidden away his beautiful Human consort from prying eyes, defying Romulan social beliefs and the very Council, itself.

As a rule, he kept to himself, asking only to be left to his own devices..to live out the remainder of his life.

He was not one to adhere to any set of rules or regulations other than his own..even in his military career, it was clear..he would not be bond by the dictates of others.

His courage as a warrior was unsurpassed, his reputation justly deserved.

This individual faced M'kal Du Lac now, those intelligent eyes sparking with the fire of battle.

"Papa! He is my Commanding Officer!" Galea's hands clutched the massive being's tunic front, her tone laced with desperation. "You must cease this insanity. I am not a 'fledgling'..you must allow me my dignity in this matter!"

The being jerked from the female's hold, his attention focused on one thing alone, his recovery evidently complete.

M'kal tensed. Jim Kirk interceded on the Romulan's behalf. "I am at fault here, sir..if you would only.."

S'lar pushed the Human aside as if he were a twig on a wayward branch. M'kal braced himself for the unslot of the inevitable.

"Gard!"

The musical voice halted everyone's movements as all turned to the new arrival on the scene.

Jim Kirk's mouth fell open, his senses reacting to the incredulous vision floating toward the older Romulan. The woman's beauty surpassed anything he had heard of the 'hidden bride' of G'ard S'lar.

She literally took his breath away, so enchantingly lovely was she.

One could never guess her age, for she wore it with amazing grace. Flawless skin, sculptured features that rivaled those of a Grecian Goddess..hair the color of pale gold, piled high in an attractive array of stylish curls, soft tendrils framing an exquisite face.

She seemed to float across the floor, the flowing gown she wore a perfect compliment to her stately eloquence.

Every male present felt her..appeal. That she seemed oblivious to the fact, only made her more enchanting somehow.

"Gard..please calm yourself."

Spock had moved aside that the two new occupants might enter the area more fully.

M'kal was stunned by the exquisitively beautiful female. Galea was lovely but...By the Creator...her mother was simply..a vision.

"Why are you here!" G'ard S'lar was not having a good day, were his expression anything by which to judge.

"I wished to see my child." The woman smiled warmly for that child and opened her arms. Galea went to her, embracing the slight bundle in open affection.

G'ard turned a glacial stare to...

"She asked me to escort her..I could not very likely refuse." Pro-Council Member T'mas Du Lac defended himself. "Would you have her running around without an escort? What was I to do?"

G'ard looked to M'kal, then back to the elder Statesman. "Do you challenge?"

"Do you?" Du Lac returned amiably enough.

"I will have justice..your issue shamed my daughter."

"I am of age, Father..I made the decision to.."

"SILENCE!" G'ard bellowed. Galea started, not having expected the chastisement.

"My son is capable of fighting his own..." Du Lac noticed his 'son's' condition for the first time. A twinkle came into the dark eyes. "..Or so I believed..what has happened to you, Ma'mm? Another Klingon Tribunal?"

"He has shamed my daughter!" S'lar repeated with more emphasis.

"It is not as if I have not heard that statement before." Du Lac philosophized. "Short of ending his life, do what you will..or..are able."

M'kal's mouth tightened with irritation. "I refuse to fight a warrior of such legendary status..it would not only bring shame to myself..but to your House Name, Father."

"Then we appear to have a dilemma, do we not." Du Lac shrugged nonchalantly.

" I shall do battle with you both..Fuck the 'dilemma'!"

"Gard..language please. We shall accomplish nothing in such a manner."

"Hold your tongue, Consort..this is no place for your comments!"

Serena Du Lac lifted a most disconcerting brow. "Excuse me?"

James Kirk knew that tone well. His mother had used it often enough when he was in serious trouble so many years ago.

"You will leave us." G'ard S'lar was not about to back down before his peers, it was clear.

"Very well...we shall leave." Serena turned to her daughter, taking her child's hand in tow as she moved to vacate the room.

"Lady.." T'mas Du Lac understood the premise of what was going down. His consort was just as..high-strung. "I, for one..would be bereft should your presence be removed. Please..do not leave."

"You, sir..are most charming and gallant..two qualities my husband apparently lacks." The woman remarked in passing. "If you would not mind, I should very much appreciate a transport to the nearest OutPost near the Zone's edge? I wish to journey to Earth as soon as humanly possible. Could you assist?"

Du Lac's eyes shifted to G'ard S'lar's.

"I am not asking him." Serena did not miss the interchange.

G'ard S'lar felt the rebuke deeply, but his pride would not allow him to lose face.

"Mother..please. There is no need for this. I cannot possibly leave my post. We are on a mission! A very important mission!"

"I do not care about that..I wish to leave and I wish you to accompany me." The woman was adamant. "You will afford me the respect I have earned."

"I..I do not mean to disrespect you, Mother but.."

"Then do not do so."

Galea was at a loss, torn between her duty to her mother and duty to her position.

"Will you assist, sir?" Serena asked T'mas Du Lac once again.

Galea unconsciously turned troubled eyes to..her Commanding Officer.

"Lady S'lar.." M'kal found himself responding automatically. "If I could have but a moment of your time..I believe I might clear up some misconceptions?"

The woman frowned attractively, caught by surprise at the request.

"If we could speak..privately?" M'kal asked most respectfully. "It is of the utmost importance."

G'ard S'lar held his breath, hoping against hope, the female would accept the invitation if only to give him time to placate her in private.

Serena S'lar studied the younger Romulan carefully for a goodly spell before she inclined her head regally. "A moment then.."

"Most kind." M'kal lifted his hand to a room adjacent to T'eon's office. She preceded him and it was with trepidation that he shut the door on the outside world. He was not certain what he would say, he was only pleased to have the opportunity to say it.

The tension was thick in the suddenly silent annex

"I..frankly..do not know where to begin." He 'began' with the truth. "I have been charged with many accusations."

"False ones?" She folded her hands primly before her.

"..No." He lowered his eyes for a long beat. "The..life I have chosen is not one of conventionalities. It is a dangerous..often fatal one, as your consort can attest. It is often said of my breed..that we hold ourselves above normal..values and rules. I realize I am not painting a very favorable picture for my credentials, but it is what it is, unfortunately."

She waited patiently, her expression unreadable.

"I have done many things which I now regret..many things." He spread his hands slightly, his expression a sincere one, as were his words. "One often realizes errors only after they have been made. I...I do not..dislike your daughter and it was never in my mind to consciously..disrespect her in any way, shape or form."

The beautifully arched brows lifted a fraction.

"She is my Science Officer and I do need her on this mission. I would ask that you allow her perform her duty. She is most efficient at what she does. You can take pride in that fact. It is not often I give praise but..it is..earned. I assure you."

"In reality..we both know. Galea will not leave without your permission. Perhaps I should be asking that you allow her do so, in which case."

"...I will do so..if you truly think that is the best course to follow in this instance."

"Will you?"

"...Yes." He nodded minutely.

"But..you do not wish her to go."

"No. My crew is the best in the Fleet. Your daughter is among my most excellent officers. I value her input greatly."

"And ..have you told my daughter this?"

M'kal hesitated... "As Commander of this ship..it would not be..advisable for me to deal out praise freely..in order that I maintain..a certain decorum. It simply is not..what I do."

"I see."

"Galea understands her importance in the scheme of things. She knows she is valued."

"I wonder." The woman turned, and M'kal sought desperately for something to say..to halt her intended departure.

"I..I have a son." He blurted the first thing to come to mind. So many things were swirling about in his thoughts. So many things he wished he could confide...convey.

The woman turned, her features with a quizzical expression. "I have heard..the little one you refused to hand over to those horrible people that run the 'system'. We are attempting to change it, you know. It is slow going, unfortunately."

M'kal was impressed with such efforts. "Galea..does not.." How to put it. "He is a ..New One."

"Yes. An interesting 'people'..were they not." She nodded quietly.

"Galea does not..accept New Ones."

"..What do you mean?" She queried, genuinely confused at the turn of the conversation.

"He is a very large part of my life now.." M'kal did not know how to say what must be said ..not and still retain his pride.

"Of course he is. It must be very difficult..you have the responsibility for the ship and that small life now, as well."

"..I..do not..dislike your daughter." He could only repeat, realizing how ineffectual his attempts to enlighten her were becoming.

"..Is that to say...you 'like' her?" She was very astute to his amazement. "More..say..than any of the other..women you have..known? And is so..why would that be, Commander?"

M'kal began to sweat. He now realized how his cadets must feel when he 'reviewed' them.

"..I have not examined the reasons, Lady..I only know of their..existence."

"I see."

She studied him meticulously. "...Are you in love with my daughter, Commander Du Lac?"

M'kal blinked his shock. "Lady..it is.." How to put it.

"In bad taste to ask such a thing? Well, forgive me..but I am asking."

"..She..does not like..my son." He fumbled over the words.

"Stuff and nonsense. Galea enjoys children for the most part."

He shook his head. "No..she does not."

"May I see the baby?" She smiled and his world seemed fall into place.

"See..him?" He asked dumbfoundedly. "..Why would you wish to.."

"Please?" She softened her expression and M'kal found himself wishing to comply with any request she made.

It was minutes later that A'via brought T'mas to the room. She cast M'kal a puzzled frown, chastising his decision. But, even the older Romulan female handed her charge over quite willingly when asked to do so by Serena S'lar.

T'mas seemed perfectly content to be in the human's care and M'kal relaxed by degrees when he saw how loving and affectionate Lady S'lar was with his son.

"Please ask Galea to come in..do you mind?" She laughed her delight as T'mas caught her expensive broach, attempting to rip it from it's perch on her dress line. She removed the object, handing it over to the child's inquisitive fingers.

M'kal was puzzled but found himself stepping to beckon his Science Officer as directed with but one wary exchange of looks between himself and the child's care-giver.

A'via's frown deepened with open concern at the turn of events.

In Sick Bay, Galea S'lar had kept up a running inquisition for the entire time her mother conversed with the Commander.

It was not often she had the opportunity to have Spock all to herself and she had thousands of questions on any number of subjects.

"Mr. Spock.." She followed the Vulcan around like a puppy dog, Kirk thought with amusement, even though he often rebuked her with short..concise statements that would normally, alert someone to the fact..he was not enjoying the exchange all that much. "The conflicting philosophies surrounding Albertson's quantum exchange theory have me a bit confused. Could you explain why.."

"No." Spock turned to her, his expression a trifle..irked.

The woman blinked up at the tall individual.

Kirk watched the scene with indulgent eyes.

"Ohh..well then.." She shook off the rather sharp 'reprimand'. "What of the debate raging over the.."

"Cadet?" Spock put his hands behind his back, straightening his frame slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Spock?" Galea eagerly awaited his every word, it was clear.

"You are speaking."

"...Yes, Mr. Spock?" She could not fault his logic.

"Please...cease and desist."

Galea frowned, then..began pouting prettily, falling silent, a dark scowl of 'sulk' on the pretty face.

G'ard S'lar rolled his eyes expressively. "She will be like that for hours now.." He sighed heavily. "She is just as her mother."

"Ahh..blessed silence." T'mas Du Lac smiled his amusement. "Many thanks, Vulcan."

Galea's pout worsened and she went off to one side of the room to lick her wounds.

Kirk's eyes were gentle on the girl. "A bit harsh weren't you, Mr. Spock?"

"She has an insatiable curiosity, Captain..most annoying at times."

Kirk held his grin. "I wouldn't know anything about that, Spock."

The Vulcan caught the veiled 'implication'.

"Why do you hide her away..she is stunning." Du Lac asked, his tone for the being beside him only.

"I did not wish her subjected to..what our society is capable."

"We are not all ignorant imbeciles. You could have given the benefit of the doubt, you know."

"I am not certain I will have the chance to change that..decision, even were I to wish it now."

"Females are flighty..change her mind."

"Easier said than done..trust me."

"I have complete faith in you..it is not as if you have not faced worse enemies..Honored Warrior of the Great Wars of.."

"Cease the Fuck and desist.." It was grumbled.

M'kal leaned, searching the room. "Centurion.." He motioned with his head, having located Galea S'lar over in a corner..alone..and seemingly at odds with someone. "Attend me."

She threw Spock a sulky pout and..went..albeit, begrudgingly.


	22. Chapter 22

AND THE CHILD SHALL LEAD HER

"Yes, Mother?" Galea had searched the room upon her entrance. She had hastily averted her eyes from the stern glare of the older Romulan female, A'via, pleased to see a more friendly face.

"Galea, come meet this amazing young man." Lady S'lar held the baby in open affection, kissing the plumb little cheek as an afterthought. "Is he not a fine fellow?"

"..Yes, Mother." Galea placated the woman. "I wish you and Father would return to El De Mer. It is most embarrassing that you have.."

"Galea!" It was scolded. "Did you not hear me? Say 'hello' to.."

"He is most interesting, I am certain but I am attempting to tell you that.."

"The Commander wishes to show me his beautiful ship. Please occupy the baby for a spell, will you please?" Serena S'lar sat the baby down with his toy. "We should not be overly long. I understand that shortly, a mission is planned."

M'kal tensed, the thought of the Hybrid 'caring' for his son, sending chills of apprehension down his spine. He threw a helpless look to A'via. who seemed most disapproving of the carelessly stated request as well.

"Lady...A'via would not mind.." M'kal tried diplomacy for once.

"Stuff and nonsense. I am certain A'via would not mind a slight reprieve. A little time to herself, for a woman, is always appreciated, is it not, A'via." The woman dismissed the suggestion. "Galea is most capable when she puts her mind to something, are you not, dear. How interesting a place this is."

The woman glanced around superficially. "I suppose it is off limits to visit your infamous 'haunt'..the Bridge itself?" She turned a charming eye to M'kal Du Lac. "I have never seen my husband's vessel in it's entirety. This will be such a treat..thank you for taking the time out of your hectic schedule, Commander."

She waited patiently, looking most serene and poised.

Galea was somewhat..dumb struck by the turn of events. As was M'kal, were he honest about it.

He looked at the boy, so carefree and trusting.

His instincts were to grasp his child, take him to a place of relative safety..which meant anywhere away from his Science Officer.

His common sense told him..it would only be a few moments. He realized that Serena S'lar was attempting to make a point about her daughter. The question in his mind, at this stage..was whether or not he was willing to sacrifice his son that the human female not lose face.

"Come along, son." The human female had taken his arm, awaiting his decision, clearly. "It will be fine."

M'kal cast one last look to the helpless child and..allowed himself to be..manipulated.

Galea looked hastily to the child, her senses somewhat dazed by the turn of events. M'kal closed the door with but one wary look in her direction.

Once outside, Lady S'lar chuckled her amusement. The sound served to sooth his somewhat frayed nerves.

"She is not going to harm him, you know. She has nieces and nephews, after all."

"Of course, Lady." M'kal smiled tentatively. "I assume you did not truly wish to see the ship..what, then..would interest you?" He searched for something which might, coming up empty in his mind. "I also assume, it should not take very long to..prove your point? It is time for T'mas'..eh..." He sought help from A'via.

"Meditation period." The Romulan female stated quiet seriously.

Serena S'lar chuckled her mirth. "He will be fine. Come, let us become better acquainted, shall we? Is there a place we can speak comfortably?"

Inside the room, Galea was somewhat at a loss. She stared at the child, watching it play with it's toy. It seemed content.

She..settled. Deciding to bide her time. Surely, it could not take very long to 'tour' the Bridge.

Her mother was not technically inclined. She should lose interest fast enough.

All well and good then. She sighed lightly. Calming a bit. She folded her hands before her, searching about for something with which to occupy herself.

The child made it's way about the long table in the center of the room, finding hand holds as it went, it's legs not sturdy enough for it to walk on it's own as yet.

"...Where are you going?" Galea craned her neck to watch it's progress. "Your toy is here...you have forgotten it." She pointed to the latter.

The baby gibbered something unintelligible, continuing on.

Galea walked to better see it's path. In doing so, she tripped the electronic eye of the door and it swished open. She glanced at it and when she looked again, the child was rounding it's way about the corner of the corridor. "You can not go outside this room." Galea rushed to guide the baby back into the space it had vacated. "It is not permitted...I do not think." She had forgotten to ask the parameters of the issue.

She watched the baby move slowly down the corridor walls, jabbering loudly, stopping to explore and 'taste' objects in his way and path.

She glanced about frantically for assistance, but the corridor was quite empty.

"Eh...My..my name is Galea S'lar." She would be polite if nothing else. She waited for the child to acknowledge her comment but it was most remiss in his response. She moved slowly to keep apace of his meanderings. "I..I am Science Officer for this vessel. Your Sire..well, of course, technically he is not your Sire..but..well..Commander M'kal is my..eh..Commander. He is..Commander of this vessel, but I assume you know that already." She trailed off, for the child did not seem interested in her narrative.

"There is nothing down there." She glanced to the end of the corridor. "Are you certain you know your destination?"

The child 'spoke' continually and had taken to bouncing animatedly every other step.

"If you are interested in botany..the Atrium is just to your right there. There are some colorful fauna inside." She pointed out. "Ohh..and you can see the stars! Do you like stars?"

The baby turned and waved his hand about frantically, speaking his mind, his speech meaningless nonsense to the female. "Are you speaking Andorian? Mr. Spock speaks Andorian but I have yet to learn. Your speech patterns are somewhat familiar..that is why I ask."

Galea's features darkened. "Mr. Spock no longer likes me." She remembered. "He was most rude before and I was merely seeking knowledge."

The baby seemed understand. Galea took heart, moving closer.

"If you are interested in the military..there are several Class A Star Cruisers docked off the Stern. Two are of historic interest. There are even Federation Star Ships. Not a sight one is often afforded all in one sector, after all."

The baby sat. Galea watched him pick at the lines on the floor.

"Those are optical illusions only..you cannot touch them, you know." She informed him.

The baby reached, his arms held over his head.

Galea blinked. "What is it you wish?"

He became agitated, beginning to whine. His arms lifted higher, his face squishing up in a horrible manner.

"That is most unbecoming. Please desist." Galea asked. "You are quite capable of walking on your own, why then..should I carry you? It is not logical."

The baby ground it's small fists into it's nose, then hit the floor, squealing loudly.

Galea glanced about the deserted corridor. Her infamous mind ticked away feverishly for something with which to occupy the child. "Here..look!" She pulled her identification tags from about her neckline, dangling them before the little mutant. "See how..shiny they are? Do you like..shiny?"

It did, snatching the long chain, instantly placing them in it's mouth.

He clanged them on the floor and tossed them aside only to crawl to retrieve them then begin the routine anew. Galea sighed heavily.

"You are getting them all wet." She grimaced. But, stood quietly, allowing the infant to 'play'.

She studied him carefully for some few moments. "I..I was the one who found you. Do you remember? I...I am sorry about your mother." She downed her eyes for a long beat. "It can not be easy..having no mother at such an early age." She thought the scenario through. "...I grieve with thee."

The silence, for once, was not uncomfortable for the female. She..sat, cross-legged, producing her security badge for his amusement next. He found the item fascinating.

"I am a Hybrid..as you may have noticed." She shrugged her shoulders. "..It is a blessing and a curse." She nodded absently at nothing in particular. "You are not..different at least. Not truly, I mean. Your life should be..somewhat normal, in which case. Even though you do not have a mother..you have that large female..she seems most capable..a little frightening perhaps..but the Commander is a fine warrior. He will teach you well."

The baby crawled over to her, and she assisted him to stand. He looked at her intently and she him.

"Are you noticing my ears? They are not like your's are they." She touched them self-consciously. "Well, no..I told you..I am..not like you."

Galea took the tiny hand, guiding the baby about her back and to the other side. "You are most inquisitive. That cannot be a bad thing."

The baby waved the chain about haphazardly. Galea dodged it's path. "You could put an eye out with that..please be more careful." She scolded.

It came about, sitting in the space between her legs.

She looked down to the soft brown of it's hair. She did not dislike the smell of the infant. It smelled of a freshness..a..newness. And it was warm to the touch. "Your flesh is very..soft, isn't it."

It turned it's head to look up at her, it's miniature hand reaching to grasp her long hair. "That is rude." She untangled the wad of curls from it's fist. "I did not pull your hair." She frowned down at it. "What is your name?...Do you even know it?"

"His name is T'mas."

The female started, seeking the source of the interruption..

"Ohh..Commander." She struggled up, baby in tow. She held it unthinkingly, coming closer.

"Did Mother enjoy the Bridge?"

"His name...is T'mas." He repeated, his eyes gentle for he had been standing, unobtrusively listening for some few minutes.

Galea looked to the chubby little face, with it's dark brown eyes, watching her so curiously. "A noble name. You must try not to dishonor it." She gave sound advise, she thought.

M'kal's fears calmed...his hearts...at peace suddenly. He was never so thankful for Serena S'lar's insight into her daughter's character.

"He is a good enough child. He did nothing of any great interest but he was not obnoxious either." Galea made her 'report'. "I believe he is a most curious child..not in itself a bad thing."

M'kal nodded his head slowly. "Thank you for keeping him occupied."

"Not at all." She looked to the baby in her arms. "You must go to your..Father. And I must return to duty. I trust you shall enjoy the remainder of your day." She handed the baby over with a rather formal air. "With your permission, Lord."

M'kal watched her enter the turbo lift at the end of the corridor, his thoughts his own. He met his son's eyes. "..What is your opinion, then?" He asked, then smiled for the baby put his fist in his mouth and chewed intently. "Not to fear..she will grow on you..rather like fungus, I believe."

The baby mewed irritably and lay his head on the being's shoulder.

"Yes..she has the same effect on me most days. Come, little warrior..you have earned your rest."


	23. Chapter 23

IN THE DARK RECESSES OF SPACE, RESIDES AN EVIL

A'Ah Dk'TL was pure Klingon, born and bred. Of a towering height, he loomed large over even the tallest of his own kind. An enormous individual with regard for no specie, not even his own and very few called him 'friend'.

For A'Ah Dk'TL needed no 'friends'. He disdained weakness of any sort and 'needing' anything or anyone was a 'weakness' he deplored.

His one goal in life, if indeed, it could be said he possessed one..was to garner as much power and wealth as possible. A most ambitious being was A'Ah Dk'TL.

A dangerously maniacal person..feared by most, admired by none.

It was not surprising, then, that the Highest of Klingon Tribunals gathered in order to discuss the fate of such a being. Dk'TL's most recent attempt to usurp the Electors authority was not looked upon with favor or admiration by those beings who had traveled to this place of secrecy.

The renegade Klingon had brought their world to the brink of War with the Romulan Empire by his actions. Actions unsanctioned by those in current control of the government.

Intelligence had been gathered.

It was a time of crisis.

Something must be done, and quickly.

"This is unacceptable!"

"How much time will pass before A'Ah Dk'TL turns his lust for power to the very members of this Cabinet?"

"He must be stopped at any cost."

"What does it mean that Du Lac joins his son in this battle?"

"I have faced him before. Evil is in his hearts. A noble adversary...I will not face him again."

"Dk'TL has opened a virtual 'can of worms'."

"We did not authorize those strikes into Romulan territories. Why should our people suffer for one being's thirst for blood and power?"

"It is not yet time to challenge the Romulans. We are not properly prepared."

"M'kal Du Lac seeks revenge, but I did not foresee G'ard S'lar coming to his aid. Does this mean the two Dynasties will unite?"

"Du Lac would never take a Hybrid to his consort..never!"

"What care I what he takes to his bed...Interplanetary War is nigh, leaving us scarce prepared..especially if the Romulans are backed by such powerful allies. What of these Federation Ships?"

"Now we are forced to allow sanctions that will set our war efforts back decades simply because this stupid bastard has gone out on his own!"

"We face dissension from our people..Peace has been profitable. Trade with other worlds has proven economically sound."

"They grow fat and lazy..we need war to harden our bodies that have grown soft..and sharpen our brains..that grow dull with inactivity."

"Yes, but not until we stockpile our ships and weapons..train our youth..gather equipment and supplies."

"This is not that time, brother..not quite yet."

"The questions seems to be..are we to face armies that are capable of confronting us on four different fronts simultaneously. Two of those armies, of which..we have fought and lost..in the past. That know our weaknesses and use them against us without mercy and with malice of forethought, as we would against them. Not to mention..The Federation, who has endless supplies and many that will side with them, now that we appear to have drawn 'first blood'."

"The Andorians are just looking for an excuse to close our borders. Without the open trade routes to the mining colonies they possess..our ability to produce war ships is nil."

"What the fuck was Dk'TL thinking?"

"He does not bother to think! He is without a brain, obviously!"

"Relinquish this madman to Kirk. The humans will surely incarcerate him only and we will extract him when the need arises."

"Then extinguish him when he has served his purpose to our cause."

"It is sound reasoning. In a decade we will once again be strong. Soon..we shall rule the planets. The ones which deny us our rightful place in the Universe."

"It will appear we are losing face. Our people will think us weak. They will not be pleased."

"And how will the people react when M'kal Du Lac destroys StarBase after StarBase in retaliation for what Dk'TL has done to the Romulan people?"

"And we are helpless to prevent the devastation."

"The Galleon is faster and more heavily armed than our War Birds. We have never defeated it in battle to this day."

"The Humans have the ability to track our cloaked ships and how much longer before they develop their own device, having studied ours."

"If they have not already done so."

"Give Dk'DL over..but only to Kirk. Human 'justice' is a farce. They are a weak race with incredibly stupid ideas of peace and forgiveness. They actually believe that good exists in all things..in all species."

"Then let us use such child-like judgement to our advantage."

"Humans do not concern me! Even with their technology, they are a stupid lot and easily defeated because of their moral beliefs. It is the Romulans which trouble me. What if they refuse to allow the Humans to intercede with Dk'TL? What if they wish to extract 'justice' themselves?"

"What does it matter? They plot against us even now. What specie will not side with them?"

"Then it is agreed? Our action must be concise and swift?"

All took a moment to mentally debate the pros and cons of such a decision. The great hall was silent with tension.

One by one, the Klingons turned their ceremonial daggers blade down, signifying all were in agreement with the proposed plan.

"Word will be sent by our emissaries to the Romulan High Council post-haste...signify your participation in the arrangement with your individual seals of office upon this document."

And with that.. The Fates set in motion a series of sequences that would decide the course of events which would shape the outcome of Universal freedoms for centuries to come.

STAR CRUISER: GALLEON GALEA S'LAR'S QUARTERS

Galea sat, absently looking at her computer screen, her mind elsewhere. She had early duty tomorrow and it was late, but she could not sleep.

Her parents were speaking, at least. Or had been when last she left them. She had met her mother after dinner to spend time but her father had arrived. Galea excused herself to allow them some privacy.

The Commander had hosted a small get-together for all the newly arrived 'visitors', Captain Kirk and his fellow StarShip Commanders, Mr. Spock, all of the 'elite'. Galea was an officer, true, but not of the caliber invited to such a prestigious 'outing'.

She had eaten her usual meal from the food dispensers on Deck Three, alone..in her quarters.

She hoped the talks had gone well between her parents. She hated being the cause of any discord between them.

There was much speculation on the ship concerning the going-ons of late but none had approached her personally to ask directly, any of the particulars of the matter.

Many 'looks' of interest and several suddenly silent moments when she had entered a room had occurred but that was nothing out of the norm for a Hybrid. Often, on other ships..or at the Academy, she was always the 'outsider'. Never before on the Galleon, however.

She no longer felt welcomed here and it hurt...the realization that she was once again, without a place where she 'fit in'.

She had kept to herself, seeking the peace of her quarters.

It would be a good thing when her time on this ship was ended. A very good thing.

She kinked her head this way and that, her neck muscles straining from hours at her station.

She clicked off the data-sheet she had been studying, deciding to attempt sleep yet again.

She had showered earlier, so she arose, padding across the deck, her hand reaching for the covers of her bunk.

The entrance beeper chimed. Galea crossed, thinking it must be her mother coming to say 'goodnight'. The lateness of the hour did not occur to her until later. She pushed the button, the door swishing open.

Her blue eyes widened with recognition of her visitor.

M'kal took in the petite figure with it's regulation sleep wear. A faded blue strapless shirt showing toned arms, but the fabric had seen better days. It had suffered many washings but appeared soft to the touch and long matching pants with the Academy emblem emblazoned on the waist band.

Her feet were bare. She came only to his shoulder height now, where her boots raised her a few inches usually.

"..Is..something wrong, Commander?" Was the female's first thought.

Not much was 'right' in M'kal's world but he stated, "A moment of your time, Centurion..if you will." He motioned absently with his hand to the interior of her cabin, observing the amenities in this instance.

Galea did not wish to give the being a 'moment'..she had given him enough 'moments'.

He sensed her hesitation. "What is it you fear? Being alone with me? And if so..ask yourself..why."

"What is it you wish, Lord?" She insisted he answer a question instead.

"A good night's rest." He muttered, glancing around the empty corridor. "We must speak.."

"Why must we speak?" She shook her hair, the long tresses swaying in the dim light coming from behind her, casting a soft light on the multitude of curls framing her face. "I do not wish to speak. Please go, Commander."

"Your mother said you intend to journey to Earth. Are you insane? What is there for you?"

"Peace." She hoped, at least.

"It is eons from all you know. From your family..your mother." From..himself. He could have stated, but held his peace for the time being. "Have you thought this through..truly?"

She had not. "..I have read much of the Terran's home planet. I should enjoy seeing the places and meeting the peoples."

"Then you should but..then..come home, Midshipman. Where is the need to remain? Should not your family be uppermost in your thoughts for your future?"

Galea was torn about that issue. She did not like the idea of being so far away from her mother.

"By the Creator..allow me inside. This is ludicrous!" He snapped his waning impatience. "When have I given you cause for such stupidity?"

Galea's hand fell away from the other opposite side of the entrance and she crossed to her desk, turning to watch the being enter the area. He shut the opening, glancing about the room, taking in the rather cluttered disarray of clothes, papers and personal items stacked here and there. His eyes noticing the opened page of a magazine article featuring a digital photo of himself.

Or at least, he assumed it to be himself. He was not one-hundred percent certain. For what once had been his image was now obscured by markings of every sort.

A patch had been drawn over his left eye, scars marred either side of his cheek line and forehead, unsightly blemishes dotted his face.

Galea hastily stepped, closing the issue with shaky fingers.

M'kal could not stop the grin of amusement. He shifted an amused stare to the suddenly embarrassed individual beside him. "..I look good with a beard, do I not." He quipped.

A slight scowl touched her brow. "..I was upset with you." She put the publication aside.

He allowed his humor to die a natural death. "'Was' upset..or.. 'Are' upset?" He queried.

She remained silent, giving his answer.

"We are united as a crew once again..you have a place here, Galea. A permanent one, if it pleases you." He stated. "I have complete say over who I chose for my officers."

She lifted her eyes, her attention caught in spite of her better judgement.

"You were content on the Galleon, were you not?" He asked.

"..Yes." She admitted reluctantly. "But..I was more so on Vulcan. I have thought about this in detail, Lord. You are most kind to take an interest." He often did where his people was concerned, she knew. "All will be well, I am certain. Only..different, perhaps."

The news did not sit well with the Romulan male.

"...You can leave so easily?" His mood dropped by degrees at the thought. He had walked a few paces, lifting a piece of jewelry laying on her chest. He inspected the intricate design of the multi-layered, interwoven platinum chains.

"Not so easily, no. But, leave I must."

"You still retain this trinket." He held the bracelet up for inspection. "Do you remember when I purchased it?"

"Please..do not do this." She had stiffened visibly. "You should go now." She stepped toward the door.

"You once said..that you hoped..that if we must part..it would be as friends."

She turned her head, meeting his eyes. She nodded slowly. "Yes, I..I should like that, Commander."

He held her gaze masterfully. "Then come, Centurion..give me your hand. As the Humans do." He held out his palm.

She did not hesitate, stepping, placing her hand into his, her small fingers curving to the warmth of the larger one, the calloused palm rough on her own.

M'kal's stronger fingers closed over the soft flesh. He looked down into the trusting crystal of her eyes.

Galea swallowed the threat of tears. The thought of parting from this being leaving an empty hollow in her heart.

She attempted to sever herself from such a disturbing contact but M'kal's hand tightened slightly, the pressure increased somewhat.

She questioned the action with her look. She could smell the scent of the being. And his eyes drew her into their dark depths, an odd light shining within.

M'kal dropped a layer of his shields purposely, allowing the female into his shere of influence for a brief moment in time.

Galea's eyes opened with surprise at the jolt of..awareness.

She saw a rapid succession of..images. Pictures flashed in her mind. Disjointed, incoherent, disconnected impressions of..

She blushed, hastily pulling from contact with the being.

"W-What..did you do?"

"You should already know the answer to that question." M'kal realized there was no way she could know, of course. "Should you not?"

"I...I.." She was suddenly confused. Dazed..disoriented. The images refusing to leave her subconscious mind. "You..you have never..done that..before."

"Rather remiss of me, but..no. I have not." He admitted. "Not with..anyone, Galea."

She stared at him transfixed. "I...I felt.."

He waited patiently now. "What did you... feel?"

She suddenly could not meet his quiet stare. "I..I was never taught."

"Yes." M'kal could not imagine G'ard S'lar doing so. "I thought not. But, you have a natural ability for such things, it appears."

"No." She knew differently. "It was you...was it not." She sought him out.

M'kal moved closer, reaching to touch her hair, winding a golden curl around his index finger.

"..Why?" She was stunned.

"To allow you know..I do not lie to you."

"You are experienced enough to shield your true emotions." She shook her head negatively. "I would not know..not for..certain."

"You would know." He lifted a gentle intentness. "I wish you..to know."

"Why do you wish me to...know?" She asked breathlessly.

"Because I do not wish you to leave. But..you know that already."

"There is nothing for us.." She closed her eyes to the pain of the truth. "You..know that..already. Is this to prove you can seduce me yet again?"

Galea moved away slowly. "Is your ego so.."

"You felt!" He snapped. "You know it has nothing to do with my fucking 'ego'!" He grasped her hand yet again, tugging the slight body roughly against his. Galea stumbled, but he righted her with his arms around her waist. "Place your hands to my temples...if you still doubt. I..will teach you the 'meld'!"

"No." She asked more than 'stated'. "It is..not proper... Only my...Sire is permitted such.."

"I do not.." He grated. "Wish you to leave."

The female studied his expression faithfully. "I can not afford to trust again. It is too painful, M'kal." She simply..could not. "You must go now..please." She touched his mouth gently. "Please, Lord. I am...asking."

He lifted his head, his will strong on this matter. "I will allow you much, Centurion..but..not that."

"Then, as always..you place your needs above my own. What has changed, in which case?"

M'kal shook his head. "I will fulfill your..needs. When have I not?"

Galea flushed prettily. "I will not submit to you..not this time. If I must scream the fucking ship down around us..then..so shall it be."

"You will scream." He lowered his eyes to the beginning swell of her ripe, young breasts. "From the pleasure I afford you.." He lifted a heated stare. "When I go between your fucking legs."

She drew in a deep breath, her nerve endings alive and tingling from the carelessly stated vulgarity.

His palm covered her lips, and he embraced her more tightly. "Do you seriously think I have any scruples about 'taking' what it is I want, Gali?" He smiled slowly, amused at her useless struggles. "I enjoy that particular pastime. I enjoy it..tremendously." He murmured soothingly.

"Nor do I think you will be needing..." He held her hand up, removing the 'regulator' bracelet from the fragile wrist, tossing it across the room. "That fucking thing tonight."

Her eyes had grown wide with startlement. And she pleaded in earnest now.

"Be still.." He stated all too quietly. "And I shall remove the pressure."

She...nodded.

"If you manage to attract someone, Galea..do you think they will stop me? I am curious." He slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"If..if you are going to...do this thing..at least allow me my bracelet! I am nearing my cycle, Lord!"

"I am aware of your cycle." He smiled down at her. "I wish..to impregnant you."

She..paled. "W-what?"

"Even your Sire would not refuse the 'rites' if you were heavy with my child..would he."

"...Are you.." She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Are you insane?...I..I will not ..stop you. I will even.." She flushed slightly. "I will.. participate, if that is your wish but...Not..NOT..without that fucking bracelet! I do NOT..wish a child!"

"Especially not..my child?" He asked pleasantly.

"ANY child. I am fucking serious, M'kal..you will NOT do this. Do you understand me?"

He studied her evenly for a long beat. "I do not trust you."

"I am not the one that threw the fucking bracelet away!"

He smiled, chuckling sensually. "That got your attention, did it."

"Get it!" She snapped.

"Kiss me."

She..settled a bit. "..Very well..but then..."

He watched her attentively.

"..You will..we will..have our fun but then..you will go, correct?" She held up a warning finger, her eyes scolding him.

"If that is what you wish."

"It is what I wish."

He shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"Then..I wish my bracelet..afterwards..yes?" She lifted her arms about his neck ever so slowly. "Your word..as opposed to your..promise."

M'kal's blood heated dangerously, as the female tightened her embrace, tiptoeing to reach his lips. He lowered his gaze to her mouth and..waited. "My fucking word." He managed..just, his throat tight with..awareness of the female.


	24. Chapter 24

ALL THINGS GREAT AND SMALL (WARNING: SEXUAL SITUATIONS AND LANGUAGE.. MATURE RATING, NO MINORS, PLEASE)

Galea tiptoed, moving closer, leaning to the warmth of M'kal's body. Her eyes searched the strong jaw line, her fingers reaching to tentatively touch the dark shadow of a three day growth of prickly stubble, mesmerized by the virility the male exuded.

M'kal watched, enjoying her touch, especially after so long an absence.

She leaned even closer, her lips grazing the area, moving about his face.

The Romulan stood very still so as not to disturb her concentration or efforts. He did not realize at that moment, just how much tension his body transmitted to Galea S'lar.

The female's gaze was a gentle one as she met the darkly brooding stare.

She ran a finger over his perpetual scowl as if to erase it away, her finger lovingly tracing the scar over M'kal's right temple.

There was something entirely intimate about the gesture, considering the Commander had always considered the mark unsightly. This female had always seemed find it..fascinating.

He secretly liked that about her, but he had never examined the 'why' of it, to date.

He waited more than patiently for her to finish her pastime, content just to have her in a better mood toward him finally.

He drank in the scent of her body, needing to touch it but..for the moment. He would allow her to direct the situation.

It was not as if he did not know every inch of her body, at any rate. How the warm flesh felt under his touch. The slight indentation of her waist..the fragrance of the curve of her neck, the soft silk of her hair between his fingers.

How he could make her thighs tremble if he licked her just so.. How her mouth would flower beneath his guidance if he kissed her rather roughly..how she would mew and return his fervor eagerly.

He was not aware just how much he had missed such things until he heard the raspy 'need' in his own voice as he had irritated, "I said...kiss me. Not fucking 'tease my ass into an erection'... You very likely have no intention of easing..bitch."

She totally ignored the 'endearment', obediantly nuzzling his neckline, searching out an appropriate 'spot' that suited her best.

"No." M'kal growled, sensing the direction her kiss would take. "My mouth..."

"You do not like that." She took no offense, the tip of her tongue trailing sensually along the sun-kissed skin of his throat. "You say it is..unclean."

"Evidently, I have fallen to the depths of your depravity." He seized a handful of curls, positioning her mouth for his purpose. "Obey me." He whispered harshly, his features set forminably.

She closed her eyes dreamily, the long lashes fanning her cheeks, the full lips parting invitingly and in reality it was the male who lowered his head to make 'first contact.'

He did not regret that decision, her mouth as sweet and deliciously arousing as in his dreams of late.

He lost no time in becoming the aggressor in the act, his tongue pushing insistently into the warm depths. Galea tightened her hold about his neck line, encouraging such familiarity. The constant rubbing of her middle against his arousing him fully.

But, to his amazement, she pulled away, her arms dropping with her withdrawal.

He read her features, however and instantly understood. There was the 'pout'..the small scowl of..displeasure, the... 'I can be angry if the moment calls for it'..look.

He had seen it before. It was his cue to.. 'perform' for her.

He calmed his system and allowed a tiny smile of..acceptance. He removed his tunic and pulled his under shirt over his head, careful not to unduly disturb his shoulder wound.

She wanted 'play time' with his body. He could find no fault at all with such a concept and even now, the 'pout' had vanished, the tiny scowl smoothed away, replaced by an intent look of determination.

Galea's insatiable curiosity was a definite plus for any lover she would ever take. It often prolonged foreplay, affording the male extra intimacy within her sphere of influence.

She traced a sensual line from his shoulder to his abdomen, stopping frequently to examine an old scar..a new bruise. Any source which caught her attention.

At each site visited, she would bestow a kiss as if to heal the hurt that had been inflicted, perhaps.

M'kal never fully understood the ritual, merely enjoyed the hell out of it.

The warm breath on his exposed flesh tingled temptingly, the caress of her lips feeling damned good.

Galea moved about his large frame, her finger tips searing an erotic path over tendons and muscles of shoulder and sculptured back.

M'kal closed his eyes, drawing in a slow breath as the very tip of her tongue moved upward between his shoulder, unto his right shoulder blade. She eased her palms around his torso unto his chest.

With the inner part of her palm, she rubbed the nub of his nipples slowly..repeatedly. M'kal's blood heated as the area swelled with sensitivity and once again, his cock expanded painfully.

She had never done that before and a disturbing thought struck him. "Where did you learn that?" He had grasped her wrist, halting the pleasurable pastime, turning his head to the side to ask the question. "Who taught you such a thing?"

"No one taught me..." The soft tone soothed his temper. "I read voraciously."

"..You have been with another male?" He demanded tightly.

"You have been with another female?" She lifted a cool stare.

He turned to face her, his eyes flashing his temper. "Answer me!"

"Answer...me." She held her ground all too easily this time.

"...No." He lied easily. None that mattered, at any rate, he finished in his head. "I have not been unfaithful to you. I had no wish to be so." That much was true.

"You have been celibate?" She clearly doubted the veracity of such a statement.

"Yes." He replied evenly.

She cocked her head to one side. "Why?"

"I told you...I wished no other."

"...Nor did I." She relented.

He calmed for she had made him believe her. "Then...where did you.."

"I enjoy when you afford me the..when you do that for me. I was hoping you would find it pleasurable as well."

He swept her boldly. "I did not say it was not pleasurable."

She smiled, well pleased with him suddenly. She sought to return to his embrace but..he used her tactics, straightening slightly, scowling darkly down at her.

She hesitated..then.. "Ohh." She held her smile. She slowly removed her top, allowing it to drop from her fingers unto the deck, revealing the beautiful mounds for his inspection.

He...inspected. Then blew out a long breath of..appreciation. "Fuck..those things are..very nice, Centurion." He shook his head, more than impressed, unwilling to pull his eyes from such beauty. "Very..fucking nice." His tone said..more.

She went into his arms, her mouth searching for his, the kiss enthusiastically passionate in nature.

The kiss deepened with each pass of his thumb over the erect little nipples. She moaned into his parted mouth, sending a slight vibration along his nerve endings into the pit of his stomach and along the length of his cock.

She squirmed restlessly against the hardness she felt, liking the feel of the rigid shaft. She broke the kiss to gasp her request. "Fetch my bracelet, M'kal."

He heard the desperation in her tone, amused by it.

"Get it..now." She shoved against his shoulders.

"In a moment." He murmured, priorities of his own to worry over. He grasped her hair, directing her..downward, watching her descent, his eyes alight with..involvement.

She knelt before him, her palms on his stomach. She nuzzled the front of his uniform, feeling the wondrous bulge beneath the cloth.

M'kal stifled a grunt of acquiesce, cursing his inability to control his libido. He loosened his fingers in her hair, gently massaging either side of her head absently.

Galea bit where she judged the thickest part of M'kal's penis to be, rewarded by a loud grunt of denial on the being's part...all which she ignored.

She loosened the material of his uniform, eager to have his member in her hands once again. It took far too long to extract it to her way of thinking. She took the large bulb into her mouth, sucking anxiously, her free hand quickly sliding forward and back on the bottom as he had taught her early on.

M'kal grimaced a grunt of growing excitement, his head falling back as he allowed himself to enjoy her expertise for a goodly stretch of time. "I have fucking missed you, krayvasit." He used his 'pet' name for her, his tone more than indulgent.

She took him deep, feeling him fill the back of her throat.

"No beloved." M'kal tugged her back a bit. "Do not..do that." He advised readily. "It is..too soon." The being was not pleased with his performance..not pleased at all. Always before, he had been able to control the pace..separate himself from the proceedings.

She pouted up at him, hurt by his withdrawal.

"You are affecting me." He placated. "Do not fear. It is simply that, I wish to..reciprocate." He lifted her by her hands, his arm encircling her waist as he bent, tasting her nipples yet again. "Undress for me." He uttered quietly. "Allow me...watch."

She arched to his administrations, sighing contentedly.

M'kal swung her into his arms, the slight weight negligible. He wished to be comfortable.

"Your shoulder, Commander." Galea noted the bandaged area with open dismay. "Does it not hurt?"

"Are you not worth a little pain and suffering...Centurion." He teased, stepping slowly to her bunk. "Have you not wished for just such an eventuality on my part?"

She thought about the statement. M'kal smiled for her hesitant reply. "...Well...yes."

He placed her into the rumpled blankets. "There you have it then." He glanced around their surroundings superficially. "Remind me to write you up for the condition of your quarters...most untidy."

She lay back, her hand lifting to caress his exposed member. "I have not had time to myself."

"Perhaps.." he covered her hand with his, holding it to such a pleasant pastime. "We could discuss..ways you could dissuade me from such an action."

"That would be wrong of me, Commander..would it not?"

"It is wrong of me to suckle your breasts...but I do it, Centurion." He shrugged. "There are degrees of...wrong."

"I was not aware it was forbidden..you could have informed me."

"Your education was most remiss..yes. In my favor." He sat, removing his boots. "I shall tell you a secret, Midshipman." He held his amusement. "One passed down from Romulan male to Romulan male..Star Cruiser Commander to Commander..."

"I should be most attentive, Lord..please do so."

"It is not true that we ventured forth to explore new worlds and civilizations for noble reasons, or even to broaden our boundaries..we did so to find females who would allow us suckle their mammary glands without censor..as our own females are apt to deny our rights."

Galea giggled infectiously, arising, pressing her nakedness to his back as she kissed his nape lovingly, her fingers playing in the black mat of his chest hair.

"You attempt to distract me?" He turned, allowing her to catch his mouth briefly. "My tale is most interesting and of historic relevance, I am certain."

"Fuck me." She whispered seductively.

He sighed heavily, crawling up the length of her. "The things I allow for Creator and Country." He moved between her tights, pushing them apart with his palm. "And what if I do not wish to 'fuck you'..Centurion? What of MY wishes?"

"Offer the sacrifice, Lord." She suggested, pushing on his shoulder, scooting upward to situate herself more comfortably on the pillows.

M'kal held his amusement, glancing to her meaning. "That..does not constitute..fucking" he made mention.

"Fucking..sucking." She snapped. "You owe me."

"I do, do I." He traced a suggestive finger over the slope of her right breast, his fingers kneading the plumb orb happily. "How do you arrive at such a conclusion?"

"For all the nights I have been forced to attend myself in your absence."

M'kal's head jerked up. "Let us discuss that in detail, shall we?"

"Fine!" The female shoved him out of her path, leaning to secure some unseen object from the top of her bunk cupboard. "I shall do it myself..as usual!"

The Romulan intercepted her intent, re-closing the door. "As much as I enjoy watching you play with your arsenal of 'toys'..tonight?" He forced her to return to her spot. "I will be your instrument of choice, I believe."

She frowned at him...decidedly.

"Why do I cater to your every whim, bitch?" He sighed, returning to his 'trek'..his finger resuming it's path...downward over the beautiful body.

Galea guided his wrist with her hand, impatient for it to reach it's destination. "I then 'cater' to your's, Commander."

He smiled at the thought. "You would do that regardless." He explored between the delicate folds of her vaginal lips as 'per instructed'.

The female closed her eyes, groaning happily.

"I rather like you all soft and giving, Midshipman." M'kal eased his middle finger into the steamy dampness of her opening, thrusting gently.

She stiffened slightly at the unexpected invasion.

"We can do so much better than this." He scolded, displeased with what he was feeling. "Can we not."

Her answer was to open the arc of her legs a bit more, whining petulantly. "Then do it, why do you not?"

"Did I not know better.." The being positioned himself indulgently. "One would think, by your rather bitchy attitude..that I had been sorely missed."

"Well..you were not." She denied the accusation. "I...I am merely...high-strung."

"Ummm." He nodded thoughtfully, lowering his head, nuzzling her inner thigh. "Then..allow me sooth those..frayed nerves."

He gently spread the fragrant lips of the pink flesh, his tongue boldly massaging the tiny nub of her clit. His lips curved into a smile for the long, drawn-out moan Galea emitted.

He felt her fingers spread into the hair on the back of his head as she massaged the dark locks, holding him to his endeavors.

It felt damned good but not as sweet as her constant moans of delight. This would never do. He lifted his frame, turning her about physically, shoving two pillows beneath her succulent ass.

Galea cursed him for having disturbed her emotional state not to mention..well-being.

"You were enjoying that a little too much, were you not." He knocked her efforts aside, for her fingers had reached, finding the spot he had so cruelly vacated just seconds before, intending to finish the task herself, obviously. "I do not think so." He scoffed at such a notion. "I have no intention of denying myself the pleasure of feeling that hot little cunt contracting about my cock when finally I allow you cream."

"Allow me?" She bristled, spitting strands of hair from her mouth which had inadvertently gotten caught when the being had pushed her face into the mattress top with his rough handling.

"That is what I said, yes." He stated succinctly. "Now the only question remaining seems to be..how do you want it? And just how 'rough'?" He perused his 'territory' with a masculine sweep. "Have you forgotten the rules of engagement so soon, Centurion?" He smacked the shapely ass smartly, with a stinging reprimand to jostle her memory..

Galea gasped her awe.. then..felt the heat of desire flame through her body unchecked. "..Please, M'kal..I...I do not wish to wait!"

"You have forced me wait bitch..going from me without a fucking 'by-your-leave'."

"You!" She struggled out of his grasp. "You? You allowed me go from you, you bastard! And did not once attempt to contact me after!"

"That is a fucking lie!" He growled. "I sought you! Fucking Kirk made certain you were taken from my reach!"

"You...you could have.." She tugged a coverlet over her nakedness, withdrawing into a corner of her bunk. "Found me had you wished!"

He hesitated. "I...wanted to do so."

"But you did not." She remembered the pain. "Go! Leave me! I do not want this!" Galea suddenly did not.

M'kal felt the cold with her withdrawal, as he examined the flushed features.

"I swear by the Creator, Galea..I wished to contact you. I truly believed it was best that I did not."

"Best for whom?" She disgusted. "GO!"

"You..did not accept T'mas." He would try the truth.

She cut her eyes to him finally where before, she refused to look at him even.

"He is..part of what I am now, Galea. But..you did not accept him..did you."

The female had not expected such an argument.

"It is the same principal..your Sire does not accept me. It is a difficult thing, is it not?"

She was confused.

"Much stands between us, Centurion." He sighed, running his hand across his brow in a gesture of annoyance. "So very much."

"And yet..you are here." She disdained the fact. "Why are you here?"

"Because I cannot fucking stay away!" He hissed his embarrassment. "Do you think I have not attempted do so?"

Tears welled in the lovely blue eyes. "Perhaps you should cease the struggle if it is so very difficult for you!"

M'kal closed his eyes, his mood falling to new depths of depression. "I did not mean..By the Creator, Galea..do not misconstrue my every utterance! I meant..." he stressed. "I truly believed I was doing something noble for a fucking change..not for MY sake. But for your's..for the child's!"

She was not convinced.

"Your Sire hates my fucking existence..your mother disapproves of me..clearly!" He fumed.

"And what of YOUR Sire? He finds me so very acceptable!"

"I am capable of handling my Sire..can you say the same of your father?"

She..hesitated.

"He kicked the shit out of me and would do so again at the drop of the proverbial fucking hat..a pleasant situation! I can not wait to be asked to dine with him!"

Galea..had the grace to be slightly bothered. "Well..I ..I suppose.." She relented somewhat. "It has not been..easy for you." She remembered that he could have chosen to accept her father's 'challenge'...which he had not.

She looked at his wound sheepishly. "..He can be most..difficult."

"I was thinking along similar lines as he plunged the knife into my hearts."

"It was not your 'hearts'." She scoffed.

"Nor was it from lack of trying on his part." M'kal was pleased to note that she had lessened the hold on the coverlet, at least.

"He is what he is.." She grimaced endearingly. "If you cannot deal with him, then you are correct. There seems little reason to pursue...anything of a nature between us."

"I can 'deal'." M'kal grumbled. "It is his daughter that is the pain in the ass..."

She cut him a cool look.

He ran his hands over his face, shaking his mood. "Fuck, Gali...we were so...what the hell happened? I want to fuck you so badly. Is this fucking news to you? Just who do I have to kill to get inside your cunt again? Speak the name and it is done! Do you not know that?"

"You started it!" She wailed. "I did nothing!"

He shook his head woefully. "Fine..I am to blame. Tell me how to fucking fix it."

"I most certainly will not!"

"You want my cock as much as I want your cunt..don't sit there and tell me otherwise. You had best learn compromise!"

"I can have a cock anytime I wish.." She fought back instinctively, not liking his attitude one bit. "Just as you can find a female..I suggest we both do so..respectively!"

"Is that what you truly want?"

"I do not say things I do not mean."

"Since fucking 'when'?" He demanded. "Fine!" He turned, grasping his clothing as he went to the entrance. "Have it your way."

Galea had to physically halt herself from calling out his name.

His hand hit the exit button, his anger aptly expressed in the gesture. The door swooshed open.

Galea stifled a sob, her hand over her mouth.

M'kal...halted. He stared at the empty corridor, his thoughts chaotic, his emotions..raw.

Galea turned, hiding the sound of her sobs in her pillow, crushing the softness to her tightly.

The Commander turned, dropping his belongings as he crossed to the bunk.

"Do not weep, Centurion..you know how I hate when a female uses such wiles."

"I..I am not weeping.." She gulped for air. "I..I have something in my eye and it hurts terribly..that is all."

M'kal sat on the side of her bunk. "...If I..allow your pleasure before mine..will you consent to a coupling?"

She raised, wiping her cheeks hastily, her eyes wide and hopeful suddenly. "..I...I can compromise on..that issue, Commander."

M'kal nodded absently, suddenly drained. "I am slowly losing my mind." He predicted gloomily. But the thought of another night without the female in his arms was totally unacceptable.

"I...I...wish no other ..eh.." She motioned accordingly. "..thing..Commander. I wish...only..your...thing." She could absolutely compromise on that particular issue.

M'kal chuckled helplessly but the sound died a rapid death. "Well..there is that, I suppose." He searched her out, his expression a weary one. "I have made so many errors in the past, Galea..I do not wish to make any more."

"I..reacted badly." She was quick to admit. "It is just that..I am so.."

"Distrustful of me and with good cause." He nodded. "No..it is alright." He reassured. "It will take time for you to.." He trailed away. "Will you grant me that time, Centurion?"

Galea nodded her consent.

M'kal rubbed his eyes with a weary intake of breath.

"I do not distrust you, Lord..so much as I..do myself where my decisions are concerned."

He lifted his head, the words having pleasantly surprised him.

"I blame you when in reality..it is the choices I make which.." She fell silent.

"Perhaps if we both move..cautiously." He suggested, sensing how difficult it was for the female to 'open up'. "We might come to some sort of understanding?"

"I do not ask anything of you this time, Commander. I understand how it is to be. It is just that old hurts die hard."

"Of what do you speak?"

"In a very short time I will leave this place but..to leave with matters between us so.." She sought the words. "..cold..so...unfeeling. Is not acceptable to me. I hope it is the same for you?"

He scowled. "So tonight is...what exactly?"

"You are a being of experience. And I have grown these past few months." She motioned with her hands. "It is pleasant..what occurs between us, is it not? Is it so wrong to wish just one more encounter? If both parties now realize the boundaries of such an encounter?"

"...I see." And he did..finally. "That is most mature indeed."

She drew in an even breath, feeling better.

"But..there is no one in whom you are particularly..interested at present?" He wished to check his facts.

"I will concentrate on my career, I think."

"We will discuss this issue later." He decided. "At present..all I wish to think about is..you."

She flushed with pleasure. "And I..you, Commander."

"Galea..when we are..." He moved and she went into his arms more than willingly, snuggling close to his warmth. "As we are." His lips caressed her brow lovingly. "I prefer you use my house name."

"I could not, Lord." She frowned her concern. "It is not proper that I should. It is a most intimate thing."

"So is sharing my bed."

She sighed happily, nuzzling his cheek in open affection. "You make me smile."

He...scowled, not understanding but she seemed so content..he was not about to upset her again.

"Can we try this again?" He told more than asked. She lifted her mouth, searching for his lips and his universe fell into place. All pressing issues put aside. He had other things with which to pass the time. He would deal with it all...later. He was where he wished to be.

That was the only thing that M'kal Du Lac knew for certain at this moment in time.


	25. Chapter 25

AND THE BAND PLAYED ON..

M'Kal Du Lac was in a ridiculously good humor this day. He hid the fact well, his usual dark scowl firmly sat in place on the handsome face.

Even the fact, he had been inundated by 'guests', did not deter his good spirits, were truth known.

He dutifully signed his electronic 'log' sheet, trusting the ship's personnel not to make stupid mistakes, for he had no idea, in reality, to what he attached his signature.

His attention was caught by a much more interesting subject at the moment. As was James T. Kirk's, who stood a step down from M'kal's Command Chair.

"I do not feel well." Galea informed M'kal's Second-In-Command..the large female who frequently was at odds with the Hybrid. "I am in no mood for your particular brand of stupidity this day! Leave me to my peace or I shall surely shoot you in the face with one of the Human's stun weapons. Perhaps that will keep you quiet."

"If you do not feel well, why then did you report to your duty station and not to the physician?" If such a threat troubled the Romulan, she did not let on.

M'kal wondered if he should have kept the female up so late. The thought made him wish to smile. It was recorded fact that when Galea did not get her rest, she was somewhat...cranky the next day.

Galea seemed perplexed by the question, which amused James Kirk. The puzzled air became the woman, he thought, the pretty features taking on a rather pixieish quality, as a male..he found irresistible.

"..Well.." Galea's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "...Just never you mind 'why'. I had my reasons."

Which meant she could not think of any at the present time, Kirk concluded.

"The point is..I do not wish to speak to you. I do not wish to speak to anyone! Go away... in which case." Galea insisted quite strongly.

"If I do not speak to you, how then..may I ascertain the answers to the questions I ask?"

Again, Galea was forestalled, logic being her 'god' and the other female was using it unerringly against her in this instance.

"My head hurts and you are making it hurt even more so, which can not be a good thing." Of that, Galea seemed certain. "I was up all night and I am irritable. You must 'go away' that my irritability does not increase."

M'kal was 'up' all night as well. He found the fact exhilarating..he bit the inner lining of his lip to refrain from voicing the fact. He increased his scowl for added measurement, just to be certain he maintained his professional air.

James Kirk smiled his amusement. It felt good to have a momentary reprieve from the demands of his chosen vocation. He blatantly listened in on the proceedings, as most of the other Bridge personnel, he noted.

He felt M'kal straighten at his side, wondering as to the change in the being's demeanor. He had his answer with the appearance of the stoically eloquent Romulan, G'ard S'lar, who had stepped from the turbo-lift with his consort in tow.

The Pro-Council Member's presence caused a collective silence to fall over the entire area.

Galea crossed the few steps to present her case to a higher court. "Father..I am not feeling well and this..this...female.." She motioned to the offender. "Refuses to stop speaking to me!"

S'lar swept the 'female' with a cool stare. Even the formidable woman was taken aback when confronted by a living legend. She flushed accordingly.

"Galea, do not be rude." Serena S'lar chastised her daughter. "What is wrong with you? Do you have a fever?" She pressed her lips to Galea's forehead in a paternal manner. "You do feel warm." The lovely eyes were immediately concerned.

"Physician!" S'lar commanded Teon's attention with his booming voice and austere manner. "My daughter is ailing..heal her!"

T'eon stepped, sighing lightly, withdrawing his medical instrument as he went. "Since you asked so pleasantly, Pro-Council Member. Of course I shall." One not easily intimidated, the being scolded the older Romulan with his look but softened it when he searched out S'lar's daughter. "What is the trouble, Midshipman?"

"My head hurts and my throat.." The touched the area tentatively, grimacing slightly. "I cannot swallow.." She explained the situation in earnest. "Papa.." Galea was suddenly stricken, turning to the one she knew would offer solice.. " If I cannot swallow, I will die, surely."

Kirk hid his amusement with his hand to his mouth.

"I am too young and vital to perish. What an unconscionable waste that would be. To be cut down in the very prime of my existence."

James Kirk downed his head hastily, grinning broadly. M'kal signed mentally, well accustomed to such nonsensical statements by now. He threw a harsh look to several crew members who had forgotten what the word 'polite' meant, however. He tried not to notice if the Pro-Council Member had picked up on the exchange. He busied himself momentarily with non-existent 'paper work'.

"Stop being so dramatic, Galea." Serena S'lar demanded.. "You are not dying."

"She has valid reasons to be alarmed, it seems to me." Her consort championed his daughter's cause to everyone's amazement. She clearly is in need of emergency assistance. As her mother you should already be aware of this fact!" He turned his anger on T'eon. "Assist her!"

"You have a virus, Centurion." T'eon had already ascertained the diagnosis. "I am certain it is nothing serious. I will run a few tests, Commander..with your permission?"

M'kal was uneasy with G'ard S'lar's icy stare, daring him to say 'no'. "..Of course, Physician. I shall find a suitable replacement for the Midshipman."

"There is no replacement for my daughter!" G'ard growled angerily.

"..I only meant, she is summarily dismissed from her duties, Lord." M'kal rephrased tactfully.

"At least he is speaking directly to you these days." Kirk mentioned in passing.

"Well..it is certainly no mere virus..I have had medical training and I know when I am seriously ill and when I am not." Galea stated her belief.

"I have had medical training as well..a little more than a first term med-student." T'eon corrected. "You are not seriously ill!"

"I am!" Galea snapped. Then turned, her manner altering into child-like innocence. "I am, Papa. I feel so horribly, awfully bad. I am not well at all."

"No argument there." M'kal agreed, sotto voce but James Kirk had heard, chuckling accordingly, albeit..lowly, that G'ard S'lar did not hear.

"Galea, you are perfectly fine." Serena was losing patience.

"You always take their side." Galea wailed. "Papa she often takes their side..why is that?"

G'ard glanced to his consort, his displeasure more than apparent. "Come along, Shi-Ah." He put a protective arm around his daughter. "You need rest and liquids, I am certain. Liquids are important. Let us get you warm and comfortable."

Galea lay her head on his shoulder, suddenly more than happy and content. "I love you, Papa."

"And I you, Shi-Ah." G'ard kissed the top of her hair in open affection. "My most precious child."

Kirk had never seen this side of the being. And had he not seen it, he would not have believed it.

S'lar directed the woman to the turbo-lift, a troubled scowl on his face.

"I do not understand." T'eon was puzzled, stating as much after the doors had closed. "Her injuries after Pyrus IV were most extensive. She never said a word."

"Her father was not on Pyrus IV." Serena explained. "It is not often Gard shows his emotions, but when she was ill..as a child." She shrugged slightly. "I secretly think it is their way of 'bonding'." She looked at the Romulans. "A human thing."

She smiled and each male present felt the 'warmth' of the gesture. "I apologize for Galea's behavior. I will speak to her, rest assured." The woman directed her statements to M'kal Du Lac. "I know how difficult it is having my husband on your ship. We came to say, we will be leaving today but..well, with this new development."

"You are most welcome here, Lady." M'kal was at his most charming, Kirk noted. "Your daughter has been under much stress of late. I trust my Physician will cure whatever it is that is ailing her."

"It is not as if we are not accustomed to her behavior, Lady S'lar." T'are took Serena's hand, his expression most sincere. "Why, the last training session..you remember do you not, Commander?"

"No..I do not." M'kal sensed where the tale was leading, his tone alerting his guard to his mood.

'And neither do you.' Kirk finished in his head, sensing that T'are did not pick up on the veiled 'warning'.

"Of course you do, Lord." T'are insisted. "The Centurion complained incessantly the entire time we were on the Planet." He laughed heartily. "You threatened to push her off the ravine if she did not..." He trailed off, seeing Serena S'lar's lovely brow furrow critically.

She stared at the man in open disapproval.

"...That is to say.." T'are decided he should alter his tale somewhat. "Not that the Commander would truly have..eh..."

Serena S'lar removed her hand artfully from T'are's grasp.

"I shall see to my daughter." She cast a cool glance to M'kal Du Lac on her way to the turbo lift.

All watched her exit in communal silence.

"...I was attempting to assist in a difficult situation, Commander."

M'kal glared at his guard. "Do not do so..ever again!"

T'are grinned sheepishly. "As you say, Lord."

M'kal sighed wearily. His good mood was rapidly deteriorating.

"Be that as it may, Commander." Kirk brought matters back on track. "We were discussing the Klingon's transmission, I believe?"

"I am certain the Council will take the incident into account, Human. What is it you wish from me?"

"A delay in your schedule." Kirk stated.

"Very well."

James Kirk did not trust such benevolence. "That easily?"

"I do not relish the task set before me. If there is a reprieve on the horizon, I shall gladly accept it. Do you see me as a vengeful son-of-a-bitch, Kirk?"

"Your actions on Pyrus IV would indicate as much, Commander, yes." Spock answered when Kirk's natural inclination to temper the truth would have arisen.

"I compromised my integrity several times on that planet, Vulcan. When I certainly did not have to do so." M'kal pointed out.

"Integrity is not the word I would use to describe.."

"Spock." Kirk intervened. "Suffice to say.." He threw his Science Officer a 'look'. "We are pleased you will 'compromise' in this instance, Commander."

Spock settled, an innocent look on his face.

"For all their bluster and pretense, I think the Klingons are desperately seeking a way out of this mess. Retaliation may not be the only avenue left open to take." Kirk continued. "It shows great wisdom and strength of character on your part, Commander..that you are willing to at least hear the other side out."

"Is that what it 'shows', Vulcan?" M'kal knew bull shit when he heard it, seeking a source of 'truth'.

"Yes." Kirk said with a finality. "That is what it shows." He frowned hard at his friend who took the hint much better than M'kal's guard, T'are had done earlier.

"I will seek the Council's decision." He lifted his arm, indicating. "If you would care to hear their words for yourself?"

"Not that I don't trust you." Kirk proceeded the being. "Nice ass-kissing regarding the Pro-Council Member, by the way. I was impressed."

The doors of the turbo lift closed. "...A difficult being." M'kal drew in an even breath, airing his thoughts on the subject.

"Which has nothing to do with you once he leaves, correct?" Kirk..fished.

"I merely attempt keep the peace while he is on board."

Kirk studied the noble profile critically for a beat. He held his peace.

SICK BAY: THE GALLEON

"Where is your regulator bracelet, Midshipman?" T'eon had waited for the Pro-Council Member and his consort to leave before asking such a personal question.

"It..it was not my fault." Galea wanted it stated for the record. "He..threw it across the room and it broke. I told him repeatedly to fetch it but he...he..." She flushed prettily under the knowledgeable eyes watching her so intently.

"Galea...did the Commander..force his way into your room?" He had also noted the numerous bruises on her arms and wrists.

"What?" She was confused. "Of course he did not."

"Then...explain these to me." T'eon's tone was more than stern.

Her flush deepened. "I..I was..those? Oh..well." She sought a suitable lie.

"Do not lie to me." It was frostily suggested.

"He did not do..well, he did but I..that is to say.." She pulled the skimpy gown closer to her body. "I asked him...no, of course, I would not 'ask' him..but.."

"You..you ask him!" She demanded.

"I am asking you."

"Well, I refuse to answer." She lifted a stubborn chin. "He would never do such a vile thing..since when does he have to resort to such..foolishness! I am surprised at you, T'eon."

T'eon sensed she was telling the truth..parts of it. He relaxed. "Was it consensual?"

"Consensual?..oh, yes. That is what it was. Most definitely." Galea sighed her relief.

"Are you telling me you wished him to be that forceful with you..in a sexual sense?"

"NO!" She flushed yet again.

"Then what?"

She was clearly bewildered. "It was all his doing and all his fault." That part she had no difficulties with. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Duly noted for posterity..your sexual tastes have..broadened, I see."

"They have not!" She snapped.

"I shall inquire of the Commander." He knew how to 'handle' the female, pushing himself from the med-table on which he leaned.

"NO..do not you dare!" Galea was adamant. "The Creator only knows what he will say..the big liar!"

"Then..tell me how you obtained those bruises."

Galea downed her head, nervously playing with the folds of the linen on the 'bed'. "Well..it was innocent enough, I assure you and I did not.."

"Do it..yes, that has been established."

"Well, I did not!" She went back to her 'folding'. "It is just that..eh..there are times when I..when..that is to say.."

"It excites her.." M'kal gallantly offered a reprieve. "When I hold her." He leaned against the bulkhead of the far wall, having entered a few moments back.

"It most certainly does not!" Galea flared. "You..you are simply too..rough at times, that is all. It is your fault. I should tell my father. He will kick your ass..again! As it should be!"

"You like it 'rough'." M'kal's eyes swept her form intimately. "Tell him that, why do you not?"

"I told you he would lie." She pouted most convincingly. "You are a horrible creature and I am sick! After...after.."

"After..what you allowed me last evening? Well..yes." M'kal softened his approach, pushing from the bulkhead. "There is that. How are you feeling?"

"Like you give a shit!"

"I give a shit." He 'babied' her as much as he ever would. "Is it serious, T'eon?"

"He cannot discuss my private.."

"Depends on your point of view." T'eon shrugged. "She has a virus..and she is with child. I should think..your...child."

The silence was deafening.

The color drained from Galea S'lar's face. "That...that is not..amusing, Physician." She sought out M'kal Du Lac. "That is not amusing, Commander. Tell him how..unamusing that is."

M'kal had straightened, his expression...amazed. "You are...certain?"

"Stop it." Galea was suddenly close to tears. "I am ill and..and that is not amusing. You both are hideous! I..I shall tell my..F-Father if you do not..cease this..this.."

"Galea." T'eon soothed expertly. "Calm down. This is not the end of the Universe."

"I am perfectly calm." She raised her voice to emphasize the fact. "Why would I not be perfectly calm?"

M'kal...sat down, his thoughts chaotic. His mood..one of..total elation.

He..processed.

"I can..halt the process if that is what you wish." T'eon offered all option, against his better judgement.

"What the fuck does that mean?" M'kal bolted up, beyond incensed.

"It is my duty to do so, Commander."

"Fuck your 'duty'.." The younger Romulan's anger was instant and genuine.

"She clearly is not prepared for this..development." T'eon motioned to the female. "Why did you take the bracelet off if she did not consent to you doing so?"

"None of your fucking business 'why'...just get her healthy. I shall handle the rest!" It was barked. "You..rest..do whatever he tells you to do! And under no circumstances are you to inform your Father! Keep your mouth shut! Allow me to do this thing correctly!"

"You..you will handle it, Commander?" She sniffed hopefully.

"..I will." He..quietened. "Give me your trust, Centurion."

She nodded..trustingly. "Make this go away, Lord.." She instructed. "It has to be a mistake. It is a mistake, is it not? Something has gone horribly awry..correct?"

"I shall handle it." He stated emphatically.

Galea seemed to..calm. "Very well." She drew in an even breath.

T'eon shook his head woefully, amazed at the turn of events. "Commander.."

"I need time, Physician." M'kal stopped any intended reprimand. "Give me that time."

T'eon did not know what the being had planned but he did know his duty. "I can only give you the time allotted me."

M'kal nodded his understanding. He went to Galea S'lar. "Do not concern yourself, Centurion." He leaned over, demanding her full attention. "I will make this right. Do you believe that statement?"

T'eon watched the being weave his particular brand of magic. Not certain he approved of M'kal's methods in this instance.

"I...I do, Lord." She smiled up at him. "I am certain you can think of something. I..I will wait patiently."

"Thank you, Kravisit. I will not fail you."

"Do not refer to me as...that." She frowned. "Ewwww."

M'kal...smiled down at her. "Behave in my absence."

Her brow furrowed somewhat. "That is a totally illogical request."

"I am aware." He chuckled. "Rest now. I have much to which I must attend."


	26. Chapter 26

(FOR WHAT IT"S WORTH...)

RIGILIAN SECTOR: NEUTRAL ZONE, OUTPOST 4

"These are the responsible individuals." The Klingon High Chancellor began without preamble. "They acted without knowledge or approval of this Governing Body. Justice must be served that the status quo not be altered between our respective worlds."

The silence was uncanny. James Kirk had glanced about the empty hanger area, the sheer volume of space in the massive docking bay, somewhat overpowering without all the space vehicles usually associated with such an expanse.

The Klingons had specified complete isolation for their designated meeting place. The Rigilians complied, shutting down the entire sector to any visitor except those now gathered.

"There are, regrettably, always a few who would disturb the peace of many. We present the renegades as a token of our goodwill, that we wish all hostilities ceased between our planets. If you are in agreement with the statements and terms set forth in the documents we sent to your leaders. If retaliation for the unsanctioned raids against Romulan Outposts will not be forthcoming..then" the regal individual turned his cold eyes to the 'prisoners'. "Do with these

beings as you will."

Kirk, as the rest of the ensemble that had journeyed with him to this desolate place..just on the very reaches of mapped territory, turned their interest to the 'beings' in question.

The condition of the prisoners did not speak well for the Klingon penal system. They clearly, had not given up without a struggle. Nor had their medical problems been addressed before delivery to their..fate.

Kirk could feel his Chief Medical Officer chafing by his side. McCoy's code of ethics did not allow him to mistreat any patient..even those to which he owed no special allegiance.

Kirk cut him a 'don't rock the boat' look, but the Captain couldn't be sure that warning would be obeyed if Bone's tightly clenched jaw was any criterion to judge by.

"Cowards!" One particularly burly Klingon had growled at his captors, stepping forward from the rest of the unsavory bunch. "Traitors to your people and cause!" He seemed have no compulsion about stating his beliefs. "Sons of whoring harlets! You used deception and subterfuge that you bring me before these inferior creatures this day! Have you no honor left inside your retched souls?"

If the Klingon Governing Body was, in any way, moved or affected by such eloquence, one could not have guessed from such impassive features.

"I demand the right of battle! I am the greatest warrior our Empire has known! I demand proper recognition and treatment..not only for me..but my followers!"

G'ard S'lar sighed heavily, having heard this particular 'speech' many, many times in his life cycle.

Only the faces changed over the decades.

T'mas Du Lac grinned his amusement, thinking along similar lines. The two seasoned 'warriors' exchanged knowledgeable looks. "Is he going to go on like this until someone is forced to silence him? By the Creator..I get so tired at times!"

S'lar turned an indulgent stare to A'Ah Dk'TL. "If you were the warrior to which you lay claim, you would not need words to prove the fact. Your former actions would be proof enough."

"I do not waste breath on relics of by-gone eras." The Klingon disdained such an interruption. "I seek the current champion of your pathetic race. M'Kal Du Lac.." The being sought out his opponent. "Step forward and face your demise..or are you too..a coward? Do you hide behind this..farce?"

M'kal refused rise to the bait, remaining silent. He matched Dk'TL stare for stare.

James Kirk knew a bully when he met one but this man surpassed such simple boundaries. He clearly verged on the edges of insanity, much as all megalomaniacs down through the centuries.

While the Captain's intellect told him, there would always exist such men, his instincts, as a compassionate person toward those of a weaker state, was to simply shoot the bastard and have done.

Thereby ending any further grief or torment the Klingon son-of-a-bitch might cause to others.

At times, it irked the human, having to be civilized. When confronted by such raw savagery or disregard for the sanctity of life.

He envied M'Kal Du Lac the freedom to be so liberated in his decision making, unencumbered by rules, regulations or moral obligations.

Perhaps it was time he thought about another line of work. His was becoming more and more disillusioned with his chosen career of late.

"I have heard many things..Romulan!" Dk'TL spate the facts. "Many wondrous things of your prowess. Are they untrue?"

M'kal merely looked at the being. His face registering no emotion what-so-ever.

"Do you fear to face me as one being to another?" It was clearly taunted.

M'kal's eyes filled with a subdued mirth.

"Well..." The Klingon thought of a way to reach the other warrior. "Perhaps your association with the half-breed has weakened your..will."

M'kal's eyes turned cold.

"Time between a female's legs will do that to some males, I hear. Not to worry. After I have cut your hearts out, I shall present them to her..as a token of my..affection..as I fuck her raw."

M'kal started forward, only to be stopped by...a steel band of fingers about his bicep.

"Galea..is it not?" Dk'TL was continuing. "I shall make allowances for such a ..stupid name. I shall call her.."

G'ard S'lar walked slowly forward, his features masked in fury. "You dare speak my daughter's name? You sicken me..you worthless excuse for whatever it is you are!"

The elder reacted with remarkable speed and agility, his hand lashing out, an odd shaped apparatus held in the massive right hand.

He plunged the weapon into the soft hollow of A'Ah Dk'TL's throat, his left hand grasping a handful of long black mane of hair as, by sheer strength, the older being brought the mammoth being to his knees.

S'lar's knife sliced a vicious gash across the Klingon's mouth, blood spraying from the gaping wound, flowing rapidly down the other male's throat, staining his flesh pink.

Dk'TL gurgled helplessly, as half his wind pipe was ripped away.

"You dare insult me so?" S'lar's face was a mask of rage, his eyes alive with maniacal intent. He extracted a knife of ancient design from it's sheath on his belt, the power of his tremendous biceps behind a thrust to the younger being's chest. The long blade embedded deeply into the giving flesh, "You shall never again utter such blasphemy!" It was ordained.

The knife was twisted with vicious abandonment, causing Dk' TL to cry out in pain.

S'lar lifted a brutal kick of his knee, sending the other being sprawling backward, stunned and disoriented. Even with all his injuries, he struggled to his feet, however.

All of which, S'lar allowed.

He stared at the bloodied specimen with icy contempt.

"You threaten to soil with your touch..that which is mine?" He growled, slowly withdrawing his sword. The sword he had used so successfully at the Battle of Da'Kesh. "To lay your filthy hands upon such innocent, pure flesh?" He advanced, his movements fluid..concise..precise. "I think...not!"

He swung the gleaming blade in a graceful arc..severing the Klingon's battle hand in one, smooth, effortless cut.

Dk'TL did not even note the action so intent upon finding a weapon of his own was he. The blood was so profuse, however, in a moment's time that..the reality of his lost limb sat in quickly enough.

He gasped his shock, attempting to still the flow of his life blood with his remaining hand.

S'lar circled his prey patiently. "You speak..yet you say nothing of import. You are a coward that attacks the defenseless..a bird of prey who feeds only on the weak. Warrior?" The being spat upon the other. "You degrade the very concept. You kneel..reduced to nothing more than an object lesson for those that are stupid enough to follow you!"

He..halted, his weapon held by his side. "Not by the current champion of our people..who would not dirty his blade with the likes of you..but by...a relic of a by-gone era."

S'lar watched the Klingon, his features rigid with control "One last item." He disgusted. "No being 'fucks' my daughter without my permission." He lifted a deathly quiet stare to those gathered, and each being felt the presence of the Ancient Warrior. "Not...without...reprisals."

He stepped, offering one last kick that landed Dk'TL on his back, wallowing in his own blood.

S'lar lifted his sword, plunging it straight down, with abandoned fury. A sickening scream erupted, echoing throughout the emptiness of the landing platforms.

Kirk's mouth had fallen open, his mind shrinking form such savagery.

S'lar looked supremely collected, upon the Klingon as he withered in agony. His very manhood having been severed in one, clean stroke of the Romulan's blade.

G'ard S'lar removed his sword, walking with refined dignity to where his contemporaries waited across the way.

The silence was broken only by Dk'TL's weakening cries of distress and suffering.

Kirk's instincts were to..assist the being. Spock had inadvertently caught his eyes, however. He sensed this was not the time to be 'human'. A part of the man understood all that had transpired.. Live by the sword, type of mentality... Another was repulsed by the reality he had witnessed.

"He just met a bigger son-of-a-bitch than he was." McCoy put it in a nut shell with an 'aside' remark. "Should I help the bastard? I can give him pain medication."

"He did not offer assistance to the Romulans that still lived on the outposts." M'kal stated.

Kirk had forgotten about the exceptional hearing abilities of the beings.

"And there were females..children dying..."

McCoy lifted his brow but otherwise..stood as all the others gathered.

"Has honor thus been satisfied?" The Klingon High Chancellor asked, his tone even, unaffected.

"The others." T'mas Du Lac motioned to Dk' TL's followers.

The Klingons marched the six over with all due pomp and ceremony. The Romulans took the prisoners in tow.

"We ask that the Terrans administer justice in this incident."

"Denied." The Romulan Ambassador..denied the request. "Honor is satisfied."

The delegates vacated the premises with no further word.

The Romulans returned to their transports.

Kirk and Spock..McCoy beamed aboard the Enterprise..the only ship allowed to enter the 'Neutral' boundaries.

It took Kirk days to get his mind back to 'normal' mode. He disliked how the meeting had come down. He would have handled it very differently but..he was beginning to learn..and accept..compromises had to be made in this ever changing universe.

One death for how many...? Was it acceptable to the alternative? It wasn't as if the Klingon had not deserved it but.. Kirk shook the mood, getting his priorities straight.

He..moved on.


	27. Chapter 27

Family Bonding Time...)

G’ard S’lar looked up from his reading, pushing away from his computer station, his expression neither alarmed nor surprised. He studied the intruder into his private space, his expression a rather unwelcoming one.

M’Kal weathered the icy glare, absently wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He waited respectfully, for the Elder to speak. Now that he was assured the imposing figure’s full attention.

"..My guards?" It was cooly demanded.

"Are insufficiently trained." M’Kal glanced back to the closed entrance to S’lar’s assigned quarters. The younger Romulan searched out any deficiencies in the rooms he could see. "Your quarters are to your liking, Pro Council Member?"

G’ard S’lar sat back in the comfortable chair, clicking the monitor screen ‘off’. "You did not come here to discuss amenities." The dark eyes were steady and focused. "Explain your imprudence."

"I wished to discuss.." M’kal steadied his resolve and nerve. "Your daughter."

S’lar arose effortlessly, to his full height which was a head taller than the Commander of the Battle Cruiser, Galleon. "Is Galea.." He knew she had been taken to Sick Bay. "Well?"

"T’eon says her immune system is deficient.." M’Kal put the male’s mind at ease. "He will address the issue and put it to rights."

"Then?" The older Romulan’s patience was ending.

The quiet of the room was shattered suddenly by the rather noisy and abrupt entrance of several of S’lar’s men who burst into the area, weapons drawn..battle ready..to offer assistance and aid to their chosen leader.

G’ard sighed his disdain for such needless theatrics. "The time to man your duties has long since passed!" He chastised heatedly. "Had I to rely on your abilities, I would be long dead!"

The capable warriors felt the brunt of the accusation, embarrassed and angry with their lack of readiness, but more so with the two guards charged with the safety of the Pro-Council Member, who had allowed M’Kal to enter the being’s presence with no loss of life, even.

Seeing the Commander standing nearby, minus any visible means to harm the Pro-Council Member, they understood the ‘jest’ of the ‘intruder’ problem however, each turning in their time, filing back out into the corridor, heads bowed, spirits low..leaving the two beings to their own devices.

G’ard had the good grace to be bothered by his men’s lack of preparedness, his mood certainly no better for it. "I have not had time to devote to them. It is on me. I shall remedy the matter once I return to Romulus."

"Of course, Excellency." M’Kal kissed a little ass.

"What of my daughter?" It was demanded. "And why did you not go through accepted channels of communication?"

"Would you have respected such action on my part?" M’Kal doubted it. "We are on the same ship, after all."

"..Galea?!" G’ard bellowed at the unnecessary delay, even though he was the cause.

"I wish your permission to..." The Commander straightened to military awareness, his head lifting respectfully. "..bond."

"When the Earther’s Hell freezes over!" The huge fists clenched angrily, the dark eyes flashing their fury. "You dare to ask such impertinence!? I would sooner she bond with a Klingon."

"A Klingon has not impregnated her, so.." M’Kal broke the news gently. "It is of no import..your feelings. It is my right and my obligation..of which..I now lay claim."

The being was stunned, his features draining of their natural swarthy darkness, replaced by a sickly pale pallor.

"I accept full responsibility and honor your issue." The Commander stated quietly. "She will want for nothing and she has my full protection. I WILL...bond."

Still..S’lar stared and M’Kal felt a prick of foreboding. "I..." He tried again. "I..care for Galea, Excellency." It was a most difficult task to confess such a private thing.

S’lar’s body was tense..coiled, his eyes embers of burning coals.

"By the Creator..what do you want from me?" M’Kal’s temper flared. "This..development is not unwelcome to me." He would admit that much. "The child..T’mas.." No, that was too personal. M’Kal backed off. "...there is nothing you can do. By our Law, she is now mine. The child is of my blood. It belongs to me."

"Not if you are dead." the warning was almost prophetic in nature to M’Kal’s ears.

"..You could kill me, yes, for I will not raise my weapon against you." M’Kal shrugged well developed shoulders, the pain from the previous attempts still giving him hell. "..but my Sire would claim the child and I do not think he will be as willing, to die..or give up his rightful heir. Nor do I believe that is what you wish for Galea."

"Do you think I fear ..your Sire?" It was chuckled and M’Kal began to sweat.

"That is not the question." M’Kal debated artfully. He had learned much from James T. Kirk over the past few months, not that he would admit to such a failing. "A War between your House and My Sire’s..simply because I am here before you now? Attempting to do the ‘right’ thing? The ‘honorable’ thing? I am accepting my duties."

"Duty?" It was asked quietly. "You consider my daughter a ..duty?"

"I stated it badly." The Commander sighed lightly. "..I have offered to ‘Bond’ ..does that mean nothing to you, Old One?"

"Galea cannot ‘Bond’!" G’ard snapped brusquely. "I did not teach the ‘meld’..it was too personal a thing with a human child."

M’Kal nodded. "I understand but Galea has a natural affinity. You must have felt that when she is near. You do not ‘shield’ ..I witnessed as much. When she is in your arms."

G’ard looked aside, his mood no better for having been discovered. "There is no need to ‘shield’..she cannot..join emotionally."

M’Kal thought better of disagreeing with the assumption, for he knew better. Galea could, indeed, sense and ‘join’..all she needed was guidance and patience. That was for another time, however. "..The ceremony will suffice. It will solidify my intentions before all. No one need know our private matters."

"It leaves you free to lead the life you have always led. Celibacy is not your.."

"Oh, this coming from you. OR, my Sire." M’Kal disgusted. "My actions pale in comparison to how you BOTH treated your Consorts!" The young being shook his head woefully, stalking about the area. "You must know of my ‘celibacy’ even when Galea and I were parted this last time! Do you think I could not have had any number of females, were I of the mind? Well, I could have but...I did NOT!"

G’ard shifted his eyes moodily, knowing truth when he heard it, that issue still a sensitive one where his own Consort was concerned.

"Your spies surely informed you of my comings and goings." M’Kal raved on. "You and Father changed..over time and amended your actions. AS...HAVE...I!" He turned the full force of his anger on the being. "Which makes me much more honorable than you OR..my Sire!"

G’ard S’lar practically rolled his eyes. "The fact remains..if you cannot achieve the ‘Bond’ then the Union is not valid. It is clear she is infatuated with you. I suspect you have gone to great lengths to assure she would be." The Elder was not amused by such actions, clearly. "If you cannot touch souls, then she will be continually in the dark as to your intentions. Galea could not live that way."

M’Kal was reminded of the female’s insecurities, his brow furrowing darkly.

"I have watched her for the past few years. She was less than content under your ‘tutelage’..can you deny it?"

"..As I said, many things have.." M’Kal could not deny it..no. "Changed for me. I was a stupid, selfish fool and that, Old One..is all the soul cleansing you will get from me.’ The Commander knew his own mind now. "Galea is what I want..she is what I shall have. The child assures me of that claim."

He turned, hating, in truth, to turn his back on such a deadly foe. But, pride would have nothing less. "Only time will prove my worth." He stopped, looking back at the imposing figure in the dimly lit room. "It is my hope that you will put aside past animosities and accept what must be.

"Galea will need support and instruction in the upcoming months, from you as well as her Mother. I trust you will be there for your Issue..as you have in the past, no matter your feelings for me."

****************************************************************************

　

M’Kal pulled up short just down the corridor, out of sight from any prying eyes, breathing out a shaky breath, leaning his back against a convenient bulkhead wall. That old bastard could still give one pause for thought.

While a part of the Commander admired and respected such a feat, the larger part just wanted to never have anything ever to do with the son-of-a-bitch again..EVER! But, he knew that was not to be if he continued on his present course.

Galea was close to her parental units. Especially, G’ard S’Lar, so..like it or not, such trying moments would become instilled into any future M’Kal envisioned.

"You’re not dead." T’eon’s amused statement almost startled M’Kal. "I was coming to perform the autopsy."

M’Kal lifted agreeable brows. "If looks could kill? Isn’t that the Terran saying?"

"You are a better being than I.." T’eon mused, taking a similar stance along the bulkhead. "You realize, of course..such encounters will be a fixture on your horizon if you pursue this lunacy with Galea S’lar."

"I can handle the Old One." M’Kal spoke with more bravado than he felt. "I will tell you something true, T’eon." The being almost smiled. "Life with Galea will never be dull ..and her Sire is a pain in my ass but..when I am with her?" He turned his head, speaking with T’eon always much easier than anyone else in his acquaintanceship. "I am content. I don’t profess to understand it, nor can I explain the emotions involved. All I know is.." A deep frown appeared on the handsome face. "It exists...these..facts."

"I have to wonder, however, Fledgling." T’eon had reservations still. Ones he must voice. "If you have looked past G’ard S’lar." He moved carefully, because he didn’t wish to destroy the happiness which had seemingly invaded his Commander’s life. "There is your own Sire..his reaction. He has so much planned for you in life. And truthfully..it is your duty to give more in life than most. For to whom much is given, much is expected in return."

"T’eon..there comes a time in every male’s life.." M’Kal had considered the repercussions of his actions into infinity and beyond. "When he must chose his own way. Am I mistaken?"

"You are not." T’eon nodded thoughtfully. "But, I know you.."

"I will not break with my people." M’Kal stated quietly, his gaze a gentle one for his oldest, most dear friend. "I know Father. He will not be pleased but..the child..that will give him pause."

"You have put much stock in this little one." T’eon said. "What if Galea decides to ..abort."

M’Kal pushed from the wall, the gentleness absent from his features and gaze. "Of what..do you speak?"

"It is her choice, M’Kal." T’eon hated to be at odds with the being. "I cannot make it for her..nor..can you."

The Commander’s features darkened and ...he stalked down the long corridor, his strides purposeful and directed.

T’eon sighed heavily, pushing from his perch as well. Galea would need someone to intervene, he knew as much. When M’Kal set his mind..he was formidable. This was an issue that called for clear heads and unbiased information. And whether the Commander liked it or not..Galea was going to get such instructional advise.

He has spoken at length with the female on the subject and found her to be confused and undecided and..fearful. While the physician knew Galea wanted to be with M’Kal, if this was the only way, perhaps, such a union was not meant to be.

T’eon was testing the very foundations of his own relationship with M’Kal, he knew as much. He had tried to step back but, looking into those lost eyes of Galea S’lar, he could not live with himself if he did not try, at least..to right what could possibly be, a grievous wrong for the female. Her very future depended on making the correct decision at this stage..not only her future, but that of the child she carried.

And if T’mas Du Lac did not accept a hybrid for a grandchild..with all the Pro Council Member’s hopes for M’Kal’s future dashed by the reality about to unfold, the Commander’s dreams of a united ‘family’ would be for naught.

T’eon had no clue as to how the pending news of a forthcoming hybrid child would be taken by any of M’Kal’s ‘family’..but, he knew the young Romulan’s reaction if his child was not accepted as part of the Du Lac Dynasty.

M’Kal would break all ties and take his progeny away from all negative input.

To forsake one’s ‘family’ bonds was unthinkable. That his friend was even contemplating such drastic action, troubled T’eon greatly. And he knew, once set in his mind, the Commander would forge ahead regardless of any sort of consequences.

T’eon also knew, that to lose the right to associate with his brothers, sisters..especially his Sire and Mother, would slowly destroy his young friend.

Galea and the child might be consolation in the beginning but T’eon wondered if, in the long run, feelings of regret and hostility might not emerge on M’Kal’s end. A lot of heartache and bad feelings on everyone’s part might be avoided by discussion and communication now.

It was his job..to keep harmony on ship. To lessen stress and tension for his Commanding officer. That he cared for Galea S’lar put particular emphasis on helping her in this time of strain and uncertainty.

He had been Chief Medical Officer for many years under M’Kal’s command. He thought of the being as the son he never had. He would chance M’Kal’s anger, even his rejection..if it meant that, in the long run, the fledgling might have a better chance for a more stable future.

He hurried to catch up to the Commander, before he could reach Galea and put his boot in his mouth, as the humans would say.

*****************************************************************************

"What are you doing back on my ship, Kirk?" M’Kal was in no mood to be amiable, pulling up his steps just outside Sick Bay, having seen the Earther exiting the area a few seconds back. "Is there some development with the.."

"And ‘hello’ to you too, Commander." Kirk had swirled about, his athletic frame moving fluidly at the abrupt question. The Captain took the time to glance about. "You are minus your two gargoyles..were you aware?"

M’Kal’s scowl deepened.

"It’s kinda eerie..them not being alongside." Kirk made mention. "You know to whom I refer..?"

"My guards do not accompany me on my own ship." M’Kal’s mood was fast becoming ..pissed. "I might inquire of YOUR constant companions, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, I believe, would suffice a description of them."

 "You have been reading up on our society.." The Captain was impressed. " I always think of them as Holmes and Watson...Batman and Robin..Donny and Marie." Kirk waxed poetic. . "Shaggy and Scooby Doo..But, in your case.." The human jerked his thumb to the Sick Bay area. "It would be more like the Capulets and Montagues, I’m thinking. Get that reference?"

M’Kal’s dark countenance said, he had. "I have duties to perform. Is there something in particular you needed, Human."

"Just visiting a sick friend, Commander..that is allowed, right?"

"Then.." M’Kal dismissed the man brusquely, with a minute nod of his head. "I will see to my ship’s needs." He was forced to by-pass Sick Bay for his Romulan pride would never allow the Human to see his true intended destination.

Kirk watched the being disappear into the turbo life at the end of the long corridor. They exchanged cool glances before the doors shut.

"He wished to speak to Galea." T’eon had waited just out of hearing distance..for a human. He, in reality, had heard every word exchanged. His smile proved as much. "Only you, Human..could kill a mockingbird with one stone."

Kirk frowned slightly. "Eh..yeah, well..Galea isn’t feeling well. Not sure she needed whatever Genghis Khan was wanting to shell out." The Captain wasn’t shy about asking pertinent questions. "..Something is going on, Doctor. Is she alright? Really?"

"She is well..physically." T’eon gave as much as he could. "You are a good friend, Captain."

"And..will she be needing good friends in the near future, Sir?" Kirk’s instincts were working overtime.

"I will see to her welfare..do you trust me to do so?"

Kirk..did. He backed off. "Our ship has been ordered back to our Sector. We leave in a very short time. So, it’s imperative I know of Galea’s decision concerning the Vulcan Academy. I’m assuming that is still a viable option on the table?"

"I will inform her." The physician bowed minutely, a rather courtly gesture which seemed to fit, Kirk thought. "How much time do you have?"

"We are to remain for a seventy-two hour window..to make sure the Klingon threat is over. Not that we don’t trust their word." Kirk smiled pleasantly. "Then, we must leave."

T’eon understood. "She will contact you soon."

Kirk stepped closer. "I don’t know what’s going on between those two..but, I do think and granted, it’s none of my affair.." The stocky shoulders were shrugged helplessly. "But, I believe it is in the best interests of our Miss S’lar..to accompany us back to Vulcan. She has a bright future waiting..with little or no stress or conflict. Do you get my drift, Doctor?"

T’eon gravely nodded. "If we could but chose for another..perhaps their lives’ paths would be more..stable, hey, Human?" He smiled humorlessly. "That is hardly ever the case, is it."

Kirk took that to mean..the shit was about to hit the proverbial fan. He sighed heavily, unlocking his hand from his wrist, bringing it forward, offering it .. "Doctor. I leave it in your capable hands, then."

T’eon looked at the outstretched hand, taking it readily. He shielded his emotions from scrutiny, of course. "A great pleasure, Captain..to make your acquaintance."

"You’re ok in my book too." Kirk grinned as an afterthought. "Take care of our girl, please."

T’eon watched as the Captain of the Star Ship Enterprise followed the same trek his own Commander had followed minutes before. The human disappeared into the turbo lift and the physician was left to his own thoughts and musings.

　

　

 

 

.

　

　

 

　

　

.


	28. Chapter 28

The Neighbors Will Talk...

"Something's up." Kirk felt it in his bones. Which, had anyone bothered to ask, were aching more and more these days. The man sat at the table reserved for 'Officers' in the Main Dining Area, his foot propped on the rung of a convenient chair opposite him.

His 'Enterprise' was running smoothly, his crew at their efficient best, but..something nagged at his mind. "I thought this thing with Vulcan was assured and now, Galea is hemming and hawing around." That was the impression he got when he spoke to the girl, anyway, earlier this morning. The Captain shook his head woefully, sighing heavily. "I swear to God..every time she gets around that man, her brain turns to mush! What IS this hold he has over her?"

"It's called: L.O.V.E.." McCoy put more sugar in his coffee cup. "You too old to remember how it feels, Jim?"

Kirk lifted resigned brows, shifting into a more comfortable position. "We need to pad these seats.." He mentioned in passing, his bottom already numb from the few minutes sitting here. "I'm 'something', Bones." He would admit, addressing his Chief Medical Officer's concerns. He watched the diners in the Mess Hall come and go. The lunch hour had come and gone, but a few stragglers dotted the many tables in the spacious room.

As usual, the Captain, McCoy and Spock found themselves running behind the schedule of the other more fortunate crew personnel who always seemed to eat on time.

"Does 'love' make you completely stupid?"

"In some cases." McCoy nodded, sipping the steaming brew, savoring the robust flavor of his special blend. "Not me, of course. I speak for the other suckers."

Kirk held his smile, just. "Spock, why don't you make a play for Galea. She's head over heels for you, what female isn't, after all." Kirk teased. "You could solve all our problems so easily."

"Yeah, I saw her the other day, following you around like a little puppy dog, hanging on your every word." McCoy joined in on the good natured ribbing. "Until you shot her down with that 'shut the hell up' remark."

Spock lifted one expressive brow. "That is hardly the phrase I used, Doctor."

"Same difference." McCoy dismissed, looking around for some sucker to go get him a piece of pie. "The point is, she was devastated and moped around all afternoon. You could woo her away from Beelzebub if you really put your pointy little head to it."

"I'm not sure why we're still here, Gentlemen." Kirk had other issues as well. "The Klingons ate some crow..Beelzebub has his ship back. What the hell is the hold-up?" He switched feet on the chair.

"Spock here thinks..." McCoy interrupted himself, catching the arm of a pretty First Lt. passing their table. "Hey, Sweetie..could you be an angel and fetch me some of that peach pie I saw over there on the counter?" The man fell into his Southern mode, the accent more pronounced suddenly. "I've been standing all day, these old dogs are barkin, honey..there's a sweetheart!"

The woman shook her head, grinning but obligingly changed directions, heading for the dessert section of the Mess.

"Stop taking advantage of my people, Doctor." Kirk admonished. "You have legs."

"Don't begrudge me a few perks in life."

"You were saying, Doctor?" Spock was clearly annoyed the human had gone off on one of his tangents, bringing the conversation back on track.

"I swear, Spock." McCoy was tickled. "You're 'tolerance' level is non-existent these days. Jim and I aren't the only ones getting crotchety and don't tell me you aren't a little pissed right now...I can sense these things."

Kirk shifted indulgent eyes to his First Officer. "We're enough to make a Saint cuss, aren't we, Spock. Who could blame you?"

"Indeed, Captain." The Vulcan agreed all too readily. "Fortunately, I have become immune to the good Doctor's nonsensical ramblings. One must take them with a grain of salt."

"You know.." McCoy held up a tentative finger. "Roman soldiers valued salt as currency back in the day."

"My point." Spock inclined his head regally to the physician. "Exactly." The being almost sighed.

"Where do you get all these interesting tidbits of information, Bones?" Kirk was amused at the constant 'bickering' between his two top Officers. Often..he would admit, if pressed..egging the feud on at times.

"From my cracker jack box." The Surgeon quipped. "I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted.." He took the pie from the pretty woman, winking suggestively at her which made the Lt. giggle and make a discrete exit. "That Spock here thinks that all hell is about to break loose over at the neighbor's house, don't ya..Spock."

"I merely stated Captain.." Spock shifted a weary glance away from McCoy's grinning face. "That I believe Commander M'Kal is going to approach Galea's Sire..and his own, respectively..demanding a union between Galea S'Lar and himself."

Kirk's mouth fell open. "No way in hell..really?" He sat up, scooting closer. "What have you heard?"

"I 'heard' nothing..rather, I watched and listened." Spock corrected. "Body language says much. Perhaps the Commander has no choice in the matter."

Kirk was..more than interested, moving..closer still, lowering his tone. "..Lost me on that one. Why wouldn't he have a..."

"I ain't no psychic, Jim..but I am a Doctor." Bones put his two cents in the pot, opening his 'silver ware' the young woman had supplied along with the pie. "I think..he's knocked her up."

"Quaintly put." Spock did sigh finally. "But..accurate otherwise."

"NO WAY!" Kirk..glanced around hastily then..lowered his tone again. "..Get out of Dodge! Are you shitting me?"

Kirk was stunned by the news, his mouth still agape, his eyes wide and ..well..stunned.

"The question is, how does an experienced, full grown Romulan male make such an easily rectifiable mistake." Bones tasted his pie.

"What'do ya, mean?" Kirk looked from one of his men to the other. "Well..it can..happen, right?..to the best of us. I mean.."

"You do not fully understand the Romulan way, Captain." Spock stated. "Romulan society dictates strict procreation policy. In the Early Age, the Twin Planets yielded little food. Population control was harshly enforced that the situation not deteriorate into total anarchy."

"Like China in the early Twentieth Century." McCoy looked around for whip creme but no one was near enough to go fetch any.

"Yes. From an early age, females are issued 'regulator' bracelets." Spock continued. "In early times, a death penalty was decreed for any male removing the birth control device for any reason without express consent from the Governing Authority..or the female involved."

"That doesn't hold today, though..correct?" Kirk..hoped for M'Kal's sake.

"It is a very personal issue." Spock nodded gravely. "Romulan females rarely wish offspring, still being more career oriented on the whole. The addition of a child is a delicate subject which requires much discussion and debate from all members of the immediate 'family' circle."

"Are you telling me, Beelzebub forced himself on.."

"Oh, let's not go off half-cocked here." McCoy pooh-poohed such a notion. "Sure, he might have gotten her soused or stoned, but.."

"What..." Kirk demanded. "Is the difference again?"

"Hey, Tarzan has waaaay too much pride to admit, even to himself..that he couldn't get a woman into bed any other way but..the accepted one." McCoy guffawed. "Yeah, that would happen."

Kirk..settled down a tad. "Are we sure this is...fact, guys?"

"Well, we weren't until Spock here hacked into the Galleon's computer system."

"You w-wha..."

"They don't have a clue, Jim." McCoy got up, needing more coffee. "Need a refill?"

"Are you...sure?" 'Jim' needed further affirmation, waving the offer aside frantically.. "Spock..are you.."

"Their systems are rather antiquated compared to our's, Captain."

"Spock..this isn't...like you!" Kirk was kinda..shocked.

"My fault, Jim." McCoy had secured another piece of pie as well as his coffee...and some cool whip. "I lied to him. Gave him a big snow job about needing to see Galea's medical records."

Spock cut the human a cool sweep of his brown eyes.

"Bones!" Kirk snapped his pique. "Damn it! That's not kosher. Even for you!"

"I did need to see them and I'm glad I did."

"Is...she alright?" The Captain asked. "Is everything..eh..."

"The question is, Captain.." Spock reminded. "How..will the respective 'families' react to the impending news."

"Not well, I'm guessing. Which leads to the 'all hell breaking loose' analogy." McCoy cut into his pie. "Which means..Beelzebub will very likely get pissed again and do something totally stupid thereby..."

"Opening the doorway for yet more Klingon activity in the very near future." Kirk finished the scenario, sighing heavily, his hands coming to the sides of his face, then scrubbing across his forehead and eyes in a fruitless gesture. "Ohhh...shit!" He disgusted, sitting back in his chair dejectedly. "Well, this is a fine kettle of fish!"

"I have never fully understood that saying, Captain." Spock admitted.

Kirk shrugged helplessly because..he hadn't either, not having given it any thought at all, to be honest. "..Fix this situation, Spock!" He arose, agitated and ..pissed. "I'm tired of dealing with it! Do ..something! Anything! Just...make it stop!"

He exited, his strides purposeful.

The Vulcan lifted his brows, not really certain if the statement had been an 'order'.

"He's just wound up." McCoy explained. "Give him an hour or so. He'll calm down. You should try the pie."

* * *

 

 

M'Kal was pissed. He had needed to speak with Galea S'lar, to put her thoughts on the straight and narrow where her future, and that of his unborn child..lay.

But as usual, the damned human, Kirk had butted in. The Commander had decided to put the wasted time to better use..

He had observed priorities in this instance, though..in approaching his own Sire. As opposed to the methods used for Galea's Father.

M'Kal waited, seemingly at ease, while the Pro-Council Member Du Lac finished his tele-com link conversation with one of his Peer's.

M'Kal went over and over in his mind, while he waited, searching out different ways to address the subject he wished discuss.

Subtlety and/or diplomacy was not his strong point, so it was proving a most frustrating endeavor, finding the correct, acceptable means by which to inform his Sire of the new development concerning Galea S'lar.

"Ah..the duties of State." T'mas Du Lac pushed from the computer station, arising fluidly, turning his attention to his Son. "I grow weary of them. I will be pleased when you take over the responsibilities, Fledgling."

M'Kal felt the weight of his decision with the carelessly stated proclamation.

"Something wrong? Something amiss with the Klingons..already?"

The older Romulan had picked up on the change in his son.

"Not that I am aware." M'Kal relaxed his former 'military' stance of hands locked behind his back, coming further into the living quarters, as directed by his Sire. "This is of a more..personal nature. The topic I wish discuss."

"Oh?" Du Lac seemed surprised but slightly intrigued, his gesture offering the comfort of a divan.

"I shall stand...thank you." M'Kal remembered to be polite.

T'mas shrugged amicably. "Something to do with S'lar? You should be more mindful of his status, M'Kal." It was scolded. "He already resents your..association with his issue. His ONLY..issue. There is no need to antagonize further."

"It is..his issue.." The Commander stated quietly. "Which must be..discussed."

T'mas studied his son critically for some few moments. "...what have you done? That is going to piss me off even more so than you already have this day?"

"I have only just left the Elder, S'lar." M'kal started slow. "He did not take the news as well as I had hoped." Which was an understatement, granted.

"...What...news?" T'mas' brow was furrowed darkly already, sensing the worst.

"T'eon has summarily informed me..that Galea is..with child." M'kal pulled no punches.. "My..child."

Du Lac's face paled, much as S'lar's had, and he..sat heavily, his mouth having fallen agape as he processed. "...How..did this..happen?" he lifted haunted eyes.

"The usual way, Father." M'Kal lifted noble brows but at the stricken reaction offered. "...how it happened was.." He tried again. "Galea is a child, Father and I took advantage of that naivete by removing her 'regulator' bracelet and then fucking her raw until I was certain..she was seeded."

T'mas swallowed the bile that had arisen in his throat. "By the Creator, M'Kal...the child will be.."

"Mine." M'kal's features darkened. "You seemed to accept all that Serena S'lar is..I had hopes that.."

"That is different!" The Elder statesman bellowed, rising angrily. "You cannot be serious! Since when do you allow your cock to make life decisions for you?"

"Be truthful, Father..what male does not, from time to time?"

"ONE WITH A BRAIN!" The being sought a Higher Power, turning aside, too upset and furious at this stage to think rationally. "This..cannot be happening! It is a hideous..horrible..nightmare!"

"I am sorry you think in those terms." M'kal had, in reality, expected nothing less. "I assume you will pass this news on to Mother when she is available?" He prepared to take his leave, having his answers.

"..You KNOW what will be said, M'Kal..do you seriously think your future will not be affected by this..farce?"

"My future is now..acceptable to me." The being said regally. "If my choice for a Consort is not to anyone's liking, then..they can go straight to hell. With my sincere and most profound..good wishes." The tall being's strides landed him by the entrance to the rooms. He turned slowly, his hand on the exit button. "That includes my so-called loving family. Who, one would think..would offer support and encouragement at such a wondrous turning point in my life...and career."

"WHAT career...you now have none!"

M'Kal exited, breathing a sigh of release and..sadness. He made his way through the Galleon's many crowded corridors..one destination in mind.


	29. Chapter 29

Past, Future..Present...

"How are you feeling?" M’Kal tempered his first impulse to attack the female with accusations and questions. "...You look tired, Gali." The expressive eyes were filled with concern and anxiety. The Commander saw this upon entrance to the small room adjacent to T’eon’s medical lab.

It was off the side of the Chief Physician’s official ‘office’ which actually was never used. T’eon was a hand’s on type of physician, preferring to spend his time with his patients and/or in some attractive yeoman/first lieutenant’s quarters after the turmoil of his day had died down

And this day, the room served only to house a ‘guest’.

"I am fine, Commander." Galea waved the issue aside, approaching him hesitantly, her fingers busy with some as yet unseen object she was twisting about nervously. "You..you have spoken to..them?" There was little hope in her eyes as she waited for the official verdict.

"Galea." The Romulan’s tone softened and he covered her hands with his much larger ones, his own expression..resigned. "You knew it was going to be difficult for our respective Sires to..accept the reality of..what is. Yes?" He prompted gently.

Her pretty face feel and she nodded, her hopes dashed.

"..They have been informed, however and now.." He reminded, bending to catch a glimpse of the lovely features, partially obscured by the long tresses. He lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "We can proceed with our lives..and our plans." He brightened, warming to the subject.

"..What..plans?" She was disappointed, clearly and upset. "There can be no plans, M’Kal. Our Families do not accep–"

"The Klingon threat is past." He refused to hear the ‘negative’. "–Before they descended, I was on ‘holiday’ of sorts." He smiled down at her. "I was of a mind to..take a few more days. What do you think?"

She was puzzled. It became her, he noted, his smile increasing slightly, "You have not seen my home. Would you care to do so now?"

"I..have seen it." She corrected. "Several times."

"You have seen it, yes.." He sighed lightly, taking her in tow as he crossed the small space, sitting on a convenient out jut of a small alcove bench. He seated her beside him, turning his full attention to the female. "But not as I wished. You shall be my guest..no, of course..not..that." He grinned disarmingly. She was so much more than..that. "It is a special place, Gali..one I wish to share with you."

Her gaze softened and he thought, for a moment, she would agree to all he had in mind.

"..I hardly think, Lord..this is the time for me to take ‘down time’." She pulled from his touch, arising, beginning to pace slowly back and forth before him. "I cannot afford the luxury. I will be needing every credit I can obtain in the short interval allotted." She frowned down at him. "Surely you will agree to that statement."

"Where is your head?" He wasn’t following her erratic thought patterns at all.

"I do not expect you to shoulder any of the burden, Lord.." She had thought how to put it, working on the solution to the problem for over an hour now. "T’eon has explained my..options in this case but..I revere all life and..that is not something I can contemplate. I am sorry, but..." She let it rest.

He arose, his anger simmering deep within his mind, but he had never once thought she would not choose ‘life’ for his seed. That, at least..he knew to be ‘truth’... "...You think of my child as..a burden?"

"Oh...no." she rubbed her eyes for she was very tired suddenly. "..at first, I was..confused and upset, of course but.." She sighed heavily. "I can continue working. By my calculations, I should have accumulated enough to..OH..but, I will have to resign from Star Fleet. I must seek employment in the private sector which is much more profitable a ventur..."

"Stop." He held up an imperial hand. "Say no more."

She was puzzled. Galea was taken aback by his tone, firstly and secondly..his statement.

"There will be no further discussion on this matter." He informed her cooly. "I..will provide for what is mine! You will journey to my home where you will lie in the suns daily without a care in the Universe and grow well and strong for the time when my child is to be born into this distressingly stupid world! THAT...is what we shall ‘do’ in this circumstance..Centurion! It is my official decree!"

"I will NOT..." She ‘informed’ HIM... "Allow MY child to be reared in the same environment that has been so hostile and unforgiving to ME! And THAT, LORD...is what ‘I’ shall ‘do’..in this circumstance. I will journey to Vulcan..."

"NO...NOT VULCAN!" He exploded. "NEVER THAT...HORRID PLACE! CHOOSE ANOTHER PLANET!"

She gasped indignantly. "WHAT...in the Creator’s name...are you .."

"If you feel that strongly, then.." He calmed a bit, but not by much. "We shall leave this sector. I am open to compromise on any other place."

She..blinked. "...You..must remain here. Not only because of your family but..your worlds, M’Kal...the past few months must have taught you that, if nothing else." She was stunned they were even discussing such an idiotic subject. "The Klingons will .."

"Do what they will do." He waved the subject aside angrily. "Galea...I put this question to you.." He turned her to face him his hands gentle but firmly clasped upon her upper arms. "Right..or wrong..if your Sire was facing an issue..a problem..a situation that required your support, would you give it?"

She was hesitant to answer, sensing a trap..

"Answer!" He demanded. "I would stand by my Family, no matter what. I would offer my sword for the fight, be what it may. Do you believe my words?"

"...Of..c-course, Lord." She did not doubt them.

"Would I question the ‘right or wrong’ of it?"

She could see his point but.. "M’Kal..we have given them no choi.."

"They have the same choice open to me..or you...in the same situation." He debated artfully. "It would be difficult to face our Society, granted. Nothing worthwhile is easy..is it? Did not Kirk say this only last week?"

Galea was..conflicted.

"Gali..." He sighed, his hands gently massaging her arms with light, loving strokes. He stepped closer. "..If my sister..any one of them, found herself in a similar situation, do you seriously doubt, for one second, that I would not defend her honor to the death? I would. never abandon her..never."

She sought the dark depths of his eyes, reading his sincerity. "Have you..changed so much, Lord?"

"I would hope that I ..." He thought about his words, stopping slowly. "You are correct. I did not always hold such..beliefs..did I." He nodded gravely. "A valid question then, I suppose..."

"Yes and I think now..this is a decision you will live to regret." Galea stated the truth in her opinion. "You are a natural born Warrior, Commander..you instinctively rebel against any one attempting to chose your path..it is what makes you so..capable. One of the things. I truly think you are as confused and unsure as I, in this. To admit such a failing? It is not in you to do so. You make your decisions and hope they will be the correct ones. And..they usually are."

"You will not.." He turned an icy stare to her calm eyes. "Keep my child from me, Galea."

"I would never do such a thing!" She was filled with horror to be accused so. "Surely, some sort of ..compromise.."

"I DO NOT..COMPROMISE!"

She closed her eyes, swallowing hard, tears threatening. "...You must go now." She turned aside. "I am...too weary to...continue this." She felt ill suddenly, her hand going to her midriff, and she sought a place to rest, sinking down on the small bench, her head bowed, her spirits..her composure..rapidly dissipating.

M’Kal tempered his volatile nature, seeing the truth of her statement. He ran an impatient hand through his dark locks. "...Galea.." He crossed, going down on his knees before her. "Listen to m..."

"NO..I will NOT listen to you!" She pulled from his touch as if burned. "I have shamed my Sire and His House Name...this is of grave importance to me, even if you do not .."

"Alright.." He hastened to shush her. "Do not upset yourself further." His tone was quiet and calming. "...I...I can..fix this. I swear to you! If...if..S’lar gives his...consent. Will you Bond?"

"...B-Bond?" She whispered sacredly. "...M’Kal...I...I cannot...Bond! You KNOW that!"

"You can..if you desire." He waved the issue aside. "Will you join with me?" He amended. " If your Sire approves of the union...we shall discuss the other..later. Will you...agree to the Rites? With his permission."

Galea..closed her mouth, her eyes wide and vulnerable.

"We shall leave Romulan space...we shall find a place for us. All will be well, Gali. I have enough credits to make you a Regency if you so desire. But..I am also able to secure employment if the need arises. I have viable skills as well. You will want for nothing..nor our children. I give my word..and my promise."

Galea’s heart melted. "Do you think I wish to refuse you? Every instinct I possess is telling me to turn this horrible mess over to your keeping. What would that make me, in which case?" She attempted a smile but it would not materialize in this instance.

"Then..follow those instincts." He willed. "With S’lar on your side, there is nothing which you cannot face..correct? Has there ever been?"

She touched his face, her palm gently traveling the scratchy contours of his jaw line. "Will you at least listen to..another proposition?"

He closed his eyes, exasperated and she leaned, kissing him quickly...the touch of her lips melting into prurient passion after a brief interval. She lifted her arms about his neck line, tightening her embrace exponentially as she sank to the floor pressing her body close to his. "Please beloved." She beseeched, her manner swaying him despite his ever darkening mood. "But...listen."

The being shook his head negatively, sighing heavily but.. "Speak."

"..There is a place..very near. I..we..." She corrected hastily, her palm laying against the muscles of his chest, evident even through the uniform he sported. "We could..have a home there. It is near the Zone that your ship patrols. You know of it."

M’Kal frowned superficially. "Tra’Va Ah?"

"Yes. It is a beautiful place, yes?" He had often said as much when they passed the small class ‘M’ planet in the past. "And close to everything needed. Star Bases abound in that vicinity, as do Romulan Outposts."

He was quiet..too quiet.

"Your crew would be content for a week or so while you..took shore leave, surely with so many places to go and.."

"I...would not be so, Gali." He hated to say it for she had found what she thought was a perfect ‘compromise’, clearly. He stroked her face gently. "...I know you think I must remain on the Galleon to be happy. But..that is just not where my hearts lie any longer."

She clearly did not believe such a stupid statement.

"I..tire of duty to those I no longer respect." He stated. "The Council.." He shook his head. "Galea..the Ones who make the decision no longer make mine..and whether we decide a home on Tra’ Va Ah or not. I will be leaving the Galleon."

The female was stunned. "You..cannot mean..tha.."

"I DO..mean it." He did. He leaned, taking her face in his palms, his mouth parting her’s gently..reverently. "I wish..time with you. And my children. Free of the pressure and..stress and...fucking danger that has been my life for these past years! Danger that would touch each of you were I to..continue on. Can you not understand that concept? Is it alien to you?"

Galea was thrown, for he seemed so sincere and..forthcoming.

"Have I not earned a few years of peace?"

She touched his lips with her finger tips, her brow furrowed deeply. "I..." She shook her head to clear it. "No...you are...saying these things for the child...for..me, perhaps even. Your ship is your life! It has always been your.."

"YOU..." He embraced her quickly, his arms steel bands about her waist. "Are my fucking life..you stupid bitch! How can you NOT know this??"

Galea blinked up at him, her mind in total chaos. She began to tremble as his words sank in. She did not trust herself to believe such..wondrous..speech.

"D-Do..n-not..." She shrank from the being, needing to be away from such lethal influence. "Call me...that!"

M’Kal crushed the small body closer, burying his face in the lush curls of her hair, holding tightly to his Universe. "You ARE..." He vowed sacredly, his voice muffled and weary. "If you believe anything...less! By the Creator, Centurion.." He practically pleaded. "Why do you insist upon making everything so ...difficult when in reality..it is so fucking simple. " the being was at his wit’s end. " ACCEPT MY WORD!"

"Your word has always proven false." She remembered, squirming about in his embrace, struggling to get free. "You always have a hidden agenda. One to which I am never privy!" She pushed uselessly against his strength.

"That is past." M’Kal held fast to the female, "Stop strugglin.."

"I do not believe you!" She struggled in earnest. "I cannot afford to be stupid again..not in this instance!"

"There IS no agenda, damn you!" He exasperated, regretting the times he had proven false to this female. "Why would I humble myself..yet AGAIN..before your Sire and you damn well KNOW it will come to that! If I were not in earnes..."

She broke free of his embrace only because he allowed it, fearful she might do herself harm otherwise. "I do not know!" Galea passed a shaky hand over her brow, her thought patterns confused and ..affected, as always when the male was near. "I only know, I have doubts and..fears!"

"You need not fear anything, Galea." He promised. "I will not allow harm to.."

"None of this makes sense to me. There is no logic or reason." She continued as if he had not spoken. "You suddenly break with your Family...you propose an alliance with my Sire, who hates the Council Members as much if not more than you. You break my regulator.." She motioned to her ‘empty’ wrist. "Why would you choose a Hybrid with which to ‘Bond’..a HYBRID, M’Kal!"

"Your mind is conjuring up these delusions." The Commander tried to calm her. "I swear by all I hold..."

"You say you will leave the Galleon which would be like severing your fighting arm.."

"I realize it might seem odd to you..."

"ODD?" Galea was beside herself. "ODD??....Yes, M’Kal..it seems...Odd!" That was the word and a few ‘choice’ more she could add, if prompted.

"Galea.."

Both individuals turned at the unexpected summons.

T’eon stood, in the opened entrance of the room, his brow furrowed darkly. "..That is enough..both of you." The physician was concerned for his patient’s ‘state’. "You are becoming too upset. It is not good for the.."

"This is a private conversation." M’kal did not appreciate the untimely interruption for he sensed Galea was weakening to his way of thinking. He simply needed a few more..

"It appeared rather ‘public’ to me." T’eon lifted a brow. "You can be heard out in the corridor. I think it best you leave now, Commander. The Mid-Shipman should rest. It has been a rather trying da.."

"You do not give the orders on this Ship, Physician." M’kal reminded. "I do..so I would suggest.."

"I do NOT suggest." T’eon was losing patience. "She is MY patient. I am in charge when it comes to medical matters.. If you have no more sensitivity or judgement to see this type of confrontation is detrimental to her health..then perhaps you should step down from your lofty position until such time as.."

"Who the HELL..do you think you are speaking to??!!"

"Stop." Galea was close to tears, stepping forward. "Please.."

T’eon heeded the whispered request, backing off, his demeanor one of open disdain, however.

"You will leave us." M’Kal ‘commanded’..his temper high.

"Like hell." T’eon balked. "YOU...will leave!"

M’Kal was livid suddenly, incensed and stunned by such open disobedience..disrespect, he was accustomed to from T’eon but..

The physician had noted the chalky pallor of Galea’s face, the shaky demeanor, the haunted quality of the large blue eyes which beseeched him so even now. "What the fuck is in your head? LOOK at her!"

M’Kal glanced at the female then...really...looked at her. He was taken aback by what he saw, momentarily waylaid. "..Gali..."

"Come to me, Child." T’eon held out his hand, palm up.

Something about the gesture flew all over the young Romulan. "What the FUCK!" He turned his volatile temperament on the only one available at the time, his guilt and conscience bothering him now. The Commander started forward only to stop in his tracks.

T’eon’s expression hardened his free hand lifting casually. A disruptor was held steadily trained on ..M’Kal Du Lac.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" The other being was beyond incensed. "You protect her? From ME?"

"It would seem so." T’eon’s gaze burned into M’Kal’s hearts. "Step down."

"Go to hell." M’Kal managed between clenched teeth. "Use that fucking thing or..."

T’eon pulled the release mechanism, the chamber of the weapon spitting forth a jarring jolt of electrical impulse which struck the Commander full chest, reeling his powerful body backward, the impact knocking the Romulan warrior instantly unconscious.

The physician looked at the crumbled bulk of the being, replacing his weapon back into the it’s slot in his utility belt. He turned his attention where it was needed. "He will not be out long. A transport awaits." He once again held out his hand to the female.

Galea was open-mouthed and wide eyed, staring transfixed at M’Kal Du Lac’s limp form.

"You need time and space." T’eon stated quietly. "Away from them all...Come."

Galea stared at him, aghast.

"He is not permanently harmed." T’eon smiled slightly. "Do you really wish to wait around for him to awaken? I do not." He quipped.

Galea swallowed hard and placed her hand in the older being’s, following docilely with but one fearful glance backward to a peacefully ‘sleeping’..Romulan Commander.

 

　

　

 


	30. Chapter 30

Misunderstandings....

M’Kal fumed inwardly, his expression a most foreboding one, care anyone look.

His hand clenched the railing of the turbo lift tightly, his knuckles white from the exertion. His mind ticked away methodically even through the lingering effects of the ‘recovery’ fog he was experiencing.

The damned taser mode on a Disruptor was rarely used, if ever. Most newer models were minus the features at all.

M’Kal would prefer to be Phasered. Every damned muscle and tendon in his body jerked with the aftermath of T’eon’s fucking weapon.

The pain was excruciating, his head feeling like it was going to explode. For the first time ever, M’Kal did not have his Medical advisor to assist.

Because the fucking bastard had turned turn-coat on him, betraying all their friendship had stood for. The Romulan pushed from the support of the lift walls, striding angrily unto the bridge of his ‘Galleon’. " Scan the decks of the Human ship! Search out a Romulan life form!" He barked the order out, too wired to set in his Command chair.

He stalked the bridge area, his manner forewarning all present to do their jobs accurately and with all due haste.

T’are exchanged perplexed glances with his counter-point as to the ‘why’ of the sudden shift in their leader’s mood. S’yrat chanced a rebuke. "..What ‘Romulan’ do we seek out, Lord?"

The guards had given M’Kal a little ‘private time’ earlier, allowing the being time with the Hybrid..that and the fact he had ordered them to ‘get the hell lost for a while’.

His present actions suggested they had made an error in judgement. Something was amiss. Rarely these days, was the Commander found to be in such a foul mood. This harkened back to the days after Galea S’lar had transferred from the ship.

And M’Kal’s inexplicable command had the entire bridge curious. "Trouble, Commander?" T’are was offering aid, M’Kal knew.

"Only for my former Chief Medical Officer." The Commander muttered furiously.

"T’eon?" S’yrat was shocked.

"..If you search for the physician, Lord." A Yeoman stepped nervously forward, having wisely waited for an opportunity to speak. She held his log book but was too fearful of asking for his signature on the ‘day watch’ assignment sheet as yet. "He is not aboard the Enterprise."

M’Kal turned his dark countenance on the young female. She swallowed hard. "..The physician, Lord..he..he has taken a transport. A medical emergency, he said." She checked her read-out. "That was forty-three point eight minutes past."

Shit! They could be anywhere by now. With that kind of lead. All hope filtered from M’Kal’s hearts. "..Did he state his destination?" He asked tightly.

"Yes, Lord. Romulan Outpost Eighteen."

M’Kal..sat. T’eon was not that stupid.

"The transport has returned, Lord." The Communication Officer was doing his job. "The pilot reports the physician disembarked with his patient and ordered the shuttle craft back to home base."

"His patient?"

"The Hybrid, Lord." The information was forthcoming.

"Pull up a schedule of all recent departures from ‘Eighteen’." The Commander grasped at straws. "And the personnel and passenger logs."

His orders were carried out with precision and speed.

"..He must still be on the Post, Lord." The read-out was handed over for perusal but M’Kal trusted his crew’s abilities, sitting the list aside absently. He mused moodily, trying to second guess the ‘enemy.’

"We go, Lord?" T’are had a thousand questions but only one seemed pertinent at this time.

"He will not be there." M’Kal knew for certain but..he could not take the chance. "..Go." He nodded minutely, sending the two faithful guards on their way.

He sat. His mind sorting and analyzing. Where the hell had the son-of-a-bitch taken Galea and more importantly..why?

All sorts of unpleasant scenarios filtered into her thoughts, none boding well for himself.

Did T’eon merely wish Galea to be in a more stable environment, or..had his ‘infatuation’ with the human/hybrid finally turn to..more.

Did the bastard plan to warp the females mind against himself?

Galea trusted the fucker..almost revered him.

No..it had to be something else. T’eon had never betrayed him before but again, the son-of-a-bitch had never raised a weapon against him before..let alone, fire the fucking thing!

M’Kal arose. "First..take Command. I transport to the Human ship." He had no idea why he was needing to speak with James T. Kirk.. The Romulan hoped it was because Galea was human and Kirk would understand the workings of one of his own kind’s mind.

Even as he made his way through his beloved ship’s corridors, he realized..Galea had little to do with what had gone down. He wanted to speak to Kirk for two reasons..firstly, to ask if the advanced technology the humans possessed could be used to assist in the search for the female and secondly..secondly?

He didn’t even wish to think about why he really needed to speak with Kirk. The Human seemed have an instinctive insight into a being’s psyche. One M’Kal knew he, himself, did not possess.

The truth was, the Romulan needed to get Kirk’s perspective on the matter at hand, for he was at a loss. He did not understand T’eon’s actions nor Galea’s nonsensical ramblings, her fears and concerns.

He knew he could over come any obstacle placed before them. Knew it as certain as his own name. The female obviously did not trust in his abilities even though she claimed otherwise.

Galea was usually concise and logical in all things. M’Kal simply could not phantom the reasons behind her doubts.

He had no idea how he would gather the strength to lower his pride and ask for assistance and input, however, the thought pulling him up short of entering the transporter room.

M’Kal paced outside the closed doors, pondering his dilemma.

How could he admit the truth?

What could he say of T’eon’s betrayal?

It was so personal a thing..his feelings for Galea S’Lar. Especially to confess all before a..human.

But the turmoil within him was powerful.

He was hurting from T’eon’s actions..more than physically. He was terrified of Galea not being under his protection. Even more so than the physician’s interest in the female, there was the ever present danger of her safety.

His enemies knew of his weakness for the Hybrid. Even the Klingons knew. It was not so bad with her transfer to another Romulan vessel where he knew she was surrounded by capable warriors and a close friend in the form of Commander K’Xoic.

At first, the separation had been welcomed. He truly believed, he could get the little bitch out of his life..his mind, if she were not present each and everyday of his existence.

But in the end, he found his ‘existence’ to be shallow and empty without Galea S’lar. It took less than a solar mouth for the Romulan to give in to the loneliness..the depression..the need, for the fucking kravasit. To admit his weakness, if only in his own mind and hearts.

Other females held no interest for him..none. Not that he had not attempted to prove such a claim false. There had been many females..many.

He had cursed the bitch, deriding his own lack of intelligence and strength of will.

All for naught.

When the Nebula Star had reported their difficulties, M’Kal jumped at the chance for a feasible reason to re-establish ‘contact’..breaking protocol under the guise of friendship to Commander K’Xoic to sway the Council’s decision to assign the Galleon to Pyrus IV.

And when first, he had found her..on that God-forsaken planet, so wounded in spirit and body..those blue eyes so bereft of hope, so full of stark pain and unfathomable sadness.

His hearts had stopped. He wanted only to embrace her small frame and hold her to his breast, kiss away the anguish and sorrow..put everything to rights in her world but..he knew such actions would not be welcomed with such a strain between them.

He rarely found any pleasure in the ‘kill’ any longer. But he recalled the surge of ‘elation’ and the adrenalin rush which accompanied the elimination the four filthy cretins that had threatened Galea.

He had deliberately hesitated between each blast of his weapon to allow each of the bastards to witness the fate awaiting them..savored the fear and revulsion in their eyes right before they met the same destiny as their companions.

He had seen the carnal interest in their faces. As a male, he knew their plans for Galea before she would be turned over to their insane leader..or simply, tortured and killed, right there in that dirty, unclean place.

It turned his stomach, still. The thought that, had he been a moment too late..

Had he not felt her pain in that fleeting instance.

He could admit, only to himself, that time after time, during their love-making sessions, he had repeatedly lowered his shields..allowing Galea to know..to feel..to experience what he, himself was feeling.

His mind had often made contact with her inner self, touched her soul. She could not as yet reciprocate, but that too, had proven a plus for the male.

He felt completely safe in establishing the ‘link’, knowing she would not realize what was transpiring.

But..he knew.

Never before had he allowed such intimacy with a female and never since.

Galea had kept their passion a secret even from her Sire and Mother. He had grown to trust her. He had never done so with the others, sensing they were out for social or career advancements more so than any true emotional attachment to himself.

All these thoughts and more flashed through his mind in the few seconds it took to make his decision.

He stepped forward, entering the transport area.

He nodded brusquely to his transport engineer, continuing onto the platform, withdrawing his communicator, flipping it open. "Galleon to Enterprise. Commander M’Kal requesting permission to board."

_This is the Enterprise..one moment please._

M’Kal was already rethinking his impetuosity. He hesitated, grimacing slightly. Shit...Shit, how could he possibly..

_Enterprise here..permission granted. Prepare to beam over, please._

M’Kal opened his mouth to revise his intent and ...dissipated into the shimmering atomic particle shower that constituted his ‘being’..all thought and action halted for the duration.

He materialized seconds later on the beaming platform of the Star Ship Enterprise. He was met with all due pomp and circumstance, promptly escorted to the Bridge by competent, polite crew members.

He was scowling darkly from the forced politeness on his part by the time James Kirk greeted him personally. The smaller individual had arisen from his Command chair, coming forward but M’Kal noted, he did not extend the hand of friendship as the humans often did by protocol.

"Commander M’Kal..to what do we owe this..unexpected pleasure."

"You said that with a straight face, human. I commend you." M’Kal was sorry instantly to get the ‘meeting’ off on such a note. "...forgive me." He amended surlily. He glanced around at the activity and bustle of the Bridge personnel. "I..come at a bad time?"

Kirk glanced about as well. "Not at all..business as usual." He frowned over the misconception. "What can we do for you, Commander? Problem?"

The Vulcan raised from his station, having been working on some unseen project to glance at the two.

"Eh.." M’Kal needed more privacy than this situation was affording him.

"Perhaps you would care for some..refreshments?" Kirk motioned to a more apropos place, with a sweep of his hand. "We have coffee..something..stronger? In the Conference Room just here?" He stepped up the small deck, leading the way. "No Surian brandy up here but I can request a bottle from stock, if you.."

"No, coffee is ..perfect." He had acquired a taste for the Human drink, were he honest with himself. "I won’t take up much of your time."

Kirk closed the door on the outside world, turning to offer a seat in one of the many black cushioned chairs surrounding a small but functional table which centered the room.

Kirk seated himself across from the larger being. "This forced politeness must be killing you." He smiled to lessen the barb. "What’s going on..and please. Be yourself, man. It’s painful to watch otherwise."

"..There has been a ..development." M’Kal began uncertainly.

"Some medical situation? We know Galea left with your Medical Officer recently."

M’Kal lifted annoyed eyes. The humans monitored his vessel.

"Come on now...you keep an eye on us too..be truthful." Kirk grinned at the dark flick of irritation he read in the Romulan’s face.

"..No." M’Kal moved on. He searched for a way to say it.

"She pissed again?" Kirk was intuitive, indeed. "You’re going to have to learn diplomacy, at least..when dealing with a woman, Commander...coffee?"

Kirk was making it easier, paving the way and he didn’t even know it. M’Kal shook off the offer of hospitality.

Had Galea spoken to the human..to Spock?

"She..left. I have no knowledge..where."

Kirk processed, a scowl on the handsome features. "What happened?"

"..Nothing, of which I am aware." That much was true. "..You will hear sooner or later." Again..that much was true. But still again, saying it out loud was ..difficult.

"McCoy thinks Galea is...eh..." Kirk put it delicately, seeing the Romulan’s hesitancy. "Is..eh.." Hey, this wasn’t as easy as it should be. For some odd reason, Kirk found himself attempting civility with this..person. "..In the family way?"

M’Kal lifted moody eyes. "A quaint way to put it..but, yes." He sighed mentally, relieved. "She and I ..wish a union...is this news to you, Human?"

"Eh..no." Kirk shrugged aimlessly. "And..was it ‘news’ to your...Father?"

"Unwelcomed news." M’Kal was finding it surprisingly simple to relate all that had transpired. Kirk was being non-judgmental and seemed accept all said gracefully.

"No real surprise there..was there?"

"None."

"..So, Galea is upset about that, of course."

"I explained that it really has nothing to do with anything." M’Kal stated. "She seemed to..disagree. Which, I do not understand. My Sire’s reaction has no bearing on my plans."

"Well, you and she can discuss the matter when you reunite." Kirk didn’t want to pry, he did but.. "I will have to inform Spock if you want to track the shuttle craft."

"What..shuttle craft?"

"The one that he said picked up your two missing crew personnel from your outpost."

M’Kal arose, the news alarming him. "Of what design was the craft? Why was it’s presence not listed on the flight manifes..."

"Because it was an official craft..belonging to..a high ranking Romulan Official, I suppose. You know how lapse protocol can be when the bigwigs are concerned." Kirk answered the rhetorical question. "Commander..it was Galea’s dad’s craft that beamed T’eon and Galea aboard."

M’Kal was..angry but more so.. "But..the Pro Council Member is still aboard my ship." He had seen G’ard S’Lar in the Solarium as he had passed..the being had expressly ignored him.

"Yes.." Kirk didn’t doubt it. "The life signs aboard the craft was one Romulan and one human before Galea and your physician beamed up."

M’Kal was lost.

"McCoy explained it." Kirk had asked, of course, when presented with the information. "A woman will always turn to her mother in such times. It was as simple as pie, he said."

"Are you telling me...Serena S’lar has my..Midshipman on her Consort’s ship?"

"Technically, Galea is a Star Fleet Cadet but..no." Kirk advised. "The craft headed away from this quadrant. Spock tracked it’s destination for quite a while but then, it went beyond our sensor range."

M’Kal’s worst fears had come to pass.

"What?" Kirk read the unease in the dark eyes. "She’s with her mom.. T’eon is.."

"She is..without protection!" M’Kal amended, his tone raspy..shaky suddenly. "The Klingons know of Serena S’Lar...and of Galea. As do any of my enemies."

"Surely they would think twice about.."

"No, Kirk...they would not."

"I’m assuming S’lar knows nothing of Serena’s..departure?"

M’Kal shook his head. "I must..return to my ship."

"We will help...if you wish."

The Romulan had hesitated at the door, his gaze a worried one. He nodded curtly then ..exited.

Kirk hurried to his First Officer. There was things to be done. There was no better place to start.

　

　

　

　

　

　


	31. Chapter 31

Palindrome...

"Might I take this opportunity to remind you, Captain.." Spock raised from his view screen, his somber tone somehow soothing to Kirk’s ears. "We are crossing into Romulan territory."

Kirk turned his head, glancing up to the stoic features of M’kal Du Lac who stood beside him, both males with similar stance of hands locked behind their backs, both in a ‘waiting’ mode.

Both understanding the necessity of patience in this instance, as Kirk allowed his crew to do what they did best.

"We are crossing into Romulan territory, Commander."

M’Kal shifted indulgent eyes. He nodded regally returning to his semi-military stance.

"He knows, Mr. Spock." Kirk informed his First Officer, having a bit of fun with the stately Vulcan.

"Imperial..Romulan space, Captain."

Kirk pulled an ‘impressed’ face, turning once again to .. "Imperial.." He stressed the importance of the adjective to M’Kal. "Romulan space..Commander."

He saw the slight curve of the other man’s mouth as the humor struck him.

M’Kal was more relaxed now, for Spock had calculated the probable destination of the shuttle craft they trailed. And the Vulcan’s logic seemed flawless, once stated.

M’Kal didn’t know why he had not thought of the planet, himself. He should have realized that T’eon would not put Galea or her Mother in needless danger. And it was fact, no one would even think of crossing over into the quadrant they were about to enter.

"Before the Council came into existence, our peoples were ruled by a Monarchy." M’Kal explained the difference between ‘normal’ space and ‘imperial’ space to the humans. "The Royal Regency sat on the seat of power for many centuries. She abdicated some time ago when we progressed into a more..."

"Democratic society?" Kirk helped out.

"Enlightened..society." M’Kal would give that much leeway.

"She still exists..this Regency?" Kirk was interested.

"She does and this quadrant is still claimed by her descendants. No one disputes her rights..to date." The Commander turned, reaching for his coffee. "This is excellent. My compliments to your.." He was stumped.

"I made that." McCoy piped up. "We take turns." He motioned around the Bridge. "All except him." He hooked his thumb to Kirk. "Worse coffee under the Sun!"

"It’s not that bad." Kirk scowled unhappily.

"It is, Captain." Spock felt compelled to speak up.

Kirk felt..betrayed. "Hey!" He spread his hands out helplessly.

"Not to worry, Human." M’Kal dismissed the ‘play’. "You are an adequate Star Ship Commander."

"Thanks." Jim knew a left-handed compliment when he heard one. "I hope you have an ‘in’ with this ‘Regency’ person." Kirk ‘hoped’. "Otherwise, we’ll probably be in some pretty deep do-do, with our respective ‘Higher Ups.’"

McCoy grinned at the quip. "If we’re talking ‘deep shit,’ then..I’m with you on that one, Brother..."

Kirk’s expression was mixture of exasperation and..reluctant amusement. He sighed lightly, chalking it up to posterity. Bones would always be Bones.

" But..Most of his ‘Higher Ups’ are tagging along for the ride, Jim." He reminded. The Galleon sailed alongside the Enterprise. Following up, to Starboard, was the Romulan War Bird helmed by G’ard S’lar. Off Port, Pro-Council Member Du Lac’s Battle Cruiser.

It must have been an impressive sight to anyone looking in on the scene. The somber entourage of such magnificent proportions. Almost as if the Old Order and The New Generation of brass, fearless explorers were sailing out of the Past into the Future, full of limitless possibilities for both generations.

"When we arrive at..eh.." Romulan pronunciation was difficult for Kirk still. He didn’t want to offend, after all, when things seemed to be going so well.

"Vul’Pecu’Lae-Ophi-Minor." M’Kal supplied the name of the sixth planet in this, as yet, uncharted sector of space. Even the Romulans knew little of the system. "It is the smaller of the two habitable planets of this Solar System."

"Say that again." Kirk had rolled the words around in his head and it came out ..decidedly different than what the Romulan had said.

"We refer to it as Ophi-Minor." M’Kal lied to ease the communication difficulties. "The Regency preferred to live out her existence quietly. She retired here."

"What will be the expected protocol? Does anyone know we are even coming?"

 "She has been contacted." M’Kal put Kirk’s mind to ease. "She is unopposed to our visit."

"Good to hear." Kirk breathed easier, taking a fresh cup of coffee from his Yeoman, noting the Commander did not refuse a second cup either from the cute, feisty little blonde who seemed totally enamored of the Romulan Warrior.

Kirk noted, most of his female contingency were not acting as nearly as professional or efficient, these days. McCoy reported that the Mess Hall, whenever M’Kal was known to frequent the area, was unusually packed with ladies from all sections of the ship trying to catch a glimpse of the handsome male.

"Try the pastry, Commander." Kirk tempted the being. "Men have fought duels over a good bear claw." He straightened a tad, remembering his own waist line was thickening a bit, determined to make time for the gym soon. The schedule had been so hectic of late that he had used the irregular hours and long days as an excuse to fall out of his usual exercise routine.

"It is ambrosia." M’Kal had already been tempted. "There is nothing to compare on our Worlds..but, on the Pleasure Planet..there is a desert which might rival such a delicacy."

"Try the pie." Spock suggested evenly, handing his report over for the Captain’s perusal. "If you think the pastry is good."

Kirk lifted his brows. Was the Vulcan attempting humor? He held his grin. "The Pleasure Planet..so, it really exists!" Kirk had heard the tales.

"It exists." M’Kal had ignored the little Yeomen who was sulking over by the Communication’s station, Kirk noted. "If you would like, I can arrange an extended stay for you and your Officers. It is very..relaxing."

"Don’t let that get around." Kirk teased, because that was something he would have to refuse..reluctantly.

"There will be a mutiny." The stately Vulcan nodded sagely.

"Don’t you have something to do?" The Captain shifted a scolding glance to his friend. Spock lifted a lazy brow then..returned to his station.

Kirk cleared his throat gently, getting things back on track. "..I understand Galea’s dad tagging along on this little sojourn. And I’m pretty sure why you are here." He frowned superficially. "But..I’m puzzled over..YOUR Father." It was admitted. "Not that he isn’t welcome."

"Whatever his reasons, I am certain..it does not bode well for me." M’Kal shared. "I have not spoken to the Pro-Council Member since our last..talk. His reasons baffle me, as well."

"But, one does not question one’s father, correct?"

"One does not question a Pro-Council Member." M’Kal corrected shifting his eyes from the Yeoman’s his scowl increasing a tad, Kirk noted. Kirk shifted a watchful stare to the woman who hastily went about her business. "..Is there something..I am doing incorrectly, Kirk?"

"Excuse me?" Kirk was confused.

"Why do your..people constantly watch me? Is their distrust so.."

"It isn’t that, Commander and I apologize..profusely." Kirk held his amusement. "The women of my crew find you and your..contemporaries..eh.." He sought the word. "Distracting, shall we say..in a good way, for the most part."

M’Kal frowned harder. "I do not understand."

"How are your people enjoying our hospitality..otherwise?" The subject change was allowed.

"We are not accustomed to such..eloquence or refinement. It is a treat for my crew to enjoy such lavish accommodations." The Romulans had taken to transporting over in droves, once invited. To take in a movie or one of the many ‘family like’ gatherings on any deck at any time. Barbeques, picnics, pot-lucks..birthdays, baby showers..you name it, if it could be ‘celebrated’, it was fair game. Kirk’s favorite all time holiday was ‘walk like a pirate day’..

There was a regular gathering of top-notch musicians in Rec Room Five on the Observation Deck where good music and companionship could always be found.

Lieutenant Wainwright always had some poker game or skulduggery going on three decks down. Kirk wasn’t supposed to know about such things, but truth told, he often placed anonymous bets on this ‘on odds’ favorite or more like as not, some long shot that never materialized.

The Romulans were proving to be habitual gamblers, enjoying taking risks and bucking odds. The Captain pretended such things didn’t exist on HIS ship, and all were happier all around, it seemed.

The Commander still puzzled over the young Yeomen who was smiling at him with big cow eyes even now. "..Does she wish to copulate with me?"

"..Eh..." Kirk shooed his Yeoman out of the Bridge area with a stern, disapproving glare and wave of his hand. "She’s real young, Commander. Cut her some slack, ok?"

The girl had blushed profusely and exited more than hastily once the Captain himself had ‘notice’ her infatuation. She knew she had lost her plum position as ‘Captain’s Yeoman’ for the duration, feeling heartsick and..totally humiliated but, that alien man was so ‘fine’ a specimen, she just found herself being ridiculous and..unprofessional to the max.

Spock’s raised brow hadn’t helped either. Even the Vulcan had noted her foolish behavior. God, how could she ever live this down?

James Kirk had, in reality, already forgotten the incident. "How much longer, do you think?"

"The Imperial Guard will be meeting us very soon." M’Kal informed the Human. "They are of the Old School and prone to..strict adherence to official procedure. With your permission, Captain, I will remain on board until I can assure them of our good intentions.?"

"You are welcome here, Sir." Kirk bowed ever so slightly. "But, I thought you said..they knew we were coming."

"They do..whether they approve of our trespassing, is another question."

"Excuse me?"

"..The Commander of the group is an old..acquaintance of Her Excellency’s and he has been allowed much latitude over the years." An old lover, would be more precise a label, M’Kal knew but the Regency’s personal affairs were her own. "He does what he pleases for the most part. But he knows me. Perhaps I can explain my reasons for invading his territory satisfactorily. We shall see."

"And..if you can’t?"

"Then, I trust your Enterprise is well equipped with the latest weapons of mass destruction." M’Kal shifted a lazy stare and Kirk’s stress levels returned to normal.

"That’s not funny." James T. Kirk was pretty sure of the fact. "I hate ‘computer time’.. and such a confrontation sounds like it would leave a ‘paper trail’ a mile long."

M’Kal smiled slowly, pleased that he had annoyed the Captain, clearly.

Kirk could see where his female personnel could find that gesture a little disturbing to their senses. There was something ‘forbidden’ and ‘evil’ lurking behind such a openly virile male.

Kirk felt a little..inconsequential standing between the stately Vulcan and the Romulan equivalent to ‘Superman’... The human sighed lightly, lifting to his full height which still did not measure up to either of the before mentioned individuals lofty status.

Kirk continually glanced from one to the other’s stoic profiles. He moved off, finding solace in his Command chair. He massaged the arms lovingly, hitting his communication pad absently. "Scotty..how are we doing?" He needed some diversion to take his mind off his doldrums. His own Yeoman never looked at HIM the way she did..the Romulan guy. They USED to..he mused.

"Straight and steady, as she goes, Captain." Engineer Scot’s lyrical voice came over the intercom to sooth and reassure. "We’re making fine time, as it were, Sir."

"Good, Scotty." Kirk felt better for some odd reason. "Keep me informed, please." He clicked the communication ‘off’ with a jaunty gesture. Sitting back, he prepared himself to wait out the upcoming interval. He focused on the view screen, the beauty of space never failing to sooth and energize.

* * *

 

*****************************************************************************

He seems to be adjusting well, Commander." Kirk watched the woman A’via take the rowdy little ‘warrior’ off to his bed time. "He seems a happy little boy."

Kirk took the drink offered, a strong liqueur with a mild fruity aftertaste that hit a guy hard with he least expected it. Jim was growing fond of the beverage, even if he couldn’t pronounce it’s name. It made him sleep well with none of the after effects of a good brandy.

He sat on a small divan which was a built-in feature of the cabin A’via occupied aboard the Romulan ship.

Kirk had beamed over a little less than an hour ago, toured the Galleon, which he equated to a souped up ‘classic car’. Lots of power and flash, well built by master craftsmen with classic features, unique design. The ship had great character..sparse, lean and mean..as McCoy had put it.

The Galleon was fast and maneuverable, heavily armed with the latest weapons, it’s technology continually updated when available to the Romulan Cruisers.

"Galea refers to him as..the little troll." M’Kal was relaxed and unguarded for once, Kirk’s obviously respect for his ship having pleased him immensely. Plus, he was here, on the Galleon, in his own element.

"Spock calls her the same thing." Kirk quipped, straight-faced.

M’Kal smiled then..fell quiet.

Kirk was waiting for Montgomery Scott to finish his conversation with M’Kal’s Chief Engineer. The two had become immediate adversaries, each secure in the knowledge, their respective ship was the better of the two.

It was a rivalry built on mutual respect for the other’s abilities however, the two males apparently still talking shop. McCoy had beamed back over to the Enterprise but the Scot had decided to stay and defend his ‘Old Girl’ to the bitter end.

"Something on your mind, Commander?" Kirk was curious and sensed there was something M’Kal needed to get off his chest.

The Romulan didn’t know quite how to go about such a thing though. "..When first we sent our..emissaries into your Space, it was with..dishonorable intentions." This was hardly news to the Captain of the Star Ship, Enterprise who..had met and defeated those same..emissaries. "That was a difficult time in our history and hopefully, we have grown into something..more."

Kirk was withholding his judgement on that one but he remained politely silent.

"There was much division among our leaders..no organization or cooperation." M’Kal’s brow furrowed.. "Much..as now."

Kirk’s attention focused sharply. This was the first he had heard of trouble brewing in the Romulan Realm.

"..Yes, there is strife and unrest." M’Kal ‘shared’ reluctantly, unsure of his decision to do so. "There are those who wish to do away with the present system entirely..some who want the Regency to return, some..who believe in an entirely new order."

Kirk moved cautiously, shifting in his seat, realizing how momentous this information could turn out to be. "..Every civilization passes through trying times, Commander. Earth has had it’s share of troubles, believe me. Perhaps, it’s how we ..grow to maturity, as you said."

"My Sire and S’lar have been pushing for a very long time now, to establish diplomatic relations with the Federation." M’kal sat back, more at ease with the tale he must tell. "Quite frankly, as you might have surmised, I was one of those opposed to such..progressive thinking. I support an entirely new order to rule our worlds."

"With you..at the helm, Commander?" Kirk put it as nicely as he knew how.

"Most definitely not." M’Kal practically shuddered. "There is an elite group of military leaders emerging on a united front. To date..the Council has managed to curtail each and every attempted ‘coup d’etat’..That was with the support and backing of the Star Cruiser Commanders. Several of which..have since altered their beliefs."

"You? Among them?"

"I am..now, undecided." The fact seemed to trouble the man. "I have met ..the enemy.." He motioned, his gaze a steady one. "And..he is not as I first..envisioned."

Kirk took that as the highest form of compliment. "You guys have..surprised us too. Pleasantly, for the most part." He added cryptically.

"This very..mission, alone." M’Kal mused. "What other ‘peoples’ would allow such a..superficial..outing? Allotting a valuable Star Ship and it’s irreplaceable crew to go along with.." He shrugged. "Let us face it..nothing more than the whim of a self-centered.."

"The very concept of our ‘mission’, Commander." Kirk stopped the ‘story’.. "Is to ‘seek out new civilizations..to establish contact. We like to think of ourselves as Ambassadors of ‘good will’." Kirk tested his way as he spoke. "A good neighbor is an invaluable asset at times. We have found this axiom to be true."

M’Kal listened, his features giving nothing away, of course.

"The Klingons can’t seem to grasp this concept. If you look at our track record with other species, I think you will find we are true to our word and honest in our dealings to a fault. Now..we will fight.." Kirk granted. "If the need arises but by far, we prefer to settle differences and problems in a peaceful manner."

"We have yet to reach such a level of..understanding and compromise."

"Which isn’t to say..it can’t happen, right?" Kirk pondered. "With the right person..or persons in power."

"Galea has often spoken ..and at great length.." M’Kal stated. "Of the benefits of an alliance with the Federation. Trust me, I have heard all the arguments but I prefer to judge for myself."

Kirk nodded he understood.

"This ..program, the Council has devised." The Romulan had changed his point of view. "I would not oppose..it’s continuance. How can we overcome our prejudices if we continually hold on to false beliefs. By..co-inhabiting, as we have done, real contact is made. Familiarity, given enough time and opportunity..just might breed tolerance instead of..contempt."

"Serek tells Spock.." Kirk felt secure in saying this much. "That you are in line for the throne..were the old system still in effect." The real reason Star Fleet agreed to ‘lend out’ the Enterprise and her crew. "That you, Sir..would become ‘Regent’ had not your society..went another way."

"I am neither equipped for, nor seek, such a position." M’Kal shook his head definitively. "Have you gone over to the dark side, Kirk? Has my Sire convinced you with his evil ways?" He smiled. "But that is neither here nor there..even were I to claim my supposed rights, my choice of Consort would quickly sway the Romulan vote, I assure you. The reason my Sire so strenuously objects to Galea S’lar, I suspect."

"Perhaps you misjudge your people, Commander." Kirk suggested. "They rallied behind you when the Klingons.."

"Well, yes." M’Kal chuckled. "I believe, and you will concur...that really was to THEIR advantage..per se."

"That may have been the case.." Kirk granted. "But, how do you know for sure."

 "It does not matter, in truth." The Romulan stated. "Kirk..truly..I have NO desire or inclination to be anything other than what I am. By the Creator, I do not!"

Kirk held his thoughts on the matter. "Galea is very involved with social issues, of all peoples, Commander..were you aware?"

"I have no objections to her ‘causes’. None." He shrugged. "But they need not involve me, as I have repeatedly explained to her."

The human nodded. "Then..we understand each other." He had hoped for more but then, Kirk had learned long ago. Things happen..unforeseen things. When one least expected it.

"I will offer my support for continued association between our peoples, for what it’s worth." M’Kal said. "I will publically state, for the record..that I am ‘pro’ membership with the Federation."

"Well, I’ll be damned." Kirk was impressed, sitting back heavily. "I’ll damned well drink to that, Sir..." He offered up his glass for another round.

　

　

　

　

　

　

 

　

　

　

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

 

　

　

　

　

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	32. Chapter 32

Conundrum....

"You should be out, Galea." T’eon knew the female had not ventured from the room the entire day. "Let us walk the gardens. You will enjoy it."

Galea S’lar sat at the small vanity table, looking at her reflection in the gilded mirror before her, "did you know, there is an Earth myth of a fantastical creature who is unable to see his own reflection." She frowned hard, leaning close to the mirror. "When my hair is like this, I envy it."

"Your hair is lovely." T’eon grinned at her. He crossed, grasping a handful of the golden fluff, pulling her head back, kissing her neckline gently. "And, I would pay for the privilege of fucking you."

The blue eyes lifted, as he sat her back upright. "T’eon, you are so good to me..and good for me." Galea sighed heavily. "Why can you not love me..it would solve all my problems."

"I do love you."

She smiled wistfully. "And, I you." She sighed again.

"Just..not the way you do..him."

"I do not love him at all." The female scowled darkly, her manner changing entirely. "How can you think I might..especially now!" She arose, too upset to stay stationary any longer. "He is selfish and..awful!"

"He can be, yes." T’eon granted. "And you are highly pissed at him for the time being." That was a given. "That will pass..just as your doubts and fears concerning this child."

She cut him sullen eyes. "It is part fish." She complained. "It flutters and flips like a Berillian Sea Cod. I hold doubts, yes..that it is even humanoid."

"It will get much worse." He teased.

"Yes, because I will become obese." She glanced at her still slender figure in the mirror, her sulking becoming more pronounced. "I shall be forced to cut my food intake by half, at least, just to.."

"You will maintain your exercise routine and eat a healthy regiment of good, wholesome food."

She sat back down, dejectedly. "You will still find me attractive, will you not, T’eon?" She lifted soulfully abject eyes. "You will lie to me and say how fair and lovely I am, correct?"

He chuckled, pulling her up by her hands clasped in his. "Come on then..you are getting morbid. Even I can not stand you in such a state." He guided her to the door, out into the hall.

She stopped, gazing down to the surf below. A row of huge windows prefaced the entire length of this side of the home in which they resided. "All night long, I kept dreaming I was slipping off the side of this cliff facing into the rocks below. It is an omen, I tell you." She exasperated fretfully. "Why would anyone build a room directly over this horrible spot?"

"Why would you chose it?" He teased. "You ARE in a mood, are you not." They walked the polished stone floors, making their way down into the foyer with it’s grand double staircase, leading to the mammoth front doors.

The night was just falling, the single moon obscured by a thick layer of heavy cloud cover. The silver orb was hazy and mystical in appearance. Galea pulled up the hood of the long cloak T’eon had draped about her shoulders before leaving the mansion behind.

They walked through cleared paths, with tall hanging vines overhead which climbed to the tops of the heavy laden trees, sprouting buds of white and lavender which smelled of something akin to mint, Galea thought, mentioning the fact to her companion.

"The flower was used in early sacrament rites by Romulan mid-wives in their child-birthing.."

"I do not wish to speak of it." She snapped then.. "I am sorry, T’eon. Forgive me!" She was sincerely regretful. "It is just that..a week since, I was..normal and happy and now.."

"You are not..happy, that is." He hastily added. "You were never normal..thank the Creator."

She..smiled, then hugged to him affectionately. Her head remaining on his shoulder for a long beat. "What ever should I do without you?"

"Let us not find out." He suggested. "Are you cold?" The air was strong down here by the ocean and without the shelter of the trees and shrubs, he thought he might have chosen something warmer for the female. They had followed a long, stone path from the East Garden.

"Cuddle to me." She did not wait for affirmation, simply snuggled into his arms, laying her head on his chest, her arms folded to her breasts. "Keep me warm."

"..Not a wise decision feeling as I have been of late." But, he held her tightly, turning his back to the wind. "There is an alcove just there." He directed her into the shelter of an overhang of jutting rock formation with lessened the sting of the wind considerably. She went back into his embrace and they stood for a while, just admiring the beauty of the sea and the night.

"You smell very good."

The male..smiled gently. "Behave..bitch."

She smiled, feeling better. "How many females have you bedded, T’eon..in truth?"

"I said.."

"No, I am not being..mean." She snuggled into his neckline, her nose cold from the air but her breath was sweet and deliciously warm on the weathered skin of his throat line. "I am genuinely curious. You must be..very good ..sexually, I mean."

"Yes, I am." He placated her. "Especially ..down there." He motioned, his gaze holding a confident quality which amused her. "Should I prove my boast? Now?"

She chuckled. "Would you truly make love to me?"

"..No." He lost the moment, his features quieting. "I want to but.." He lowered his gaze. "No..Galea. I ..cannot."

She stiffened a bit. "..Because I am..a Hybrid?"

"Do not be stupid." He snapped. "Because..he is still..my friend."

"Like as not.." She scoffed. "He will kill you next time you meet."

"Perhaps he will but, that does not detract from my obligation to him."

She lay her head back down, snuggling back into his neck line. "I had my life all planned out. It was all so..perfect."

"Life is rarely perfect and planning it is simply..ridiculous." T’eon reminded. "Life will happen on it’s own time schedule, take it’s own path. Our’s is to merely, survive it."

"How can I survive this?" She lamented. "I am not equipped to be..what this child needs, T’eon! I know nothing about..children or their requirements. What am I to do?"

"You will ‘do’..what you must, when you must, Galea." He said. "You are a born survivor. You will know what is required when the time comes and..it is not as if you do not have support and guidance. There is your Mother and..me."

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer. "I..am afraid, T’eon."

"I know." He nodded, his hands gently massaging her back. "That is normal and perfectly alright, no matter what the Romulan rule book says. Do you trust me?" He made her look at him.

"With my life." She whispered breathlessly, tears threatening.

"Then trust that..we will get through this just fine and all will be right and good in the end."

"I do not see how."

"That is where the trust comes in, fledgling." He grinned in open affection. "I am looking forward to becoming a..." he halted, unsure of what he would ‘become’.. " An..Uncle? Honorary, at least?"

Galea looked down to her stomach. "He will need you, that is for certain. You had best come up with a better title than that!"

"Your books would suggest..Fairy GodFather." He teased. "You will have to read those to him. It will spark his imagination."

"He is to be a warrior, is he not?"

"Is that what you wish him to be?"

She had not thought one way or another. "...No." It came to her suddenly.

T’eon saw it as a good sign..she finally was thinking on important things. "His Sire might see things differently." He was loathe to remind.

"It is MY child."

"No, Galea..it belongs to you BOTH..you must not take this from him." He scolded sternly. "He must be allowed to be a part of it all."

She fell silent and the physician was not certain what it meant.

"Galea..listen to me.." He lifted her face and she..impulsively kissed him, the contact at once both amazing the being and ..affecting him deeply.

He had never experienced the human form of a ‘kiss’...an electrical shock traversing his entire body, causing him to stiffen and..jerk sharply, the unexpected ‘contact’ melding into his soul for he had not ‘shielded’ himself properly, his guard completely...down.

He stared at the female, stunned and..totally shocked for once.

* * *

 

************************************************************************

M’Kal Du Lac watched the two figures walk the long stretch of beach below.

He stood, having materialized on a high rock formation, halfway up the facing of the many layered terraces of huge boulders which comprised the foundation for the sprawling estate behind him.

He glanced back, over his shoulder, noting the well-lit rooms and entranceway of the elegant mansion, dismissing it in the next instant.

He followed the slow advancement of the two being’s below, his eyes gentle on the scene taking place.

The female, draped in a black flowing cape, had lifted the hood several seconds back, against the chilly wind which came off the night sea.

Had he not seen the beautiful ringlets of blonde hair, he still would have recognized Galea S’lar. He would know that exquisite form anywhere, even hidden by layers of voluminous fabric.

T’eon had wisely directed her to the shelter of an overhang of rock, out of the full force of the breeze.

M’Kal made his way down the rugged landscape, ignoring the artistically arranged walk-way with it’s precisely placed stones and delicate path of colorful pebbles. His heavy boots insulated him from the thorns and brambles of any shrub or bush in his way.

* * *

 

***********************************************************************

"...Do..not.." T’eon held up his hands, palms out, having stepped hastily from such disturbing contact. "..Do that." He whispered shakily, his system still very much attuned to the delicious tingling the contact with the soft, full lips had afforded him.

"You prefer the ‘Romulan’ kiss, T’eon?" Galea moved gracefully forward once again.

"NO!" T’eon warned, his tone more than stern, as was his expression. "Firstly?" He still held one large palm aloft, gesturing slightly as a deterrent for any action she might make. "I will not be a substitute for M’Kal Du Lac and secondly.." He shushed her when she would have objected to his statement. "...I do NOT trespass on another male’s property."

"I am not ‘property’!" Galea took immediate offense. "M’Kal Du Lac does not own me! I do as I see fit!"

"You are pissed at him, taking it out in the worse possible way a female might, and you are frightened and uncertain of your future, seeking stability." T’eon re-stated tactfully. "All well and good, Fledgling but.."

"I am NOT.." Galea snapped irrationally. "A child! Nor do I need a male to secure my future! I am quite capable of .."

"I know." The physician conceded. "But, it is only natural to wish..or hope for, perhaps..assistance when life becomes difficult, yes?"

Galea pouted prettily, still smarting from his supposed..rejection of her advances.

"Galea.." He softened his approach a little. "It is not that..I am not.."

She sensed his difficulty. "You have always offered me acceptance and friendship. I did not realize until you rescued me from that horrible being that.."

"I did not ‘rescue’ you." He held his amusement. "M’Kal would never hurt you, not truly and I think you are well aware of that fact."

"I do not wish to speak of him." She lifted her arms, embracing him, laying her head on his shoulder. The hood had fallen off, the lovely mass of white/blonde curls soft and silky against the back of his hands which rested on her upper back and shoulders. "T’eon.." She sighed lightly. "I only wish repay you for all your great kindness to me." She lifted luminous eyes. "Are you so adamantly opposed?"

"Until..or..if.." He reminded himself more than the female. "M’Kal gives ‘permission’..that can never be, Starlight..as much as I should enjoy such an eventuality."

"What has he to do with anything?" Galea was confused. "He and I are..done! Do you hold no feelings for me, T’eon? None??"

The male looked into those soulfully abject eyes, his good intentions melting considerably. He could feel the heat of her body, the one she pressed so intimately against his own. His gaze dropped, taking in the delightfully low-cut gown which showed far too much of the delicious cleavage which had distracted him all damned day, truth known.

The two women, Galea and Serena S’lar had adopted the garb of the planet early on. There was something to be said for the long, flowing garments which accentuated a female’s form and allowed a male to fantasize about what lay beneath the carefully arranged layers.

T’eon’s mouth watered at the sight afforded him. The fleshy part of her mounds were pushed tight against the fabric of the laced front. He could almost make out the amber circle of areola just peeking out of the lace trim. He wondered fleetingly..what a human would taste like? Could he make her nipples stand erect and.. "Oh..HELL..yes!" He spoke without thought, instantly stiffening as she reacted, moving decidedly..closer.

She lifted a soft, gentle smile for him alone.

"Which does not mean..I will allow.." He swallowed..hard, stopping mid-threat. His cock was hard and hurting and what’s more..she could probably feel his weakness for her.

"I feel the same." The quiet statement washed over him. She pressed forward, her breasts crushed to his chest, her arms..latched securely about his neckline. Her breath smelled of cinnamon as she lifted her mouth invitingly. "How many others have you serviced, T’eon? Am I so..objectionable? Do I not merit at least as much..consideration?"

She tip-toed, her mouth parting his gently, with a light, evasive brush. "We would be so good together, I think. You will not regret your decision." She shifted even..closer, her tongue flicking the very tip of his sensually. "You have my..promise."

"Galea.." T’eon was weakening, even in his own mind, opening his mouth for her caresses, his own lips responsive and..eager, suddenly. "..Gali..."

She lifted slightly, the soft lips caressing his tenderly..hesitantly..

She moaned softly and his stomach lurched spasmodically. He groaned weakly.

The pressure of her mouth startled him, confused his senses once again but this time, he did not fight the sensation but welcomed it. The feelings flowed through his system like quick-silver, traversing his limbs, making them shudder weakly, causing his dick to swell with pulsating need.

For one brief second, the male closed his eyes, allowing himself to respond. The sweet caress of his lips cajoling him, his body pleading with his mind to accept the delectable attack upon his senses.

Was this what M’Kal had to contend with each and every time under this female’s influence?

A Romulan female knew to ‘shield’ her emotions even in the most private of settings..such intimacy was only allowed after and during..the ‘Bonding’ rites. Sex was all well and good but any real emotional attachment was reserved for a Consort. Physical release was allowed, of course..even encouraged, for the most part.

Galea had never been taught such practices. T’eon could sense and experience each and every emotion she was feeling.

A Romulan trained from a very early age, to master the emotional side which would often color important decisions in life. Unlike the Vulcans, however, they did not abhor the emotional state, merely chose, on some occasions, to filter it into a more productive outlet.

But, in social and especially sexual aspects of the society, the shielding was considered ‘good form’. Personal space was rarely invaded. One simply did not cross such boundaries without being given ‘permission."

A male knew his place even though, for the most part, he was considered ‘Lord and Master’ of his domain, the female was respected and honored as an equal in all things.

It was an entirely new experience for the Physician, being allowed such uncensored freedom into a female’s emotional state.

Images flashed in his mind’s eye. She was enjoying the contact, she was wanting..more. Her imaginings intermittently manifested themselves into vividly erotic impressions..two beings, coupled together, limbs and arms intertwined, naked flesh withering, united..undulating..

T’eon gasped sharply, pulling away as if burned, breaking the hold she had woven over him. His breathing labored, his body tense, coiled..his chest heaving with the need to take in enough air..

A Romulan male, once aroused, must..seek relief, or the emotional imbalance would destroy their system entirely.

T’eon concentrated hard, forcing the need aside. He was a mature, seasoned male and had found ways to control such urges.

This time was proving most difficult, however. For Galea was not standing down as any normal Romulan female might, upon seeing his distress.

"STAY!" He commanded sharply, when she would have offered ‘solace’.

His tone stung Galea and she..reacted, his temper kicking in.

She turned on her heel, lifting the elegant gown in tight fists of anger, making her way back down the beach. She reached the winding stone steps in record time, her mood a dark one. She felt spurned, rejected and deeply hurt. She channeled her need to weep into a more productive endeavor. By the time she reached the entranceway to the mansion..she was livid.

T’eon could only attempt to calm his nervous system, unable, at this stage, to offer comfort or explanation to the woman.

It took several moments of deep, concentrated effort to right the imbalance of emotional turmoil.

The Physician frantically searched the area, once he had somewhat mastered the pain and depth of feelings with which he was dealing.

He could not find Galea, hoping against hope that she had gone back where she belonged. "Shit!" He growled his annoyance. He was charged with her protection. He felt his inadequacies deeply. "FUCK!" He started forward, knowing he would have his work cut out for him with the female now.

"She can be quite.." A deep, resonant voice came out of the dark. T’eon jerked his head about, his usual instinctive awareness absent in this case. "..lethal, when she sets her mind..can she not."

T’eon reached for his weapon, his eyes searching the dark foliage which dotted the landscape about the gigantic boulders that frequented the area. He knew the voice. Knew it as well as he did his own. His hand hovered over the handle of his Disruptor, some inner ‘something’ halting his actions mid-way.

M’Kal stepped from the over-growth of deep, tangled brush a few meters up the beach. "..Now you begin to understand..my dilemma, yes?"

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	33. Chapter 33

Rosebud...

Galea sat, once again, her mood low. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. The small lady’s chair held her slight weight. It was ornately carved wood with richly brocade fabric, cushioned and comfortable.

She studied her face. There was dark circles under her eyes. She scowled slightly, wondering what they saw that she did not see..had never been able to see. A Hybrid. But, except for the shape of her ears, to her eyes, she looked as any Romulan. Of course, the shade of her hair was a dead give away and early on, she had thought of changing the hue, but, her pride would never allow such a concession.

She hated her home worlds..or more apropos, she hated those who inhabited them. At first, she had tried to be understanding and patient, but her time on Vulcan had shown her how petty and intolerant Romulans were, as a whole. That they had made her feel less than she was, all these many years, angered her. She was bitter and disillusioned now.

She realized, there was a better place for her and she could not wait to return to the peace and tranquility offered. She knew this move would entail losing the male she ..preferred but, be that as it may, Galea knew she would never be content to return to how things had been.

She was better than that. Far better than the Romulan race had lead her to believe.

She resented them and..her own stupidity.

She knew for certain, she would never allow a child of her’s to be subjected to such hatred and prejudice.

She would arrange for a transport for her Mother and herself. She did not need T’eon either. She could well travel the path she must travel alone. The fear she had felt an hour back was absent now. T’eon’s rejection had reminded her..had strengthened her resolve.

She arose, crossing the spacious room. She had chosen one of the smaller guest suites, the others having seemed so vast and unfriendly, their sheer size making the female feel small and insignificant.

This room was tucked away in a corner of the monstrous mausoleum, which raised three stories out of the heavily wooded area surrounding the magnificent structure. It hung precariously off an odd shaped parapet, directly over the ocean below.

Futuristic in nature, the tall peaks and sharp planes which blended into the surrounding mountain region.

The home sat regally on the slope of a gigantic slap of granite plate. The towering ridge ran off to the East and West as far as the eye could see.

Below, a giant forest rose, lush foliage almost concealed the structure from view. A thousand meters down, the trees gave way to cream, sandy beaches dotted with mammoth boulders in an otherwise pristine setting.

The angry sea sent huge sprays of white foam into the air with each powerful swoop of wave which pounded relentlessly at the ever-changing face of the slowly eroding rock wall. Galea did not know who owned this place but, T’eon had assured her, they were welcome and safe.

She assumed it belonged to one of the Physician’s old paramours and left it at that.

Galea could hear the heavy surf at night, the sound filling her with tension and dread. She did not like this place, longing to be home, but..the idea of ‘home’ now eluded her, however.

She was estranged from her true home, her Sire’s anger hurting her deeply. She was ever so glad to have her Mother near and spend most of her hours clinging to the security offered.

This child they said grew inside her was an alien thing of which she knew nothing. She felt little different than she had ever felt, although things seemed to upset her rather quickly these days..inconsequential things, really. Ones that, at another time, she would have given no credence, what-so-ever.

****************************************************************************

Her Mother had spent the day in the local village. A thing her Sire would have vehemently opposed.

The woman had returned, glowing and excited and loaded down with newfound ‘treasures’, expounding the virtues of hand woven items and artisan craftsmanship.

Galea had reluctantly accompanied the woman, preferring to see for herself that her Mother was safe and unharmed by the town’s people but..the village seemed to accept the Earther with open arms.

Serena seemed to flourish here, taking to the climate and people immediately. The Romulan society co-mingled, in this far away place, with every kind of species. T’eon had explained, the planet was situated in a heavily traveled parsec of Space, a major stopping off point for travelers and transport vessels of every sort.

"I thought you said it was a dangerous place to be." She had questioned T’eon.

"Security is tight but everyone must make a few credits from time to time, Galea." He reminded. "Trouble makers are dealt with swiftly and harshly but ‘merchants’ are given much leeway."

"And one female controls all this..wealth?"

"She does, Madame." Serena was holding court at the breakfast table a few days ago, the conversation having turned to their benefactress. T’eon was always deferential to Serena S’Lar. Galea thought, the Earth woman had woven her spell over yet another male, smiling at the thought that even a veteran ‘Romeo’ like the Physician would succumb to the beauty of the woman.

"Good for her and what a gracious thing to do, offering up her home to complete strangers as she has and what a magnificent home it is, I might add."

"Who is this female, T’eon and how did you come to make her acquaintance?" Galea’s natural curiosity was aroused.

"It is a very long, boring tale." T’eon evaded nicely. "But be assured, you are welcome for as long as you wish stay."

"We must not impose on her forever." Serena insisted. "I would appreciate a transport as soon as possible, T’eon..for Earth."

"I realize, Madame." The Chief Medical Officer bowed his head ever so minutely. "Your wish. It is difficult to find a safe, reliable mode of transportation, however..if you could be patient for just a few.."

"Oh, of course." Serena was charm personified. "A gentle reminder only. We so appreciate all you have done for us, dear man!"

"Will we meet her, T’eon?" Galea asked innocently.

"I have no doubt." T’eon ..didn’t.

"Wonderful! I shall enjoy thanking her personally for all her kindness to us." Serena was content.

"Should we not offer some sort of..recompense?" Galea thought that was the expected protocol.

"Galea Susanne!" Serena was appalled. "How vulgar! I would never expect ‘recompense’ for a guest staying in my home! Where DO you get these ideas??"

Galea was suitable rebuked, falling silent.

"..All the same." Serena rethought the statement. "Guests are like fish..after three days, it begins to stink."

T’eon laughed. "Is that the extent of human ‘tolerance’, Madame?"

"I fear so." Serena apologized. "Especially where ‘family’ is concerned." She could see the humor.

T’eon chuckled again. "In your case, Serena. One would be bereft to lose your charming presence, I dare say."

Serena S’lar had proven herself to be the epitome of that adjective. The staff in the house, the people of the village..even the crusty, fearful Commander of the Armada which patrolled the planet’s outer borders in space, had fallen under the human female’s spell.

"Mother!" Galea had chastised. "You should be more circumvent in your behavior with that..being!" She was certain of her facts. "He will take you seriously, then what? Father will kill him quite dead when he finds out, as well you..."

"Captain Hu’Ga’t is not dead yet..nor..am I!" The human had turned an annoyed glance to her only child. "And you, little Miss..are NOT my keeper. I was merely passing a few pleasant remarks with an interesting man. I will thank you to mind your business..and your tongue. I am the ‘Mother’ in this scenario..not you, young lady."

"But you are beautiful and male’s will ..think certain things..tell her, T’eon..you are a male!" Galea sought reinforcement and validation.

"I should hope they would." Serena stated airily. "It is delightfully pleasant to have a few reminders that I am still, somewhat ‘acceptable’ as a female. Which is more than your father has bothered to note of late!"

Galea’s mouth fell agape at the news or the thought that..her parental units might be ..having marital difficulties.

"Nor will he find Captain Hu’Ga’t one so easily killed quite dead, I do not believe." Serena scoffed at the notion of the large, beefy Romulan not being able to defend himself, even against G’ard S’lar.

"Commander..Hu’Ga’t, Mother." Galea reminded lackadaisically.

"Whatever." Serena waved the issue aside. "He does not correct me, so..shut up."

Galea’s mouth fell agape again. "Mama!" She gasped.

"I am not pleased with G’ard S’Lar of late!" Serena continued her rant. "NOR his reaction to MY grandchild! We have family on Earth. We do not need him. Your Aunt is already opening my house in Maine. You will love it there, Galea." She softened. "It is beautiful. It should be Autumn there now. The ‘Fall’ colors will take your breath away."

"You..have a home on Earth, Mother?" Galea was surprised.

"Well..my parents did and it still is in the family and it belongs to me!" Serena remembered her home fondly. "I have not visited in a long time but.." She smiled. "Yes, it will be good to go back."

"Mama..you can not leave Father." Galea was stricken.

"Never you mind, love." Serena hugged her child lovingly. "All will be well. I do not require G’ard S’lar’s credits. I have plenty of my own. Your grandfather left me everything and he was quite well off, I can assure you."

"Father is right to.."

"Your Father is NOT right and do not be saying so again!" Serene snapped. "He is as wrong as he has ever been and I have informed him of the error of his ways! In no uncertain terms! I warned him what I would do if he acted stupid again and I have kept my word!"

"If you would only speak to him .."

"You are not the cause of this riff between us, Galea." The older woman shushed the younger soothingly. "Child..for God’s sake." She sat Galea down. "You might have made a tiny mistake but who has not in life, Gali? Out of that momentary lapse came something amazing, angel..the most precious gift God can bestow."

The beautiful face softened even more so. "Oh, Galea..I am beyond thrilled to know you carry my little sweetheart inside you.." She touched Galea’s stomach lovingly. "No matter how it came to be..I love you! And I love my Grandbaby..beyond scope!"

"You must try to see it from Father’s perspective.."

"Fuck your Father’s perspective!" Serena snapped abruptly. "And fuck HIM..How DARE he turn his back on you and his grand child! There is NO excuse in the entire Universe for such utterly unforgivable action! NONE..Galea! I will speak of it no more!"

"Ohh, Mama." Galea’s eyes welled. "What..have I done?"

"You have made me the happiest woman in all the worlds, angel. And I love you dearly..always have..always will." She kissed Galea’s temple affectionately. "Now..stop fretting. It is bad for you and worse for the baby. Your Father and I will settle this between ourselves without your assistance. We are adults. Enough said?"

Galea nodded and laid her head on her Mother’s shoulder, hugging her tightly.

**********************************************************************

Galea shook her doldrums, bringing her day dreaming to an abrupt halt. She sighed lightly, crossing the floor, entering the bath area aimlessly. She readied the beautifully adorned tub which was set high on a center pedestal in the center of the room. Galea had grown fond of the antiquated form of bathing. It was found on many planets but she had only experienced it on the Galleon the one time.

She ran the water, turning the spigot to full flow. She undressed, sinking into the luxurious steam. She found the anxieties of the day melted away after a few moments in the hot liquid. She hoped her mother’s home was installed with such devices. What a treat it would be, if so.

Galea lay back against the cool porcelain surface, enjoying the moment, closing her eyes, her head resting on the rim of the garden tub.

*************************************************************************

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	34. Fresh Beginnings..

Galea soaked in the steamy liquid, feeling the stress of the day melt away even as the pink bubbles of the bath salts her Mother carried with her everywhere the Earth woman went, disappeared in tiny pops of air.

Galea had played in them for as long back as she could remember, first..as a child, then a rebellious teen who spent hours of solitude, locked away in her bathroom, bemoaning her lot in life, to have such strict, totally unfair parents who never allowed her any freedom what-so- _EVER_..and now, as a fully, mature female with a child of her own on the way.

Galea contemplated the irony of the matter, bemused by it all. She moved the bubbles about aimlessly, intrigued by their artistic swirls.

Serena S’lar had sorely missed the little ‘niceties’ of her home planet, once it was decided she would remain with her Romulan captor.

G’ard S’lar denied the woman nothing in life, however. So, he sent a trusted family employee light years simply to gather a few ‘needed’ supplies from Earth..this even in the beginning when only one Terran out-post existed along the Neutral Zone.

Fortunately, the employee was Andorian and his presence stirred little suspicion, so..Serena had her ‘connection’ to her world and all was well. She dearly loved her bath salts so, bath salts were provided.

She missed roses, so..roses were planted. An entire garden. If she were ever upset or angry with him, G’ard S’lar knew to shower the female with flowers and chocolates, her one weakness, according to the Romulan male.

G’ard clearly worshiped the woman and her happiness was paramount. He wished many off-spring but Serena experienced such a difficult time with the birthing process, losing a child conceived after Galea, that the Romulan decided early on to deny himself that luxury in lieu of his Consort’s continued good health.

After several years and many more Earth Out Posts, G’ard allowed another type of ‘connection’ to Serena’s home world. Secure that he held the woman’s affections, with a new born baby daughter bonding them as never before, correspondence was opened with select members of Serena’s family.

Serena too, was an only child, but her mother had many siblings, as did her father. Chief among them, Galea’s Aunt Emily, whom Serena had formed a close bond, as a child, before her parent’s decision to explore the galaxy, sent them off to the far reaches of the Universe..as it was known back then..and where G’ard first encountered his future Consort and Earth bride.

Through Emily Du Champ, and her no-nonsense approach to the situation, other members of the family were eventually trusted with the ‘secret’ of Serena’s re-appearance. Now, the entire family often corresponded and even came to visit from time to time. Serena never left Romulus, but that was simply because she hated travel and was more comfortable in her own home. She was, however, the consummate ‘hostess’ enjoying entertaining and the lively times accompanying the arrival of her people.

Serena was of Irish heritage and G’ard S’lar quickly learned the meaning of that statement. He also, over time, grew a reluctant fondness for such an eccentric breed. One that could often, drink him under the proverbial table and _that_ was saying..much.

Galea found her ‘extended’ family most perplexing, but she did like them, she realized after a brief moment of..indecision. To say they were ..odd, was an understatement but it was an affinity born out of a delightful whimsy and absurdity that she had grown to love and admire.

Her thoughts turned to more pressing matters.

Spock would not make a good father figure, she decided a while back. The being was too strict, expecting much from any person he would take under his wing. Galea, herself, had often felt the sting of the Vulcan’s disapproval when she had failed to live up to his expectations.

No, Spock could not be considered among the candidates for a ‘Father’ figure for her child. There was a mild fascination associated with a possible sexual alliance with the tall, stately being but Galea had shook her head at such fanciful musings and..moved on.

She did admit to a certain fascination about a possible sexual alliance with the stately Vulcan but..no. It was simply too ludicrous to envision. Besides, that pleasant Nurse Chapel was clearly enamored of Spock. And, after all..Christine had seen him first.

Galea was certain, however, that she would require assistance from some male at some point. Her mother could guide and instruct but what if the child was..a boy child? What did her Mother or herself, for that matter, know of ‘male’ things? To grow to a fine warrior, the baby would need the proper..directions.

Besides, this was her doing and to burden her Mother with the responsibility was not going to happen.

T’eon’s brash but necessary actions had insured the true Sire would not longer be in the picture, so..it was put to Galea to seek another help-mate.

M’Kal Du Lac would never forgive such traitorous action on the Physician’s part and that she had followed along in the treasonous act put her in the same ship as the Chief Medical Officer.

_She had constructed a sleeping cubicle of bricks and now she must see if it was sturdy enough to occupy and to keep the big, bad sheep eater away._

Galea was very proud of her new found grasp of the English language and it’s many faceted meanings. She often through the metaphorical phrases into her speech pattern these days and they often brought smiles of wonder and delight from James Kirk or Leonard McCoy.

It pleased her to please her friends. She had such a select few, after all. She treasured each and every one dearly.

The female tried to shut down her thoughts, if only for a few seconds of reprieve but, they came anyway, of their own accord, disturbing her ‘quiet time’.

James Kirk would be a wonderful Father but he was ‘married’ to his Enterprise and to ask him to share that exclusive devotion was unthinkable.

T’are was a viable subject for her experiment granted, and well able to defend himself against even the likes of M’Kal Du Lac but the being had one strike against him in that..while Galea thought she could stomach his presence enough that the child could learn and grow strong and able under the mammoth guard’s influence..Galea herself, for the most part found that she often wished to shoot him in his arrogant, overly confident face most days.

Besides, he was fiercely loyal to the Commander and it would prove most difficult to lure him away. The Creator only knew what deviant sexual appetites the pervert practiced as well. Galea shuddered involuntarily at the thought of having to spend time in his bed, a few of the more ..acceptable acts flashing through her mind’s eye. "Ewwwww." She shivered, hunkering down into the nice, warm water, mentally shaking the visions.

Sy’rat was too brooding and quick tempered for her liking.

Galea sighed heavily, pushing the bubbles about aimlessly with the flat of her palm, her hand gracefully slicing the water in an abstract, almost playful manner. She would simply have to forgive T’eon. She would put her anger aside for the good of the child an attempt yet another..

"How is the water?"

Galea started, totally unaware of another’s presence, shocked and frightened for..all of two seconds. ".. _HOW DARE YOU!"_ She covered herself in the age old gesture of maidenly modesty, sincerely vexed beyond reason, sinking far down into the bubbles, unhinged by the being’s sudden appearance. "Enter my PRIVAT..."

"Spare me." M’Kal drawled lazily, his eyes measuring the white satiny expanse of her bared shoulders and beauty of the beginning slope of her mounds. What he could see of them, damn it to hell, for the small hands concealed the most interesting part. The blue eyes stared at him belligerently, the crystal depths flashing their pique. "I have seen what you have to offer."

"Did you hurt T’eon?!" She demanded, still very much hidden from prying eyes, her arms crossed over herself in modest application. "If you have harmed him in any.."

"T’eon is the least of your worries.." M’Kal made himself comfortable, taking a seat on the raised edge of the tiled rim of the tub, his own bulging biceps crossed over his barreled chest. His eyes dipped lasciviously into the blue green depths of the opaque bath water. "..Where..is your Mother?"

Galea was momentarily thrown by the direction of his question. "You...y-you leave her..out of this!" She was..stricken. "Why..why do y-you.."

"Oh.." He was amused by what she was so obviously thinking of him. "You know how much I love orgies.." His eyes allowed his indulgence, telling her of the absurdity of her thoughts.

"As if she would give you the time of day!" She..somewhat relaxed, realizing she had gone off in the wrong direction on that one, feeling a little foolish now. "..and my Father would slice off your cock and feed it to you, insolent asshole that you are!"

"Well, good then." The matter was settled in the Commander’s mind. "I like my cock and wish to keep it..shall we move on? Where is she?"

"I will not tell you..where is T’eon?" She was alarmed. "What have you done to him?"

"Last I saw, he was enjoying one of Kirk’s disgusting habits..a cigarette..on the West Beach." M’Kal was much more forthcoming in his statements. "Filthy Terran addiction if you ask me."

He kept a few packs of the ‘filthy’ things in his night stand, but she did not have to be privy to that information, surely.

"It..it is..manly!" She fretted however. Those things were not good for the baby. "You..you did not..kill him?"

"A total waste of a perfectly good medical officer." He shrugged nonchalant shoulders. "Now..your Sire? He may not be so..circumvent in his reasoning."

Galea was given food for thought. "You did not ..angry with T’eon?"

"My anger." He smiled unpleasantly. "Is directed..elsewhere."

She swallowed..hard. "I did nothing!" She was relatively certain. "It was YOUR unreasonable demands with.."

"You spread your legs for me." He caressed her with the statement, leaning his bulk forward, his free hand grasping the opposite side of the tub, his eyes..lighting with an inner flame. "In my world..that is definitely ‘something’." He could not remind himself..or her, enough. That one factor alone, hopefully, assured him of a step up on the proverbial ladder to the little bitch’s life.

"Oh, please!" She fumed at her own stupidity. "Who has NOT?? You seem acceptable enough until one becomes acquainted with your true self! ‘We’ are not to blame!"

"What have I done but ask the honorable thing?" He wanted to know. "It is YOU.."

"I do not wish the ‘honorable’ thing!" She raised her voice, her temper flaring. "I do not need you to sacrifice your precious way of life for me!"

M’Kal studied the enigma before him, trying to emulate T’eon in his comprehension and understanding of the female.

"I know what will be said."  she disdained.   " _Poor Commander Du Lac_ , he was forced into a union with the .."

"Galea." He shook his head sorrowfully, unwilling to hear her malign herself so. "Have you ever known me to succumb to another’s will.. _ever_?" His eyes softened and he moved his hand to gently stroke a tendril from her temple but she knocked his effort aside. He allowed her mood, continuing, his hand rested back on the opposite side of the rim of the tub. "If I did not wish to join with you, I would not have suggested it in the first instance. I ask.. _because I WANT_..a life with you ..and the child."

Her mood fell. "And..the child." She repeated listlessly. "You wish a life..with ‘it’..not me. I am simply a vessel that will deliver your heir."

"Why did I remove your regulator bracelet?" He questioned quietly.

"..Because you are an asshole!" _That one_ , she knew.

He downed his head to hide his smile for she seemed so secure in her belief. "...Other than that..why would I perpetrate such an unforgivable act?" He lifted patient eyes, resettling himself into a more comfortable position.

"How do I know what is in your horrible mind?"

M’Kal had a very nice view now, into the steamy liquid as the bubbles were slowly but surely..dissipating. "Then..why did you allow me to make love to you. You knew what could happen."

Galea drew her blue eyes from the dark, creamy brown ones, reminded of her part in the mess. She shifted her body irritably, pulling her legs closer to her breasts. "..Well..it was..I was.." She recalled the pain and sorrow she had felt. "Going away and..it was to be our last..time. So, I thought." She grimaced slightly, endearingly. "Once would not.." She cleared her throat gently, trailing away.

M’Kal’s eyes softened as he took in the beauty of the female. So small and dejected, believing she had not a friend in the Universe. He tilted his head slightly, his eyes flicking the tiny frame with masculine appreciation.

"..And you are ever so experienced in such things." She lifted totally vulnerable eyes. "I thought..you would do something..to make it alright." She had. "And..and the once would very likely not.." Her brow furrowed. " _But you kept doing it_ and..that is why I am in this awfully horrible mess! You were supposed to do it and go away! Like we planned..remember?"

He hadn’t agreed to any such ridiculously stupid thing. "I _remember_."  he did remember something of that night. "Each and every second of our time together." He had relived it over and over..it was what kept him sane these past few days.. _days_? They seemed like centuries.

"Reliving your conquest, no doubt." She was a little bitter. "And my colossal stupidity." She had no doubt. "I deserve everything I shall receive!"

"Is there nothing of that time.." It troubled him. "That touches your hearts, Gali?" As the memories touched his. "Nothing?"

The female..quieted. "I only have one hear.."

"Damn you." He grated lowly, hurt by her manner and words. "Answer me!"

Galea..fell silent. She must remain strong. She must remember her goal. She must not allow this hideous being to confuse and influence her again. This time, there was so much more involved than..before. "..No." She stated defiantly. "Nothing."

She swallowed the threat of tears, however, unable to halt her traitorous body’s reaction to the lie. It was the one thing which saved her tasty little ass..and reminded M’Kal of T’eon’s admonishment once again.

"You lie." He knew the truth now.

She shook her head negatively, the soft tendrils swirling gently to and fro about the small face. "No..it is ended. I am finally..free of your hold."

She was determined to be. "I shall convince T’eon of my merits and..and we shall be content together in a life both serene and uneventful." She warmed to the narrative. "We shall live far from Romulus and it’s judgmental race of Beings. My child will be happy and secure in it’s..environment."

" _Your_ child, humm." He pondered her scenario. "And ..where do I fit in this fairy tale?"

She felt a tinge of quilt. "..Oh..well." She shifted uncertain eyes. "You..you may be a part of it’s life, of course. You may..visit and..OH.. _with advance notice_ , of course but.."

"Like fucking shit." He laughed hollowly. " _Where_ ..is your Mother?"

"..Why do you continually ask of her? It is of no concern to you.."

"It may be of great concern.." He stated, rising, beginning to disrobe. His heavy leather vest divested without haste, dropping to the tile of the floor behind his stocky frame. "To _YOU_." He sat, unbuckling the worn metal tabs of his favorite boots. "I assumed.." He glanced at her wide, shocked eyes. "You would object to her walking in unexpectedly."

Galea’s mouth was comically agape, as she continued to watch his ritual. The black undershirt with it’s distinctive design, the soft, cushioned socks..

"W-What are you..."

M’Kal’s gaze told her exactly ‘what’ he was ‘doing’, his fingers skillfully unfastening the belt and velcro of his trousers.

"Are..Are you completely...insane?" She knew he must be if her instincts were true. "Do not you _DARE.."_ She practically arose from the water but remembered in time, reseating herself hastily. Her alarm was great, her indignation making her tone a little shrill. " _Do not even THINK of.._ My Father will murder you heinously if..."

"Your Sire has difficulties of his own." He pushed the comfortable uniform trousers down his legs and Galea gasped sharply, noting the hairy surface and muscular perfection. He kicked his trousers aside, hooking his thumbs into the land of his undergarment.

Galea hastily averted her eyes which amused M’Kal Du Lac greatly, as did the incensed sound of disbelief she offered for his audacity.

"Ask T’eon if I may be his Promissory..will you?" He stood now, hands on hips, feet planted firmly apart, unmindful of his state of undress. He stared at the female, smiling for her supposed modesty. "For old times sake? I would hate to go behind his back to fuck you."

The blue eyes jerked to his, true anger present. "You will NEVER do so again!" Her tone was icy cold, her manner more than hostile. "Make no mistake about that!"

M’Kal curbed his normal response, for she held his gaze willfully.

He moved, entering the tub, sitting at the opposite end. He sank down into the hot water, making himself comfortable, careful not to make any overt moves. He noted the tenseness of her body. "You do not begrudge me a simple luxury, Centurion?" He lifted his hand motioning slightly. "It is a very spacious bathing facility. I have been in flight for several days."

Galea did, in fact, begrudge him but..she kept quiet for she knew it was wasted breath to do otherwise and besides..it was probably not good to provoke him.

She sank further down, careful to keep her gaze neutral.

M’Kal leaned back, spreading his arms out along the rim of the blue and white tiles.

He stared steadily at her, his manner undeterminable. "..Females always know the most wonderful methods of relaxation. We males could take a lesson from you, were we wise."

Galea glanced longingly to her robe and towel across the way, lying on the short bench which adorned the far wall.

"This is pleasant..is it not?"

"It is _my_ bath." She reminded peevishly. "You should not intrude."

He smiled slowly. "If I wait for an invitation from you, I would still be waiting."

"My point exactly." She snapped. "Why did you come here? You are very ..VERY..rude!"

His smile melted into a sensual grin. "Am I?"

Galea thought it a rhetorical question so she went back to her brooding. Perhaps he would simply go if she ignored him.

A thought occurred to her, though. "..Did you journey here alone? You said..my Sire had problems of his own." She was suddenly more than alarmed. "..He is not here, is he?? You did not TELL him of our location? _My Mother’s?"_

"I did not, but..he is here, yes." A reason the Romulan felt comfortable approaching Galea. He knew G’ard S’lar had beamed down the minute they had docked at the Space Station orbiting this planet. Serena S’lar would keep her Consort busy for some time, he imagined. They had much to discuss, surely.

Galea’s brow furrowed with concern, her eyes darting to the safety and security of her robe once more. "I...I must go to her."

"Serena is well able to sooth your Sire’s ire..if indeed, he possesses any. I did not see any evidence of anger what-so-ever in his appearance these past few days."

"He is volatile and..unpredictable." Galea knew her Father’s moods.

"He was quiet..introverted." M’Kal knew the feeling. "..She has given him pause, Galea. He did not believe she would..leave, I do not think."

Galea bit her lip nervously. "I must go to her." She arose, mindless of her nudity, grasping the handle of the tub to aid in her exit..her bare little ass shown to perfection, the pink, silky flesh dotted with soap bubbles.

M’Kal lashed out his hand, catching her wrist with his fingers. "Galea..do you think that a wise decision?" He pulled his gaze from the incredibly delectable form of her shape. "They need private time..do they not? Is this something in which you should intrude? Think...please."

She..slowly lowered herself back into the deep water. Fretful.

"He would sooner die from a Klingon’s Disruptor blast than harm one hair on her head..you know this." He reminded. "What EVER she has done..or will do..he will accept and allow. When has he not?"

Galea knew truth when she heard it. She..settled, reluctantly. "No, of course he would not hurt her..she is terribly angry with him though. Perhaps I could explain or..mediate.."

"Or butt in where you are not needed."

She frowned accordingly. Her mother had been a little testy of late, it was true.

"They will work it out in their own way."

He was very close to her now, his knee touching her thigh beneath the soothing water. He had not yet released her wrist but his grasp was gentle..tentative. "Allow them a few moments."

Galea put her small hands over her face, bowing her head, rubbing up and down briefly. She lifted her head, leaning it back on the rim, sighing heavily.

M’Kal really took the time to look at her face. Stress lines and dark shadows hollowed her lovely eyes. She kinked her neck with her palm, unaware of doing so. "I have made a mess of their lives..and mine."

"I am here now, kravasit." He reached, his own fingers easing the tension in her nape, squeezing and massaging lovingly. "You are no longer facing this alone."

She lifted haunted eyes.

"You look tired, beloved." He scowled slightly, tugging ever so gently and was pleased when the female lay her head on his shoulder, her small arms encircling her waist as she leaned into his embrace. He accepted the small gesture gladly, his lips brushing the fragrant tresses absently. "You need rest."

‘Baby’ her. T’eon had said.

"Turn..allow me massage your shoulders." He helped her about and surprisingly, she did not object. "Lean back against me." He guided, loving the slick warmness of her flesh beneath his fingers. He worked the knots and tension diligently, his true attention for the plumb orbs of her breasts which were fully visible now, the taunt little peaks of nipples lapped by the water from time to time.

She eased her shoulders under the wonderful pressure of his expertise, moaning happily. "This..this means nothing though." She turned her face a tad, to remind him. "You..you should go in a bit. It is unseemly to..be here even though it is ..well, it means nothing."

"Of course." He murmured. "It is not like we have not bathed together before. It is rather silly to feel awkward over something so..trivial."

"Yes." She lay back, arching her back, sighing again. "It is. And..I do not.." She checked with him. "Do..you?"

"Not at all." He ran his hands up and down her arms, his fingers teasing the flesh. "Why should we? When is the last you slept soundly?"

She stretched her legs out, her small feet pressed against the base of the granite tub, directly below the gilded faucets. She braced herself, lifting the tendrils off her nape. "I sleep very well." She lied. "It is just that..it is a different bed. I am used to my sleeping cubicle on the Galleon."

"Ummm." He nodded, continuing his endeavors with her shoulders and nape. "The Galleon is here if you wish a good night’s rest."

"Most kind, Commander." She muttered then.. "Is T’eon truly alright? You did not do anything horrible to him, did you?" She moved as if to go but he held fast to her shoulders.

"T’eon is fine. I spoke with him and we.." He could not take his eyes off her bared breasts try as he might. He found the soft swells absolutely breathtaking. "We are ..better."

"He was only thinking of me. I am his patient, and.."

"I am aware." He inclined his head slightly. "Lay back..it is difficult to reach what I need to reach." His hands itched to ‘reach what he needed to reach’, in truth. He glanced for the hundredth time to the spot between her legs. She had shaved completely and the smooth bare expanse fascinated him. _His tongue was dry from the need to slip between those wet little lips, to taste her manna once again. To feel her squirm when he passed it over that sweet bud of ectasy_.

She obeyed readily. "Should I do you now?" She was better and thought only to pay him back for the very nice pastime.

He closed his eyes to the visions that particular question suggested. "I am..fine. Just relax."

She flicked her head slightly, moving some stray curls from her temple with her thumb nail then..settled back against his chest. "This is..very nice. ..Thank you, Commander. Truly."

The silence came and the only sound for a few moments was the gentle lapping of water.

"Thank you also for..not hurting T’eon." She thought it should be said. "I..could not live if he were..harmed in any way. Especially by you. He so..respects you. As do we all. For the most part."

"The Physician is more adept at defending himself than you might think."

This was very much nicer than a few minutes past. Perhaps there was something to be said for T’eon’s way of accomplishing things.

"I would never truly harm him. I rely on him for.." He lifted his brows. "Everything, in actuality. He is never to know I said that."

She smiled. "Of course not. I do not divulge your secrets."

"No..you do not." He knew as much. "Your skin is very soft."

She stiffened a little and he felt it.

"..But you have been out in the sun too long..it is slightly burned."

"Oh." She smiled again. "Do not tell Father but Mother insisted on trips to the villages which surround the mansion. He would be livid if he knew she went without proper security."

"Hu’Ga’ T has been monitoring her..she was perfectly safe."

"I am not so certain she was safe from him." Galea scoffed. "He has taken a fancy to my Mother if you ask me."

"That would not be healthy. Your Sire and Hu’Ga’T are old allies from before the Sianan Wars."

"Ohhh." Galea lifted her fingers to her lips, her eyes widening. "My..goodness! Are you..certain?"

"Quite..your Sire has been in contact with the Commander for some time now."

Galea lifted, uncertain as to what action this news called for. She pondered her choices hastily in her mind.

"Something amiss?"

She cut hesitant eyes to the being. "Mother has been..friendly with the Commander in..Father’s absence."

M’Kal smiled. "Has she..takes after her daughter, I see."

"I have been ‘friendly’ with no one!" She took umbrage.

"Really..." He mused. "Not even..my Chief Medical Officer?"

 

　

　

　

　

 

　

　

　

 

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 

 

　

　


	35. It Is Later Than You Think

“..O-Of what..do you speak?”  She cut innocent eyes to the being.

 He..smiled.   “We will speak of it..later.”   He let her off the hook.   “What have you been doing to pass the time these days?”

 “Mother loves the sun.   We have been mostly enjoying the beach but..she is being very gregarious these days.   She has been flitting about to the villages, purchasing everything she sets her eyes on.”   She smiled, glad to be rid of the other topic.   “Of course, one would never know it..her love of the out-of-doors.    Her motto is: moisturize, moisturize, moisturize”

 “Listen to her.”  M’kal advised.   “She is exquisite.”

 “She is, is she not.”   A genuine smile for once, not forced or false.  “I must be a definite disappointment to her.”  Her smile grew into a dimpled grin and the mischievous eyes shifted almost playfully to his.

 “Yes..you certainly are a mess.”   He replied drily.   “A little upkeep would be appreciated from time to time.  I have an image to uphold.”

 She chuckled, ducking her head, her nervous habit of tucking her hair behind her ear suddenly apparent.   But then, she quieted.    “What will they say, M’Kal..about...”  She turned pensive and..a little sad.

 “Does it matter?”  He asked.   “We will be content, Gali.  This, I promise you.”  He turned her face to his.    “Do you believe me?”

 “As long as we hide away?  As Father and Mother have done all these years?  Is that the life you wish?”  She sighed.   “Have you truly though this through?”

 “We will not hide away.  We will live our lives as we see fit..fuck them!  I will take care of that aspect should anything arise.”  He stated quietly.   “And I promise this as well..it will only arise..the once.  The example I set will deter all others from similar..acts.”

 “You cannot force someone to accept me..or the child.”

 “Your thinking patterns are wrong.  We do not need acceptance..I will teach the child this lesson.”

 She nodded slowly.  “You will teach it the meld as well?”

 “I will.”

 “Even if it is a girl child?”

“Especially if it is a girl child.”  He smiled down at the anxious little face.  “I do not wish her turning out as her mother.”

 She smiled tentatively at him.   “You must find something in me which is redeeming..”

 “Well, you obviously are in need of a keeper and I am into bondage  and chains..it’s a match made in ‘Va’ Kal’ A.’” he teased.

 She lay her head on his shoulder, nuzzling to his chin.  She had turned about, her arms embracing his waist line, her thigh now laying against his dormant manhood which he had concentrated very hard that it remains in such a state.

 And too, he had made certain he had bundled up a rolled hand towel against the small of her back, in pretense of a cushioned rest, but the object kept a ‘no contact’ condition between his cock and her backside as well.

 Allowing him a measure of safety from the delectable feel of the naked flesh against his vividly ‘aware’ nether regions.

 But now, the small towel had floated free and flesh was pressed to flesh and..his control was suddenly lacking, he was loathe to admit.

 Galea felt the change, moving slightly, glancing..down into the water.

 “I am a male, Galea.”  He tried to pass the incident off as nonchalantly as possible, his tone a little censored as his scolding gaze.   And she could see..yes, indeed..he was.   A rather virile one at that.   She reluctantly pulled her attention back to his words.

"It often reacts of it’s own accord.  I am in complete control, I assure you.”    He lied through his teeth.  “It will take more than a naked body lying against me to arouse my..ardor.  I do not go where I am not asked.”

 Galea felt a little foolish and decidedly..hurt.  She moved further away and M’Kal cursed his ineptitude instantly.   Fuck!  What would T’eon have said?  He racked his brain.

 “..Not that YOUR naked body does not give me pause.  My control is..”  He softened his expression.  “Definitely..challenged at this exact moment.  I would never really force the issue, though.  Unless it was ‘playtime’..alright?”  He asked.   “You are safe in my arms this night.  I will not break your trust.”   Not this fucking time.   He vowed silently.

 Her pretty features lost the sadness and she moved back into his arms.   “I am overly sensitive of late.   I have no idea why.”   She sighed.    “The water is tepid.”

 He reached around her, his long arms easily grasping the taps, turning the hot liquid to full force.  Galea pulled her feet upward, occasionally swirling the luxurious water with her toes to spread the warmth upward.    She watched the tub fill even higher than before.

She noted he moved his shoulder blade back and forth, his free hand grasping the solid flesh to work the kinks out of his body.

 “Did it hurt awfully?”  She was curious.   “When T’eon..”  She left it there.   “It looked very painful.”

 “It was very painful.”  He grinned.  “The old bastard.  I didn’t think he would actually activate the fucking thing.”

 “I..I am sorry, M’Kal.   I didn’t know..what to do.”

 “Nor did I.”  He admitted, still amused.   “There was nothing I could do..at the time.”   But, something plagued him still.   “Why did you go with him, Galea?”  

 “..I was afraid.”   She saw the puzzlement in his dark eyes.   “Of what you would do to T’eon, of course, but..I was, and still am..”  She tried to put it all into place.    “Undecided about so many things, M’Kal.   You wanted answers and bargains I was not yet sure I could uphold.”

He digested her words.

“You are always so confident in all you do.”  She felt her own inadequacies.   “The direction of my life must now take paths that I had not anticipated.”   She turned the taps off.    “..it is difficult to explain the concept of ‘fear’ to a being who has never felt the emotion.”

“I know fear, Gali.”  He scowled at her statement.   “In battle, one is often afraid.   And yes, I too.  I simply chose not to allow that state to override my abilities.”

 She seemed not to believe him.

“..There was a time in my life when..”   He turned pensive.   “..My sister, E’Le’ A.   She had just turned sixteen solar years.   She and her friends were out and about one Summer night, as they often were.”   His face..changed, the dark eyes clouding over.    “..There was an accident.   The young driver lost control of the aircraft.   None..survived.”

Galea gasped sharply, then..instantly regretted her faux pas.

The being looked at her but she didn’t think he actually was seeing her as yet, his thoughts a very long way off.    “..And for a very long time, I truly wished I could die as well.   The pain was so..”

Galea blinked and tears fell over the flushed amber of her cheeks.

M’Kal pushed the memories away, locking them back into the darkness, deep within his own mind.   “T’eon was the only one who could stomach being around me.   He stayed with me continuously, refusing to allow me wallow in self pity.”    A softness came to the usually hard face as he..recalled.   “Taking all the abuse I could think to inflict.  I blamed everyone in sight.”

He smiled.   “I had forgotten.”  He scowled slightly, his smile widening.   He was an inordinately handsome male but when he smiled, which was not often, he took Galea’s breath away.   “The old son-of-a-bitch took me down with some hypo-shot of some God-awful concoction that kept me out for days.  I was totally incapacitated.”   He chuckled.    “Every time I would come out of the fog, and start the rant..he would shove the shit back into my veins.  I finally learned to shut the hell up and..listen to what he had to say.”

“And his words made sense.”  Galea wiped the tracks of wetness from her cheeks.   “He is a very wise being.”

“He is an asshole.”   M’Kal stated his opinion.   “I did not tell you the tale to make you sad.”

“I am sad, for your great loss but..”  She chose her words carefully.   “I am so very pleased that you came.   I so needed a..friend at this time in my life, M’Kal.”

He enjoyed looking at her.  She was so beautiful and good..decent.  Unlike any female he had ever encountered.   There was something almost ethereal about her.   With that soft blonde mass of hair that resembled a halo in the morning sun.

He studied the small smattering of freckles bridging the pert nose.   Humans had such delicate skin and Galea had taken after her mother in that aspect.  She also inherited the sculptured high cheek bones that framed the exquisite blue crystal eyes.   Clear, honest eyes that could look into what was left of his soul and turn his thought patterns upside down some days.

“And most of all, I am so very pleased that you shared something so profoundly personal with me.”   She touched his forearm lightly,    “You have never done that before, you know.”

“Have I not?”  He was surprised by such a statement.   “Of course I have.  You know more of me than..”  He was going to say, ‘any of the others’ but that just sounded..wrong.    “..Sexually, I have been more forthcomin...”

“I do not mean..that.”  She dismissed.  

He fell silent, uncertain of how to respond.    “..You are tired.”  He could see the fatigue in her eyes, the shadows lurking within the fragile depths.    He made his decision, arising, the water dripping from his body as he waded the few steps to the side of the tub, climbing out.

Water sloshed about his bare feet unto the bath mat she had lain out earlier.   The Commander grabbed a towel wrapping it about his waist.    “They tell me the nights are cold here.”   Spock had imparted weather conditions to his Captain before M’Kal had beamed down.   “I will tend to the hearth.   See if I can get some warmth in the room.”

She looked at him oddly and as a male, he understood the parameters of that particular ‘look’.

“I want you, Galea.”   He..smiled slowly, devastatingly so.    “Have and do but..not tonight.”

She blushed prettily, stammering her embarrassment.    “I..I was only thinking..”  She thought hastily, of a good enough lie.     “That..you usually have someone do the menial tasks.   I am quite certain you very likely can not even begin to know how to ignite a proper fire without T’are of Sy’rat about.”

“I am capable of lighting a fire inside your cunt..”  He boasted.    “Which should suffice.”

Her pretty mouth tightened irritably.    “You are impossibly vulgar at times.”

“Thank you.”  He bowed minutely, his grin returning.    He crossed to the stone hearth, kneeling to add more peat moss and wood planks to the already slightly built up blaze.    “Antiquated.”   He murmured, examining the set up before him.   “But..functional.”  He shrugged.

Galea climbed out of the tub, toweling off absently, watching the individual accomplish his task.  She wrapped her robe about her, removing the pins from her hair.    The mass of curls cascaded down her back and over her shoulders.   She brushed the shimmering strands absently.

M’Kal was aware of Galea’s movements behind him but he gave her a measure of privacy, keeping busy at his task.   It felt rather satisfying to see a large, toasty fire blazing merrily before him when he finished.   He dusted his hands, stepping back.

“Are you hungry?” 

The question took on all sorts of connotations suddenly.   For he had turned, the sight which greeted him reminding his libido just how ‘ravenous’ he truly was for the young, supple body.

She stood, demurely standing, hands folded primly before her, a long white gown of soft, indeterminable material molding to her form.   It made a male wish to explore all the secrets beneath the revealing garment.

Ruffles adorned the dipping neckline and long sleeves hid her hands.   Small feet shown out from under the delicate hemline.     She was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld, so gravely quiet and innocent somehow.

“..I have eaten.”   He remarked absently.   “...You?”

“I am fine.”  She smiled at him.   “It is just, you have a tendency to forget such mundane items as food and rest when your schedule becomes..hectic.”

“My stomach reminds me soon enough and rest?   I can always catch up on that when whatever calamity has arisen..passes..correct?”

“I also realize, your ship takes much time and attention, Lord.”  She got to the crux of the issue, for her, at least.    “..Please do not feel you must tarry here.   Knowing you are about and hopefully?”  She tested the waters.   “Not leaving anytime.. too quickly?”

“My ship is self-sufficient.  The first thing I learned as a new Commander is how to..delegate.”  He did not like the direction the conversation had taken.   “My crew is exemplary.  Do NOT..tell them I said as much.”

“I only meant..”

“I am only glad you are not my Superior.  You would prove a hard task-master, I am thinking.”  He put it on the line.   “Am I not allowed even one night’s rest in a comfortable place?   You have shared my cubicle.   It is as a bed of Sarwian RockPlate.”

She laughed.   “It is not that bad.”

“It is worse but T’eon assures me, it will make a true warrior of me one of these fine days.”

“Lord..what has the Council said of the trip here?”   She was naturally concerned.   “There must be some strife over the fact, the Galleon is not patrolling on her regular..”

“I did not think to ask their opinion.”   He told the truth.   “The Galleon sails where I say..when I say.   That was part of the pact included in the Klingon debacle.”

"Oh.”  She was ..impressed.    “You have become very..powerful a being in a very short amount of time, I see.”

“It is part of my charm.”

She seemed dubious.

“I am infatuated with your Mother.”  He thought to change topics, sensing one which might amuse her.    “Have I confided?”

"Most males are.”

“Do you think she sees any merit in me?”

“I do not, Lord.” she confessed readily.

“Well...fuck.”  He was sorely disappointed.   “Would you offer up a reference as to my ability to please a female?”

“She seems to think Father is adequate in that department.”

“They are having difficulties.  One must strike while the iron is hot..Kirk says as much.”

“You are so full of it.”   She finally smiled.   “T’eon..says as much..continuously.”

“Come to bed with me.”  He held out his hand.   “I shall lie next to you and dream it is your Mother that I hold in my arms.”

“How charming an invitation.”  She sighed, but surprisingly, placed her fingers into his warmer ones, walking to the bed, climbing into the covers he had thrown aside for just such a purpose.

“Do not rain on my parade.”  He watched her situate herself and her gown.   “If I am not to have you, then where is the harm in the other?”   He threw the towel about his waist aside, slipping down beside her, his arms encircling her body lovingly.   “I am cold..warm me.”

“If you would not walk around half naked, perhaps you would be warmer.”

“I thought you fancied my body.”

 "You thought incorrectly, Lord.”   She cut him a sullen glance.   “Behave..you promised.”

“And I shall uphold my word.”

“For once?”

“Do not be a bitch to me.”   He stifled a yawn, curving his large form to her minuscule one.  

“The fire is nice.”  She was on her side, able now to watch it’s crackle and glow.   The blues and reds of flame danced wickedly upward, disappearing into the flue, their heat flowing slowly into the room now.

“Sleep.”  The low baritone washed over her senses.  She loved his voice, the very sound often making goose flesh rise on her body.  His fingers began a slow, methodical trek through the strands of her hair,  the very tips light..sensually massaging the scalp below.

“I...I c-can sleep without..”  She pushed feebly against his activity, the old familiar sinking feeling hitting her stomach full force.   She moaned slightly.

“It is only to relax you.”  He held his smile for he knew, in the past, this act often proved most beneficial to his advantage when say, she was in a particularly unreceptive mood and he wanted to ‘play’ the games he preferred.    He pushed her hand aside, continuing his endeavors.   “You are tense.”

“I am not.”

“Well, I am so allow me to take my mind from my cock’s dictates.”

She lay very still, analyzing the statement.   But, in the end, her body melted by degrees as did her resolve into a puddle of unbridled, unbundled nerve endings and deliciously mellow sensations.

The outside world faded and before, where the surf and wind had made her feel melancholy, tonight..the sounds were soothingly tranquil.

She felt her reality slipping away and gladly..allowed herself to pass into a sweet oblivion of warm, safe darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Do As The French Do

M’Kal lay, listening to the not so far away sound of the surf and wind as the elements battled the environment in which they lay.   Being a soldier all his adult life, he was accustomed to making do with sleeping accommodation.

 

This small alcove of a room was much more pleasant than some places he had been forced to lay his head.  His own cubicle, while sparse, was comfortable enough but these past few nights, it offered little in the way of comfort or peace of mind.

 

Lying here, next to this slip of a being, he felt himself grow content and even..drowsy.  He drifted in a very warm, secure place but then..it began.

 

He felt the tiny bundle in his arms grow tense, restless.  He glanced to see a troubled scowl tracing the beauty of Galea’s flawless forehead.    She moved about aimlessly, her hands pushing against his forearms as if she struggled for release..a safe haven, perhaps from whatever path her unguarded mind was taking.

 

At one point, although the Commander had attempted to sooth, cajole her, her hand lashed out, reaching, her entire frame coiled, and she mumbled incoherently against any attempts at reasoning.

 

She called out a name, her fingers frantically reaching outward, the whispered word at once both tremulous and terrified.

 

‘ _L’Ar._ ’

 

The dreams..nightmares had returned.   Was she back on Pyrus IV?   Did the dead specter of her former crew member and friend haunt her yet again?  And why?  At this time?

 

M’Kal was unsettled, not expecting the turn of events.

 

So many months now and all had seemed put behind her..lain to rest.

 

‘Shh.”  M’Kal’s fingers eased into her hair, massaging gently, his mouth close to her tiny ear.  “Shhhh, De’A La.”   He murmured the Romulan endearment, never having used it ever before, his arms crushing her close, their power transmitted to the fragile body he held.   “Send him away.”

 

Galea..quieted, her jerky movements halted after a time with more confident, gentle administrations on the Commander’s part.

 

She turned in her restlessness, seeking comfort, snuggling into his embrace, her legs suddenly very much intertwined with his ever tensing ones.

 

He was loathe to welcome the deliciously sensual naked flesh into his sphere of being for she was now pressed ever so intimately along his straining physique at each and every advantage point.   M’Kal steeled his control, wincing slightly for the lovely pain of awakening traveling his torso.

 

He drew in a cleansing breath, stifling a prurient moan of..arousal.   “Gali.”  He closed his eyes, willing her to..move the hell away from him and yet, his arms held her tightly close for fear she just might obey.

 

His cock reacted as the heat of the fertile valley beckoned him, her scent drifting upward between their bodies.   He felt himself lengthen and harden, his shaft inching out along the velvet of her inner thigh.   It would be so very easy a thing to do..just..shift but a tad, allow the head to slip into that volcanic stream of liquid silk.

 

He ached to be inside her once again.

 

The first thrust past that soft, downy fluff of golden curls.    She had taken to shaving completely again but..he missed his play area and would instigate the proper procedures once more when..it was his right to do so.  Not that it was not his right now.

 

She just thought she had some say in the matter for the moment.   He loved the feel of the sodden silk between his fingers.   Most Romulan women shaved their nether regions.   When it had gone out of fashion to..not?   He had no idea.  

 

There was something entirely primitive and..satisfying about, seeing a patch of neatly trimmed..

His thought process was completely obliterated suddenly.    Galea had widened the arc of her legs, her thigh carelessly thrown across his, the slight dampness of her opening pressed against the hairy surface.

 

‘Slight’ was never allowed in M’kal’s world and he instinctively wanted to..improve the situation ..strictly from a male’s view point, but..

 

He closed his eyes and concentrated..hard, his fingers itching to slide into that delectable little honey pot of..

 

The tension was so pronounced that Galea..stirred.   She was disoriented and..frayed but..   “Is..everything..alright?”   She glanced about aimlessly in the darkness of the room, the soft light of the fire having died down even.    Her pale hair was a mess, all soft and tumbling everywhere, her cheeks a gentle amber color as a little child upon first awakening.

 

M’Kal wanted her more now than he had seconds ago.    “..it is fine.”  He placated, having hastily removed himself from any contact with her lower body.   His hand cupped the back of her small skull, directing her back into his embrace.    “You were dreaming.”

 

Galea allowed his maneuver, still a little dazed and confused, having awakened from a sound sleep..she thought.   “I..was?..What time..is it?”

“Time to sleep.”  He placed her forehead into the crook of his neckline, his fingers melting into the cool silk of her hair.    “You have the entire night ahead..”

 

The prospect filled him with dread.   The entire fucking night..in her arms.  Without..

 

She appeared relieved, settling into his arms after a fashion.    He knew..she did not sleep, however, after a while.    “What troubles you, De’A La?”  He prompted.   Kirk said..to speak of a problem often eradicated it.    He did not understand the why of it..but..

 

“I do not know that word..” 

 

“It means..”  He teased, amused for her curiosity.   “Hot, virginal wetness that a male may sink into and lose his most vividly imagined yearnings.”

 

She shook her head woefully and he knew, she smiled for his quip in spite of her better judgement.

 

“It was your old friend, was it not.”  He stayed on track, feeling her tense.    “What did he want this time?”

 

“...For me not to ‘forget’, I suppose.”   She had pondered L’Ar’s visit as well for many moments now.

 

“..Is he a frequent visitor..yet again?”

 

She shook her head.  “..I..could not..reach him.”  She had tried so desperately.   “He usually..comes but, it is to..comfort.  He..cares.”

 

“As do I.”  M’Kal listened patiently..intently.

 

“..You said..before, M’Kal.”  Her fingers played absently in the down of his chest hair.  “We could leave Romulus.  Go..elsewhere?”  She shifted her gaze to his face.  “Have you changed your mind?”

 

“It matters not where we are.”  His Sire had as much as disowned him, which meant, no ‘family’ to worry over.  “We will go wherever you wish.  Whenever you wish but first..”  He was determined to have it so.    “We must join.”  

 

She shifted, scooting back on the pillow he had situated for her head, the blue eyes large and watchful on his face.

 

“I will not have my child considered a bastard.”   He explained his reasoning for once.   “As..I am certain, you will agree over his birthright?”

 

She..nodded, surprisingly.

 

“If something were to happen to me..”

 

“Do not.”

 

“We are in a dangerous vocation, Galea.”  He reminded.    “Things ..happen.  But, hopefully, not for a very long time, but still..I would wish my properties..my estate ..to go to my progeny.  And his Mother, of course.”

 

“I do not wish to speak of..”

 

“And too, there is his ‘Line’.”  M’Kal knew females were superstitious about such mundane things, so he moved on.   “I would like to give him the option to..lay claim to any lineage available when the time comes.   He may not be interested either but..”  He shrugged his shoulders.    “It will be open to him.  I am determined on this.”

 

She turned her head, the blonde hair spilling over the pillow case, the crystal eyes observing him oddly.   “...You are in line for the Regency.”

 

“Does it impress you enough to offer up a piece of ass?”

 

She..smiled.   “At times it did.”

 

“But..no longer.”  He sighed heavily.   “How quickly the fascination fades..”

 

She..grinned.   “But think, M’Kal..”  She advised, her fingers easing gently along the muscles of his arm..   “We might never have met, had you not gone against your Sire’s wishes and joined the ‘Realm’..your station in life and mine are..”

 

“Exactly the same.   Your Sire is a Pro-Council Member, Galea.”  He smiled at such musings.  “Besides, I would have met you..that blonde hair alone attracts like a moth to flame.  My fate..and my misfortune lies..in you.”  He teased.

 

“You were not attracted at all..at first.”   She recalled sullenly.   “What..finally..”  She let it lay there, hoping he would satisfy her vanity..and her curiosity.

 

“That day we were moving up the escarpment..and you were before me.”   He remembered the first time he had..smelled her.    “..Your..scent was..distracting.   I almost fell to my death a dozen times.”

 

She gasped, sitting up slightly, propped on her elbows.    “W-What??”

 

“Your scent..”  He lowered his eyes to the covers which lay across her stomach, hiding much.   “It is..different than..a true Romulan female’s.”

 

Galea sat bolt upright.   “In...what way??”  She demanded.  Then....   “Ohhh...WHAT??”

 

“In a...very good way.”   He assured innocently.

 

“You can...smell me??”  

 

“I daresay..every Romulan male can.”

 

“And...VULCANS???”  She was dismayed...no..astounded..no....shocked, definitely..no...

 

“Very likely.”  The thought did not amuse him, suddenly.    “No matter, of course.   They know you belong to me.   Although, your scent is very pleasant, Galea.   _Not to say it is not._    It is.   Very...pleasant.”

 

She..was not placated.    “..What do you mean..you ‘smelled’ me..as in..what?    What did you..smell..exactly?  As in..my..perfume, perhaps?   My...eh...moisturizer?”

 

“..No.”   He mused openly.  “Although..those are very nice as well.”

 

She..scowled.    “WHAT...did you smell, M’Kal Du Lac?   And it better not be what I think it was!”

 

He remained..silent, suddenly enjoying himself tremendously although his stoic demeanor would never have hinted at his heightened mood.  

 

“OHHHH!”   She was..mortified!    “Can you..smell EVERY female???”

 

“Yes.”   He nodded almost regally, she thought.

 

“EVERY...male has this...ability?”

 

“T’eon more than most.”  He could not resist.

 

She dropped her face into her hands and then..he allowed his grin..but, only for a fleeting moment.    “My life as I have known it...is ended.”   She lamented woefully.     “I shall never be able to..be comfortable around a male again..none of them..ever!”

 

He..smiled.    “It is something of which we do not speak, but..most females use it to their advantage, especially during the Pon Farr.”   

 

“What if I..bathe continually?”

 

“It has nothing to do with..that.”   He explained.   “It is why the creatures..the New Ones could locate you so easily, I suspect.”

 

“I hate you for telling me these things.”   She fell back into the covers, her mood..depressed and ..verging on sullen.

 

M’Kal’s eyes followed the lines of her body.   She was chilled from the night air, her nipples taunt and pressing invitingly against the fabric of her gown.  His cock..expanded and he frowned down at the damned useless thing.

 

“Father is not truly of the Lineage.”   She let the other topic go because, there was nothing she could do about it apparently.   

 

“He is powerful enough that no one would remind him.”  He chuckled.   “Not and survive the ordeal..the old grouch of a bastard.”

 

Galea sighed.  “What..does it entail?  This..joining process?  Is it..a form of paperwork?  Signing the proper forms and the like?”

 

“..No, Gali.”  He had to prepare her.    “We must approach the Council and ask for their decree on the matter.    Because I am..who I am..it is..required.”

 

“No one else has to go through such..”

 

“I know.”   He nodded.    “We have no worries, however.   We have the vote needed.   The other eight are..unnecessary.  All is well.   It is merely a matter of pomp and ceremony.  We must make the expected gesture of token respect.”

 

“I do not respect them..for the most part.”  She reminded him of her politics.    “I am Pro-“

 

“We all know what you ‘are’..”  He sighed heavily.    “You have not been exactly demure in voicing  your beliefs on the subject but I will conform on this one issue for the sake of our family and ..so shall you, Centurion!”

 

“I do not understand..”  She didn’t.   “What ‘one’ vote may outweigh the ‘eight’ needed to..”

 

“It is decided.”  He placed his fingers over the pretty pout of mouth.   “All that is required is..your agreement and a set time.”

 

She grasped his wrist, having much more to say on the matter..

 

“And if it means I must make the dreaded sacrifice and..go back on my word to you..”  He sighed more than wearily.   “And lower myself to the extent that I..service you orally..that you get in a more receptive mood,” he shook his head, his expression a most troubled one.   “So be it but, I think such an outlook is not only selfish and immature, it verges on  narcissism.  A thing of which you continuously accuse me.”

 

She scowled darkly over at him.    “I did not say one thing about..”

 

“I tell you true, Galea Susanne S’lar..”  He tsked shamefully.    “Your mother would be shocked at such behavior..I have a good mind to tell her.”

 

She gasped her shock.   “WHO..told you??”

 

“I would think that ‘service you orally’ part would elicit more attention  from you but..”

 

“It is a family tradition..it was my Grandmother’s middle name and her Mother’s before that!”

 

“But not your Mother’s..which is the lyrically beautiful: Troyian.    Serena Troyian..”  He nodded.   “A lovely name.”

 

“My name is ..”  She was going to defend herself and her name but...she could not.   “How do you know so much about my Mother??” 

 

“I told you, she enthralls me.”   He moved..closer, propping his head in his palm.   “Much as her daughter.”   His eyes traveled the contours of her body.    “What is it about humans that hold my interest so?”

 

“I am not ‘human’..You are a horrible being.”  She decided, crossing her arms over her breasts because he seemed inordinately interested in them.   “Leave my bed this instance.”

 

“It will be difficult to service you from across the room, may I remind.”

 

“You shall not ‘service me’ at all..ever again.”  She was relatively certain.

 

“Well, that is gratitude for you.”  His eyes ran the length of the petite frame, measuring the delightful curves and bulges meticulously.  “I offer to throw myself on the sword for you.  This is the attitude I receive?”

 

She cut unamused eyes to his.

 

“It is left unsaid, of course but..I shall allow your pleasure before mine..as usual.”  For a full bloodied Romulan male..indeed it was an unheard of eventuality.

 

“Who said you would be allowed pleasure at all.”

 

“..Ah.”  He nodded sagely.   “So that is the way of it.  Unlike you, Centurion..I am able to accomplish my duty without recompense.  A sign of a mature, responsible adult, by the way.”

 

“I am not a ‘duty’ to you, Lord.”  She cut him a cool, unamused glance.

 

“No..you are not.”  He conceded evenly.    His hand reached, gently traveling the length of her bare arm and back, the touch sending chills of pleasure down her body.    “So...how shall I perform for you this night?  What would amuse you, do you think?”   He lifted a totally sensual stare.   “I have visited the Pleasure Planet many times.”   He gave her incentive.   “Many..a time.  I know several..”

 

It was touch and go as she battled her conscience for a long beat.    “Do not you dare practice any of that debauchery on me!”   She raised to her elbows, a dark scowl fixed and steady on his handsome face.   “It is a good thing T’eon is your friend.  The Creator knows what diseases you picked upon that..”

 

“It is a medically sound operation operated by professional businessmen who understand the importance of good, regular..”

 

“No more!”  Her jealousy flared.   She disliked imagining him with other females in any capacity let alone..   “I am getting out of the mood!”

 

M’Kal Du Lac shut the hell up.   He waited patiently for her ‘mood’ to pass..or..improve.

 

Finally, she ..lay back, a thumb nail sliding a strand of white, feathery locks from her temple.  She readied herself, drawing a light, evasive breath.   “...You may..proceed.”

 

He grinned, slowly..a devastatingly egotistical smile.  His eyes flashed their subdued amusement but in time, the being slid downward, laying on his side, making himself comfortable between the arc of her legs, which she willingly spread apart, allowing him entrance to the fertile valley.

 

She watched him quite warily.

 

He removed the covers from his path.    “Are you wearing anything..”  He motioned.  

 

She..shook her long curls.

 

“Good to know.”  He was pleased.  “Do you truly want this?”

 

“No.”  She tested him.

 

He thought it through.  “...Are you testing me?”

 

She...looked aside.

 

He felt better.   His hand slid up the silk of her thigh, taking the gown with it.  He watched it’s trek, enjoying the unveiling of the shapely leg.    “When I was on ship..alone.  In my cubicle, I thought to myself..what ever is Galea doing at this exact moment in time.”

 

“And then you thought..how will I punish her for her..traitorous behavior.”

 

“It did cross my mind.”  He admitted.  He massaged her leg lovingly, his huge hand loving the smooth warmness of her flesh.    “But, I have arisen above such petty thoughts, you will be pleased to know.  My thoughts have turned to more..prurient matters.”

 

 “You could combine the two.”  She reminded.

 

He..chuckled.    “Ohh, that is correct.  You do not mind the occasional..disciplinary action on my part, if done..with finesse and total sincerity.”

 

“There is a fine line to discern, yes.”

 

“Decidedly.”   He drawled.   “And my palm itches to sting that adorable little ass, true.”   He could grant.   “You do deserve it.”

 

“Are you going to talk of it all night?”

 

He lifted a mesmerizing stare.   “Do not rush me.”   He warned.    “I have been most patient..thus far.  Considering.”

 

“Considering..what?”

 

“What I truly wish to do to you.”

 

She was suitably..rebuked.   Falling silent.

 

“I suggest you lie there and take your medicine like a good little Centurion.”   He ‘suggested’..the dark stubble of his unshaved face alluring.. virile in nature to Galea S’lar.   “I fully plan to make it worth your while to..cater to me for a bit.”

 

He slid his middle finger into the hot, steamy depths of her vaginal cavern.   Galea..gasped, stiffening then..allowed the delightful emotions to filter into her being.

 

“Relax.”  He instructed, his low baritone washing over her like a silken scarf.    He probed the creamy hollow ever so gently, his thumb easing lightly, with a feathery touch, over the tiny nub of her clit to persuade her to his way of thinking.     “I will not hurt you..”  He crooned seductively.    “Unless..the mood strikes me.”

 

She..moaned, sighing weakly, her head falling back, the long hair tracing along the pillow and her body.

 

The hint of ‘danger’ was always just under the surface with the being and Galea thrilled to..what he was capable, if he truly wished.   She trusted him completely, however, not to go too far in any given scenario but..his mind was imaginative and very active when it came to sexual matters, so..he was never found to be dull or..lacking.

 

M’Kal leaned, his lips covering her sensitive vulva area, his tongue passing warmly over the hot flesh.   He breathed in her aura, his cock thickening.    “Ummm..it is good, Centurion..”  He murmured his contentment.    “To be..home.”   

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Fanfiction??  Really??

James Kirk stretched luxuriously, the strong wind coming off the ocean smelling of brine and fish.  “This is the life, eh, Bones?”  The hazel eyes scanned the far reaching horizon in any direction.  He had sat up from his previously prone position, having lain lazily in the giving sand, beach towel beneath his now slightly reddening body, another rolled up terry cloth beneath his neck muscles.     “I could retire here.”

“You’re too damned young to be thinking about being put out to pasture.”  The Medical Officer’s tone was less acerbic than usual though.  “And you’re getting a sunburn.   More SPF.”    He tossed the bottle over from his own relaxed position, laying his novel aside.    “I know ‘who-dun-it’, already.”   He was disappointed, motioning to his book that now lay in the sand.

“Never know, there could be a diabolical twist in the last few pages.”  Kirk poured the warm oil into his palm, smoothing it about his shoulders and arms..legs.

"Well..there wasn’t.”  McCoy grumbled.    “I checked.”

“Yeah, we don’t have any ‘Greats’ any longer.”  Kirk commiserated.  “Everything is just a rehash of all the plots that came before.   Where are the truly creative minds these days?”

“Spock has a pretty good plot line running on the Ship’s   ‘Fanfic’ site.  Don’t tell him I’m reading..or that I think it has merit.”   The Doctor was naturally concerned his secret might get out.    “He hasn’t updated in a while..damn it.”

“Spock has a story on that thing?”   Kirk was impressed.    “Hey, did you check out ‘Bluegrl’s’ latest chapter?   The sex was hot.”

“I read it.”   McCoy didn’t seem to be all that moved.   “Spock thinks we can’t recognize his ‘sign-on’ identity but his style is unmistakable.    It’s him, alright.”

“Any sex?”  Kirk mused hopefully.

“Not so far although I’m hopeful for a pairing between Bentley James, the staunchly anti-female, perennial bachelor slash Investigative Reporter from the 1940s and Beulah Bonnett, the Ex-Moll slash Night Club Owner of the recently re-opened Marquis Club.”

Kirk digested all said.   “ Spock is writing this.”  He needed confirmation.

“Has all the flavor of a good black and white Bogart movie.  I’m loving it...don’t tell him I said that.”

“You already said that.”  Kirk reminded.    “What’s his ‘handle’?”

“Mockingbirdkiller22.” 

Kirk was intrigued.  “Remind me to check it out later.”

“Yeah?”  McCoy motioned discretely down the beach.   “Check that out.”

Kirk glanced in the needed direction, his attention given over.   A variety of different crew members from each of the four Ships orbiting the Planet, dotted the beach.    All given a chance to take shore leave on this hospitable place.

“Hey, the kid has grown.”   Kirk noted the little boy in the woman, A’via’s, arms, his smile a gentle one.

“They have a tendency to do that.”

“But, I just saw him a week ago..less.”

“Wonder what’s up?”

“Well, it’s kinda rude just to sit here and stare.”   Kirk reminded but he continued to..stare.   As did most of the people about.

Galea sat, with her mother, a few meters down the beach, sheltered from the stronger winds by the large outcrop of boulders which were part of a series running the length of the shoreline on this side of the beach.

The Romulan Commander was perched atop a long slab of black granite, leaning back against the rock facing.   Spray of surf hit the immovable boulders a few hundred meters down, as surf met land.    The being was informally dressed, as was Kirk and McCoy.    He wore an off green tee shirt and black swimming trucks with the Academy emblem on the cut off leg, right side.

Kirk had swam quite a distance out today and was invigorated by the exercise and cold water of this ocean.    It was a vivid blue/green with small white caps stirred by the brisk wind.    A lovely setting to relax and enjoy life, in the Captain’s opinion.

He had needed the respite.

The jagged tops of the rock formation pushed into the incredibly blue sky above.   Several of the more adventuresome Romulans and Humans tried their skill at rock-climbing the almost vertical face.

Kirk craned his neck, shielding his eyes to check on the progress of the hearty climbers since last he had looked.    Soon enough, his attention was given back to the spectacle unfolding down the way.

A’via demanded attention wherever she went.  A tall, stately individual, with decidedly regal bearing, the ageless face seemed carved in timeless beauty although granted, the ever serene features were steeped in haughty, almost cold, allure.

The woman rarely chose to mix with people.   The fact she was out in such a public setting, for all the people to see, was a curiosity in itself.

M’Kal sat more erect, swinging his powerful legs about, readying himself to take charge of his newfound responsibility but A’via walked past the being with no more than a mere glance of dismissal which brought a puzzled scowl to the handsome being’s face.

His demeanor was never any more than a slight deference to A’via’s presence, Kirk had noted.

A’via stopped her determined trek directly before a very shocked..Galea S’lar.   “I am fatigued.”  She began without preamble.   “You will amuse the child while I take my rest period.”

She thrust the little boy out, arm’s length, holding him for Galea to take.   He was handed over with no pomp or ceremony to a stunned Science Officer who accepted the small bundle with mouth agape, large blue eyes frantically seeking assistance and explanation from..Serena S’lar.

“She’s right.”   Galea’s Mother seemed to instinctively understand the situation.    “You should definitely become more familiar with the little one here.”  Serene chucked the tiny chin, her smile a  beguiling one.   The baby boy  seemed to fall under her spell just as any other male.    “It will give you good practice.  You rest, A’via.   We certainly shall look after this little sweetheart for you.   You take all the time you need!  He is in good hands, rest assured.”

A’via glowered down at Galea, clearly not sharing the sentiments expressed but..she nodded..regally, to Serena and..took her leave just as she had come.   Silently with austere hauteur.

She met the Commander’s eyes as she passed and his..softened.  Kirk noted a minuscule nod of acknowledgment pass between them.

“Mama!”  Galea whispered her alarm, holding the baby away and off to the side as if it had some disease, her tone..frantic, the blue eyes wide with apprehension.

“It is just a baby.   You will have one of those soon enough.”  Serena threw M’Kal Du Lac yet another unfriendly glare.   The being had suffered through several this morning upon the Earth woman’s arrival to find him ‘in house’.

It was also quite clear that matters between G’ard S’lar and his Consort had not yet been sorted out.

The Warrior stood, stoically off to one side of the position held by Serena and his daughter, far enough away that he no longer annoyed his better half, for in the beginning, she had thrown daggers at his close proximity.

He had graciously taken the hint, finding a less obtrusive spot where he could keep an eye on his ‘property’ without pissing off, said.. ‘property’.

Kirk frowned at the immobile being.    “He looks hot in all that gear.”

“They tell me he spent a couple of years on ‘Sierra Madre’.”  McCoy relayed the tale.   “This must be nothing compared to that hell hole.”

Kirk grimaced.   “I hate that planet.”

“And it hates you.”   McCoy remembered their time on the desert plains.  

“Why would anyone spend all that time in such an inhospitable place?”

“He didn’t have a choice.   He was in Darzon Prison.”

“The hell you say!”  Kirk was interested..   “Eww.”

McCoy grinned.  “In his youth, so the story goes.   His crew is full of tall tales.  Whether most are true?”  The man shrugged.   “Even if one quarter hold an ounce of authenticity.  He is quite a male..even by Romulan standards.”

Kirk looked at G’ard S’lar in a new light.   “..and yet, there he stands.”  The Captain sighed wistfully.   “At the beck and call of a mere one-hundred pound female’s whims.   Why do we allow it, Bones?”

“Cause we’re saps and we let our dicks do the thinking for us.”

“But not you, right?”   Kirk held his smile.

“Not lately, not to say..I haven’t been there, done that.”  McCoy grinned for his folly.

Kirk glanced at M’Kal Du Lac.  He had resettled into his former position, seemingly at ease, but Kirk watched the being’s hands clench and unclench every minute or so.

No, the man was tense and why shouldn’t he be?  His future was in question, definitely.  Kirk checked with G’ard S’lar.   He was probably plotting M’Kal’s demise even now, in some horribly grotesque manner, knowing the old reprobate.   M’Kal had ‘slighted’ his only child, after all..getting her in ‘the family way’.  And he hadn’t even bothered to ask ‘permission’..

Serena S’lar clearly no longer held the Romulan Commander in high esteem.

Galea herself, while mute on the subject, seemed relatively resigned to M’Kal’s presence, if nothing else.   Kirk had no idea where that relationship was headed.  M’Kal seemed better today, though.  Not so brooding or introverted, so, maybe it was a good sign.

The Federation was betting on the Romulan Commander to cement matters between their two respective philosophies.   M’Kal seemed willing enough, to lend a helping hand,  although a bit apprehensive concerning his abilities to ‘cement’ anything of late.

Least of all his ‘union’ with Galea S’lar.

"It would be good.”  Kirk decided.   “If they got together.”  He motioned to Galea and M’Kal, then grinned because the baby had been carefully set down, it’s greedy little hands grasping at everything near and far, including Galea’s bottle of sun protection which it tried to suckle.

“Ohh!”  The young woman was genuinely taken back, snatching the bottle away replacing it with a safer substitute.

The baby waved the compact around like a tiny warrior brandishing a Samurai sword, jabbering incoherently and of long duration. 

Galea dodged the object as best she could, desperately seeking something less destructive to replace it.  “Mother!..why would that awful woman foist this..child upon us?   How rude can one be and you..cheerfully agreeing to..”

“I think it was a compliment of sorts.”  Serena said blithely, handing over her bag of treasures for the little one to explore.   “That she would trust you with her most precious charge.”  She opened the draw strings of the bag, sitting it between the baby’s tiny legs.   “There you go..a veritable treasure trove of forbidden items..go for it!”   She smiled gently at the small being, her hand moving through the silken strands of dark hair in open affection.

“It is a test.”  Galea was positive.  “One which she assumes I shall fail.”

“Then do not fail.”  Serena suggested.  “For God’s sake, Gali..it is a little baby.  How difficult can it be to watch it for a few hours?”

Galea looked at the object in question, her brow furrowed darkly.

The baby clenched a handful of sand, instantly putting a goodly portion of the grit in it’s mouth.

“OHH!”  Galea was stunned, momentarily paralyzed by such unexpected, totally inane action.  She hurriedly reached a finger inside the grimy little orifice, raking out a mouthful of dirt.   “OHHH!”   She stared at the mud caked mouth disgustedly.

Serena laughed musically.   “My..one forgets how quickly they can move.”  

“OHHHH!”  Galea continued to clear the gritty little mouth, hurriedly offering a drink of her water.   “Ewwwww, Mother!”

Serena chuckled her glee.   “What a mess you’ve made, little one..look at you!”

 James Kirk chuckled, having watched the drama unfold.  McCoy sighed, shaking his head but he too, smiled at the scene.   “Kids.”

 M’Kal at first, having seen his child take in a mouthful of sand, had stiffened, instinctively wishing to offer aid but he..forced himself to remain seated, seeing all that could be done was being done.

 He had watched for a spell then hastily turned his countenance aside and Kirk knew..the man was secretly laughing his ass off at Galea’s predicament.

 It was kinda funny though.

“Why would you DO something like that?”  Galea questioned the baby, her mind recoiling from the very act.    “Drink!”  She put the bottle back to the tiny lips and the baby sipped obediently then went back to rummaging through the stockpile of goodies he was finding and extracting as fast as his greedy little paws could ‘extract’..from Serena’s beach bag.

 Galea peered into the small mouth, her finger once again clearing some left behind debris.   “Eww.”   She shivered involuntarily.

Serena laughed gaily.   “You ate worse.”  

“I never ate dirt, Mother!”  Of that, Galea was relatively certain.

“No, you ate caterpillars..or the Romulan equivalent thereof.”

Galea gasped indignantly.   “I  never!!”

“You most certainly did.”

M’Kal’s chuckle met with Galea’s burning ears.    She cut wide, wonder filled eyes to..    Could he..hear?   From this distance??   Why ever not.   He probably could smell her!

“MOTHER!”

“Well, you did.”

“Please!”  Galea pleaded, casting a horror-filled glance the Romulan Commander’s way.   She lowered her voice, leaning closer to her mother.     “Keep your voice down, Mother..please.”

Serena glanced at the Romulan male.    “Well, don’t act so high and mighty, that’s all I’m saying.”

“OOOOHHHHHH!”  Galea just caught the little one’s hand as it, once again..tried to shovel some sand into it’s mouth.    “MY GOD!....STOP THAT!”   She insisted..ever so strongly, shaking the tiny fist free of sand.     “Do NOT...put that in your mouth!”

The little boy threw a set of keys at her.

Galea scowled at the ..horrible thing.    “I do not like you!”

“Galea Susanne!”  Serena chided.    “What a thing to say.”

 The baby lifted it’s arms, squishing up it’s face, making a soft mewing sound.

 Galea reluctantly took it into her arms and the baby snuggled into her breast, his little fists rubbing his eyes, getting sand in them, which caused him to become most unhappy.   “Well, you are the one who got your hands all dirty.”   Galea dutifully cleaned the bright, shining orbs though, with a wet wipe.    “Do not blame me.”

 “He is sleepy, poor little tyke.”   Serena leaned, kissing the little face.    “Hold him close and sing to him..he will drift off soon enough.”

 “You do it, Mother..”  Galea was only too glad to offer her prize over.   “You are so much bett..”

 “Oh no.”  Serena was wise to her daughter’s ways.   “You’re doing just fine.”

 “I...I know no lullabies...”   Galea didn’t.    “Surely, you could..just this once..”

 “Nope.”   Serena shook her head.    “Make up something.”   She handed a bottle to the baby, from A’via’s bag she had left.    “Turn so the wind doesn’t hit him so.”

 Galea..scooted about, holding the baby near.   She looked down at the dark, round eyes that observed her so intently.     The little boy was almost the spitting image of M’Kal Du Lac.   If one did not know of it’s heritage, they might think..the Commander had actually sired the child. 

 It suckled the bottle lackadaisically, it’s tiny fingers twisting it’s hair into small clumps of tangle.  Galea glanced about her, embarrassed to be found in such a predicament, truth told.   She cleared her throat self-consciously.    “Perhaps it will sleep on it’s own.”

“Perhaps.”   Serena didn’t sound all that sure.

 “I..I really know of no ..songs to sing, Mother.”  

 “Then tell him a story.”

 Galea looked at the woman as if she had gone insane.

 “For goodness sake, have you no imagination?”

 “I most certainly do.”

 M’Kal lifted his brows..to that?   He could attest.   Galea’s imagination was..superb.

 “Well then?”

 Galea racked her brain, still looking down at the sleepy little face.    “...Very well then.”   She sighed heavily.    “...Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away...”   She related the tale of a movie she had seen recently.    A rather risque one but she watered down those parts and..twisted some of the plot to include dragons and dinosaurs and..wicked step sisters and wizards and before long, the little lashes drooped, and the baby..slept peacefully.

 “There now..that wasn’t so hard, was it?”   Serena smiled approvingly over at her daughter.   “I think I will follow his example.    I was up late last night.”   The woman arose gracefully brushing sand from the bottom of her swim suit.      “I need a nap too.”   She smiled down at Galea’s alarmed features.

 “Mama..do not leave me here..alone!”

 “You are not alone.”   Serena laughed softly.    “There are billions of people around you, child.   Let the little one sleep.   Read your novel.   I will be back in few hours.   Promise.”

 She held up her fingers in the time honored manner of any good boy scout.

 “Why are you doing this?”

 Serena chuckled her amusement.    “Gali..you are so precious at times.   I have the utmost faith in you.   Have a little in yourself.”  She leaned, kissing Galea’s forehead maternally.    “Have fun.”

 “Fun??”

 Galea watched the woman make her way up the incline of sand and beach back to the sprawling mansion.  

 She locked eyes with her Sire, the austere scowl giving her pause for thought.   The large being watched his Consort pass, no word passing between them.   His scowl darkened all the more for the fact.

 He shifted angry eyes to Galea and the girl felt his disapproval deeply.   Her grip tightened on the baby and she snuggled him closer for it was, in reality, she who needed the comfort of another human being suddenly..even such a small one.

G’ard S’lar started after his Consort but something held up his steps.    He..hesitated, clearly not relishing whatever was going on in his thoughts.

Galea lowered her head, guilt and recriminations flooding her own thoughts.    If only she could somehow...

“It is a pleasant day.”

 She started, visibly shaken by the overly brusque remark..but moreso...that it was her Sire speaking directly to her.     “....Y-Yes..it ...is.”  She hurriedly responded.    “A most...pleasant day, Lord.”

“It appears to be warming.”   The deep, gravelly tone was gruff and..unfriendly but..he was speaking at least..

 “It does..yes.”   Galea nodded gravely.    “Perhaps tomorrow...it might rain.”

 “It might.”   G’ard S’lar nodded curtly, then..took his leave, his bulky body moving fluidly up the same path Serena S’lar had taken moments earlier.

 Galea stared after him, mouth agape..

 “It took much..for him to approach you.”

 Galea lifted her face, glad to see..   “M’Kal!”  She was..relieved.  

 “It must have been a deal breaker.”    As Kirk would have said.      M’Kal shifted his gaze to the human down the way.     “Your mother is resting for a while?”

 “Yes.”   Galea made room for the being on the blanket Serena had put down.    “Why did that awful female burden me with this..child, M’Kal?   What is she up to?”

 “I have no idea.”   He shrugged well-formed shoulders, the muscles rippling with his movements as he made himself comfortable beside her.    “Shall I take him?”

 Galea glanced to the sleeping child.   “..I...I suppose I had best..keep him with me.”

 “He usually does not fall asleep so easily.”   He stated.    “It is usually a battle royale, in truth.”

 Galea checked the sleeping babe.    “He must be very tired then.”

 “Perhaps.”   The male nodded.   “But, if I were gathered to your breasts in such a manner, I very likely..would be quite content as well.”

 The woman frowned hard.   “Shhh..not around the child.”

“Gali...he cannot understand what I am saying.”

 “How do you know?”  She questioned.   “Are you an expert on what a infant knows or does not?”

 M’Kal smiled.   “I have waited patiently all day for this moment.”   He had other things to discuss.    “How did you sleep last night?”

 Galea..settled, the conversation having merit suddenly, as did the depth of his gaze.

 “Most restful, Lord..and you?”

 “Oh, hell yes!”  He motioned.   “I slept like a babe in arms.”

She..smiled.   “I..I am..pleased.”

“And tonight?”  He didn’t know how much time was allotted him so he had to make certain of the upcoming hours.    “Will I be welcomed back into the sanctity of your ...”  His eyes dropped meaningfully.    “Inner circle?”

“Is that what we are calling it these days?”  She quipped.   “I rather enjoy when you are..in house, to be honest, Lord.”

“No more so than I, my little inventive kravisit.”    He told the truth.   “Your Mother is not happy with me.”

Galea was apologetic.   “She will..come around.   Please be patient.”

“Perhaps I should speak with her.”

“And say what?”   Galea did not think there was much one could say.

“I will think of something.”   M’kal was determined.    “I do not like this ..strain between us.”

“It will take time, M’Kal.”

“I will give all the time needed but..”   He would.    “Serena is a logical being.   She will forgive if I give amble explanation and reason..yes?”

 Galea shrugged.    “At least my parents are speaking..somewhat to me.   What of your’s?   I feel so very bad that your Sire..”

“It is his choice.”  M’Kal reminded.    “Your Sire is at least..making an effort.”

Galea frowned up at the mansion.    She sought the male.   “You...you will come to me tonight?"

"I pity any that would stop attempt halt my advancement.”  M’Kal reached, taking her hand, squeezing it tightly.     “Even had you refused my request..I was definitely coming tonight.    Come hell or high water.”

“That is an Earth saying.”   Galea frowned, glancing at James Kirk down the way who waved merrily up at them.     “Were you aware.”

 “No.”   M’kal lied easily, ignoring Kirk as best he could.    “I heard it earlier today, that is all.   It must have stuck in my mind.”

 “Oh.”  She let it go.    “Well..I do not wish to be alone tonight.    I...I will be very receptive, Lord..I promise.    You will not be..bored.”

 “I was not ‘bored’ in the least..”   He smiled wickedly.     “I was under the impression..you were rather..receptive last night.   Was I mistaken?”   He lifted impressed brows.

“Yes.”   Galea lifted a smoldering stare.    “You were..rather.”

“Holy....”   M’Kal breathed out his awe.    “Fucking...shit.”

The female..smiled seductively for him alone.

“I do not know what has you in such a ...mood but..”  He wasn’t about to question it.   

“My mother thinks you are very attractive a specimen, were you aware?”

“I heard.”   He..nodded minutely..then..smiled charmingly at her.   “Thighs that can crack walnuts..what is a ‘walnut’?”

“She is angry with you but..she can see your merit all the same.”

“I only want to know...can her daughter see my..merit.”

Galea’s gaze dropped to the bulge in his running trucks.    “Most of your female crew members see your..merit, Lord, rest assured.”

“You are making it hard.”  He warned.   “Fuck my ‘crew members’...I only care about my...Science Officer’s opinion of my cock.”

Galea demurely turned her attention to the baby and M’Kal Du Lac..concentrated on returning his body to it’s normal state of being.

“I have missed you this day.”   She offered rather politely, he thought.  The day..was looking up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	38. Are We There Yet?

“I spoke to her, like you said.” 

“In that tone?!”  Serena was not pleased, not...at all.   “What did you say to that child?  If you have upset her yet agai...”

“I spoke of the weather!”  G’ard S’lar bellowed.   “She has upset ME!  I did not upset..her!”

“Oh, that is rich!  You, acting as if you have never made a mistake in life.”  Serena was angry, pure and simple and G’ard S’lar thought, he had never seen her look so ravishingly beautiful with the fire in her eyes and the vivid flush to those Nordic cheek lines.   “How DARE you set in judgement on MY child!  You hypocritical...Ogre!”

“I do not judge Galea and she is MY child as well!”

“Do not take that tone with me!”  She suggested..strongly, the tiny bundle of animated spite standing toe to toe with the hulking brute of a man.   “I am not one of your elite bullies you can order about!”   She put her hands on shapely hips.     “Until you have made peace with MY daughter, there is nothing more to say between us!  For NOTHING you can say will appease me!  NOTHING!”

“I have no quarrel with MY daughter.”  G’ard reasoned, adjusting his tone.   “It is that..son-of-a-bitch who has sullied her name..and MINE!  I shall kill him quite dead very soon now and put all this nonsense to rest!”

“That would be wise!”  Serena disgusted.  “Kill the father of my only grandchild!  That should cement family relationships ‘quite nicely’, don’t you think?”

“There can BE no family relationship between the likes of that cur and my line!”

“Therein lies the rub!”  Serena rolled her eyes,   “You stupid..STUPID man!  Gali is in love with that ‘cur’..she plans on a life with him.  Therefore..it stands to reason, one must accept what ‘is’.”

“I did not see you treating him so very pleasantly.”

“Well..”  The woman..settled a bit.   “I shall..in a while.   After he has apologized properly which, he WILL!  Mark my words!”

“A ‘Du Lac’ does not apologize.”   S’lar disdained.

“He most certainly will.”   Serena warned.  “Or he will be very..VERY sorry..trust me!”

S’lar grumpily expressed his dissatisfaction.   “I do not accept his ‘apology’.”

“That is your problem.”  Serena turned aside.   “If you wish to allow your pride to get in the way of a relationship with MY daughter, so be it.  End of discussion..leave my room!”   She pointed to the door.

G’ard calmed his temperament.   “..Rena..”  He tired reason.   “..listen to me..”

“I have heard all I need.”  She held her position staunchly.   “For years I have sat back and allowed you to dictate policy in our home.   You have alienated my daughter from me!   I’ll be damned, G’ard S’lar..if I allow it one second more!”   She actually raised her voice.   “I will be a part of this new baby’s life, and if that means I shall no longer be a part of your’s..then so be it.”

G’ard felt fear for the first time in his life.   To lose this female..to live his life alone, without her presence..  The last few days was bad enough.   A bitter, desolate feeling engulfed him.   “I...I wish peace between us, Serena.   You must realize that.”

“You always say..actions speak louder than words.”  Her stance was unaltered as was her determination and tone.   “There can be no peace with your attitude so unchanged.  I am sorry.”

The being felt bleak..dismally empty inside.    “I am..what I am.   I cannot change.”

“I realize that.”  Serena had, when she made her decision.   “I shall learn to live with the reality.”  The deep blue, almost violet eyes held the dark creamy brown ones easily.   “And..so shall you, I imagine.”

The words hurt the male deeply, his anger stirred, the embers eating away at him.   “You would not speak so ..flippantly, were I..”  He growled his belief.    “Between your legs.”

“Yes, I would.”  Serena called his bluff.  “For you are no longer welcome there, G’ard.”

The being flushed a ruddy hue, his temper flaring incandescently and for one second, the woman believed he would..do something foolish but, she lifted her chin, her eyes flashing her defiance and..in the end, it was the male who..backed down.

 

******************************************************************************

* * *

 

“Would you suffer two fools in one setting, Madame?”  M’Kal had waited..discretely, but he had overheard the conversation between Serena and her Consort.    He had tried not to do so but, raised voices carried and Romulan hearing was..acute.

Still, it was proving awkward..now.    M’Kal faced the tiny person, wishing he would have chosen a better time and place but, he had wanted to set matters to right before joining Galea again that he might have some good news to impart for a change.  He had seen the volatile departure of G’ard S’lar, cringing inwardly at the loud slamming of the door as the being had exited Serene’s abode.

“Romulan males are not known for their subtleties in emotional situations.”

“I am fatigued, Commander..what is it you wish?”  Serena was drained after such an encounter with the man she still very much loved.

“Only to put peace between us, Lady.”  He motioned accordingly.   “I, for one, have no difficulty admitting my fallacies.  I have made many mistakes ..all of which, I regret deeply, where your daughter is concerned but Galea has forgiven me, hopefully.”   He added quickly.   “I will not rest until I have convinced her Mother of my sincerity as well.”

The being ‘ate a little crow’ as Kirk suggested he should.   “I realize it may take many..many attempts at humble entreaties on my part.”    He downed his head slightly, keeping his manner polite and deferential.   “..I wish a life with Galea.  I will treat her with respect and dignity.  I will honor her and keep her safe from my enemies.  Do you believe these statements?”

Serena studied the being evenly.   “..Do you love my daughter?”  Was the only thing the woman wanted to hear.   “Above your own pride even?”

M’Kal smiled, lowering his head yet again for a beat.  “...It is ..not considered..proper to ask such a pointed question of a Romulan Warrior, for to answer would..show weakness.”   He lifted amused eyes and Serena’s lovely orbs..hardened.    “..an unforgivable transgression in my world, Madame and..Yes, I love her beyond scope.”

Serena blinked her shock for she had indeed..knew what it was she had asked..of a Romulan male.

“If you confide in your daughter I ever admitted that, I shall..of course, deny it to your exquisitely lovely face.”

Serena sighed heavily.   “In all these many years, G’ard has never...”   She let it go for it was too personal a thing to admit, even to herself with matters so strained between her husband and herself.

“Your Consort holds deep affection for you, Madame..a being would have to be blind not to see it.”  M’Kal tried to explain the unexplainable.    “It is just..for a Romulan male to..”

“I understand the ways of your people.”   She waved a dismissing hand.   “Still..it is nice sometimes to..hear the words.”

“We attempt..by our actions, to show our..emotional attachment, Madame.”  M’Kal had followed the slight being into the very feminine rooms.   “We often fall short of our goals, perhaps.”

Serena stood, in the middle of the room, looking rather small and lost, M’Kal thought.

“Your Consort has every right to be angry with me.”   He took the blame willingly.    “Please do not concern yourself over the ..strain between us.   I shall approach him soon and settle the issue.”

Serena’s features became alarmed, her body tensing.

“In that..”  He was quick to explain.   “I will humble myself before him for he is now, my ‘Head’ even as he is your own.  My sword will be offered in defense of his Peerage...which only means, I pledge my allegiance to his Family Line.”

“What of your own Sire..?”  She was puzzled.   “You..would do that?   Is..that completely necessary?”

“To be accepted by the S’lar Dynasty is an honorable state.   Not that I expect your Consort to grant the petition.”

His grin widened and Serena could see where her daughter might fall victim to such alarming ‘charm and charisma.’   “He will very likely take me to task yet again..which is altogether fitting and proper he should do so.    My gesture is merely to allow him..save face.    I believe this to be the correct term?”

“He is an asshole.”  Serena stated her ‘belief’ in the correct term.

M’kal held his amusement.   “He is a noble, venerated Warrior, Madame”

“He is an asshole.”

He chuckled.  “Your daughter still has my son..a fact she is loathe to understand..or accept.   I should return to his rescue but..I wished a moment of your time.   I hope matters are somewhat..”

“It’s alright, son.”  Serena put him at ease, the gentle tone washing over him like milk and honey on a summer day.   “Just..take care of her for me.   And see the new baby is happy and content.  That is all I ask of you.”

“It is no hardship, Madame..I assure you.”

“A’via is..asking, in her own way, if Gali will accept your son, isn’t she.”

Serena was very astute, M’Kal realized.   “..A’via knows Galea will accept T’mas.   Galea, is the one questioning the issue.”  He put it gently.   “I think she will do just fine with him, barring any more ‘sand’ incidents.”

Serena chuckled and the hair on the Commander’s arms lifted, the sound so very..enticing.   He shook the moment determinedly.    Damn..that female was one fine specimen.   “He is quite the little adventurer, indeed.    You seem to have a ready made family, Sir.  Had you planned on such an eventuality?”

“T’mas was a gift.”  M’Kal found it easy to speak to the Human.   “I hope Galea and I will be blessed with many offspring..in the future years.”

“Have you discussed that with Galea?”

He smiled.   “I know her views on ‘trolls.’   We shall have to see what the Creator has in store for us, I suppose.”

“Communication.”  Serena suggested.   “It is the key to a good, solid union.  My husband could take a lesson from such advice.”

“Husband.”  M’Kal repeated thoughtfully.   

“He is my...was...my husband, and I ..his wife.”   She smiled.   “In Human terms, yes.”

“Do not think so much in ‘past’ terms, Madame, please..as ..a possible ‘future’.. reconciliation.  I implore you.   If my actions caused a rift in Galea’s parental unit’s..union, she would never forgive such a slight.”

“Well..that is yet up in the air..I hope.”  She sighed wistfully.   “We shall see how the drama unfolds.”

 

******************************************************************************

* * *

 

“I am not understanding the parameters of the problem here.”  Galea explained her dilemma, “I have done all required on my part to amuse and delight you.  You have walked the gardens, a Herculean task for such minuscule legs..you have explored the adjoining rooms and corridors, you have been given an abundance of play things with which to amuse yourself.”  

She studied the tiny enigma, who sat on the carpeted floor, playing.   “You are even, as we speak, destroying yet another perfectly constructed tower of blocks for no apparent reason what-so-ever and still..you do not conform to the set rules of engagement outlined on Computer for creatures of your age bracket..”

The woman sighed.   “I cannot be faulted for your continued obstinacy.   I have fed you, changed your uniform several times..”  She stressed.  “And still you refuse to conform to the norm.”   Galea glanced at the nearby readout.   “It is well past your allotted time for your sleep interval..why are you not conforming?”

The baby jabbered happily, animatedly tossing blocks every which way as he demolished Galea’s patiently constructed tower of blocks.

“That is another thing.”  She had observed his behavior all day, after all.   “Not only did you fall asleep during the most interesting part of my narrative, this afternoon on the beach..just when the stricken Princess was about to be rescued from the ferocious, two-headed dragon, a sight not easily seen these days, I might add.”     The baby seemed not all that interested in the statement being made, which frustrated Galea all the more.    “And you continually treat other’s belongings with open contempt.  There is a box beside you.  You might at least attempt to put at least one block inside.   ...Are you even listening to me?”

The baby looked around for something else  of interest, rising on steady enough legs to go in search of amusement, which he found in the guise of Galea’s opened travel case.

“You must not touch those.   They are my personal belongin...OH!”  She hurriedly removed the case from it’s vicinity, sitting it on the bed, out of reach.    The baby objected to his plaything being put out of his grasp.    “NO!  I have said..these are mine.”  Galea refused to bend to the demands expressed.    “Look at this room!   YOUR things are everywhere.   Choose one to amuse yourself.   I do not play with your toys, well...”  She corrected readily.   “The computer is..interesting, although very simplistic in nature.”

The woman sat the colorful laptop down and the little one plopped down on his diapered bottom, instantly banging away at the buttons and knobs.

“I could tell you another tale.”  She offered politely.  “They seem to have the desired effect on you for some obscure reason I have yet to discern.”   Galea looked around aimlessly.   “And where is that horrible woman and why has she not collected you as yet?”

She sat beside the baby, drawing her legs up, leaning her head on her knees.   She sighed heavily, watching him play and jabber.    “...You must learn a better form of communication.”  She mentioned in passing.   “No one can understand the language you speak, not even Mr. Spock, I dare say.”  

Both she and the baby stifled a yawn.   

“Terran is not so difficult but Romulan is very much so.  There are words and phrases still, even I do not comprehend and I am very intelligent, as you probably have surmised.”

The baby tossed the ‘computer’ aside.  Galea watched him go off in search of yet another object of interest.   “You are very curious by nature.   That also, is a sign of intelligence.   I am curious as well.”

The baby did not seem impressed.   Galea scowled darkly for the fact.  “I am fatigued.  You must sleep now.”

But..it did not appear to wish such an eventuality.   Galea racked her brain.   She glanced about anxiously, a little embarrassed suddenly.  “I...I could..attempt..a lullaby, if you think it might force you to drop off.”

“I am at my wit’s end and not even above that solution, it appears.”  She arose, gathering the child.   “But ,you must promise never to reveal I did such a thing for my voice is definitely lacking.”  She put the kid down into the soft blankets of her bed linens.   “My mother sings beautifully, of course.   She is most accomplished in all she attempts.”

Galea sighed lightly, sitting into the covers herself, automatically checking the diaper now.   T’mas was dry for once.   “I do remember a song she sang to me many years ago, as I possess perfect recall..another definite sign of a higher intelligence quota, I might remind.”

T’mas lay quietly, playing with his toes for Galea had removed his socks and shoes.   “Does that feel good?  To be without footwear?   When I was little, I refused to wear shoes at all, they tell me.”   She kicked her own military boots aside, having unsnapped the taps.   “Is that not odd?” 

She checked with the baby who seemed to agree with her statement.   “Oh..of course, that did not include my Mother’s shoes, which I coveted.   She has excellent taste in clothing but especially..heels.   They are not beneficial for one’s feet but they are ever so lovely and stylish to wear.”

Galea looked at the baby who looked right back.  “Well...”  She drew in a cleansing breath.   “Alright then..but, remember..not a word to anyone..ever.  Promise?”

The baby jabbered sleepily, grasping it’s cuddle toy, pulling it to it’s side.

The woman stretched out next to the little boy, propping her head in hand, elbow raised on the bed.   She began to sing, ever so softly, her free hand massaging the baby’s stomach with slow, methodical gentleness.....

  **‘ _What makes life the sweetest?’_**

**_‘Bestest and completest.._ **

**_‘not a big doll house or a mickey mouse,_ **

**_‘but the right somebody to love.._ **

**_'Ice Cream, cake and candy,_ **

**_‘May be fine and dandy.._ **

**_‘But if you ask me,_ **

**_‘They’re not 1..2..3,_ **

**** **_‘To the right somebody to love._ **

**** **_‘One you really care for,_ **

**_‘Each and everyday of the week._ **

**_‘One you say a pray for,_ **

**_‘In your ‘now I lay me down to sleep..._ **

**** **_‘Though you’re not quite seven,_ **

**_‘What is most like Heaven._ **

**_‘Is the joy I’ve found_ **

**_‘With my arms around.._ **

**_‘Just the right somebody to love._ **

The big brown eyes had grown heavy..the dark full lashes drooping sleepily.   The tiny thumb had gone to the bow of a mouth and now, T’mas sucked nosily, his breathing having fallen into a slight snoring lull.

 Galea breathed a long sigh of relief.

 She kinked her back this way and that, rubbing her neck muscles absently.   She knew, just down the way, at the end of each corridor, were four, heavily armed, highly trained, no-nonsense guards.

 They had followed her about all day.

 The baby was safe from M’Kal’s enemies.  What she did not know was, several other Romulan Warriors were stationed outside the mansion.. and in.   Concealed, for the most part, watching..ever alert for any signs of danger.   Capable males who would lay down their lives for their chosen leader, M’Kal Du Lac..and his newly acquired son.

 That the Galleon’s sensor probes shielded the area completely from any electronic penetration.  No Transporter beam could by-pass the impregnable codes.

 Heat sensitive beams monitored all movement in the rooms she occupied.  Constant surveillance was Standard Operating Procedure where the child was concerned, Twenty-four/ Seven.

Galea moved closer to the small bundle, covering them both with a soft, fluffy blanket.   She put a protective arm about the baby, drawing him near, laying her chin on the small, curly dark top of his head.   He smelled of her baby powder and warm sunshine.   Which he had played in all the day long.

 Minutes passed in the quiet of the room and Galea felt herself drifting off.

* * *

 

M’Kal stood..back braced against the wall of the corridor just outside.    He exchanged enigmatical looks with one of his burly guards who obviously wondered at the Commander’s hesitation to enter the room he had come to visit.  

 M’Kal dismissed the speculation, preferring to blatantly listen in on the last few minutes of ‘conversation’ between the baby and Galea S’lar..one-sided though it had been.

 The emotions inside him brewing, swirling about, to which he did not even try to put a name.  This was all new to him..almost an alien presence, it felt so..deeply ingrained somehow.

 His hearts swelled with affection and..something more..something almost profound, directed entirely at..Galea S’lar.

 The sweet, haunting melody echoed in his head..that amazing voice soothing his child so effectively, had also touched some chord inside the being.   And she had claimed her vocal abilities to be lacking??

 His cock was still humming vividly from the need to rush around that damned corner and sink deep into the hot, succulent depths of her being.    A home he knew so well..and was beginning to crave.

 He had tried to separate the sexual drive from the innocent, lilting effects of the lullaby.   The song had affected his son in one way, but the male in him..completely another.

 M’Kal shifted about, trying to ease the aching pain of arousal.    Part of him wanted to gather Galea gently to his chest and stroke her lovingly and of long duration.   Another more..primal part, needed to go to her..force her about, down on all fours, to fuck her heatedly..wantonly.  To banish these erotic imageries filling his mind.

 His entire being suffered intensely from the desire washing over him.

 He knew she was tired.   It was late.   He knew how draining the constant ‘pace’ of managing a year old infant could be.   Especially to one not accustomed to the routine.

 Galea’s body was changing.  She would require more frequent rest periods.

 Still..his sexual appetite was strong, stirred by the totally inexplicable reaction to that fucking..song.   He was desperately analyzing his emotional state.

 Never, in his imaginings, did M’Kal believe Galea would take to T’mas in such a caring, sensitive manner.  It meant everything to him, he suddenly realized.

 T’mas was an integral part of what his life had become.

 Galea had seemed unsettled by the thought of her own child.   That she might conceivably accept yet another, not of her blood, was a far-fetched dream that M’Kal had not even considered asking as yet.

 Thank the Creator for A’via..and Serena S’lar.

 They instinctively had faith in Galea’s abilities even when he, and very likely..the female herself, had believed..differently.

 M’Kal pushed from the wall, unfolding his muscular arms, rounding the corner, entering the room.

 Which was lit brightly still, shades pulled open to allow sunshine in..the sun was setting now, outside the quiet area.

 Galea lay peacefully asleep, the baby curled to her body, each beautiful face serene and glowing with innocent tranquility.

M’Kal could not deny himself.   He reached, his finger gently removing a strand of stray tendril from the flushed cheekline.   Galea scowled, her hand pushing at the ‘disturbance’..as she cuddled closer to her charge, snuggling down farther into the covers.

M’Kal smiled retroactively, staring down at his world, trying to decipher when the center of his Universe had shifted.

His Ship had been..everything.  All he ever wanted..or needed...ever!  Ever.  As far back as he could recall.

When had it all..changed?  Was it the fateful night he had been handed the little boy?

It was before that.   When..she had left him..the bitch.

All that time without Galea about..driving him insane with her constant curiosity..her nonsensical outlook on any subject under the Sun...the non-stop, infuriating verbal bombardment which stated her views on ...everything.   Anything.   All things..usually just when he had no wish to hear any views but his own.

He grinned.  Fucking bitch.  He could live without her.   He knew he was strong enough to survive even that but..the simple fact was.   He had no desire to do so.

He had been spared the ‘Pon Farr’..so far.  He could control his sexual urges, he was doing so at this exact moment, was he not?

His eyes traced the curves and roundness beneath the light blanket.

He had known early on..that he wanted this female.   Wanted her as he had wanted none before.  His determination to have her, for his own, was the reason behind his decision to Father a child. 

But, he had known Galea’s preferences..her views on life and family..offspring.

G’ard S’lar’s refusal to accept an ‘enemy’ into the family was only a minuscule part of the whole.    He was not the Sire’s defenses M’Kal was fighting against but..the Ancient Warrior’s daughter’s.

And too, his own Pride.  The fear that, saying too much, too soon..allowing her to know his hearts’ desires?  He did not trust Galea to hold his inner thoughts.   The spiteful little bitch.  Better she was kept guessing for a time.  He would confide in Serena the absolute truth but not her daughter..not at this delicate stage of the game.

Others had approached him.   Females, even recently.   They held no interest for him.   He was flattered, of course.   What male would not be but..in the end, he had not been moved to respond.  James Kirk’s young Yeoman..and his own Second-In-Command.    A female he had hand-picked himself, many years back.

A long time friend and ally.   One he trusted completely.   One who had never failed him in her duties.    S’An’Tra V’MAR.

The Centurion had questioned the wisdom of a union between a Hybrid and One of M’Kal’s station.   While another might have angered him, M’Kal knew the Officer liked Galea..accepted her even.   Always had, even before himself.

‘She is..detrimental to your advancement, Lord..no matter how stupid the reasons.   I propose..an alternative solution to the problem.’

‘Which is?”   He had humored her.

‘A public joining..between my House and Your’s.  A private arrangement whereby..you live your life out with your children..and the Hybrid.’   M’Kal knew the sacrifice the female was offering for her Family Line was as noble and long-lived as his own.

He also knew, it was a ‘workable’ solution.   His society functioned on the opinion..what one did behind closed doors was no one’s affair other than the participating parties.   And they would welcome the chance to forgive all, even the detractors, for they needed him.  

To fight their battles with the Klingons..to protect their boundaries..

Star Cruiser Commanders were a breed unto themselves and often forgiven little..idiosyncracies..poor judgement..personal errors.

‘I am honored, S’An’Tra.’   And he had been.  “But, I would never ask such a ‘dishonorable’ thing of you.  For you are my friend.  One I value deeply..and..what you ask is a ‘lie’.’

‘Only a partial one, Lord for you know, have..and do..of my true feelings for you.   I have never made a secret of them.  Just as I know..”  She was quick to reassure.   “Where your emotions lie.  It is something I could happily live with.   Make a life upon.’

‘Why?  You are so much..more than that, S’An’Tra.  You deserve..better.’

‘You are not a female thus, could never understand my reasons.’

‘No, I do not.   I wish happiness for you.   I demand it!  You will forget this..proposition.  You will search out a noble, caring male.   You will produce many Off-Spring and be ridiculously content with the direction your life will take..I command it and you will obey.’

The female had smiled at him.   ‘If only it were so easily obtained, Lord.  Somethings..cannot be ‘Commanded’.   She had left him and he had felt guilty and miserable for many hours.

In the end, however..he knew he could not force emotions, so he had to let it go.  

He had never overtly sought S’An’Tra’s affections.   He had never given her hope that a union could be established between them.   He had treated her as any of his ‘men’..with respect and honor and dignity due them.   He had never once made improper overtures to her.  Nor would he.  She actually WAS better than that and he was well aware of S’An’TRA’s value, even if she seemed oblivious to her qualities.

For better or worse, and he highly suspected the latter..his affections lay with the Hybrid.  

At first, he had fought the reality, as he had never fought in his life, but..in the end, even M’kal Du Lac had admitted defeat.

The thought made him chuckle lowly.   “Invincible Warrior Prince, my ass..”  He shook his head ruefully.   ‘How the Mighty Hath Fallen’..T’eon would have gleefully laughed at the fact.

Well..so be it.

He had watched James Kirk.   The Human took defeat graciously..philosophically.   M’Kal would attempt emulate such sterling qualities for once.   Which only proved just how far he had sank in the mire of..his own making.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Caligula Never Had It So Good

“Something wrong?”  Kirk ventured after a moment’s contemplation.   He knew the Romulan was a very private individual but this particular evening, the being’s mind did not seem on their conversation or the chess game the Captain had suggested earlier. James Kirk sat back, his arm folding out along the back of the small divan in his cabin, waiting patiently for a reply.    He watched the other occupant of the room diligently.

M’kal seemed surprised by the question, having been jostled from his musings.   He had been staring too long at the tri-leveled chess arrangement, he realized.  He straightened from his former position of arms braced on upper thighs, fingers steepled, pressed against his lips.

“..No.”   He lied artfully, his face giving away nothing.    “Why do you ask?”

“There is _something_ bothering you.”  Kirk knew.   “Are the Klingons at it again?   Heard anything?”

“The Klingons are always plotting something.”  That was a given.    “But..no.”   The other being smiled slightly.     “All is well.”

“Ok..”  Kirk inclined his head slightly.   “Then, I’m assuming it didn’t go ‘well’ with Galea?”

M’Kal debated for a long moment.   “It did actually.”

Kirk was shocked and impressed with such candor.   “Then..G’ard S’lar?”

“I have an unexpected ally in the form of His Consort.”  M’Kal related.   “I sought an audience with the Pro Council Member earlier today but he politely told me to...”

“Eat shit and die?”  Kirk helped out.

“Affirmative.”  A twinkle came into the brown gaze.

Kirk grinned back.  “A man of few words.”

“All of them, _derogatory_.”

“So you’re concerned about that aspect of the situation?”

M’Kal arose, the nervous energy Kirk had sensed all evening even more apparent in the slow, calculated pacing of the small room.   “..A question, Human.”    The Romulan turned pensive eyes the Captain’s way.

Kirk reached for his brandy, gesturing ‘go ahead’.    “If I can.”  he was game tonight.

“As a male.”   M’Kal halted, unsure of how.. _or if_..he should proceed.

“One of _those_ nagging little diddies, hum.”  Kirk made it easier.  “Galea not wanting to cooperate in one very..vital area?”  It was put delicately.

“No, she was very ‘cooperative’.”  The handsome brow furrowed darkly.  “She was only cooperative, _the once_.”  M’Kal waited, , his expression dark and foreboding suddenly.

Kirk waited patiently, keeping his expression interested but non-judgmental.

“This is..new to me.”  The Romulan brooded the fact.

Kirk was still very much interested, trying to play it down.   “New?”

“The emotions I am..”  M’Kal trailed off, resuming his pacing, his hand running through the thick dark hair in a gesture of impatience.  

The Captain could not yet advise or comment for he didn’t have enough to go on.

“Have you ever..”  M’Kal brought his doubled fist to his mouth, rubbing the knuckles of his hand over his bottom lip in a thoughtful manner.    “I have had females.”   His frown increased, trying a new tactic.   “Several.”

Kirk lifted resigned eyes for he knew an understatement when he heard one.

“But..and, _it may only be some medical malady of which I suffer_.  I will seek my Physician’s input.”  The burly being was quick to clarify.   He sat, facing the Human, his expression a tense one.  “Have you ever wanted a female so desperately, your mind is ..affected?  Your judgment?  Because.  _I have not_.”

Kirk believed the statement, pursing his lips thoughtfully, the question, while not shocking him, certainly giving him pause for thought.   “Well..ummm, yeah, actually.  I think..”  He thought it over.    “Every guy, at one time or another..has..eh..”

“ _I do not_.”  M’kal stated succinctly.   “A sexual coupling is all well and good but a female is for a male’s pleasure and then one returns to duty and normalcy.”

Kirk narrowed his eyes slightly at such an outlook but nodded thoughtfully.   “..sometimes.”  He conceded.  “If the female is of a similar mind set but.. _sometimes_..”  He spoke from experience.  “Emotions run deeper.  At least, for me.”   Kirk shifted about, finding a more comfortable spot.   “With Carol..my son’s Mother..”   He pondered for beat.   “Well, it was different and having to come to terms with the fact, we couldn’t make it work.”   The Captain’s voice softened.   “..it hurt like hell and it took a long time before I was able to let it go and move on.”

M’Kal was not hesitant in the least.   “I would not have allowed her go from me.”

Kirk smiled hollowly.   “The truth?”  Which was painful.   “I wanted my ship more.  I didn’t know, at the time, about David.  I might have reacted differently.”  To this day, James Kirk was still undecided on the issue.   “There was something inside me.”    There was still much guilt and uncertainty associated with that situation.    “I had to.. _know._    To..”  How to put it.   “..See for myself..what lay beyond.

“It drives you.  The Unknown.   Not only Space but..”  M’Kal was one of the few who could understand.    “What is your limit?  How far can you push yourself.  And survive.  What is beyond the next Star.  What awaits if you just..seek.”

Kirk smiled, something inside his head and heart..clicking.   “... _yes_.”

Each male contemplated the words and the meaning behind them.

“When a woman is..expecting, sometimes her sex drive is..eh..” Kirk tried another route as well.

“Galea’s sex drive is functioning perfectly.   It is..the child.”

“..Excuse me?"

“She has become attached and refuses to return it to Avia’s care which means..”

“She is .. _occupied._ ”  Kirk got it.   “Men down through the ages have had to cope with that issue.  Still..you wanted her to like the kid, right?”

“Not to the exclusion of not ‘liking’.. _me._ ”

Kirk chuckled.  “As I said, an age old problem.”  He nodded.   “What do you mean she ‘refuses’ to return it to the large woman?”

“Not ‘refuses’, no.”   M’Kal corrected.    “She offers up excuses..rather feeble ones at that.”  He grumbled.   “A’via finds it amusing.    The old bitch refuses to insist T’mas be returned even for a brief interval.   She says it is character building.. ‘ _abstinence_ ’ and that, if _any_ Being is in need of such instruction..it is I."

Kirk held his amusement because clearly, M’Kal was highly pissed at the turn of the situation.

“Spiteful old Crone.”  The Romulan grumbled, then arose to resume his pacing but more intensely now.  “What would a few hours hurt?  It is not like I am asking for Galea’s complete attention.  I am not accustomed to self-denial, as I am certain.. _nor are you_.”  He sought out an alliance of sorts with another alpha male.  “You must understand the problem here, Kirk..correct?”

“I do.”  Kirk was quick to reassure.  “I do, indeed.”

“I knew..as a male, you would.”

“Definitely.”

“I did my duty to Galea, of course..I would not do less.”  M’Kal hoped Kirk understood the premise of what he was explaining.   He waited, his expression troubled. “But, she was tired and subsequently fell asleep.”   Which still pissed the Romulan off, truth told.    “..I naturally refused my own needs in lieu of her..eh..”

“Well..naturally.”  Kirk pooh-poohed the notion that any male would have done less in the same situation.   “A guy has to step up to the plate sometimes.”

“I stepped up to the damned plate but now I fucking want to ‘eat’ something.   Is that so wrong?”

“..No.”  Kirk pondered the metaphor.  “Have you discussed the problem with Galea?”

“Why would I?”  M’Kal was mystified, clearly.    “Kirk!  To allow her know my.. _need exists_?  One simply does not do such a thing.   Not in my sphere of understanding.”

“She isn’t the enemy, Commander.”   Kirk held his amusement.

“She is a female..I..a male.”  M’Kal did know that much, which in his world, meant the same thing. 

“Exactly.”   Kirk nodded minutely.   “Perhaps..a gentle reminder of that fact is in order.  I’m sure you can come up with some suitable scenario?   Can’t you?”   He sorta challenged the other male, in a non-combatant way.

M’Kal..blinked.   His mind began ticking away at all the possibilities.

* * *

 

M’Kal materialized, the familiar sound catching Galea’s attention.   She scowled, moving closer to the baby, her first instincts to search out the presence of the guards the Commander had stationed about the little one.

One large male stepped forward, waving a calming hand.   The other guards seem to know what the gesture meant for they instantly removed themselves from the vicinity, all walking off in an orderly but timely manner.

“Oh.”  Galea relaxed mentally and physically, sitting T’mas back down, her fears put to rest.  She recognized the being who had materialized.   “It is your Sire only.”   She handed one of the many play toys to the baby who sat on the spread out blanket amid an array of colorful items.     “All is well..continue your activities.”

The guards had looked rather comical, stern faced and stoic, loaded down with a multitude of infant ‘necessities’ on the long trek down from the mansion.

Galea smiled pleasantly at the tall, well-built being’s approach, shielding her eyes from the sun’s rays.   “We have constructed a sand castle..”  She motioned to the misshapen lump of wet sand beside the blanket, the two individuals occupied.    “Of sorts.”  She was not happy with the results, clearly.   “You will be pleased to know, T’mas did not eat one grain of sand in the making.”

M’Kal lifted the tyke, having offered no form of greeting what-so-ever, retracing his steps determinedly.

Galea arose swiftly, confused as to the being’s actions.  “..M’Kal?”  She followed his path, her expression alarmed.  “What are you..”

M’Kal hit the transport device on his left shoulder chest pad.  “Two to beam up.”  The deep baritone commanded abruptly.

Galea’s mouth opened slightly her confusion and alarm heightened.   She could do nothing but watch the proceedings, however, helpless as the little boy was whisked away in a sparkle of shimmering light and particles.

She gasped, shaken by such an unexpected action on the Commander’s part but soon enough the being re-materialized in the same spot from which he departed..minus his previous ‘passenger’.

Galea was not amused... _and she was a little more than pissed_.   “..What is going on?  Where is the baby!  Why did you...”

The bulky being continued his forward momentum, reaching her in seconds, his long strides purposeful.    Galea began a slow, steady retreat, uncertain of his mood or what was happening.

“Eh...what..”  She put out her hands as a deterrent but the being continued his approach. 

He grasped her small form, pulling her up against his solid frame, his arms encircling her securely.   His mouth descended, the kiss a slow, searchingly passionate one that robbed the female of any real coherent speech for a second.

His tongue eased past her resistance lips, the tip flicking erotically about, melding in time, with her more timid one.  

She pushed against his chest, her senses strained and on edge.   “M’Kal!  _The..guards_!”

She knew he rarely allowed any form of overt displays of affections and especially not.. _Human_ displays of affection.   Her cheeks flamed for the very public demonstration.   “Please.”  She whispered urgently, glancing about frantically for any curious spectators.

The guards had mysteriously disappeared, but that did not include the several who constantly lined the surrounding cliffs.   They were a division of the military like troops who  patrolled vigilantly about the mansion and it’s grounds.

“I have missed you, kravasit.”  M’Kal nuzzled her neckline lovingly, his tone more than indulgent.   He bit teasingly, enjoying her sharp intake of breath and subsequent soft moan following.   His tongue soothed the tiny injury with gentle, light strokes, and he suckled her flesh leisurely as if it were succulent fruit he savored.     “Your skin is like silk..what have you been applying?”

His fingers stroked up and down the small of her back, sending shivers of delight into her chaotic mind.   His lips traveled a light, leisurely trek along her shoulder, as he inhaled deeply of the fragrant lotion she used for sun protection.    “You are darker.”  He moved the strap of her bathing suit aside, planting a warm caress on the stark white line.   “Very..appealing, indeed.”

He murmured his approval.    “How far down does the markings go?”

His fingers played with the tie of her bottom, where it was secured at the curvaceous hip area.

Galea pushed his efforts aside.   “S-Stop that.”  She scolded.   “Others are..about.”

The Commander glanced to see her meaning, knowing he had given express orders for his own guards to vacate.   “Your form is beautiful.”  The creamy brown gaze returned lazily to her wide-eyed one.   “Why do you wish hide it from view?”

To Galea’s dismay, she could make out individuals along the rocky plateau high above the small secluded cove she had chosen to explore this morning.   The crowd was beginning to multiply in number.   All seemed curious as to what was taking place down below.     “..because it is indecent to do otherwise.”  She snapped angrily.   “What is _wrong_ with yo..”

“Remove the top.”  He motioned curtly to the white silk covering, his eyes deepening and she was loathe to feel a definite outline forming along the ridge of his uniform trousers where her stomach pressed to his middle.   The bulge was solid and lengthening.

“I..m-most certainly will NOT!”  She flushed prettily.   “This is unconscionable!  What is in your head?”

“ _Cream_.”  He confessed lowly, his tone husky, affected by her nearness.   The being lowered his head, claiming her mouth in a brutal assault.   Lifting his lips only enough to whisper tauntingly..  “It is all for you.”  He crooned silkily, his gaze dropping, lingering on the amble bulge of her breasts, peeking over the inadequate fabric of her suit.   “Do you want it?”

Galea looked away from the heated gaze, leaning from his influence.   “Do not be..crude.”  She insisted.   “They can see, M’Kal!   _Behave!_ ”

Although he stepped slightly, his powerful thighs parting, his body shielded her.  He chuckled lowly.  “On the Pleasure Planet, a male parades his female about tethered on a chain, minus any form of clothing to show his pride and ownership ..her beauty.”

“That is the most degradable thing I have ever heard!”  she was positive.  “You made that up!”

“You are beautiful and I am proud of you.”

She settled a bit.   “Well..thank you but,” she glanced anxiously over his shoulder, having to tip-toe to do so.    “There are some things I wish share with you alone.”   The blue eyes beseeched him understand.

M’Kal’s fingers deftly unfastened the right side of her suit and when she gasped, reaching to catch the material, he undid the other.    “ _OHHH!_ ”  her grasping fingers missed the falling clothing completely, but she caught the opposite side.   “ _OHHHH!_      The Commander’s reflexes were quicker though.  He tugged the cloth from her grasp, flinging  the offending object behind him.  

It landed on the beach, atop a scramble of seagrass.

“They know not to touch you.”  He reassured, his eyes lowering to her ..beauty, for a long beat, then lifted sensually.   “You are safe, Galea.   No male would dare..”

“It is not that!”  Her cheeks flamed, the long tresses swaying frantically, blown about by the soft breeze coming off the sea this day.  She tried to meld into his protection, hiding her nakedness as best she could from prying eyes.    “B-By the Creator!  Fetch me a wrap!”  She motioned to a nearby towel..  

“Why should I?”  He frowned down at her.   “I told you.  Your form is exquisite.”

“M’kal..”  She tried reasoning, shrinking to his bulk for cover, the sea breeze feeling odd to her exposed back side.   “What I share with you is very p-private!  To least, for me.”  She knew a Romulan female was not shy.  Many worshipped the sun on this very beach quite nude, free and unfettered of clothing.     “I know others are not so circumvent in their behavior..nor do I judge them.”  

“It is your Human side.”  He grinned.   “ _Kiss me.”_

She averted her head when he would have lowered his lips to her’s.   “Fetch the towel.”

The being’s fingers curved into the lush curls, holding her head stationary, his mouth softly pressed to her lips, the light, teasing, cajoling pressure causing adrenalin to flood her stomach, making her legs weak.   She clung to his shoulders for security.

It had been too long, since he showed his need for her.   It seemed forever at times, when she lay in her bed, alone at night.

She had missed his presence as well, and.. _his attention._

For one brief second, she allowed herself to respond to the stimuli offered, her mouth flowering under his guidance, her arms tentatively reaching about his shoulder line but then..she felt the exposure of her nakedness, startled to reality.

“No.”  She scolded firmly.   “Not.. _here.”_

“Then fucking ‘ _where’?_ ”  He growled.   “ _I want inside you_ , Galea!”  It was warned, his expression setting, the dark brows furrowing drastically.   “It has been fucking forever!”

She swallowed hard but nodded meekly.   “The..room?”

He rolled his eyes.   “You make me wait THAT long?!”

She glanced about aimlessly.     “But..where, if not..”

He cursed a vulgar oath, beginning to strip his clothing, in jerky, angry movements.   It took only seconds for the being to rid himself of his vest and undershirt he wore   He tossed them on the sand beside them, forgotten.

He picked her up bodily, strolling toward the rolling surf.

Galea glanced to his destination, her arms having hastily locked behind his neck.   “..B-But..”

“It is either here,” he motioned with his head, his manner still very much frustrated and abrupt.   “Or back there.. _choose!”_

She looked at the set of his stubborn jaw, which was moving back and forth in that ‘gritting his teeth’ kind of way he had about him when his mind was set.

“It is not very...private.”

He cut her a barely contained look.   She drew in a hasty breath as the cold sea water hit her bare ass then washed over her stomach and breasts as the being continued further into the surf.   

“M’Kal.. _your boots_!”  She offered a dismayed gasp of horror, realizing he had not taken them off.

“Fuck my boots.”  He grumbled grouchily.

Galea finally saw the humor in the situation, attempting to keep it in check, however.   “I thought you wished fuck.. _me.”_

The Commander shifted a stony glare but then his eyes softened as he read her pretty face.   He halted, allowing her to become accustomed to the water.    “I do wish to fuck you, and I _shall._.repeatedly this day in every conceivable position, but..tonight?”   He lifted a noble head, his manner supremely confident.   “I shall make love to you.  Do you know the difference?”  He challenged.

She nodded minutely, the blue crystals filled with affection for him.

“Which do you prefer?”  He was curious, settling her down, allowing her legs to drop from his arms into the undulating surf.   He was waist deep but she barely touched  the bottom, the moving sand shifting from beneath her feet with each ebb of the surf.   She held securely to his stability, her hands locked behind his neckline.

“Which.. _do you_?”

He smiled.   Suddenly in a very much better mood.   “..At this exact moment in time?”  His eyes again sought the cloudy depths of the water surrounding them.

“You could have had your pick, Lord.”  She mentioned.   “So many lovely females vying for your attention on this very beach of late.”   It had not missed her attention.

Even the Humans had adapted to the state of undress the Romulans had set, a few of the more daring women on Kirk’s Enterprise having taken to going topless of late.

James Kirk, at first, frowned upon such exhibitionist behavior but McCoy had told the man to lighten the hell up and get out of the dark ages.

‘Well, I know..but really.”  Kirk had offered his reasoning.

‘Oh, hell..”  Bones had disgusted the topic, motioning to a nubile young thing as she passed..sans bathing suit top.   ‘Get a grip!  What could possibly be wrong with...that?’

‘...Ok.’   Kirk had shrugged amiably and the subject was given up for loss.

Spock had raised the proverbial brow as a particularly alluring Ensign had strolled down the beach, half naked, proudly displaying her..wares, for all and any to see, the rather flirtatious glance offered, clearly for the stately Vulcan’s benefit alone.

All three males had watched the saucy trek of the lovely young woman until it ended a few meters down the way, where she spread her magnificent frame out on a colorful towel, resuming her ‘tanning’ after her quick dip in the ocean to cool off.

Kirk suddenly felt in need of a cool dip as well, he was loathe to note.

‘How do you DO that?’ he had questioned his First Officer, genuinely wanting to know the secret.

‘It’s that aloof, unattainable exterior he exudes.’  Bones had explained.  ‘Drives women crazy.’

‘Perhaps it is just..’  Spock had his own opinion on the matter.  ‘..the _quality_ of the other specimens available is..definitely lacking.’

Kirk’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.  

“Ouch”.   Bones grinned for the blatant insult.

Spock took his leave, clearly pleased with himself and the wit displayed.

‘Well, don’t go away mad.’   Bones had called after the Vulcan.

‘That one hurt.’  Kirk pouted and then both Humans grinned happily for somehow..they felt they had ‘one-upped’ the Science Officer.   Kirk frowned after a moment though, of good natured- comradery.   ‘..We _did_ win that one, right?’  He suddenly had his doubts.

Galea had overheard the exchange, her heart softening with affection for the two humans and their ways.

Her heart was in a similar state now, she found.    She tiptoed, lifting with the incoming tide, her mouth searching out M’Kal Du Lac’s sensuous lips.   “Why do you choose..me?”

“Because your cunt is the most delectable.”  The Commander whispered huskily against her lips.  ‘Tight and succulent and my cock is a connoisseur of sweet, hot little pussies.   It knows what it wants.”

Galea lifted her legs about his waist, settling against that same throbbing apparatus, her middle cradled across it’s width.    “It is impatient.”

His fingers untied the bow of her top, both the neck and the back strings.    He pulled the material off and away from her breasts.    “As is it’s Master.”

“You neglected to disrobe, Lord.”   Galea reminded.    “It will be difficult to..”

M’Kal unfastened his front in one hearty jerk, the Velcro of his uniform opened and gaping.  He held her securely with one arm across her back, the other, pushed his clothing down.   It rode about his thighs, his cock bobbing free and clear suddenly.

“Obstacles are made to be overcome, Centurion.”   He challenged with a knowledgeable look.

Galea smiled happily, reaching, her small fingers curving to the hot flesh of his shaft.   M’Kal closed his eyes, cutting a heartfelt moan short in his throat.    “Are you not going to prepare me, Lord?”  She asked innocently.

“I am prepared enough for the both of us.”  He felt the truth of his statement.   “Put it the hell in.  _I am fucking dying here_!”

Galea obeyed, but his size was too much for her to take in one attempt without proper..coaxing on his part.   She stopped the upward push half way, grimacing slightly.    “No more for a while..”  She offered her lips which he took, drinking in her nectar greedily and of long duration.

At the conclusion of which, she was able to settle an inch or two more of him inside her.   “You make me wet.”  She sighed dreamily, loving the feel of the heavy weight which filled her to capacity and beyond.

He chuckled.   “It could be the ocean.”   He nibbled at her breasts, the stiff little peaks beckoning him for attention.

“It is _you_.”  She was relatively certain, gently grunting her approval of such antics, arching her beautiful body, offering him better access if he wished it, bracing herself against his body for support.   Her fingers massaged his nape, filtering into the dark, wet locks of his hair.

M’Kal’s large, calloused hands lifted the supple flesh, kneading and squeezing lovingly, the hot hollow of his mouth devouring the tiny bud of nipples hungrily, suckling greedily on the warm, salty flesh. 

Galea’s gaze drifted upward to the blue sky, then..  ‘ _OHHHH_.”  She had forgotten.   Several large beings stood, on the surrounding cliffs...watching the spectacle below.     She hastily tried to extract herself from the situation, but M’Kal just as hastily..put a stop to such unthinkable behavior.

He instinctively knew the problem.   “It is rather exciting..is it not?”  The low, intense tone washed over her.   “They can see nothing, Gali.. _but they know_ what I do to you.”

The female shifted wide, shocked eyes. 

“The imagination is at times, much more powerful a thing than..”  He sweetened the pot, his own gaze filled with heated desire.    “Actual reality.    They are aching for you even now.”

Galea blushed, but his voice and manner hypnotized her.

“They know I am inside you..they can almost feel the heat.”   The brown eyes held her’s masterfully.   “You are forbidden fruit.   It is a .. _male thing_.” 

Galea blinked, her body responding even when her mind was rebelling.   She felt a warm gush of liquid flow between her legs.      The Commander moved strategically, thrusting upward, embedding his cock deep inside her cavern.   His hands held her hips stationary.    She gasped, stiffening against the invasion.  

“I..I am n-not ready, M’Kal!”  She squirmed about, trying to ease the discomfort.

“You had best remain still.”  He warned, his voice shaky, hoarse with emotion.   “I will fuck you raw, _bitch!”_

Galea halted her activities, searching his face religiously.   “Do not call me that!”  She snapped.

“Then..do not test me.”  His tone had altered somewhat, though.    “My control is lacking at this exact moment.”

She scowled slightly.  

“ _Fuck me_.”  He commanded, suddenly the supreme Romulan male.   “Give me relief.”

Galea raised doubtful eyes to the males on the cliffs.

“Do not concern yourself with those sons-of-bitches..”   The Commander growled his waning patience.    “I am allowing you leniency... _do not test my good will_ , Galea!”

The female did not like being spoken to in such a manner, her body stiffening accordingly.   “...I suggest, Lord..”  She moved from him completely, extracting herself from the situation.  “That you..”

M’Kal gasped loudly, grimacing his newfound pain..his cock suddenly exposed to the cold, unnatural environment forced upon it.

“ _Go fuck yourself_.”   She tread water, her hands pushing her a few meters from him in seconds.   She waited, however, just out of reach, her eyes hard, cold on the handsome face.

The woman hoped he would say something to appease..to comfort but he simply glared at her, his anger a tangible entity between them now. 

“Fuck _you_ , Galea!”  A low sound of guttural hostility ground from his throat.   “Do NOT...do this!   _NOT...NOW_!”

She swam rapidly, careful to avoid his imposing figure.    She stopped short, reaching the shore, her nakedness a deterrent.    She glanced about hastily.    M’Kal was still where she had left him, water washing over his shoulders from time to time with the crash of the surf to the shore.  His dark glare trained upon her.

The males still lined the cliffs and she was still very much without benefit of clothing.

The woman floundered in the water, uncertain of her next move. 

She heard the splash of water behind her, turning her head hastily.   M’kal’s powerful body was slicing through the waves and water with tremendous force..directly toward her position.

She lifted out of the water, sprinting for the safety of the large beach umbrella and a wrap.

 

 

 

 


	40. When In Doubt

 

 

**SEXUAL SITUATIONS..MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE**

Galea glanced nervously about, her wet, long strands swishing this way and that, the large blue eyes darting here and there for an avenue of escape..any avenue but already, the Romulan male was arising from the sea, meters away.

His magnificent body wet and glistening, the muscular physique rippling with suppressed power and synchronized beauty as he walked from the surf. He flicked his head, water spraying from his hair, his hands filtering the black hair of excess liquid, the black eyes trained and steady on Galea’s face.

The female was reminded of the impressive statues of Ancient Greeks the Humans admired so, and with good reason, she could see.

M’Kal’s form was beautiful to look upon. She drew her eyes resolutely away from the carelessly neglected front of his trousers which gapped open, forgotten in his haste to get to shore.

The dark black fur of his chest was curly and sleek, tapering across the flat of his stomach, disappearing into the band of his under wear. He had, at least, taken a few seconds to reinstate his clothing as it would have been a cumbersome nuisance otherwise in his swim to shore. His boots were divested for they were heavy with liquid.

It had taken only seconds for the deft fingers to rid himself of the drenched leather objects.

But, the velcro taps were open and unattended still, she had noted, reopened, perhaps by the strength of his powerful strokes in the water.

The black eyes, full of suppressed anger and impatience glared at her, demanding her full attention.

The female’s first thought was to..flee, for she sensed.. _danger_. But she realized also, the folly of such an action.

Her foe was faster and could easily overtake her before she could reach the safety the mansion offered in the guise of..her Sire. Galea knew her father was ‘in house’ this day. Her mother had not yet left for Serena’s usual ‘day out’ in the village the human had adopted as her ‘second home’.

G’ard S’lar was never far from his Consort these days, which irritated the Human severely.

But, the stoic Romulan Warrior ignored the cross looks and out and out admonishments to.. ‘ _go away_!’ He would simply stare at his better half and then do what he wished do. Serena would roll her eyes expressively, mutter an unlady-like oath and go about her business as if he were not even present.

Galea was angry as well and hurt..deeply by M’Kal’s actions and words. She determinedly pushed aside her inborn fear of the huge, hulking beast who was approaching closer even now, remembering her own emotions suddenly.

The thought that her dad was within screaming distance helped booster her courage as well.

M’kal slowed his steps, something in the crystal eyes staring back at him with such..animosity giving him pause for thought.

He met the determined gaze easily but his original plan was quickly altered. He stopped completely, taking time to access the situation as it now stood and to get his bearings. He wasn’t thinking clearly..that was proven fact.

He held her eyes stubbornly, though, his anger still high, the physical need inside burning his soul..heating his blood, stoking his ire.

Galea lifted her small chin, daring him to come closer. She clenched the small beach towel tightly to her body. He knew she was naked beneath and the thought made his cock lengthen and grow despite his displeasure with her.

A battle of wills ensued for a goodly time and M’Kal reluctantly had to admire her gumption if nothing else. He also realized, she would not speak first..not this time.

He sensed her stance was one born of righteous indignation. He was sorry he had reacted so badly out there in the water. It was a novice move, one he regretted. His actions had been those of a desperate male and he had momentarily forgotten..to whom he spoke.

Most times, Galea responded well to the ‘Commander’, however, often very much better than she would to the ordinary ‘male’ in him.

M’Kal’s tongue traced the inner lining of his bottom lip as he read the mood the female exuded. His own certainly no better, his eyes allowing her to see his discontent.

It did not seem to affect her one iota.. _damn the little bitch._

He knew he owed her an explanation at least. He hated having to explain himself..in _any_ capacity.

But, in the end, he sighed heavily, glancing away from the ‘battle field’.  His attention was caught by the several Romulan males hovering above, on the cliffs, all craning their necks, clearly interested in how he would handle the situation they had watched unfold.

He could imagine the smiles and smirks. They knew something had gone awry out there, in the ocean, for his prize had flown the proverbial coup and he was left standing with his laurels about his fucking ankles.

A true Romulan male would simply take his pleasure and to hell with a female’s objections or opinion on the matter.

M’Kal had swam to shore with exactly those thoughts in mind. And yes, he could take what he needed..of course he could.

But, that little set face, those flashing blue eyes so full of resentment, told him, each and every time thereafter, he would be forced to repeat the action and that was one thing M’Kal did not wish between them...fear. For after he had accomplished such an act, he knew it would instill a certain disdain within Galea’s mind. A dread which would accompany his presence.

One that could never be erased.

He hated the momentary acknowledgment of her realization that his anger might outweigh his judgement. It had been another reason he had pulled up short.

The dark shadowy uncertainty in those amazing eyes. The taunt, wounded look.

But that fear was fleeting, her anger now just as prevalent as his. More so, evidently, for his emotions had cooled somewhat.

Galea’s..had not.

"You must understand.." He hoped she might, at least, when he explained. He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, his tone even, controlled. "How it is with a male." He flicked her beautiful, sun-kissed face. The carefully concealed curves and delectable bulges.

Galea did not seem to care how it ‘was’, however. "I wish to leave this place." She informed him coldly. "My Mother awaits my presence."

"We will finish this." He hated to refuse her anything at this point but.. "It will only take a moment of your time."

The words had not pleased the female. "I wish to leave!" She raised her voice, her body tensing noticeably.

"T’eon says.." He lied easily. He realized, at this point, he would have done anything to calm her. "I am very likely, in the early stages of..the blood fever." A tangible excuse, he supposed, for his incredibly stupid behavior. He was pleased to note, a certain hesitancy in her manner now. "Which could prove dangerous for you."

Galea..blinked. The news stunned her.

"It has..been a while." He reminded almost leisurely, moving away from Galea. _Put your prey at ease_. "As you can attest. Are you familiar with..the symptoms?" He asked, his eyes seeking her out. "Any of them?"

Galea had researched extensively, for she was interested in how the fever might have affected Mr. Spock. She had heard rumors that the Vulcan had actually experienced the ritual at one time in his life.

"..Yes." She confessed.

"Evidently.." He continued his narrative, warming to it. "I am not to be spared. But, I am more concerned for you. Being only half Romulan, you will not experience the..same intensity as I. As suggested by my recent behavior." He motioned with his head to..the ocean behind him.

"Ohh." Galea’s stance softened. " _Ohhhh, M’Kal_.." She went to him, flinging herself into his arms, clinging tightly to his strength. "I am..so sorry."

The being closed his eyes, holding tightly to the petite frame for a goodly while, drinking in her scent and warmth.

Galea sought him out, her eyes troubled. "How can I help?"

He experienced a moment of guilt, doubt but then, she was in his arms again. "..I hesitate to..ask." He managed to seem contrite. "As you witnessed, it could get.."

"Oh, no." the female put her fingers to his lips. Then tip-toed, kissing the fullness gently. "No..I want to help. I want to be here for you."

He swallowed hard, torn between his need and his conscience. "T’eon has not actually run the tests..it is merely a hypothesis, at this stage."

"Why else would you act so out-of-character?" She reasoned. "Of course, it must be the fever, M’Kal."

He licked his lips absently, knowing..he could not continue the lie. "It has nothing to do with you. I shall handle the matter. Come." He forced a smile. "Your Mother awaits.."

"NO!" Galea resisted his efforts, tightening her arms about his neckline. "Please share this with me."

The being sighed heavily. "I am fine, Gali." Except he could kick himself now for his stupidity. She had just seemed so..pissed at him. "I have no idea why I acted so.." And he did not. That much was true. "It will be fine. T’eon will fix this. I promise. Do not be concerned."

"How can I not?" She asked plaintively. "It is so very dangerous a thing, Beloved." The small hand stroked the roughness of his unshaven chin in open affection, the blue eyes tearing his hearts asunder. "If you do not find release for the imbalance building in your system, M’Kal..it means death!" She teared up instantly, her voice tremulous. "How can I not be concerned?"

"If it turns out to be.." He shook his head slightly, unable to perpetrate the falsehood any further, desperately seeking a way out..any way. By any means. "I shall utilize a surrogate, so.."

" _H-How can you say that_?" The luscious lips trembled slightly. "You..d-do not want me?"

"Galea.." He scolded. "You are not strong enough to withstand something like that and you know it. And it is very likely for naught. Let us await T’eon’s test results befor..."

"I am!" She clung to him frantically. "I can.. _I swear_! I am stronger than you think! I can not stand the thought of you..doing that with another, M’kal.. _I can not_!"

"Shhhh." He kissed her gently. "No..no, of course not." He smiled down at her. "I would not. I only want you, De’A La." He whispered hoarsely. "As The Creator is my witness..only you."

"Then.. _utilize me_." She tugged on his wrists, moving to the shelter of the large umbrella where she and the baby had sat, the colorful blanket awaiting. "Here...now! Quickly!"

M’Kal’s pulse jumped chaotically at such an invitation but he resisted. "I do not do ‘quick’.." He tried for lightness, catching her back to his chest, kissing her with passionate intensity. He did not expect she would return the emotions so enthusiastically.

He felt himself responding, putting her from him gently but firmly. He ignored the devastation in her eyes.

"Alright." He nodded finally, loathe to admit just how weak he had become. "Alright, we shall..make love but, not here." He fell into his ‘Commander’ role for it was all he had left. "..As soon as your Mother leaves, we will have the mansion to ourselves. Would you like that, do you think?" He kissed the tip of her nose lovingly. "..an afternoon together?"

"I should love it, Lord." She beamed him a smile. "But can you..wait that long?" She examined his frame anxiously. "Are you not..in pain?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "Hell, yes but, I can wait..now."

"You should not have to wait." She was fretful. "There, M’Kal..what about... _there?"_ She motioned to a small alcove, just off the end of the rock facing, down a hundred meters to their right. "There is shelter. No one can see."

She moved from his embrace, once again..tugging his hands, her fingers wrapped tightly about his. "At least...allow me .." She cleared her voice, her cheeks tinted amber, but she continued undauntedly. " _You know_." She motioned then stepped close, kissing him eagerly, her hand running into the opened gap of his neglected trouser front, her fingers easing about the thick length of him.

M’Kal closed his eyes, moaning lowly, his breathing escalating, his pulse jumping erratically.

"I can take some of it away..you know I can." She tempted. "Please allow me to do at least that for you."

The Romulan’s will weakened by degrees, fully understanding just what she meant to ‘do’ for him. But, he removed her fingers from about his instrument gently. "You do not have to.."

"You said..I did it well." She sweetened the pot. "Did you not? You seem..enjoy it."

M’Kal felt shitty. Part of him. Another part felt..elated. Aroused.. "Fuck, Gali.." He rasped. "Do not do this! I am attempting to.."

"Then, whatever you wish." She quickly amended. "I shall do whatever it is you need me to do. You have but to tell me. Advise me..teach me." She implored. "I want to please you." She smiled for him alone. "So desperately. I have feelings too, Lord. I...I wanted you. _Out there_. Did you not..know?"

"...I knew." He admitted grimly.

"I am sorry I angered you. I..I did not know your condition."

"My fucking ‘condition’ is fine!" He snapped, then dropped his head wearily, the anger for himself..certainly not the female.

"It is alright." She kissed his cheek lovingly. "Do not concern yourself. I am not upset. Truly."

He ran his hands through his hair, exasperated. Why did he start this mess in the first place?

She lifted his hands, kissing the rough surface, her lips trailing across his fingers, her gaze a tender one. "I know you might be..different than usual." She put it mildly. "I have read extensively on the effects of the fever. I know what to expect. I am prepared, Lord. I swear."

 _An out_. The Commander grasped it like a dying man seeking deliverance for it was all he had at the moment.

His expression altered visibly, and he grasped a handful of the damp, golden silk, his manner one of forced anger. "Do you, bitch..." He growled harshly, his fist holding her stationary, forcing her down to her knees before him. "Are you? _Prepared_?" He laughed lowly. "I wonder."

Galea weathered the storm, drawing in an even breath, bending to his will. "...Yes, Lord." She nodded meekly as she had read a Romulan female must. _Obey..Excite...Respond_. "I am the vessel." She recited the mantra listed on page 701 of the manual she had read. "I honor..I submit to your authority. Your will is mine."

M’Kal, even in his role playing, was affected by the submissive attitude. To have this female..the soft blue eyes lifted to his so appealingly honest and vulnerable. Awaiting his every command..

"Do with me..as you will. I am your’s to Command."

Galea glanced from the brooding intensity of the brown, creamy gaze, her attention caught. His trousers stretched to the limit of the fabric’s endurance, his manhood straining against the tight enclosure, outlined to perfection by the wet material.

The female flicked the cliff edge above, swallowing her embarrassment, for the guards were still there. Perhaps even more than there had been. She dismissed the fact. "..Permission, Lord?"

It was always advisable to ask before touching a male’s body in the time of the fever, the manual had advised. The instructions had warned of their volatile behavior, the desperate need for privacy when..or if..the fever stage had passed. It came and went, as the hormonal imbalance of their system dictated.

M’Kal glanced to her meaning, for she had motioned gently with her entire being.

His hand loosened it’s grip of it’s own accord and she felt as much, leaning forward slowly..to nuzzle his arousal.

The Commander gasped, taking in his breath sharply for the pleasure invaded his mind as well as his body, Galea’s warm breath washing over his undulating flesh like a hot breeze on a summer day.

She had breathed out, her mouth having covered a portion of his stiffness, the air filtering through the wetness of his trousers replacing the cold clamminess with a pleasing gush of ecstasy

"Ummmm." He grunted his new found misery. "S-Shit!" His body stiffening at her actions and he fleetingly wondered..could he actually BE experiencing stages of the Fever? He had never felt anymore than amusement and oft times, condescension when other females had attempted the same ‘service’ to him.

His eyes were fixed on Galea, the small body kneeling before him, her mouth tasting the salt water on the fabric of his trousers, her blonde curls already drying in the wind, soft and beautifully framing the pretty little face with it’s tanned freckles and pleasing flush to the lovely cheeks.

The towel was tucked in the cleft of her breasts, pushing the ample flesh of her mounds together. He cupped a sensual mound, the action loosening the wrap and it fell, unnoticed to the sand about her feet.

Galea’s eyes darted upward for a beat but then she dismissed the spectators. M’Kal was far more important than her supposed modesty.

Besides, what could be seen. The distance was great, after all. The range was high. Surely, they presented a mere vague outline only.

His hand stroked the soft strands from her face, as he cleared his view of the proceedings. It aroused him to ‘watch’..the see her amazing body in it’s entirety.

One had to move carefully in such a time, Galea knew. Emotions were mercurial at best when a Romulan male was experiencing the mating drive. She pushed all thoughts aside except..her duty to her lover..and friend.

She traced the rounded bulge of his arousal with her fingertips, the wet fabric melding to the curvature of his penis, outlining the shape to perfection. M’Kal was rather well endowed, she knew, for she had seen other Romulan males on the beach. Most swam nude, after all.

"Your shape is...very pleasing, Lord." She stammered, fighting her blush and winning for once. She nuzzled the rigid rod lovingly once again. "..It feels ever so nice..inside me."

M’Kal was more than pleased by her words, holding himself in tight control, her words..her actions, making it almost impossible to do so. His face was masked, his fist clenched tightly against the side of his thigh. "Nothing compared to how you feel, Kravasit." He murmured huskily, his eyes sweeping her beauty covetously.

There was a battle going on inside his mind and body and he knew he was losing. Which was an entirely new feeling for the male. He had never been defeated..never. He was not certain what he felt about such an eventuality.

Galea’s statement had made his cock expand yet again..harden and swell for her. It was as if he no longer had any control over the most simple aspect of his body.

Always, before..he used females and discarded them. Most males did. But the truth was, he had never lost control..not once. He had faked as much for the females had pleased him to the extent, he found relief in their bodies but not ever..had they touched his mind..his soul.

He did not know why Galea S’lar was different. He only knew..she was. He wanted her touch.

He was not faking this time. His emotions were real..

He gave up the struggle, nodding curtly when she had lifted her small face to his..asking..

"Permission, Lord?" Galea knew better than to touch him without first checking. An unthinkable act during the Pon Farr. "Please allow me access."

M’Kal’s features were chiseled in stoic resignation.

Galea’s heart pounded as she boldly reached inside the clinging material, the warmth of her slender fingers thrilling M’Kal no end. He stifled a shiver of excitement, feeling the warmth ease about his hardness, gently but firmly extracting his length from the confides of it’s wet enclosure.

He felt the cool ocean breeze sweep his exposed flesh a second before Galea’s mouth pressed to the base of his cock.

Her warm breath filtered into his pubic hair, and he shivered again, a guttural sound catching in his throat, his eyes flaming with repressed passion as he watched the female attend him.

His hand cupped the shiny crown of her head, his touch incredible reverent, nurturing..encouraging her to further express her desire to please him.

Galea pushed the wet fabric aside, her free hand cupping the heavy sack of M’Kal’s testicles, for she loved the feel of the weight in her palm. She fondled the fluid filled stones, feeling the smooth roundness of the warm skin, stretched so tightly, rolling them gently about..between her fingers, resting their heaviness in her hand from time to time.

Her lips traveled a hot, moist path the entire length of his shaft, the full lips closing about the slick head, suckling gently as he had taught her from the beginning. Her tongue swirled about the huge bulb testing it’s shape and surface. It seemed blossom under her probing, growing taunt and heated.

M’Kal’s head fell back and he..closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations suddenly racking his body. His breath escaped his lips, mingling with a suppressed grunt of acquiesce. He braced his feet apart, his hand cupping the back of her head and he..moved gently forward and back, imitating the motions of love-making, his cock slipping in and out of her mouth, the friction driving him to distraction.

"Fucking..hell." He breathed luxuriously, his voice gravelly..his throat dry, his fingers shaking as they traced the beautiful shape of her mouth. He glanced down, his thumb easing over the top of her mouth gently. The heat of her hollow feeling fantastic, the strong little vacuum of her inner cavern soothing his frayed nerves, settling his chaotic thoughts.

"...More.." He commanded, determined she should obey. He increased the rhythm of his thrusts, sinking a bit deeper into the sensual chamber, his grip on her head re-affirmed, that she not take his pleasure from him.

Galea’s fingers of her free hand filtered into the coarse black down surrounding his tool, massaging suggestively. She knew she was arousing the being. M’Kal usually, was a silent lover, concentrating on pleasuring his partner..and only allowed his ‘involvement’ when he climaxed.

The fever was causing him to respond differently in this instance. She marveled at the estranged sounds escaping his throat..the coiled intensity of his powerful body. She could feel the voltage humming through his muscles..could see it in the bulging veins of his arms..the glisten of perspiration on his forehead when she chanced a glance at the striking features.

His face was marked with a dark, forbidding scowl..the dark eyes luminous, filled with a cloudy, far-away, almost opaque menacing quality she did not understand. For she knew, with certainty, he was not unhappy with her or her performance. She chalked it up to the Fever, happy to be of service to the male.

"Beloved.." _M’Kal spoke an ancient dialect_ , known only to a few of his Race, secure the Hybrid would not know of it’s existence. But..he had to share a part of himself with her. He had to... "You please me as none before."

Galea halted her action, mesmerized, lifting her countenance instantly at the strange, unrecognized tongue.

"NO!" M’Kal grasped her hair, forcing her back to her previous pastime, his fingers gripping her cheek line, opening her orifice physically..re-inserting his penis into the wondrous, delightful depths. " _DO NOT...STOP_!"

Galea..gasped, choking on the length of him, pulling back hastily which the male allowed but..

"No..." He warned, scolding her soundly with his severe scowl. " _Finish_..." He tried to calm his suddenly strained emotional state. "...Finish, Gali.."

She settled, remembering her place and..duty. She suckled him lovingly once again and..he..relaxed into the rhythm of the gentle contractions. It was the same sensation as when they were deep within the throes of love-making and Galea would decide..she wanted to slow matters down.

Usually he was frustrated and irked by such shenanigans but she always made it worth his while to allow her ‘play’.. She would take him inside slowly, agonizingly so..sliding him deep into the hot lava of that tight little slip and slide, then easing back until his cock almost cleared the succulent lips then..she would swallow him once again..taking her time, mindless of how such actions affected him ..

It drove him crazy with desire and he usually ended up putting an abrupt halt to the proceedings, forcing the little bitch to settle down and complete the task at hand.

"Say more, M’Kal..." She pleaded, her active little tongue swirling about, enticing about his aching organ to new heights of sexual excitement. "Speak the language..it is most lyrical!"

He had found something new to enthrall her, clearly. Something she did not know. Something to explore and puzzle over. Galea’s all time favorite thing..ever.

M’Kal was loathe to refuse her anything at such a stage, so close to his apex. So..very close. "I adore you, Starlight." He murmured, his forefinger slipping into her mouth, excited by the ‘feel’ of her tongue seeking out the full roundness of his head. "I want desperately to say these things to you.."

Galea moaned happily, the mere sound of his voice filling her with contentment. She encircled the base of his penis with her fingers, beginning a slow, pumping motion, taking the hot flesh back and forth in a systematically rhythmic movement which she increased with regular intensity from time to time.

M’Kal allowed the tension in his body to build to maximum intensity, the friction of her strategically placed hand..it’s carefully calculated placement..the deliberate, restrained fondling of his flesh..the teasing, anxious suckling, the driving friction of her mouth and tongue..

"Fuck." The being allowed his shields to lower, his mind to accept and find pleasure in the intimacy being performed for him. "Ummmmmmm..." His breathing was shallow..his chest heavy with exertion, his entire being one, tightly coiled bundle of raw, exposed nerve endings suddenly.. " _AHHH..."_ He could not catch his breath and he did not give a fuck, riding the rising tide of emotional arpeggio as it presented out before him in the manner of this female’s unique technique.

Galea felt the powerful muscles of his thighs tighten, his hand, which had teased and caressed her breast with such reverence, had roughened, his fingers kneading anxiously now..squeezing her nipple too hard at times.

She winced away from such unfamiliar handling, placating him with her mouth. His stomach contracted under her finger tips, the rippled abs glistening with his sweat. She loved the smell of the being when he was fully aroused, his ardor a tangible force between them.

His left hand gripped her tresses tightly, his head back, his eyes closed. " _F-Faster_!" He whispered harshly, in the same dialect he had used before. "I _...hurt!"_

Galea sensed his urgency, obeying her instincts..

The white-hot blinding light began it’s all consuming aura about his mind, and M’Kal gave himself over to the steely, thrilling excitement of emotion as it engulfed his body, never so glad to allow the firmly established stability of which he was so proud..to evaporate in a hazy cloud of pure physical ecstasy.

His meticulously constructed walls of protective reasoning collapsed violently, crumbling into an overpowering wave of pure, unadulterated sensual gratification which robbed the Romulan of any sense of prescribed behavior on his part.

His body jerked, electrified by the intensity racking it’s powerful frame. He grunted savagely, the empty hunger gripping his intestines purged by the most lascivious emotion he had ever experienced.

He never wanted the moment to end.

"It is..so good." He wanted to share with her. " _So...fucking...good_ , Gali." He winced as his semen continued to seep from his quivering cock. He drew in deep, languid lungfuls of breath, exhaling heavily, keying his body down as best he was able. "I love you so much, Starlight.." He felt his emotions stir, his hands gentle on her face.. He lifted her by the arms gently, his mouth kissing her amorously and of long duration. He tasted his saltiness on her mouth, his tongue flicking about her mouth hungering for her own taste. "You are my world..I would give up anything to be with you... _anything_!" He continued the gentle, affectionate expression of his inner thoughts and feelings, knowing he was secure that she could never understand his weakness for her.

"I will do what I must to keep you." He moved away just enough to see those amazing eyes that watched him so solemnly now..so trustingly. "Lie.." His expression was more than brooding, for he felt his words. "Steal..kill.." He shook his head, his brow furrowing even more so as the truth of his declaration settled upon him. "I would..gladly."

She smiled at him and his anxiousness subsided. "It is a beautiful language, Commander." She dimpled. "You must promise to teach it to me."

" _You_..are beautiful." His thumb traced the corners of her mouth..the mouth that had so recently sent him to Heaven and back. "You are the most wondrous creature..I have ever laid eyes upon."

Galea scowled slightly, tilting her head slightly. "You say much..Are you having sport with me?"

"No." He answered in Romulan. "No..Starlight. _Kiss me_." He leaned but she teasingly leaned slightly away.

"I am not certain you deserve a kiss.." She attempted judge his demeanor. "You are feeling better, Lord?... Did I help?"

"Oh, fucking yes, Kravasit.." He told the absolute truth. "You are my deliverance."

She gathered her hair, twisting it into an attractive braid as she spoke. "I am pleased, Commander..truly." She seemed to be so, shyly, unable to meet his eyes for a long beat. "I think, however..I have given the gathered crowd enough of a free show." She teased, gathering her towel primly about her body, holding the ends absently. "Perhaps it is time to adjourn to a more private place, yes?"

"I should like that, yes." He returned her smile, his fingers tightening on her’s as she had captured his hand, beginning a trek up the beach, headed toward the mansion and a little privacy, hopefully.

Galea pulled up short, gasping her shock and dismay, having rounded the large beach umbrella the Enterprise so graciously left behind from the crew’s recent visit to find _...a much larger, more imposing threat blocking the pathway_.

M’Kal’s smile faded quickly enough, and he was ever so grateful, the Pro-Council Member’s entrance was not a second sooner.

He quickly masked his features, his fingers holding reassuringly unto Galea’s smaller ones. "Lord." He nodded regally to the older Romulan who simply stood, staring..well, _glaring_..at them. "...I might remind you..I have asked and been granted, an audience before the Council. _We are..betrothed, after all_."

G’ard S’lar’s eyes took in the skimpy towel his daughter ‘wore’ the dark glare returned to..

"..We swam in the ocean." M’Kal’s mind did not fail him. "The water is..an excellent temperature."

"Go." The Elder Statesman jerked his head to his daughter and then..the mansion behind him.

"Father.."

The dark eyes flashed their impatience at the hesitation and Galea was torn. "...Papa..please listen to.."

" _GO!"_ The being thundered his command.

"Go." M’Kal gently guided her on her way. "Obey your Sire’s wishes."

Galea cast him an anxious glance.

"Give your Mother my good wishes." He smiled at her. "Go on.."

She..sought her Father but left the two reluctantly.

The silence was ominous. M’kal waited, wondering just how much the old bastard had seen and just how much shit he was going to have to suffer through for his little..indiscretion this time.

"...We are consenting adults, Lord." M’Kal would try reason where reason was ludicrous. "As a male, you must remember what it was like to..."

"You had best not ever lie to _ME_...where Galea is concerned." The steely eyes bore into M’Kal’s steady ones. "Steal...kill...all well and good. As it should be. A female must be protected..provided for. If your emotions ever change for my daughter.. _I had better be the first you notify_. I can forgive stupidity..I cannot forgive deceit. Not where Gali is concerned. Do you understand the words I am saying to you?"

M’Kal had flushed deeply, realizing..the old son-of-a-bitch had heard, and worse yet.. _understood his words to Galea_. He...nodded, swallowing hard. "I...comprehend."

"I also... _will do what I must_ for my child." The hard eyes promised. " _Lie...steal........kill_." G’ard turned slowly, having said his piece. "Next time you fuck her.." He turned back, his scowl even darker than before were that possible. "Do so in the ocean..these cretins are useless now." He motioned curtly to the surrounding cliff facing. "They are off relieving themselves. Thanks to the entertainment you provided. Stupid, weak bastards. Can not control their sexual appetite even that much?" He shook his head woefully. "Although..she did perform well.. _did she not_."  The dark gaze bore through M'Kal.

He dared the Commander to answer in the negative.

M’Kal’s discomfort level heightened two-fold. He cleared his throat self-consciously. "She..did, Lord. Very well."

"Damned straight." The idea that his daughter might not perform well was obviously beyond ludicrous to even consider. "She had you climbing the fucking walls." It was scoffed sarcastically. "Insolent, weak-willed pup!"

M’Kal kinked his neck muscles right and left, allowing the tension to drain from his body. He watched the Elder walk away, pleased a verbal insult was all he had to defend himself against this day.

He knew Galea would be concerned. He went in search of his Science Officer, and his boots.

 

 

 

　

　

.

　

　

　

　

 

　

　

 

　

 

 

 

　

　

.

　

　

　

　

 

　

　

 


End file.
